Twin Peaks: Conjunction
by Ann Brill White
Summary: What happened after Agent Dale Cooper and Annie Blackburn emerged from the Black Lodge?
1. Prologue

**Twin Peaks: Conjunction**

Story by Ann White

Cover art by Rae Weston

Dedicated to the memory of Kimberly Murphy-Smith, editor of _PowerStar_ Magazine. I'll see you in the trees, my friend.

This is a "not for profit" amateur fan publication, and is not intended to infringe upon the rights of ABC Television, Lynch/Frost Productions, Worldvision Enterprises, Pocket Books, or any other _Twin Peaks_ license holders. All original text, fiction, and illustrations are copyrighted to the individual writers and artists. Please don't sue us!

Prologue

"I am become Death,  
the destroyer of worlds."  
\- the _Bhagavad Gita_

Special Agent Dale Cooper, FBI, was trapped in a place called the Black Lodge. Cooper was running through the Black Lodge, pursued by his double, which was the part of himself that he had traded for Annie's life. Or was it his erstwhile partner, Windom Earle? He couldn't remember. All he knew was that he was desperately trying to find the way out of this maze.

Cooper was beginning to become afraid. Did Annie get out? Was she all right? He ran aimlessly through red-curtained rooms of the Black Lodge, dwelling on the problem, trying to think his way out. His double caught up to him. The two Coopers faced each other. His double changed into a thin, pointed-faced man with long, unwashed, gray hair. He realized in that moment that Bob had stolen his soul, his memories, and his life-force.

"Coop, what happened to Annie?" Bob leered at him.

"Don't touch her! Let her go. I gave you my soul for her. We had a deal."

"How touching. Too late, Coop. I have to go. Your friends are waiting," he said. He pointed a finger, and Cooper felt a burst of energy surge through his body. He felt as if he were burning up from the inside. He had just enough time to scream before the darkness took him.

* * *

 _Nothingness. Blackness._ _He fought his way up from what seemed like an ocean of black._ "My name is Dale Cooper," he said aloud. "I am," what? He couldn't remember.

"Lie still," a female voice said. "Take it easy. It will all come back to you." Cooper felt that he should recognize the voice. He opened his eyes. There was a beautiful, sad-faced Chinese woman with short hair leaning over him.

"I know you," he realized. "Your name is Josie."

"Very good," she answered. "I am Josie Packard."

Now he remembered. Josie, the woman who shot him, and died mysteriously in a hotel room. Josie, the woman who was supposedly in love with his friend, Sheriff Harry Truman. "I have to get out of here," Cooper tried to sit up, but then fell back.

"No, you must rest. You have no where else to go," she said sadly. "None of us can leave. We were hoping that you could help us, but you were defeated."

Cooper closed his eyes. Yes, everything was slowly coming back, as the woman said. He was an agent with the FBI. He was in love with a young, blonde, innocent woman named Annie. Some words came back to him. "I take my refuge in the Buddha. I take my refuge in the _Dharma_. I take my refuge in the _Sanha_." Dale repeated to himself.

More memories came back. Another woman, older than Annie. This was Caroline Earle, the wife of his partner, who he fell in love with, and died in his arms. Then another memory. A woman again, only this one had black hair and black eyes. She was smiling at him, and was standing in front of a bridge. She had said something to him. What was it? Think, Dale... come on... yes.

 _"I want you to know, that if you should ever need me, just call me. Somehow, knowing you the way I do, I don't think you'll use a telephone,"_ she had said. Who was she? Yes, his former teacher. The woman who had taught him about the mysteries, and how to trust his intuition. Well, I don't remember your name yet, but if I can, I'll call you. What had she taught him about telepathy? Focus on the person's energy. It doesn't matter where they are in relation to you. Just focus on them.

"God, if You exist, help me. Help me find this woman, so I can escape from this place," he prayed, although he couldn't remember why. He focused on the memory of the dark-haired woman's face and called her.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Message From Beyond

**Chapter 1 - A Message From Beyond**

San Francisco, California. Monday afternoon, March 27, 1989.

Lydia Morgan Wheeler emerged from the stall in the women's room of her office at EnviroTech Resources. She looked in the mirror and evaluated her appearance. She was tall and thin, with black hair cut in a chin-length cut. She wore no eyeshadow on her intense brown eyes, but she did need a little more mascara. She pulled down the jacket on her stylish red suit, with matching red pumps. She washed her hands, checked to see that her hair was still in place, and took out a dark red lipstick from her oversized purse. Lydia really hated makeup, too. but when you're chief financial officer of an up-and-coming corporation, you have to look the part, she thought as she primped halfheartedly. "If they only knew," she muttered. Of course, if the people at her office knew that her side work was psychic investigations, they wouldn't treat her in quite the same way.

As Lydia was putting on her lipstick, time stopped. The woman next to her at the mirror was frozen, and the toilet stopped in mid-flush. The only person aware of this was Lydia, whose psychic shields went into overdrive. It was definitely familiar, and friendly, but why take a chance? A white light appeared out of nowhere. She looked up into the mirror, and a man's face stared out where her own should have been. "Lady bless!" she muttered as she dropped her lipstick into the sink. The face belonged to her old friend, Special Agent Dale Cooper of the FBI. He seemed to be saying something. She wasn't very good at lip reading, but he appeared to say something like "Help me, I'm trapped."

"Dale, where are you?" she asked, touching the mirror. He just kept repeating "Help me, I'm trapped."

Just as abruptly, the white light went away and time resumed. Lydia found a smear on her face where she had been applying her lipstick. She picked her lipstick out of the sink, grabbed a piece of paper towel and wiped her face off as best as she could. Then, she ran back to her office, which was no small feat in high heels.

"Kelly," she said hurriedly to her secretary, "Hold all of my calls, all right?"

"Sure thing, Lydia," Kelly answered with a shrug as her boss breezed by her and slammed the door shut.

The office of Lydia M. Wheeler, Vice-president and Chief Financial Officer of EnviroTech Resources, was a cubicle done in a tasteful gray fabric, with a door and glass sound baffle on the top. Her back wall was a window, which had a commanding view of San Francisco Bay. The walls were decorated with framed environmental posters and Lydia's framed diplomas from Wellesley College and Stanford University, both _summa cum laude_ , and also her CPA license. In the corner nearest to her desk was a bookshelf filled with accounting and computer books, with an overgrown ivy plant hanging tendrils over the side. The plant had a sign taped to it that said "FBI Plant-Bugged." She sat at her desk, and with trembling hands, called her best friend.

"Federal Bureau of Investigation, White-Collar Crime division. This is Agent Masters. May I help you?" said the cheerful woman's voice on the phone.

"Robin, it's Lydia," she said quickly, her voice shaking. "You'll never believe who just contacted me."

"Who?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Dale Cooper."

There was dead silence on the other end of the phone. "You're right. I don't believe it. How long has it been since he left?"

"About two years," she confessed. "Two years of nothing, then all of the sudden,"

"Are you okay?" There was concern in her friend's voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Robin, he's in trouble. That's why he got in touch with me. Have you heard from him lately?"

"Not since he sent me a Christmas card from Philly in December. God, I almost regret throwing you two together at my housewarming back in '85. How did he sound?"

"Well, that's the thing..." Lydia hesitated.

"Wait a minute, you're not talking about that psychic stuff you work on with Violent Crimes, are you?"

"I was training him in it. He was, well, gifted. He used what I taught him to contact me. Dale kept saying that he was trapped somewhere. Robin, what's his number in Philadelphia? I think I'm going to call his office and see what's going on."

There was a sound of a drawer opening and the rustling of papers. "Here ya go. 215-555-9431. Are you sure you want to do this, Lyd?"

"No, I'm not sure. But, I have to. Thanks."

"No problem. Call me when you find out something, will ya? He's still a friend, no matter what happened between you two." There was a ring of the phone on the other end. "Hey, I gotta go. These macho men seem to think I'm the blasted secretary around here. I'll show them next time it comes to qualify on a sniper rifle," she laughed.

"Okay, I'll keep you posted. See ya," she hung up the phone, then dialed the number that Robin gave her.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Agent Dale Cooper, please."

"I'll connect you to his office," said the phone voice, and on came violins playing the Doors' "Light My Fire." Gods, Lydia thought, Jim Morrison must be rolling in his grave at the thought of his song on Muzak.

"Agent Cooper's office, Diane speaking," came a new phone voice.

"I'd like to speak with Agent Cooper."

"He's in the field right now. May I take a message?" The phone voice was clearly stalling.

"Yes. My name is Lydia Wheeler. I have to reach him, it's urgent. I have a lead on the case that he is working on." _Come on, you silly woman, let me talk to his supervisor_ , Lydia screamed to herself.

"Uh, hold on. I'll connect you with Agent Cole. Better turn down your phone. He talks really loud." More muzak.

"GORDON COLE HERE, CAN I HELP YOU?" said an extremely loud voice on the other end of the phone. Lydia held the receiver about a foot from her ear.

"I'm trying to locate Agent Cooper. I'm an old friend of his. I recently received a message from him, and I wanted to say hello." Better to talk around the issue. Non-psychics just don't get it.

"COOPER'S OUT IN THE FIELD ON A VERY SENSITIVE ASSIGNMENT. CAN I TAKE A MESSAGE FOR HIM?"

"Can you at least tell me where he is? I can assure you that I have a need to know. Perhaps I didn't introduce myself clearly enough," she enunciated, "I am Lydia Wheeler. I am a consultant to the San Francisco Bureau office for violent crimes and embezzlement. If you don't believe me, call them. I am also personal friend of Coop's. I have reason to believe that he is in danger. Now, please tell me where he is." _I really hate to throw that fact around,_ she thought. _This guy isn't getting the hint and he's deaf as a post._

"LYDIA WHEELER? ARE YOU THE ONE FROM THE SAN FRANCISCO THAT WAS A FRIEND OF COOP'S?" said Cole.

"Yes. Now, I need information on his whereabouts. It's extremely urgent." Lydia shook her head and bit her lip.

"HE WAS DETAILED OUT TO THE SEATTLE OFFICE. HE'S INVESTIGATING A MURDER IN A SMALL TOWN IN WASHINGTON STATE CALLED TWIN PEAKS. IT'S NEAR CANADA. WE HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE THAT HIS FORMER PARTNER, WINDOM EARLE, WAS DOING SOME SORT OF REVENGE AGAINST HIM."

 _No wonder I got a Calling_ , she thought as her stomach sank. "Agent Cole, as an independent consultant, I'm putting myself on this case, effective immediately."

"GOOD. I THINK THE BUREAU SHOULD HIRE YOU ON IMMEDIATELY FOR THIS CASE. GET UP TO TWIN PEAKS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND I'LL HAVE AGENT ROSENFELD BRING YOU UP TO SPEED.. GOOD LUCK." Cole hung up. _Twin Peaks, now why does that sound so familiar?_

She sat back and remembered the last time that she saw Dale Cooper. It was June of 1987. Her grandmother had been put into the hospital with end-stage cancer, and was not likely to live very long. It was a beautiful early summer day, and she had spirited Dale out for a walk at lunchtime to Golden Gate Park. They talked about everything else but what was on her mind. When they came to the fountain, they sat on the edge. "Dale," she said tentatively, "I got some bad news today. My grandmother's dying."

He had studied her for a minute, and then put his hand on her shoulder. "I got some news today too. The Bureau has set up a counter-narcotics task force with the DEA. Gordon seems to think that I need to broaden my experience a little bit beyond Violent Crimes and Counter-Intelligence. I'm headed out to San Diego next week. I'll have to break my lease. I'm sorry, Lydia."

Lydia felt at that moment as if she had stepped into one of those elephant traps in Africa, the kind that is a deep hole concealed by brush. As they were walking back to the Federal Building, some of the Bay Area's ubiquitous throwbacks to the sixties were smoking pot and listening to The Doors on a boom box. They laughed, and kept on walking. He didn't even stop to give the pot-smokers a warning. She remembered saying to him before he left, "Dale, if you ever need anything, please, don't hesitate to call. Somehow, knowing you, I don't think you'll need a telephone." They had laughed, remembering his clairvoyant talents, and her empathic ones.

She shook herself out of her reverie. "Well, I guess I should start with my psychic network," she muttered to herself. "Now, who does the Circle have in the Northwest?" The Circle was an unofficial association of fellow psychics. By virtue of her hacking and financial skills, Lydia was the main records-keeper for them. She put her phone into the modem jack and dialed her home computer number. On her screen, a window came up with **CORD-Circle Online Record Data**. A nice little database that she had written herself. It came in handy to be an amateur hacker sometimes. She punched in her password, and called up the names, addresses, and phone numbers of everyone in the Web. There was a guy in Portland, Oregon, whom she had worked with on a previous occasion. She logged out, and dialed the phone.

"Oregon Air Shuttle Service, Jim speaking," said the voice.

"Hey, Jim, this is Lydia. How are those 'Blazers doing this year?" Jim Novak liked basketball about as much as slam-dunking Satanic cults, she recalled.

"Ahey, Liddy! We're going all the way this year! If only we could beat Chicago... But, you didn't call long distance on company time to talk sports. What's going on?"

"I've got a Calling from up in Washington, near the Canadian border. Have you caught any feelings from up that way? I don't want to step in and ruin things if we have someone on it."

"Well, yeah, but I haven't had time to check it out. I read an article a few months ago about a serial killer who had killed his own daughter and niece that sounded positively creepy. But, you know something, I've really been getting some bad vibes in the past week. How did you get Called out of your area?"

"An old friend. He had the right stuff, but was too old to train by the time I found him. I taught him the basics. I think something may have happened to him."

"Yeah, if he's one of your buddies, by all means, go ahead. Hey, this wouldn't be that FBI guy that you were with a few years ago, would it?"

She hesitated. "Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"That little catch in your voice you get whenever you talk about him. Let me know if you need help."

"Thanks, Jim. Keep Portland from getting too weird, okay? See ya." She hung up, and got a buzz from Kelly.

"Your brother is here to see you. He says it's urgent," the secretary informed her.

"Sure, send him in," she agreed. Lydia rubbed her temples to get rid of an oncoming headache. Great. Just what I need, she thought. My peripatetic half-brother. Unfortunately, he also happens to be my boss. At least I can tell him that I have to cut out for a few days without too much hassle.

The door opened, and John Justice Wheeler walked in to Lydia's office. He was, like Lydia, tall and black-haired, with piercing brown eyes and an infectious smile. That, and their business acumen, was where the similarities ended. While Jack was a more people-oriented person, Lydia was more comfortable with information. He was more laid-back, and had, to her perpetual amusement, a fascination with cowboys and the Old West. It must have come from their father, who was a Wyoming cowboy himself. Despite their different styles, they were very close-knit. After all, they were the only family that each of them had left.

Today, Jack just looked tired and worried. He was still wearing the ugly striped turtleneck sweater and jeans that he usually traveled in. That sweater was a crime against fashion. At least he had taken off his cowboy hat, she thought. "Hi, sis. Did you hear about Tom?" Their third partner, Thomas Chang, had been murdered two days ago in Rio De Janiero, Brazil. He had been Jack's best friend.

"Yeah, simply awful," she shook her head. "The loggers that wanted our land probably didn't even realize that it may have had the cure for cancer growing on it. I've sent Andy in Legal down to Rio to pressure the government into pressing charges, and to bring back Tom's body. He's also working on pressing negligence charges against the timber company." She handed him a folder that contained her action on the disaster.

"I need to go down there myself," Jack insisted, his face etched with pain.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she took a deep breath and changed the subject. "I've got another problem. I have to take some time off, starting immediately. I have to take care of some Business."

"I can't let you go, sis. This is not a good time."

"Jack, I _have_ to go. I told you when we started the company that there would be times when I had to leave. That's part of being what I am. That's why I was self-employed before we met."

"I need you at the helm while I'm in Brazil."

"Let Andy handle it," she advised. "The last thing we need is for you to go off to Brazil half-cocked. He's more emotionally detached than you are right now. I've got to go help an old friend, just like you were doing. By the way, where the heck were you?"

"A little town in northeast Washington State called Twin Peaks. It's where Dad settled after your mom died and left you with your grandma. I was helping my mentor, Ben Horne."

Lydia got a cold chill down her back. At the same moment, there was a buzz from the phone. She gave her brother a skeptical look and picked it up.

"Yes, Kelly?"

"There's an urgent call for Mr. W. I'll have his office put it through," she said.

Lydia handed him the phone. "Jack Wheeler here," he answered.

"Sir, you have an emergency call from a Jerry Horne in Twin Peaks, Washington," his secretary replied.

"Put him on," he pushed the button for the speaker phone. "Jerry, what's up?"

"Jack, I've got bad news," came a nasal voice over the phone. "Ben and Audrey were both injured in two separate accidents over the weekend. They're both in intensive care. You need to get up here right away." Brother and sister exchanged a worried look.

"Okay, I'll be up there when I can. Thanks, Jer." He hung up the phone. "Looks like bad news comes in threes." His voice broke, and he put his head in his hands. She walked around her desk and hugged him.

"Let's get a move on," she ordered. He raised his head. "I was just about to tell you that my business happens to be in that area as well. Let me go back to my house, pack my bags, feed the cat, and I'll meet you at the airport. Are you going to be okay to fly the plane?" She gave him the once over. It didn't take a psychiatrist to realize that her half-brother was very near the breaking point.

"Yeah, I'll have to be. See you in two hours." He left the room. She logged out of her computer, grabbed her purse, and left her office.

"Kelly, Mr. Wheeler and I have to go out of town immediately. Tell Janet that she's in charge, and I'll call you with the number where we can be reached." Lydia didn't even wait for her reply before she followed her brother out of the room.

Twin Peaks, the same day.

From the moment Agent Cooper walked into the office that morning, Deputy Thomas "Hawk" Hill knew that there was something wrong. He acted preoccupied, and had no patience with doing the mundane paperwork. He was also very rude to Lucy, whose hormones were on another pregnancy-induced rollercoaster ride. Coop was normally a nice guy and a superior lawman, but right now he just was being a grade-A jerk. It was almost like he was another person. Then, there was that mysterious cut on his forehead, which Harry had claimed came from Cooper's bashing his head against the mirror of his room at the Great Northern. That was understandable, he thought, considering what the guy had just been through. Still, Hawk had seen Cooper under stress before, and he had always been the perfect gentleman. His musing was broken up suddenly by the opening of Truman's office door, and Harry and Cooper emerging.

"Come on, Hawk, we're going to get something to eat," said Harry. Hawk shrugged and followed them. It was time for lunch, after all. In the car, Coop was describing his experience.

"It was incredible. Bob just blew Earle's head apart, and let me go. Did I tell you that I saw Leland Palmer in there? He told me that he didn't kill anyone," Cooper shook his head in disbelief.

Harry pulled into the parking lot of the Double-R Diner. The three of them got out of the car and went inside. When they sat at the booth that was unofficially reserved for the sheriff's department, Annie Blackburn came over with coffee.

She set down the coffee cups, and gave Cooper a smile. "How are you, Annie? Everything all right?" Cooper asked as he took her hand.

Annie stopped for a moment as if she were assessing how she was. "I'm doing better," she nodded, "I'm not seeing it in front of me every moment. Work helps. I'm just glad that the hospital let me go home. I really was fine."

"That's a nice ring, there," Hawk interrupted, noticing a strange gold signet ring with a green stone that Annie was wearing. "I didn't know that the convent allowed you to have jewelry."

"Oh, I found it somewhere. I'm wearing it hoping that a customer will come in and recognize it," she said innocently.

"Would you like to meet me at the station after work?" Cooper interrupted. "Harry still has to get your statement. We could go out afterwards and celebrate. Maybe go dancing again."

"Sounds good. I'll see you about five. Now, what would you guys like?" Annie took their orders and went back into the kitchen.

The diner door opened, and in walked Margaret Lanterman, the Log Lady. She went to her usual booth in the back corner. Norma went over and poured her some coffee. As Norma moved away, Margaret stared over at the booth with Cooper, Hawk, and Truman. She shook her head, and looked again. Then she bent down and murmured something to the log that she always carried. As Hawk got up to go to the men's room, she beckoned him over to her table.

"My log has a message for you, Deputy," she whispered.

"What is it, Margaret?" Hawk asked, just as softly.

"It says to seek help from the white Medicine Woman."

"What White Medicine Woman?" As the grandson of a Medicine Woman, he took offense that whites were stealing their learning.

"That is all that my log said. Is there something wrong with Agent Cooper?" She peered over at the other booth.

"You, uh, your log noticed it too, huh?" He was not surprised. Margaret had what his grandmother called "spirit vision." That's one of the things that helped Cooper to solve the Palmer case.

"Yes. My log says to be very careful. That is all for now." She turned away and drank her coffee. Apparently the social graces were lost on the Log Lady.

* * *

Lydia walked up the brick walkway to her old brownstone in the Mission District and unlocked the door. It was a comfortable old house with a separate apartment in the basement, which she rented out. She had lived here all of her life, and inherited the property from her grandmother when she died.

She was promptly greeted with a meow from a fat, long-haired red-point Himalayan cat with blue eyes. "Hello, Fluffball," she said. The cat wrapped herself around her leg - begging for food, as usual. "James, I'm home. I need to talk to you, now." She called for her housemate. This new housemate, James Hurley, was a good kid, although he was terrified of her. The kid was looking for a cheap room. A biker friend of hers knew that she needed a responsible, discreet housemate. Bikers take care of their own. James walked down the steps and into the living room. He doesn't look like a biker, she mused as he walked upstairs, he looks like a preppie pretending to be a biker.

"Hi, uh, Miz...er... Lydia," he gulped. He was uncomfortable calling her by her first name.

"James, I need to go out of town for an indefinite period of time. I'll leave a number where I can be reached, in case of an emergency. I'll need for you to feed Artemis, and scoop her box. You know where the stuff is. Also, just take any messages from anyone who calls, not that I have a social life or anything like that."

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I'm headed to a small town in Washington called Twin Peaks. Hey, you're from around there, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Uh, could you do me a favor? If you should bump into an Ed Hurley, he's my uncle, and a girl named Donna Hayward, tell them that I'm doing okay. Thanks."

That was about the most the kid had ever said about his life, she thought, raising an eyebrow. "Sure. I'd ask you to come with me, but Arty likes you. She hates everyone else. I get the idea that you're not ready to go back yet, either."

"No, I'm not. Don't worry, I'll take good care of the little monster for you." James picked up Artemis and walked into the kitchen, the cat struggling the whole time. Lydia went upstairs, changed into her jeans and a polo shirt, pulled out her suitcase, and went to pack. She decided to take her red suit and a black one at the last minute. They might be useful. Not to mention several pairs of jeans. From what she gathered, this place was a real jeans-and-flannel-shirt kind of town.

As she was leaving the house, she grabbed her notebook computer. She left her house with a final nose-to-nose with Artemis, and floored it to the airport. Jack was already waiting for her in the company Learjet.

"I'm still packed. The jet's refueled and ready," he announced. His eyes were red.

"Sorry, I got here when I could. Are you sure you're going to be okay to fly this thing? You know, we could get on a real plane." She had made him aware of her fear of flying in a small plane several months ago when he bought it.

Jack gave her a dirty look as he strapped himself into the pilot's seat. "Well, I guess you quiche-eating yuppies would rather spend more company money to get two plane tickets than trust me to fly you myself," he teased back. "Of course, then we'd miss all the fun, like in that ice storm this past winter. What did you call what you were doing in the back? Worshiping the porcelain Goddess?" He chuckled as he powered up the engine, and began to taxi to the runway. He received clearance from the control tower.

"I'm not a yuppie..." Lydia snapped. She closed her eyes and grabbed the seat as the Learjet took off.

* * *

Nadine Hurley woke up with a terrible headache. It must have been a reaction to the concussion that she had suffered the night of the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. The phone's ringing woke her the rest of the way. She staggered across the room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello, Nadine. It's Coach Webster." Why would the wrestling coach be calling?

"Hi, coach. I guess you heard what happened, that I'm back to normal," she said. Make things perfectly clear, Nadine.

"Yes, that's what I'm calling to tell you about, Nadine. Your story got picked up by a national news service, and I got a phone call about you today."

"Great. Now I'm a laughingstock for the entire country!" Nadine wailed.

"Actually, no. This guy that called is setting up a women's professional wrestling team, and he wants you to audition. It's a great opportunity." The coach was fairly bursting with pride.

"Really? They wanted me? Sure, I'll audition! What's his number?" The coach gave her the number of the promoter. "Thanks, coach!"

"No problem, Nadine. You were the best wrestler I've ever seen. I just wanted to do you a favor." He hung up.

"Eddie..." Nadine hung up the phone and ran out to the gas station that adjoined the house. Things were finally looking up for Nadine, she thought. Eddie would have to stay with her now.

* * *

As they were passing over Klamath Falls, Lydia unstrapped herself and moved to the back of the plane. She took out her laptop computer and set it up on the coffee tray on the back of a wide seat. As she sat, she noticed the crinkle of plastic and looked down. There was an empty condom wrapper stuck in the wedge of the seat cushions.

"Uh, Jack, flying the friendly skies now? I don't know who she was, but I'm glad that you put a baggie over it," she commented, dangling the wrapper when he turned.

"Audrey..." he answered, and a haunted look came over his face again.

"You want to talk about it?"

"She's Ben's daughter. She was only eighteen."

"Excuse me, Jack," she asked, incredulous. "You mean to tell me that the latest love of your life is just this side of _jail bait_?"

"It wasn't like that at all, sis. She was, er, is, beautiful. Mature for her age, too," he shot his sister a look. "As I was leaving - was it really just two days ago - she asked me to make love to her. In the plane."

" _In the plane?_ Lordy, I hope you weren't airborne at the time." Lydia stood up and regarded the seat cushion warily. There are some things that even family shouldn't know about.

"Oh, God. I don't want her to die. She has everything to live for. I'll do anything to help her out. I just don't want to live without her." Jack turned away so that she couldn't read his face.

 _Oh, please_ , Lydia thought as she rolled her eyes. _This little bimbo must really mean something to him._ She decided she'd better get his mind back on more important things, like piloting. "Hey, she'll be okay. Just don't choke up on me and forget to fly the plane, okay? I don't want us to crash on the way to see her."

He gave her a nasty look and changed the subject. "Sis, I want you to work up a plan for us to take over the hotel and department store, in case of an emergency. Ben's younger brother, Jerry, is a real lightweight. I don't want their family company going down the tubes. Ben got me started. I want to return the favor by bailing them out."

"You know I can't do that without knowing what the corporate balance sheet is," she explained. He turned around and gave her the stare which usually meant _do it!_ "All right, all right. I'll look into it. It'll get my mind off crashing."

"Why do you hate flying in small aircraft so much? If I know anything about your other line of work, I'd think doing that is a lot more frightening."

"Because, dear brother, I have a hard time giving up control of situations. I can protect myself in any other situation. I can't in a small plane. In a big one, the pilot is usually competent." She couldn't resist the rub.

"Anyone who questions the abilities of the pilot of this aircraft will find themselves with a parachute strapped to their back and being shoved out the door!" Jack teased and grinned. She could tell that he was feeling much better already.

* * *

Donna Hayward walked up the stairs from the basement room in the Hurley's house that used to belong to James, her former boyfriend. She went into the living room to talk to Nadine, James' aunt, but she saw Nadine run out of the house over to the gas station. Nadine was definitely a strange bird, but she was always nice to Donna. It was very generous of Ed and Nadine to offer Donna the basement room when she decided that she couldn't stay at home any more. She looked up from her reverie to see Nadine and Ed coming back into the house.

"Oh, Eddie," Nadine gushed, "isn't it just too exciting? Now we'll finally be richer than our wildest dreams, and we can get out of this town!" Ed shrugged in response.

Donna looked from Nadine to Ed, then back to Nadine. "Did I miss something here, Nadine?" she asked tentatively.

She ran up and hugged Donna, causing her to lose her breath. Nadine Hurley was a strong woman. "I can't believe it! Coach Webster called, and he says that some man in California wants me to audition for a women's wrestling show. He says that I have a really good chance of getting a spot! I'm so excited!" Nadine was fairly jumping for joy.

"That's great, Nadine," Donna said half-heartedly. "I'm happy for you."

"Look, Nadine," Ed said. "How are you going to get to California? When you do, what's going to happen? You're thirty-five years old. Most of the competition is ten years younger than you." He did have a point, thought Donna.

"Well, I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it. Now, Eddie, don't you want to celebrate?" Nadine cuddled up next to Ed, who looked trapped. Donna discreetly went outside to take a walk.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on, Harry Truman found himself alone in his office. He stared out the window, trying to make sense of the last few weeks. Josie Packard's death had really sent him into a tailspin. Cooper had been right about one thing. Josie was trouble. In a way, Harry realized, they were a lot alike. Both of them tended to let themselves get backed into a corner. Unfortunately, _she_ was the one who backed him into the most recent corner.

"Dammit, Josie, why did you have to die like that? Why couldn't you just run away with me when I asked you to?" he said to the picture of her that he still kept on his desk. "I love you, Josie. Until the end of time. This isn't finished yet." He knew it was finished, and he should get his life back together. After all, Harry thought, he was rapidly approaching forty. He wasn't getting any younger.

Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Come on in," he called. Hawk strode into the room. "How's it going?"

"Well, after the past few days, I'm glad it's quiet," his best friend replied. "Audrey Horne is still in critical condition at the hospital. It's a miracle that she's even alive, after being at ground zero. Andy's going over to the hospital later today to talk to Sylvia about what the hell her daughter was doing chained to a bank vault. Also," he read off a checklist, "Ben Horne is in stable condition, although he's still under sedation. Sylvia doesn't want to press charges against Doc Hayward."

"That's good. I'd hate to bust the Doc on something. He's been a good friend,"

"Yeah. Apparently it's personal between the Ben and Will. I'm not asking any questions. Third," he returned to the list, "Leo Johnson is still missing, presumed dead. Although with Leo, I wouldn't presume anything."

"I still wish we could have pinned something on him."

"Too bad the Bookhouse Boys didn't get more evidence on Leo before he turned into a vegetable," Hawk brushed his right index finger against his temple. Harry nodded.

"Fourth," he hesitated, "Agent Cooper." Harry looked up, confused. "Have you noticed that Cooper is different since he came out of the Black Lodge with Annie?"

"No, not in the least." Harry said quickly. Although, there was something nagging at the back of his mind that he dared not acknowledge. "Your granny dropping some funny herbs on the rocks in the sweatlodge again, Hawk?"

Hawk scowled. "I haven't been to a sweatlodge in since before Laura Palmer died. Not that Grandma hasn't been nagging at me. She's being more insistent these days."

"Given the circumstances, I can see why. Look, Hawk," he hesitated, "I don't think there's anything wrong with Coop that a little R and R can't cure. What did Doc Hayward call it? Post-traumatic stress disorder? He and Annie have been through a lot. Let him be."

"I don't agree with you, Harry, but I'll keep my mouth shut. Maybe you're right."

"I hope so, Hawk. For all our sakes, I certainly hope so."


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunions

**Chapter 2 - Reunions**

That afternoon, Jack and Lydia Wheeler were on their final approach to Black Lake Airport in Twin Peaks. It was really just an airstrip for small aircraft. Lydia went forward and strapped herself in. As they touched down, she squeezed her eyes shut. They taxied to a stop, and Lydia exhaled the breath that he knew she had been holding.

"There's one thing that's worse than taking off in a small plane. Landing in one!" She complained and unfastened her seat belt. She grabbed her purse and a black carry-on.

"You're just lucky we didn't hit any bad weather or turbulence. It's usually raining around here. I'll send someone around for our luggage, sis. You don't have to carry that." He reached for the black bag.

"No, thanks, Jack. Nobody touches this one except me."

"Oh, that's your, uh, Pagan stuff?"

"Yep. Have wand, will travel."

"With your fear of flying, how do you fly on your broom every Halloween?" She flipped him her middle finger in response.

He opened the door and extended the stairs. She walked out, grateful for solid ground. Looking around, she frowned. "Do you feel something strange?"

"No. Just the overriding need to get to the hospital." He set out for a small building that could be called a terminal. Lydia followed him, still looking around.

The shuttle to the Great Northern hotel was waiting for them. Jack and Lydia got in. "Hi, Ted," he said to the driver, an older black man of Caribbean origin.

"Hi, Mister Jack. Glad to see you back so soon. I hate to see it under these circumstances, though. Who's the pretty lady?"

"Take us to the hospital, Ted. This is my half-sister. Lydia, this is Ted St. Croix."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "I'd shake your hand, but I think you need both of them to drive."

"Ah, you're just like your brother," Ted said as they started down the road.

"Ted, how are Audrey and Ben?" Jack asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, sir, Mister Horne had a bad bump on the head. It was in Doc Hayward's house. They had a fight, and the Doc popped him one. Mister Horne hit the fireplace mantel on the way down. Scrambled his brains pretty good. Doc feels awful about the whole thing, but at least they got him to the hospital on time. Now, sir, Miss Audrey, she a whole other story."

He gripped the arm rest tightly. "What happened?" His voice broke. Lydia put her hand on his arm.

"Well, sir. There was a bombing at the bank. Story goes that it was in the deposit box place. Someone opened the box, and boom. Miss Audrey was down there at the time. It took six hours to get down there, and they found three people dead and Audrey just barely alive." Ted shook his head.

"Oh, dear God," he turned to look out of the side window. He felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach by a horse. _No,_ _a horse would have been gentler._

"Now, Jack. They'll take good care of her. She'll be all right," he heard his sister say distantly, as if she were in a tunnel.

The car pulled up at the door to the hospital. "Just call the hotel when you two want a ride back," Ted said. "I'll come pick you up. Sir, I'm real sorry I had to give you the bad news. A few of us knew about you and Miss Audrey. Believe me, we approved. If there's anything I can do."

"Thanks, Ted. Just pray, okay?" he answered as they got out, Lydia still carrying her bag. His jaw was clenched tight enough to give him a headache.

Fortunately, Calhoun Memorial Hospital in Twin Peaks was small and well-marked. They followed the signs down the institutional green corridor to the ICU waiting room, where they found Sylvia and Jerry Horne. Sylvia, Ben's long-suffering wife, was crying hysterically. Apparently, they had left Audrey's retarded brother, Johnny, at home. Jerry got up when Jack and Lydia walked in.

"Jack, I'm glad you came," Jerry extended his hand and gripped his arm, in a half-hug.

"Thanks for calling," he shook it, "This is my half-sister, Lydia. Jerry Horne."

Jerry extended his hand to her. Jack raised an eyebrow as Jerry looked Lydia up and down with a look that promised that he'd try to hit on her later. She shook his hand with her most businesslike handshake. "Pleased to meet you," she said icily.

"Okay, what happened? Ted gave us a brief rundown," he sat next to Sylvia and took her hand. Lydia sat on a chair opposite of them, as far from Jerry as possible.

Jerry opened his mouth to start speaking as Doctor Hayward came out of the ICU and walked up to them. Sylvia Horne stopped crying and looked up.

The doctor looked tired and sad. Jack was surprised to see how much he'd aged in the few days since he's encountered him in Ben's office. "John, good to see you again. The news isn't good on Audrey. She has third and fourth-degree burns over 75 percent of her body. The swelling on her brain hasn't gone down, but she's responding to tactile stimuli. That's a good sign. It's a miracle that she's alive. We're going to call a Life-flight helicopter up from Spokane tomorrow. I've been on the phone with Dr. Gutierrez at University Hospital Burn Unit since she was brought in." Sylvia started crying again, and Jack went up to the doctor.

"May I see her, doc?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, son. Only immediate family."

"Sir, I don't know if you're aware of this, but Audrey and I, well, we were involved before I left a few days ago. I need to see her. I think I broke the continental air speed record on the way up here," he shrugged, trying to explain. "I love her."

The doctor hesitated, then put his hand on Jack's arm and took him down the hall. "Okay, John. I'll let you in for five minutes. You'll have to wear a mask and scrubs. We don't want any infection to set in. I really shouldn't be doing this, but I have a daughter Audrey's age. I feel terrible about what happened to Ben. At least he's going to be all right." Jack nodded and followed the doctor down the hall.

Jack put on the surgical gown and looked through the glass into Audrey's room. He would rather have walked into hell than face this, but it had to be faced. She was laying face-up on the hospital bed, with a breathing tube inserted in her mouth. He put the surgical mask on and walked into the curtained-off area. "May I hold her hand?" he asked the doctor.

"Sure. Just be careful." Doc Hayward cautioned, then turned and left them alone.

Jack looked down at Audrey. Although she was pale and had tubes sticking out of her nose and mouth, she was still beautiful. He took her hand, ever so gently.

"Audrey, it's Jack. I've come back." He didn't think that she could hear him, but her eyelids fluttered for a moment. "I'm sorry I left. Maybe if I hadn't left, this wouldn't have happened. I just wanted you to know that I love you." Again, her eyelids fluttered, and there was a slight pressure on his hand. He started to stoke her face, then stopped suddenly. The fire had burned off much of her hair, and her face was blistered and cut. He sat there for the rest of the five minutes, holding her hand and looking at her.

"Jack," the doctor interrupted, "it's time to go."

He looked up dully, then nodded. He stood up, and allowed the doctor to lead him out into the hall. There were other hells to be faced today.

* * *

While her brother was in with Audrey, Lydia took Mrs. Horne to the ladies room. She had stopped crying, for now. "This is more that I can take," sniffed Sylvia. "I don't know how I'm going to handle this."

"Mrs. Horne, you'll get through it. Ben will be all right, and they'll take good care of Audrey down in Spokane. Jack and I are here now to help you out."

"Oh, thank you so much," she groped, "uh, Lydia. I should go and see Ben now."

"I need to ask you something, Sylvia," she changed the subject.

"What do you need to know?"

"Who takes care of the books for the hotel and department store? Jack asked me to look at them. I'm an accountant. He wants to make sure everything is under control during this difficult time. I'm sure you understand..."

"Why, I don't know. I think Leland Palmer took care of that before he died. Now I'm fairly sure Jerry does. I'm not involved at all with the business."

"That's too bad. Maybe now this is a good time to start."

"But, I can't!" wailed Sylvia.

"Look, Sylvia," she grasped the older woman's shoulders, "I'm going to give this to you straight. Your husband is unconscious. Your daughter may not survive the night. From what Jack tells me, your son has the IQ of a three-year-old. In addition, your brother-in-law doesn't look like he has the brains to handle a business of this size. Jack and I are trying to help you keep the business. We need your support."

"What do you want me to do?" Sylvia asked.

Lydia put her hands on Sylvia's shoulders. "First, I need to see the books. Second, I need your guarantee that you'll back us up on anything that we suggest. Remember, this is for Audrey. If you lose the business - which could happen - you lose your health insurance, and Audrey can't get the treatment that she needs." Third, grow a backbone, she added to herself.

"Okay. I'll see what I can do." They walked out of the bathroom together. Lydia saw Jack walking down the hall with his head hanging. She excused herself from Sylvia and caught up to her brother.

Jack looked up. "Hey, sis," he said in a strained voice.

"So, how is she?" Lydia asked.

"Not good," he answered. "At least I think that she knew that I was there."

She put her arms around him and embraced him tightly, giving him as much love as she could. He would need it in the days ahead. "Well, you stay here as long as you like. I'll go get us a suite at the hotel. By the way, I had a little woman-to-woman with Sylvia. She's going to get me their books. Jerry is the bookkeeper." She rolled her eyes.

"Great," he said sarcastically. "Thanks, sis."

"No problem. You hang in there, okay? Hey, I love you, little brother," She added as she put her arm around his waist to steer him back into the waiting room. As they walked in the door, an older blonde woman strutted off the elevator and into the waiting room ahead of them. She looked like the cat who ate the canary. Lydia glanced at Jack for an explanation. Her brother's expression changed from sadness to smoldering hatred. Before he could answer, Jerry blocked the woman's path.

"Catherine Martell," Jerry said. "How nice to see that the head vulture is circling."

She gave Jerry a hard look. "Shut up, you little toad. I lost my husband in that explosion, too, you know. I just came by to see how Ben was doing." She noticed Jack and Lydia in the threshold of the waiting room. "Well, well, well. The prodigal son returns," she sauntered up to Jack with an air of contempt. "You're Henry Wheeler's boy," she sniffed, "the town drunk. Who's your friend?"

Jack bristled, but Lydia kept a firm grip on his arm. She decided that this Catherine Martell resembled a shark who had smelled blood and was coming in for the kill. This was probably the "hostile party" that Jack had been referring to. "I'm his half-sister," she answered with a challenge. She quietly moved in front of her brother and gave the Martell woman her best icy stare. The woman held her gaze for a few seconds, then broke eye contact.

Sylvia stood up and moved over to where they stood. "You have a lot of nerve coming here, you slut," she hissed to Catherine. "You slept with my husband for years, swindled him out of the Ghostwood land, and you're indirectly responsible for what happened to my daughter. If it hadn't been for Audrey finding out about your shady dealings with the bank, she'd be okay right now. I'm sorry about Pete. He was a good man, and he didn't deserve the likes of you. Get out of my sight, you aging whore, before I have you arrested." Jerry and Jack were stunned. Sylvia exchanged a triumphant look with Lydia, who winked back.

Catherine stepped back and looked shocked. "Well, Sylvia," she retorted, "if you hadn't been such a frigid bitch for all these years, maybe Ben wouldn't have had to look somewhere else. And, he did a lot of looking. Practically every woman in this town, from what I hear." She turned around and walked out of the waiting room, leaving the scent of expensive perfume in her wake.

As Catherine left, she pushed aside a sheriff's deputy who was on his way into the waiting room. The deputy introduced himself as Andy Brennan. He looked like Barney Fife. Sounded like him, too. He was there to get information from Sylvia about why Audrey was at the bank. Lydia introduced herself and sat quietly. Jack and Sylvia explained that Audrey had discovered that Twin Peaks Savings and Loan was financing the Ghostwood project, although they had publicly denied it. Audrey had not planted the bomb. She had handcuffed herself to the vault door in protest, but had no idea that there was a bomb in the vault. As he was leaving, Lydia approached the deputy.

"Deputy Brennan, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" she asked sweetly, turning on the charm.

"Sure, ma'am. Can I help you with something?"

"I'm looking for Special Agent Dale Cooper from the FBI. I was told that he was in town recently. Can I still find him here?"

"Why, of course! He's down at the stationhouse. I'm headed back that way, if you want a ride." Andy offered.

"Oh, that would be great! Let me get my things," she walked away. She exchanged looks with Jack, and mouthed the word _bingo_ at him. He nodded. She grabbed her purse and black bag, and followed Deputy Brennan to the police car.

"How do you know Agent Cooper?" asked Andy as he drove along the tree-lined road. There was some gorgeous scenery in this town, thought Lydia.

"Oh, I knew him when in San Francisco," she answered.

"Are you with the FBI?"

"No, but I used to work for them."

"Oh, okay..." Andy nodded. "So, where are you from?"

"San Francisco," she repeated patiently.

"Wow, I'd really like to go there. The biggest place I've ever been was Seattle."

"Well, if you do come to visit, look me up," she said, praying that he wouldn't.

"Have you ever ridden one of those cable car things?"

"Yes, I ride one to work every morning."

"Wow!" Andy sounded impressed.

Tthey ended a stimulating conversation by pulling up to the police station. It was a gray cinderblock building with Douglas Firs outside it. Lydia stepped out of the car and thanked the deputy. She followed him into the building and went up to the receptionist's desk. She was a blonde, big-haired bimbette, who was chewing gum and reading a book with her lips moving. Her name, according to the nameplate, was Lucy Moran.

"Hi, Andy!" she called out, as she smiled and waved. The girl had a voice of a vacuum cleaner with a cold. Andy waved back as he headed to the back room. Lydia didn't need to be psychic to see that these two had a relationship. They're perfect for each other, she thought sardonically. She walked up to the desk.

"Hello. I'd like to see Agent Cooper," she said. "My name is Lydia Wheeler. I'm an old friend of his."

"Agent Cooper is with the sheriff right now. Would you like to wait?" She looked kind of askance at her, probably hoping that she would go away.

"Sure." Lydia walked to the chairs in the corner and sat.

"Are you from the FBI?" asked Lucy.

"No. Just an old friend who happened to be in town." Lydia Looked at the receptionist, and discovered that she was pregnant, about four months. Not showing yet, she thought. No doubt about who the father is. I feel sorry for the baby. It would probably wind up teaching it's mother to read. "So, when are you due?" she asked.

Lucy did a double take. "How did you know that I was pregnant?"

"Pregnant women seem to have this glow about them," she smiled. Well, it _was_ the truth. Sort of.

"I'm due in October. I'm not really showing yet."

Suddenly there was a noise in the hall. "I guess they're done. I'll buzz back there and let Agent Cooper know that you're there." She hit the intercom. "Sheriff Truman, there's a lady here to see Agent Cooper."

The voice on the intercom hesitated, then said, "Well, send her back, Lucy."

"Agent Cooper will see you now. Third door on the left." Lucy motioned.

Lydia walked back to the Sheriff's office. The door was closed. Before she knocked, she extended her awareness, just to be sure. Four people, one woman and one man who were marginally psi and, _hello, what's this?_ Something very powerful and evil was bubbling below the surface of one of the other two. Another strange thing, she didn't notice any familiar auras among them. Well, people change in two years. Lydia first raised her psychic shields, knocked on the door, and went in.

* * *

The false Dale was sitting in the room with Annie, Sheriff Truman, and Hawk when Lucy buzzed them. _An old friend of Coop's, huh? Who could that be?_ He searched through Cooper's memories. He felt someone probing his shields. He acted normally, and didn't even raise them. Maybe he could scare off whoever it was. No such luck, as there was a knock on the door and a tall, dark-haired woman entered. The part of him that was Cooper recognized her as Lydia Wheeler, an old flame. _She could cause some trouble. Have to check on this later. Meanwhile, I could play with Annie's head about her. Jealousy is almost as delicious an emotion as fear._

"Hello, Lydia," Dale extended his hand. She shook it, and he felt her testing his shields. She knows something, he thought.

"Hello, Dale. Long time no see," she frowned.

"Let me introduce you around. Lydia, this is Sheriff Harry S. Truman, Deputy Hawk Hill, and Annie Blackburn. This is Lydia Wheeler, my ex." She smiled sheepishly. _Aha, made you squirm,_ he thought. There was a flare of jealousy as Annie looked Lydia over. "What brings you to the back of beyond?" he asked.

"My brother was involved in some negotiations with Benjamin Horne before his accident. When he heard about it, Jack flew up here. I'm his partner, so I tagged along for the ride. Besides, I wanted to get out of San Francisco and into the fresh air for a while," she said casually.

"I didn't know that you had a brother," Dale said casually, all the while taking mental notes.

"Well, neither did I until after you left San Francisco. Jack's my half-brother," she turned to the others and explained. "After my mom died, I lived with my grandmother. My dad remarried and moved here. Apparently, they had a son. He showed up at my grandmother's funeral, and we discovered each. Now, we're business partners."

"Wait a minute," Harry interrupted, "Your brother isn't the Jack Wheeler who was advising Ben Horne on the 'Stop Ghostwood' project, is he?"

"Why, yes he is," she smiled sweetly. "Your Deputy Brennan questioned him at the hospital. That's how I discovered you were here, Dale," she looked critically at him.

"I wondered how you found me," he replied. "So, what have you been doing with yourself since you dumped me two years ago?" He was rewarded from that shot by a flare of anger from his former lover, and a surge of jealousy from the present one.

"Well, like I said, I've been working a lot. Haven't been seeing anyone." She raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "Oh, by the way, Robin says hello," she threw in quickly. He searched Cooper's memories for the name Robin. It belonged to an intense redhead who was a friend of his from the Academy.

Annie moved over and put her arm around her man's waist. She gave him a possessive look, and then stared at Lydia, challenging her. Dale basked in the jealous energy emanating from Annie. "Annie and I together now," he announced with a smirk.

"Well, that's nice. I'm glad you finally got over Caroline," she hesitated, "although I always thought that you liked women with a little more class."

"No, just ones that aren't more concerned about their career than their relationship," he retorted. The woman was getting flustered.

"I have to go," Lydia attempted to excuse herself gracefully. "It's been a pleasure. Great to meet you all. Does anyone know how I can get to the Great Northern?"

"I'll take you," volunteered Hawk. Cooper suddenly realized that the deputy had been looking very pointedly at Lydia during their war of words.

"Thanks, Deputy," her face lit up into a smile. "Glad to know that _some_ people remember their manners." She gave Cooper a narrow look and swept out of the room, Hawk trailing in her wake.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Harry.

"An old lover. She worked for the Bureau on a consulting basis. She got to me at a time when I was still vulnerable over Caroline's death. Lydia slept with me, then pretty much dumped me. She said that she couldn't compete with a ghost." He shook his head. "I guess she's lonely, and found out that I was in town. I'll have to talk to Andy about telling strangers that I'm here."

"She doesn't seem like your type. Tell me something, Coop. Does everyone from the FBI have an attitude problem like her and Albert? Maybe it's just her professional face, but she seemed like a real ice princess." Harry evaluated.

"That's her exactly. A manipulative, controlling bitch," Dale answered. Annie was simply alive with jealousy and anger. _Good. That way she won't listen to the witch when she tries to warn Annie about me. This could prove to be more profitable than I originally thought_ , he mused. _I must call the others._

* * *

Lydia followed Hawk out to the Bronco. He opened the car door for her. She appraised him casually as he walked around the other side of the truck. He's older than me, probably about the same age as the Sheriff. He has hair longer than mine, but that never stopped her before. The earring in his right ear was a nice touch. She also felt that he was interested in her for some unknown reason. He started the engine.

"So, you're here with your brother?" Hawk broke the ice.

"Yeah. Jerry gave him the news about Audrey. He returned, with me in tow."

"I found her, you know," he admitted. "It was the worst thing I've ever seen. Harry and Andy were nowhere to be found. I was sifting through the rubble of what had been the safe deposit vault. At ground zero, we found three bodies. Then, something told me to look over by the door. I found a fourth one, chained to the bars on what had been the door. It was Audrey. She was barely alive. We got a bolt cutter and cut her free. She was a mess." He stared off into space, reliving the experience. She felt sorry for him. Witnessing something like that was traumatic, especially if you knew the victims.

"Can I ask another question? Is Cooper always that way?" she asked as he pulled out onto the road. "I haven't seen him in two years, so I don't know what he's like now,"

"No. He's been acting very strange the past few days," Hawk answered. "I've noticed it, but he seems to have Harry totally fooled. Not to mention Annie."

"Deputy, I have the feeling that I can trust you. I have to trust someone in this town. Dale Cooper and I go back a long way. It wasn't at all like he said. Yes, we were lovers. In fact, he left me right before my grandmother died. I can't help but feel that something is terribly wrong about him. About this whole town, in fact."

"Yes, I have the same impression. Tell me something, Miss Wheeler, do you get these 'feelings' often?"

"Yes. Do you?" She realized that this was the man whom she had felt was psychic.

"A little," said Hawk. "You see, my grandmother is a Medicine Woman. I think I inherited the spirit vision from her."

"Mine, too. Although she wasn't Native. She practiced the white man's Medicine, as do I. Some people call us wisewomen." She deliberately did not say the word "witch." She knew enough about Native American culture to realize that witches had the same reputation that they did in medieval Europe.

Hawk sat straight up in the car seat. "You mean that you're a shaman," he ventured. Lydia nodded, speechless. "I'm a little more well-read than most people are around here. You're going to think that this is strange, but I recently got a Message from someone saying to seek help from a white Medicine Woman. I think that the person meant you. There's something very strange going on with Cooper. I need your help."

Lydia turned to the deputy. _Oh, Lady,_ she thought, _he knows what I am, and he accepts it._ "Of course. That's what I'm here for, too. I didn't want to say it in front of him, to tip him off. He'll figure it out, eventually. Okay, Deputy Hawk. We're partners." He extended his hand that was laying on the gearshift, and she shook it with a firm grip. "Call me Lydia," she said as they pulled up to the front of the Great Northern. She opened the door and pulled out her bag. "Thanks, again. Just call here if you need more information." She shut the door, and waved goodbye as she walked into the hotel.

* * *

Cooper was seated in the room with the sofa and statue in the Black Lodge. He was with the dwarf, the Man from Another Place. He was questioning the dwarf about what he had discovered before he had gone into the Black Lodge. Fortunately, he could understand the strange dialect of this place, but he noticed that his voice was normal.

"You are the guardian of this place?" Cooper asked. He was honestly curious. If he were being held prisoner, then he had a right to know by whom.

The dwarf said something. "Yes. Bob, Mike, myself, Mrs. Tremond, and her grandson. We are the Dugpas, and we guard the grove," the little man explained.

"But, how did you get here? When did you get here?" he asked.

"We have always been here. The natives knew us. When the white men came here, we took their form," the little man laughed.

"Why here? Why Twin Peaks?" Cooper asked. Something nagging at him told him to find out as much about this place as he could.

"It is a portal between the worlds. It only opens at the proper time. From here, we can control time and space."

That must be why I had that dream that I was old, he thought. "What about Mike? Why did he leave?"

"Mike and Bob argued. Mike was tired of killing. He and Bob fought, and Mike escaped. Bob took Mike's arm. I am the arm."

"I don't understand. He made you from Mike's arm?"

He stopped and cocked his head, as if listening for something. "I must go. Bob is calling. There is a problem. Someone who could ruin everything is here." The little man got off the sofa and walked out of the room.

Cooper thought about the dwarf's last statement. "Lydia..." he said with amazement. For the first time since he woke up in the Black Lodge, Dale Cooper had some hope of getting out.

* * *

Lydia walked up to the front desk of the hotel. "Hi," she said to the clerk. "I'd like to know if you have a two-room suite available, or at least two adjoining rooms."

"Do you have a reservation?" asked the clerk.

"No. I'm staying as a personal guest of the Horne family. The names are Wheeler, Jack and Lydia."

The clerk looked up. "Jack Wheeler who was just here three days ago? I didn't know that he had a wife." The clerk looked at her suspiciously.

Lydia chuckled. "No, don't worry. Little Audrey's honor is safe. He's my brother. That's why we want two rooms adjoining, or the suite." The clerk looked relieved. _No secrets in a small town,_ Lydia thought. _Isn't Jack going to be surprised?_

"Okay, I'll put you and your brother in 602. Here's the key. I'll save the other one for him when he comes in. Do you have any luggage?"

"Yes, we have a private plane out at the airstrip. Could you have someone go out there and get our luggage for me? Thanks." She took the key and went up the elevator, waving off the bellboy who wanted to carry her duffel.

Room 602 was a well-apportioned suite with a back bedroom with a double bed, and two sofas in the front room. The balcony had a dramatic view of the falls. I'll sleep good tonight, she thought. I could use a nap right now, although it's only seven o'clock. She kicked off her shoes and laid down on the bed. She was asleep in five minutes.

* * *

Cooper looked up as the curtains in the Black Lodge rustled. Windom Earle entered the room and shuffled over toward him.

"Little Dale," he leered. "You've been a naughty boy."

"Windom, what happened? You were dead. I saw you die."

"Ah, but I'm not dead," he laughed insanely, then changed shape into Bob. Dale looked confused, as the thing before him changed back into Earle. "You see, Coop? I didn't die. Our mutual friend with the long hair took my soul."

"No..."

"But you see, Little Dale, it gets better. Tell me, what do you know about Bob?"

"He's an inhabiting spirit," Cooper started.

"Yes, and he needs a body to inhabit. Now, whose body do you suppose he's using?" Earle snickered.

Dale stopped suddenly. The chase through the Black Lodge, his mind stolen, now this. It all added up to one answer, which was unacceptable. "No... This can't happen..." he stammered.

"Oh, but it can," Earle cackled, as his features changed into a mirror of Dale's own. He backed away in fear.

"Ah," his doppelganger hissed, "fear is very good. It makes me stronger. Now, tell me about Lydia."

Dale stopped and regrouped. _I can't let fear cloud my judgment, or I'll never get out of here._ He straightened and looked his double in the eye. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said stonily.

"Come now, don't lie to yourself," he heard his own voice say. "Was it just coincidence that brought her to Twin Peaks?"

"Think what you like."

His double rapidly changed back into Earle. "Oh, but you will tell us, Dale." He waved a hand, and Cooper felt himself choking. "Bob and I decided that we have an excellent partnership. With his power, my genius, and your body, we'll have ourselves a good time, won't we?" Earle danced around the room, as Cooper collapsed on the floor struggling for air.

* * *

Lydia was awakened half an hour later by Jack, who was coming in with a bellboy, who had their luggage. Her brother was carrying her portable computer carrying case.

"Hey, careful with that thing," she reminded him. "That's your company you've got in your hands."

"Why do you think I'm carrying it and not the bellboy?" He turned around and tipped the bellboy generously. Lydia relieved him of the carrying case, opened it, took out her portable computer, and plugged it into the outlet behind the desk.

"Thank the Gods for portables," she said.

"Let's get unpacked and go downstairs to grab something to eat. I rented us a car. I'll leave the keys on the tabletop," he said, digging them out of his pocket. "Oh, by the way, Sylvia sent you something." He took the package off the top of the luggage pile. She looked inside. It was copies of the Great Northern books.

"Bless her heart. I'm glad I took a nap, because I get the feeling that I'm going to be up all night checking this stuff."

"What the hell did you say to her, anyway? I've never known Sylvia Horne to throw a hissy fit like that."

"I told her in so many words to grow a backbone. Looks like it worked. Man, that Martell woman is a real piece of work, isn't she?" Lydia observed.

"We have to be very careful of her. She could ruin everything," he said cryptically.

She frowned. Jack was holding back something. "What's she got on you?"

"Nothing. To hell with unpacking," he changed the subject quickly. "Let's get something to eat. Besides, I need a drink." Lydia nodded assent, and they left the room.

* * *

Bob had gathered his allies for a conference. The dwarfish Man From Another Place, Mrs. Tremond, and her grandson sat on the sofa in the drawing room, and the owl perched on the head of the statue. Bob sat on the chair.

"The witch will cause trouble," he explained to the others. "She is strong. Cooper refused to tell us about her, but he eventually capitulated," Bob leered. He was still drunk on the power of Cooper's fear.

"She does not know about us," said the dwarf.

"She will," said the child. "You must get her out of the way. Neutralize her."

"We can make it work. Cooper is her weakness. The girl is jealous. The others will not trust the witch. I will take the girl soon. She will give me more power to deal with the newcomer."

"The witch will be hard to kill," explained the dwarf.

"No, I will not kill her quite yet. She's more of a challenge. I'll scare her off. Then, if she doesn't scare," Bob pounded his right fist into his left palm for emphasis. "I must go." He stood up, and metamorphed into Cooper's body. "I will bring a victim soon. Wait for me."

* * *

Jack was laying awake, listening to the rustle of his sister reading the Horne Industries accounts, and the occasional clicking of her calculator. It was midnight, and he couldn't sleep. Not after seeing Audrey today. He decided that it was useless. He got up and knocked on the door to the outer room.

"Come on in, Jack," Lydia called softly. He opened the door to find her in a nightshirt, papers spread out all over the bed. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of the computer, with her printing calculator at her right hand. She turned off the computer as he walked through the door and sat on the bed. She scrambled to rescue the pile of papers that slid down toward him. "What's up? Obviously, you," she grinned.

"I can't help it, sis. Every time I close my eyes, all I see is Audrey, when we made love in the Learjet. She was so beautiful and innocent," his voice trailed off.

"Uh, yeah," she agreed sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow. "About as innocent as any other eighteen-year-old girl today."

He stopped for a second. "You're right, you know. Afterwards, she told me things that she'd been through. I wondered why she was so mature. Lydia," he searched her face, "did you know that Ben owned a place called One-Eyed Jacks?"

"That was the pile of papers you just knocked over."

"Audrey was, uh, recruited to work there, without Ben's knowledge. She was almost forced to, well, with her own father."

She took his hand. "Can I ask a stupid question? Why did she tell you about this? It's not something that I would tell a man that I was crazy in love with."

"She said that she didn't want any secrets between us. A friend of hers died earlier this year because of her secrets, and she wanted me to know who she really was."

"That took some guts," she said, impressed. "Can't you just hear Tommy wondering why in God's name you'd fall for some eighteen-year-old from Outer Bumfuck?" She did an impression of their deceased partner that made him laugh.

"Tommy. Now, there's another pain," he said softly. She nodded. "Of course. He dated Rose throughout college and married her the month after they graduated. It was all very traditional, old-world Chinese. He'd never understand about Audrey."

"Yeah, I'm gonna miss him, the crazy nut. Poor Rose, with a two-year-old to manage, too."

"I feel responsible, sis. If I had gone down to Rio to do that impact statement, he'd still be alive. It should have been me. Tommy had everything to live for."

"I know that it's small consolation, but Robin says that the Brazilian authorities are working with the Bureau to find the killer. Brazilian authorities, now there's an oxymoron. Jack, you're not responsible, any more than I am. You're not qualified for that job. Tommy was. He died doing something he loved, helping to save Mother Earth."

"You know something, Sis?"

"What's that?" she asked patiently as she started clearing papers off the bed.

"I have this nagging feeling that somehow there's a connection between everything. Tommy's death, Audrey's accident, your friend's problems. I think that it's all interconnected."

"I think you may be right. It certainly seems that way. Now, scoot. I've got to get some sleep sometime, and so do you." He stood up and kissed his sister on the cheek. "'Night, little brother."

"G'night, sis," he answered, and closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

Jack Wheeler was not the only person in Twin Peaks who was having problems sleeping that night. Annie Blackburn was tossing and turning in the spare room at her sister Norma's house. She kept having nightmares about Windom Earle. She kept seeing his hideously demonic face whenever she closed her eyes. Annie remembered him hitting her so hard that she collided with a lamp, cutting her face. She also remembered wandering through the Black Lodge, trying to find her way out. She wanted to tell Dale about this, but she was afraid to talk about it. A phrase kept running through her head while she dreamed, something about the good Dale was in the Lodge, a ring, and writing something in a diary. Which was odd, because Annie didn't keep a diary. Nor did she own any jewelry, other than a pair of earrings that Norma had bought her before the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. Except, of course, for that ring that she found. She relived the pageant, Earle kidnapping her, and forcing her into the circle of trees at Glastonbury Grove. She snapped awake. It was almost as if her mind didn't want her to go past that level. She didn't think that she could handle it.

Then, there was Dale's old girlfriend who had arrived in town unexpectedly. Dale's reaction to her was bizarre, as was her own. It felt almost like someone or something was manipulating her into a catfight with the dark-haired woman. Her instincts, which she was learning to trust again, told her that this woman was here for more than she had admitted. Maybe she was trying to get Dale back. Odd that he had never mentioned her. Of course, if things happened the way that he said they did, it was no wonder. If she were in town to try to get Dale back, she'd have a fight on her hands. Annie realized that Dale Cooper was the best thing that ever happened to her, and she would fight to keep him. That was one thing that she had realized in the Black Lodge - she gave up too easily. Annie wasn't a fighter by nature, but maybe it was time that she started. _Watch your step, Lydia Wheeler,_ Annie thought with false bravado, a _nd stay away from my man._

* * *

Catherine Martell sat in front of the fireplace in her mansion, staring at the flames. I wonder if Pete and Andrew knew what happened to them before they died, she mused. I at least hope that it wasn't painful. Pete may have been a bumpkin, but he was good-hearted and never cheated on her. If it hadn't have been for Andrew... But, that was water under the bridge. Both of them, and Josie, were gone. She had everything that she could have ever wanted, save one thing. The means to that end was overdue.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called out, and the door opened. A shadowy figure crossed into the room, but Catherine didn't turn away from the fireplace. "That was a very good performance today," she said. "It fooled even me."

"I do my best," said the visitor. Catherine turned around slowly to face her guest.

"The Wheeler brother and sister. Will they be a problem?"

"I don't know. They're do-gooders. Have you got anything to eat around here, Catherine?" Jerry Horne asked his hostess.

"How can you think of food at a time like this? All of the plans that we made after Ben went off the deep end are finally coming together."

"Yes, and it's about time, too. It was fortunate that Audrey was in the bank when it blew. Now, nothing will stand in our way," said Jerry as he went to the refrigerator.

"Except one thing," Catherine reminded him. "Ben's still alive. Everything managed to play into our hands. Ben's sudden conversion, his timely visit to the Hayward's, and Audrey's curiosity. What was she doing in the vault that day? Was she hiding something, like that Palmer tramp?"

Jerry emerged from the kitchen with an open pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other. "You know you really shouldn't eat this stuff, Cathy. It puts on the weight," he said, digging in. "Actually, from what Sylvia tells me, Audrey found out something in Seattle. She was doing some sort of protest nonsense when she went up in smoke."

"It was Pete's. Does anyone know what she found out?"

"Sylvia doesn't. If Wheeler knows, he ain't telling. And, of course, Ben isn't in any position to tell anyone anything."

"Good. Keep an eye on the Bobbsey twins, just for good measure. There's something about that young woman that I don't like. I think she was behind Sylvia's little display today," she sniffed with contempt. "Your sister-in-law doesn't have the backbone of a slug. If she did, she'd have divorced Ben years ago. Now, come here," she ordered and opened her arms. He dove in and began kissing her furiously.

"Catherine, you truly are an amazing woman," he said as she ripped his shirt off, the melting ice cream all but forgotten in their need to satisfy other human needs.


	4. Chapter 3 - Pie and Intrigue

**Chapter 3 - Pie and Intrigue**

Lydia walked into the Double-R diner at the end of the morning rush. She sat at a booth in the corner and took out this morning's _San Francisco Chronicle_. She saw a waitress's uniform out of the corner of her eye and looked up. Standing over her was Dale's girlfriend, Annie Blackburn. The young woman gave her a cold stare.

"Hi, Annie," Lydia smiled. Better to let her know that I'm a friend. "May I have a cup of coffee with cream please? Thanks." Annie gave her a look that could freeze hot coffee, and stalked away. Lydia could see an older blonde woman behind the counter watching the exchange. _Probably the boss_ , she observed.

Annie returned with the coffee and two cream containers. She put it down wordlessly on the table and walked away. "Um, excuse me. Can I please have a menu?" The girl picked up a menu and walked over to the booth. As she was setting it down, she knocked over Lydia's coffee, which spilled all over her newspaper.

"Sorry," she said flatly as she made a halfhearted attempt to wipe off the table. As she bent over the table she hissed, "Stay away from Dale Cooper." She walked away, leaving Lydia to clean up the rest of the mess.

By this time, the older woman had come out from behind the counter with paper towels. She was tall, thin, and, in Lydia's opinion, almost ethereal. "Annie, why don't you work the counter for a while?" she asked, with a voice that spoke of authority. Norma turned to Lydia as she mopped up the spill. "I'm really sorry about that," she apologized as she tried to clean off Lydia's notes. "I guess I have to have a little talk with her about customer service. Things like this will give my place a bad reputation."

"Apology accepted," Lydia smiled. "I guess I happened to be friends with wrong person. I can sympathize with you. We businesswomen have to stick together."

"Norma Jennings," the woman extended a hand. "I own the Double-R. Annie's my sister."

"Lydia Wheeler," she shook Norma's hand. "I'm an accountant. I'm here helping to sort out the Great Northern mess. I won't hold your sister's actions against you." They smiled at each other in understanding. Lydia looked over the menu. "I'll have a western omelet with hash browns, please. Thanks again." She rearranged the paper, and continued reading despite the coffee stains.

* * *

When she got back to the counter, Norma grabbed Annie's arm and pulled her into the kitchen. "Why were you so rude to that customer?" she asked gently.

"Do you know who that is? That's Dale's old girlfriend! I told her to avoid him." Annie explained.

"I know you've had a rough couple of days. I don't even think that you should be at work. But, sweetheart, I need you to be courteous to all of the customers, not just the ones that you like. I was always pleasant to Nadine Hurley when she came in here. This is a business, Annie. _MY_ business. Anything you do reflects on me."

Annie hung her head guiltily. "Sorry, Norma. It won't happen again."

Norma reached over and hugged her sister. "That's okay. You're doing great."

"I'm trying my best," Annie said thinly as Norma walked away.

Norma grabbed the coffee pot and walked out to refill Lydia's cup. "Here's a refill. I promise it will go in the cup," she joked as she poured the coffee.

"Great, thanks. Norma, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lydia motioned her to sit.

"Sure. It's time for my break anyway." She sat on the other side of the booth. "What can I help you with?"

"I gather from talking to several people that something strange went on the other night involving your sister and Agent Cooper. How much do you know about that?"

"Well," she hesitated, "Not much." Norma took a risk, and trusted the dark-haired woman. "You see, we had the town beauty pageant, Miss Twin Peaks, last Saturday night up at the roadhouse. Annie won. All of the sudden the lights went out and there was mass confusion. When the lights came back on, Annie was missing. Cooper went after her and eventually found her. She was missing for about a day. She won't talk about where she was or who she was with, and neither will anyone with the Sheriff's office. Annie spent the night in the hospital for observation, but she insists that she's fine. I have noticed that she's been very jumpy, and that Cooper is not himself. Sheriff Truman insists that she's out of danger, but I'm not so sure. Something very strange is happening, and my sister is involved."

"I can see that you want to protect her."

"It's more than that. You see, Lydia, Annie just left a convent. She used to be a nun, but she recently left the convent. She was always very fragile. I think that things are moving just a bit too fast for her to deal with. And now this. I'm afraid for her, both physically and mentally." With that a bell rang behind the counter, and Norma stood up to get Lydia's order.

* * *

 _Very interesting,_ Lydia pondered. _No wonder the kid was sticking to Dale like glue. Then there was that evil presence that I felt in the Sheriff's office. I just_ _ **know**_ _that it had to be Dale. I need to talk to that deputy again to see what the hell has been going on in this town._ She was interrupted when Norma brought over her food, and more coffee.

"Thanks for everything," she said as she started in on her omelet.

Norma sat on the other side of the booth again. "I just remembered something else, too." Lydia looked up. "A few days before the Miss Twin Peaks pageant, there were a bunch of people who were complaining about having a twitch in their arms. Specifically, their left arm. It would come, last for a few minutes, and then leave. We had a least one person in here whose arm shook while she was sitting at the counter eating a piece of pie. It was strange. I wonder if it has any relevance?"

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "It could. I'll have to look into it." Norma stood back up. "Thanks, Norma. By the way, this is a great omelet."

* * *

Ed Hurley walked into the Double-R as Lydia was eating her eggs. Norma noticed that he looked like he'd lost his best friend. He sat at the counter, and Norma automatically placed a cup of coffee in front of him. Ed hung his head like an old hound dog. She patted his arm, and he looked up into her eyes.

"Nadine left me, Norma. I can't believe it. After all these years of me wanting to leave her, she left me." Ed drank his coffee, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Why, Ed? I thought that she had recovered."

"She got a call from that wrestling coach. There's some guy in L.A. who wants to start a women's wrestling show or something like that. He heard about Nadine and wanted her to audition. I woke up this morning, all her stuff was gone, and I found a note telling me that she was going off to seek her fortune. Woman's crazy as a loon."

"Ed," Norma said excitedly, "do you realize what this means? Nadine is gone. You can divorce her. You're free!"

Ed looked up, and smiled. "You're right, Norma. By God, you're right. I've got to go find myself a lawyer." He stood up and paid for the coffee, leaving Norma the change from the dollar. He hurried out of the diner. Norma put the cup into the bus pan, and hugged her sister, who happened to be walking by at that time.

"This must be the best day of my life!" she exclaimed as she released Annie. "It's about time I got some good news."

* * *

At noon, Jack walked into what had been Ben Horne's office accompanied by his half-sister. Lydia had changed into her red power suit and pumps. For his part, she had persuaded Jack to change into what he termed his "yuppie power suit", complete with red tie. He surveyed the office as he walked through the door, followed by his sister carrying her briefcase. Sylvia and Jerry Horne were already in the room, along with familiar a high-school boy with a cowlick and an attitude problem.

"Lydia, this is Ben's executive assistant, Bobby Briggs. Bobby, this is my sister and partner, Lydia Wheeler," he introduced them. Lydia and Bobby shook hands. Bobby gave her a quick appraisal. She smiled a gracious, but warning, smile.

"Hello, Bobby. Nice to meet you," she turned on the charm. Jack knew that look in his sister's eyes. She was being nice, but was ready to rip the kid a new one.

They turned around as Jerry Horne cleared his throat. Lydia, Jack, and Bobby sat on the sofa, Jack between Bobby and his sister. Sylvia sat in the chair by the desk. Jerry pointedly sat behind Ben's desk. Lydia looked at him and arched her eyebrow, making her _isn't this interesting_ gesture.

"I suppose you're wondering why I've called you here today," said Jerry, while staring at Lydia's chest. She glared at him, and he turned away.

"Yeah, man, why don't you tell us, so I can get back to school," Bobby snarled.

Jerry ignored Bobby and continued. "Catherine Martell has threatened a hostile takeover of Horne Industries. She's out for blood now that Pete is dead, and her main target is this company. She believes that we're vulnerable now because of Ben's accident. She's managed to acquire a lot of our stock, and is buying more."

"Excuse me," Lydia interrupted, "I thought that Horne Industries was a privately-held company?" She wrote something in her notepad.

"Lady," Jerry said patronizingly, "we have a special arrangement here. Although we are family owned, we do allow outside parties to hold shares. The problem lies in the fact that we lost Ghostwood because of Catherine's blackmailing of Ben, and we lost company money on the 'Stop Ghostwood' project."

Jack could see Lydia's temper start to flare when Jerry addressed her as "lady", but she managed to get it under control. His half-sister could be as cool as a snowcone in January during meetings, but sexist comments and patronization were about the only things that pissed her off. He decided to get the situation under control, and offer the plan that they had discussed earlier. "All right, Jerry. Here's our proposal," he nodded to his sister, who handed folders to Sylvia, Jerry, and Bobby. "What I am proposing is a leveraged buyout. EnviroTech takes over legal and financial obligations for the hotel and department store. You will be subject to an audit, and a quarterly review with our accounting department," he nodded toward Lydia, "for three years. After which time, we will review the situation. If one or both of the businesses are running at a profit after that time, then we will allow you to buy back controlling interest."

Jerry looked as if he were going to explode. He stood up and leaned over the desk at them. "How can you even think of doing that? This is a family-run company, and it always has been. My father built this business from nothing. And you two come in here with your money, and want to buy us out. Well, this company is not for sale!"

"Excuse me," interrupted Sylvia, "how do you plan to do this? What do you need?" Jerry glared at his sister-in-law.

Lydia answered her. "We need approval of 50 per cent or more of the stockholders, plus over 40 per cent of your stock, to make this deal. Currently Catherine Martell owns..." she checked her notes, "800 shares, which is 10 percent. That isn't much, but she could combine with another stockholder to block us. I can appreciate your reluctance," she looked at Jerry, "but this is the only way that we can help you. Either you sell the company to EnviroTech, or you lose it to Catherine. Think about it. Will she let you keep your position?"

Jerry seethed He turned to Jack. "You came here on Ben's invitation the first time. I asked you to come back for Audrey. I didn't ask you to bail us out, or to bring your secretary with you. Now I'm telling you to leave. You've overstayed your welcome, John Justice Wheeler. Get out, and take this bitch with you."

The room exploded into pandemonium. Sylvia and Bobby started talking at once, with Bobby supporting Jerry and Sylvia supporting the Wheelers. Lydia looked daggers at Jerry, and Jack could tell that she was ready to tear at his throat. Jack stood up and said in a loud voice, " _ENOUGH!_ " Everyone stopped and focused on him. "We're forgetting something here. I realize why you don't want to allow us to buy you out, Jerry. I built my company from nothing, too. With some help," he nodded at his sister. "But, if it was in trouble, I'd do anything I can to hold on. We're not here to take over. We want to help you, and we're also helping ourselves. Both of us profit from this deal. If you don't want to think about that, think about Audrey. If she's going to recover, she'll need the best treatment possible. Catherine Martell doesn't treat her defeated adversaries with kindness. Now, the question that I'm asking is, _are you with us_?"

"I...I'm with you. And, since I have Ben's proxy, he is, too." Sylvia said hesitantly.

Jerry looked from Sylvia to Bobby to Jack. "Go to hell," he snarled as he stomped out of the room.

"I think you guys have a good idea, but I'm with Jerry," Bobby shrugged nonchalantly, then followed Jerry out the door.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, that's that. Sis, you'd better get started." She nodded, stood up, and walked behind the sofa, unzippered her briefcase, and pulled out a laptop computer. "Sylvia, may I use your phone line?" Lydia took the phone line out of the wall, and plugged in the modem line from her portable. She turned it on and started typing.

"Thanks. You won't regret it." Jack said as he shook her hand.

* * *

While her body lay in a hospital bed, Audrey Horne's spirit wandered. There was a shimmering silver cord attached to the general area of her bellybutton. She floated up, looked down at the burned and broken shell of her body, and felt sad. She didn't know what was going on, but she understood that she was dying. She felt a strange pull from elsewhere in the hospital, and moved toward it. She found herself gazing down at the form of her father. He was asleep also, with his head bandaged. How did he get there? Was this why he didn't come home the night before she went to the bank? "Daddy?" she whispered. He seemed to stir, but then went back to his dreams. Audrey felt another tug, and was pulled along through a tunnel. She spun for what seemed like eternity. When she opened her eyes, she was in a strange place with red curtains and a black-and-white patterned floor. She was sitting on a chair alongside a dwarf in a red suit.

"Welcome to the waiting room," he spoke in a strange voice. It seemed to jump around like a tape that wasn't quite working. Although, for some reason she could understand him perfectly.

"The waiting room?" she cocked her head and asked. "What am I waiting for?"

"Some of your friends are here," the dwarf gestured. Her former classmate, Laura Palmer, stood before her. She was dressed in a long black robe. Her eyes were totally white and had no pupils.

"Audrey," Laura confronted her.

"Laura? But, you're dead!" she exclaimed. "Am I dead, too?"

"Not quite dead yet," Laura said in the same strange accent as the dwarf.

As Laura spoke, the curtains pulled apart. Cooper entered the room. He strode over and stood in front of her.

"Agent Cooper! How did you get in my dream?" she asked as she embraced him. Laura and the dwarf disappeared.

"This is no dream, Audrey," he said, pushing her back. To her surprise, his voice was normal. He held her shoulders and looked at her very seriously, like he did the day when he warned her not to interfere in the investigation of Laura's death. "This place is called the Black Lodge. As far as I can tell, it is a place where those people who have died come to face their actions in life. What happened to cause you to be here?"

"I don't know. I was in the safe deposit vault of the bank. Pete Martell and another man came in. They went with the clerk to find a box that would match a key. They were around the corner from where I was. I heard the second man yell something. Then there was a blinding light, and I don't remember anything more. Does this mean that I'm dead?"

Cooper looked down, and pointed to the thin silver filament going from her abdomen off into nowhere. "Audrey, do you see this?" She nodded. "This is the cord that connects your spirit to your body, at least that's what an old friend taught me a long time ago. Yours seems to still be attached, which means that your physical body is still alive."

"How come you don't have one? Are you dead?"

Dale sighed. "No, Audrey, I'm trapped in here physically."

"How did that happen?"

He guided her to the chairs, and they sat. "Do you remember what happened at the end of the Miss Twin Peaks pageant? By the way," he smiled and took her hand, "I was very proud of you. You gave a good speech. You've grown up so much, just in the short time that I've known you."

She blushed. "Thanks. I remember that the lights went out, there was a lot of confusion and people screaming - except me, of course. I grabbed Donna and pulled her outside with me."

"That's my girl," he kissed her cheek. "Well, someone kidnapped Annie Blackburn, and I followed them in here. I think Annie got out, but I'm not sure."

Audrey's eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. "But, Agent Cooper, how do I get out of here?"

"Audrey, if I knew that, I'd be out, too."

"Good point," she nodded.

"All I know is that fear and love open the doors to the Lodge. I've tried concentrating on someone that I loved in the past, and it got me close enough to get a message through."

"So, you think that I could do that?"

"I don't see why not. My problem is different from yours, but it might work."

"Okay, here goes," Audrey said, and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the last image that she had of Jack Wheeler, as he kissed her goodbye after they had made love in his jet. He promised her that he would return to her someday. He was the first person in her short life who had loved her for who she was, not because she was Ben Horne's daughter, or because she tried to be a sex kitten. Afterwards, he had kissed her and said that he would always love her, no matter how far apart they were. Sure enough, she felt herself slipping back into the tunnel. She came out, not in her hospital room, but in her dad's office back at the Great Northern. She saw a tall man with wavy black hair staring out the window into space. Jack? She must be dreaming again. There was someone else in the room, too. A woman, who bore a strong resemblance to Jack, was sitting at her father's desk working very intently on a computer.

" _Jack, I'm here..._ " Audrey called out to him. He didn't turn around, but he cocked his head as if he heard her. The woman looked up from her work and stared directly at her. She was aware of Audrey's presence, and a light that surrounded her glowed brighter. Audrey wanted to go to her lover, but something blocked her way. She shrugged and floated away, back to the hospital to keep watch over her body.

* * *

Dale watched Audrey disappear into the flashing strobe light. _Lucky girl_ , he thought. _I wonder who she was thinking about? Probably some high-school boy._ His awareness was alerted to a presence behind him, and he turned slowly. It was Bob.

"You let her go," the gray-haired demon snarled. "She was to be mine. You showed her how to leave. Is that the way you contacted the witch?"

Cooper tried to shield his emotions from Bob. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said flatly.

"Liar," Bob hissed, and hit Cooper with a left hook that sent him flying across the waiting room.

Dale's head impacted against the chair, and he knocked over the lamp. He felt himself graying out. Bob stood over him, laughing, as he kicked Cooper in the ribs repeatedly. Dale detached from the physical abuse and imagined himself floating above his body. Until a kick to the crotch snapped him back into his body for a moment before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Bobby pulled his beat-up car into the grove of trees down the hill from the Great Northern, and watched as his contact person appeared. It was uncertain there for a minute in the meeting. After all, the hot-looking chick in the red suit did seem to know what she was doing. However, business was business, and it was time to do business.

"Hey, man, what's up?" he asked Jerry, who had just pulled up in Ben's Mercedes.

"That asshole really pissed me off," the older man complained. "How dare he? After all that Ben and I did for him. Those holier-than-thou do-gooders are getting on my nerves. Thanks for supporting me, dude." Jerry punched Bobby's arm, pretending to be cool. Bobby was unimpressed.

"Screw them. Do you have the stuff?"

"Of course. Three keys of Colombia's finest," Jerry opened the trunk and flipped up the cover over the spare tire. Inside the spare were three bags of white powder.

"Jeez, man, that's so obvious. Couldn't you think of another place than in the trunk your car?" Bobby commented as he reached for one of the bags. Jerry slapped his hand away.

"You just don't get it, do you, punk? If you want your nose candy, you're going to have to deal with me. Your supply is drying up. Leo the veggie ran off. Brother Ben not only forswore his evil ways, but he can't do much from a hospital bed. The Renault brothers are all dead. Who're you gonna deal with? Me. So, put up or shut up."

"Hey," Bobby put up his tough guy act, "I'm just doing it for our protection. Jer, man, trust me. If you want to get into the business, you gotta be smarter than the cops. Which, around here, ain't too hard," he pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and slapped it down onto the hood of the Merc. Jerry reached for it, and counted every bill. Only then did Bobby get the cocaine.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Bobby. I'm sure you'll go far in life," Jerry sneered. "Now, get the hell out of here by a different road."

* * *

Cooper awoke with a throbbing in his head, arms, and groin. He was sitting up, with his arms tied around the back of a chair. He tried to move, but couldn't. He slowly opened his eyes. He was directly up against the red curtains. Suddenly, the chair spun around, making him nauseous. When the chair stopped, he was facing a blonde woman. He shook his head for a moment, and realized that this was Laura Palmer.

"Agent Cooper," she smiled ferally. "Since you are such a devotee of Tibet, do you know what the Chinese government does to their political prisoners?"

"Any number of things," he said hesitantly. What did they have in store for him?

"The most effective torture is to make the prisoner watch his loved ones being tortured. Welcome, my friend, to the Black Lodge Theater," she said, spinning the chair back around. Laura snapped her fingers and the red curtains opened. He saw Annie sitting at the bar in the Great Northern.

"Annie, no!" he cried out. It was useless. She couldn't hear him. He was viewing the scene as his doppelganger was seeing it.

"Yes, it's Annie. She's going to get her long-delayed prize for winning Miss Twin Peaks. And, as your friend Windom Earle said, you get to watch."

* * *

Annie was waiting for Dale at the bar in the Great Northern. He said that he would meet her at nine, and he was late. _He's never been late since I've known him_ , she thought. _Then again, I've only known him for a short time._ Annie took another drink of her soda. After what happened at the roadhouse the other night, she'd better put on a good face. _Isn't that what Mom always said?_ The truth was that Annie was still petrified of going anywhere but her room. It was strange that Dale didn't respect the fact that she wanted to be alone.

When Annie and Dale emerged from that awful place, she thought that they both would be the same. But that was definitely not true. Annie was afraid of her own shadow, even more so than before she entered the convent. Dale, well, he was almost nasty. He didn't seem to care about her feelings. It's as if he wanted to have her keep them bottled up. Now, that ex-girlfriend of his! Come to think of it, he certainly encouraged her jealousy. He even seemed to enjoy watching her discomfort. How could he be involved with someone like me, she thought, when he had this more mature, polished, rich woman?

Just then, Dale came into the room. He looked over at the bar, and walked over to the piano. Dale told the pianist something, and put a dollar in the glass. He crossed the room to her.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. The pianist began to play some jazz tune. She got off the barstool and went into his arms.

* * *

The false Dale had a lot more on his mind than dancing. He went through the motions with Annie, as his thoughts turned to the problem at hand. _Damn that Wheeler witch, he mused. She's the only person who could possibly ruin my plans. I wonder where she is? I haven't seen her all day. Maybe she got scared off. Not likely. I'll have to neutralize her._

As if on cue, she walked into the bar with a young man and sat at a corner table. Dale stared at them. That must be her brother, he thought. He looks familiar, but I can't place him. She had said that they were here to bail out the Hornes. Maybe I can find some way to get to her through him. That could prove to be interesting. The music ended, and they went back to the bar. He ordered a scotch, and Annie got another soda.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Jack had gotten their drinks and were trying hard not to look at the couple out on the dance floor.

"So, that's your old boyfriend," Jack said, nodding his head toward Cooper. "I remember him. We had a conversation about love a few days ago."

"Yeah, that's him. How did he seem to you?" Lydia took a sip of her beer.

Jack belted down his scotch. "A really decent guy. He was head over heels for that girl, but now he just looks kind of creepy. That's the last thing that she needs."

"I agree. Let's change the subject. There's a problem here. Someone's been fixing the books at the department store. It's sucking the life blood out of this company. We need to do something soon. It sounds like we have Ben's wife's vote, and she's probably got Audrey's proxy."

"I don't know, sis," he answered, a dark look crossing his face when she had mentioned Audrey's name. "Jerry Horne may be an incompetent little weasel, but he'll fight us tooth and nail. Sounds like this has been what he was waiting for."

"Sorry I mentioned your young lady," she winced, feeling guilty. "I saw it on your face. Yeah, I got the same impression of Jerry. Especially when he tried to come on to me," she blanched, remembering Jerry's smarmy pass at her. Suddenly, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. "Look sharp, here come the lovebirds!" Both took a drink as Dale and Annie walked by the table. Lydia could feel the hatred from Coop boring a hole into her back like a knife. "Gods, this is strange," she said after they left the bar. "It's like he's a totally different person. I realize that I haven't seen him in two years, but people don't change that much." Lydia shook her head.

"You never know. Anyway, I still can't shake that feeling that I had earlier this afternoon in Ben's office. I could have sworn I heard Audrey calling my name. Did you feel anything?"

Lydia regarded her younger brother. "Gee, maybe I was wrong. Dad's family might have had the psychic gene in it. Yes, I did feel a presence in Ben's office. It was there one minute and then it was gone. I think it was over by the door."

He looked embarrassed. "Sis, I hate to tell you this, but sometimes I get this crawly feeling in the back of my neck. I did right before Tom left for Rio, and right before I took off the last time. I've been getting it ever since I felt that presence today. Maybe this mumbo-jumbo isn't so crazy," he confessed. He waved to the waitress to bring them the check.

Suddenly, Jack's arm was suspended in mid-air as time froze and a familiar white light appeared. Again, Lydia was the only person in the room not affected by the stoppage of time. Where the waitress stood, there was now a seven-foot tall, bald giant. He gestured toward her.

"Trust me. I am a friend. It is happening again. You must go to his room right away." The giant drifted back, and disappeared, along with the white light. Time resumed. Lydia shook her head.

"It's happening again? Great Mother! Jack, I gotta go, _NOW!_ " Lydia said as she stood up and grabbed her purse. She ran out of the bar and to the front desk. "Which room is Agent Cooper in?" she asked the clerk.

"Room 315, just at the top of the stairs."

"Miss, have security meet me up there, and call the sheriff." She sped up, pulled open the fire door, and ran up the stairs two at a time. Lydia stopped outside room 315 and pulled a Ruger semi-automatic handgun and two rings out of her purse. She put on the rings and inserted an ammunition clip into the gun with a click. Inside, she could hear the sound of someone being slammed against the wall and a whimper. The security guard stepped out of the fire stairs with a skeleton key in hand.

"What's going on here?" he asked as he saw her gun.

"Look, I need you to unlock that door, real quietly. I'll handle it from there." She lifted her gun into the ready position, Fortunately, Annie screamed inside the room as the guard was turning the key. Lydia paused for the guard to get out of the way, and kicked open the door. " _FREEZE!_ " she shouted.

What she saw horrified her. Annie's blouse was torn, and her face was bloody from a gash on her forehead. A man dressed in Cooper's clothing turned around. But, he looked nothing like Lydia's old friend. This man was about the same height, with long, stringy gray hair, and a pointed face. He snarled, and abruptly _changed_ into Cooper. He grabbed Annie, moved to the other side of the bed, and held a long knife at her throat.

Lydia's aim never left his forehead. "Drop it. If there's anything of Dale Cooper in you, he knows what I am and what I can do with this gun. Let the girl go." Her eyes were like ice.

"Put down your gun, witch, or she gets it." Dale snarled back. He put the knife blade to Annie's throat and drew a slim line of blood, just for emphasis.

"Dammit, Dale, don't make me do this!" she shouted. He laughed an evil and crazy laugh in response.

She had no choice. The Bureau had always taught their agents to surrender their weapons in case of a hostage situation. No FBI agent ever had the ace up their sleeve that Lydia did. As she gently put the gun on the floor, she _Looked_ at Cooper and Annie with her Sight. Annie's aura was blue, with orange fear around it. Cooper's aura was a black hole, which was sucking in the orange as quickly as possible. A psychic bolt should break that connection, she planned. As she stood back up, she raised her right hand, the projective one, and aimed a bolt of psychic energy directly at the link between Cooper and Annie. A split-second later, he stood straight up and released the girl enough so that she could run. Lydia took a step, jumped on the bed, rolled, and came up stepping on his foot. As she stood, she smacked the palm of her hand into his chin and bent his right arm, the one with the knife, backwards, so that he dropped it. Once Cooper was disarmed, she looked back at Annie shaking in Jack's arms. She wondered for a fraction of a second how her brother had gotten there. Then, she turned around and said, "this is for Annie," as she brought her left knee hard up into his crotch. There was a look of pain, and Cooper doubled over. "And this," she said quietly as she threw him against the wall, "is for me, you bastard." She turned to see her brother, the security guard, Sheriff Truman, and Deputy Hawk, and Annie looking at her. The guard's and the lawmen's jaws were practically on the floor with amazement.

"He was assaulting Miss Blackburn," Lydia explained and nodded toward Annie, who was free of Jack's arms. "Get this scum out of my sight." She shoved Cooper down onto the bed. He groaned as his head hit the edge of the bed. "Jack, take her up to our suite. I think all of us need to talk."

"Yes, we certainly do," said Sheriff Truman, who motioned to Hawk to get Cooper. "First, just who the hell are you, why are you carrying a concealed weapon, and where do you get the authority to order everybody around?"

"Don't worry about the last one, Sheriff," Jack chimed in as he ushered Annie down the hall. "She's like that with everybody."

* * *

" _Lydia!_ " screamed the real Dale, in the Black Lodge, as his former lover burst through the door of the hotel room, gun in hand. He watched in horror as his double took Annie hostage. He knew about hostage situations like this. Most of them were a no-win situation. As Lydia stood up, he saw a blue flame reach out from her fingertips just before he was slapped with what could only be described as an electrical shock. She quickly disarmed the doppelganger and kneed him in the crotch as well. "Well done!" Cooper started to encourage her. A snap of fingers came from behind him, and the red curtains pulled shut.

"Did you know she could do that?" Laura asked imperiously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dale repeated. It was the only way he could think of to effectively block the Black Lodge inhabitants from learning too much.

"That lightning thing. You're memories were incomplete regarding that."

"Sorry. She never taught me that one."

He was rewarded with a slap across the face. She smiled and snapped her fingers again. A little boy in a mask appeared, bowed to Cooper, and moved behind him. Dale felt the ropes tying his arms begin to tighten, as Laura slapped him repeatedly until he lost consciousness again.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Annie and Sheriff Truman were on the sofa in Jack and Lydia's suite. Harry had seen to Annie's cuts and was taking statements, while Jack was paying the waiter who brought them coffee, decaf this time. Lydia stood, and pulled a little vial out of her purse. She put some of the liquid on her finger, and made a sign on the locked door. "Okay, now we can talk safely," she turned back to them.

"Okay, I repeat my question. Who the hell are you, lady?" asked Harry.

Lydia took a deep breath and pulled out a small booklet out of her purse. She handed it to Truman. "Before I answer that, I want you to know who my friends are."

Harry opened it. Inside were identification cards from several different law enforcement agencies. "Special consultant, FBI; permit to carry concealed in California; consultant with California, Oregon, and Nevada State Police, and also the San Francisco PD. Lady, you said that you were just an accountant." He sounded impressed.

"All right, sheriff. You wanted to know. I'm not just an accountant. I do that to make money. I'm a police psychic. Otherwise known as an 'independent consultant'. I did some work for the police when I was in grad school at Stanford. It attracted the notice of the FBI. I became a consultant. Not only on violent crimes, but on white-collar crime as well."

"How does an accountant get into the so-called psychic business? You obviously didn't study it in school." Harry sipped his coffee.

Lydia took another deep breath. Here it comes, she thought. They'll either believe me or throw me in the loony bin. At least Jack can vouch for me. "I'm a witch. A shaman, actually, and a member of a group called the Circle. We do psychic work for law enforcement. I'm sort of a psychic cop. The little show with the salt water on the door was to protect us from whatever attacked Miss Blackburn."

"You know about all of this?" Truman asked Jack, who nodded sagely. The sheriff looked skeptical. "What do you mean? It wasn't Coop who attacked Annie?"

"Physically, it was. However, when I burst through the door, I saw a man who was thinner, with long gray hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in a while, and a thin face. He snarled at me, then changed into Cooper."

"Yes, I saw it too," said Annie, shuddering. "It was the man from the evil place that Windom Earle took me. I thought that I was seeing things."

"Whoa. Now that describes this, um, entity called Bob pretty well," Truman shook his head. "This couldn't have happened to Coop."

Lydia looked at Annie, then back to the sheriff. "Bob who? What evil place were you in, Miss Blackburn? And how does Windom Earle fit into all of this?" She began to get that sinking feeling in her stomach that signified real trouble. She looked over at her brother, who was calmly taking this all in. "Looks like you get to handle the Hornes all by yourself, Jack."

"Wait a minute, Miz Wheeler. You're not on the case yet. I want to know two more things. How you found out what was going on with Cooper, and how you managed to be at Coop's room right when he was attempting to rape Annie?"

"Okay," Lydia took another drink of coffee. "I don't know what Dale, or whatever it is, told you. I met him when he was working counter-intelligence in San Francisco. I taught him how to use his psychic gifts. We had a relationship for a short time, but we were mostly just good friends. The last time I saw him was two years ago, before he went to work with the DEA task force. Two days ago, he 'called' to me from wherever he is. All I could make out was that he was trapped and needed my help. About how I knew what was happening in Coop's room, well, you'll probably think I'm nuts..."

"I already think that. Just tell me," interrupted Harry.

"Jack and I were having a drink at the bar. All of the sudden, this white light appears, and in the place of the waitress is this giant. He reminded me of Lurch from that old TV show, the _Addams Family_. He told me that it was happening again, and to get up here right away. Then he disappeared."

"She left me with the bill, too," said a chagrined Jack. "I just followed her up to the room."

"The giant... Cooper mentioned a giant in connection with the Palmer case. Said he told him three things, which later proved to be true." Harry paused, then said, "Okay, Miz Wheeler, I still don't entirely believe you, but you're on the case. I don't have much of a choice. Come by the station first thing in the morning and I'll give you the files on the Palmer case and all of Coop's notes on the Earle/Black Lodge problem."

"Fine. Two more things, Sheriff. I don't take any money for this other than meals while at work. Second, call me Lydia." She extended her hand. Harry shook it.

"Glad to have you on board. Annie, do you want a ride home? I'm sure Norma's awfully worried about you." He broke contact with Lydia and moved toward Annie.

"Wait a minute, Sheriff. I think that she should stay here tonight," Jack advised. "She can sleep in the outer room."

"I agree," said Lydia. "Miss Blackburn..."

"Annie," she said, extending her hand. Lydia took it gently.

"Annie. Do you feel like you want to stay here tonight? You can sleep on the sofa-bed. I'll sleep on the other sofa."

"What about him?" Annie nodded toward Jack.

"He lucked out and got the bedroom. Don't worry. We're not hillbillies."

"What?" Annie looked perplexed. Jack and Harry burst out laughing.

"Kid, you really have been in a convent," Lydia smiled. "I'll explain it later."

"Lydia, see you tomorrow," said Harry as he walked out the door, still laughing.

* * *

Hawk drove Cooper back to the stationhouse in handcuffs. If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he would never have believed that he had attacked Annie. Then, there was that Lydia woman. Obviously, her story must be true. He was beginning to like the strange woman from California. She was interesting. The way she took Cooper out was nothing short of amazing. If he wasn't sure before, he knew now that she was the Medicine Woman that the Log Lady was referring to. He drove up to the stationhouse and pulled in.

"Come on, Coop, get out. Let's make this as painless as possible. I'll just book you and put you in the cell for tonight. You can call a lawyer in the morning."

"You can't be serious. You believe the word of a stranger over mine? That Wheeler woman is dangerous, I tell you." Cooper said as he struggled to exit the Bronco. His hands were cuffed behind him.

"No, I believe Annie. I can't believe you would do something like that. We trusted you. SHE trusted you, for God's sake. I don't know what's happened to you since you came out of the Black Lodge." Hawk opened the door of the stationhouse. Suddenly he felt a blow at the back of his neck, and he lost consciousness. Standing behind him was a young blonde woman, whom Hawk would have recognized, had he seen her.

Cooper shifted into Bob and started to laugh. "Trusting me was your first mistake..." He said as he pulled the keys out of Hawk's pocket and unlocked the handcuffs. "Thank you, my dear," he said to the blonde. On impulse, he pulled out Hawk's wallet and gun. He took out all of the cash and threw the wallet away in the woods. He started to walk away, then turned back to the unconscious deputy. He took the extra ammunition out of Hawk's right vest pocket, and the Snickers bar out of the other. He ran off into the woods, with Laura Palmer close on his heels.

* * *

Annie was comfortably settled in the Wheelers' suite at the Great Northern. She was sipping a cup of chamomile tea and staring out of the window. She had finished in the bathroom, and Lydia was in there now. Jack, whom Annie had found out was actually Lydia's half-brother, had already used the bathroom and was in the suite's bedroom. To be absolutely honest, she was grateful they let her stay. Norma was working late at the diner, and she didn't particularly want to be alone. She had already called Norma to tell her that she was all right, and that she would be staying somewhere else tonight. She didn't want to worry Norma more than she already was. The bathroom door opened, and Lydia emerged.

"Hi, kid. How are you feeling?" Lydia asked as she spread out the extra blanket onto the love seat. They had already folded out the sofa bed for Annie.

"Much better, thanks. Safer than I've felt in three days." Annie stood up. She was wearing Jack's pajama top, which made her feel somewhat self-conscious.

"Well, I didn't want you to be home alone. I know what kind of nightmare things like that can cause. Why don't you get in, and I'll turn out the light."

"Lydia, I, um, wanted to ask you something first," she asked. "You said that you had a relationship with Dale. Did you sleep with him?"

Lydia nodded, and smiled. "Yes, I did. About two years ago. I didn't come here to steal him away from you. Don't worry. Dale Cooper and I are ancient history."

"What happened?" Annie wrapped the blanket around herself and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Well, it was like I said before. I met him through a mutual friend. We hit it off right away. He was very intelligent and psychically gifted. I told him this, and he asked for my help. We did sleep together, but neither of us was interested in a relationship at that point in our lives."

"Oh... I see. Look, I'm sorry that I was jealous. He, or it, told me that _you_ dumped _him_ , and were back here trying to get him back. He really had me going."

"Kid, I'm the least of your problems."

"Oh, another thing," she started tentatively, "Are you really a witch? If you were, wouldn't you be in league with it? I mean, you don't seem to be evil or anything like that."

"Oh, Lord and Lady help me," Lydia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm a witch. Before you go whipping out your cross and waving it at me, I'll give you the standard lecture. I'm a Pagan. What I believe is closer to Native American beliefs than anything else. I don't ride a broom, eat babies, sacrifice animals, or have green skin and a wart on my nose. I rarely even wear black, and I look lousy in tall, pointed hats. People made up that stereotype because they were afraid of the wisewomen and midwives during the Middle Ages. In addition, we don't proselytize. I'm not going to try to convert you. In fact, if anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know. I'll explain it, or stop it if I can."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that in the convent, we weren't really exposed to, well, people like you." Annie apologized.

"Kid, you don't know your own history, do you?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Church tried to stamp out witches in the late Middle Ages. We call it the Burning Times. Of course they don't want nuns exposed to us evil women who know our own power and use it. That's another story. Good night, kid," Lydia turned off the light, and Annie rolled over. She fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When she was sure that Annie was asleep, Lydia pulled out a small book light, and a box of tarot cards from her black bag. It might be a good idea, she thought, to see what I'm getting into. She turned on a flashlight and pulled the cards out of the box. She sorted through the cards until she found the Knight of Pentacles, which was Dale's significator card - dark haired, precise, and methodical. The rest she shuffled. As she shuffled, she focused on Cooper's face as she last saw it in the mirror at work. When she felt ready, she placed the cards on the bed and divided them into three piles. She chose the left pile, put it on top, and dealt the first card on top of the knight.

It was the Queen of Pentacles. A black-haired woman who was wealthy, inquisitive, and powerful. No surprise there - it was her own card. She placed the second card across the first one horizontally. The Devil - temptation and negative influences. He had a man and a woman chained to him and was torturing them both. Dale and Annie? A good guess. The third card was placed above the first two, which signified the goal of the reading. The card that she turned up was the Seven of Rods. Overwhelming odds were overcome. _Now for the meat of the issue,_ Lydia thought. She turned over the next card and placed it underneath the first two. The underlying cause of the problem, which was the Nine of Swords, was misery, concern, and grief. That was probably Cooper's relationship with Caroline, which drove Windom Earle to madness. The next card, the card of the recent past, was placed to the right of the first two. The Two of Cups - a love relationship. Most definitely Dale and Annie, especially if she tied them in with the two on the Devil card. And the future? She turned over a sixth card, the Nine of Rods, and placed it to the left. Expectation of difficulties. It's going to get a whole lot worse before it gets better. Not good at all. She turned over the next card, which went to the right of the cross spread. It was the Hanged Man, which told of life in suspension, transition, or a trial needed to learn a lesson. Who did it represent? Dale, Annie, or herself? Most likely Dale. He's the one that the reading is about, she said to herself. The Moon was the eighth card, the card of the environmental influences. The Moon signified the unknown, caution, danger, and a crisis of faith. This "Black Lodge" that Truman had mentioned. I'll have to check that out in the morning, Lydia reminded herself. The ninth card, which was either the hopes of the questioner, or an unexpected influence, was the Knight of Cups. A lover? What the hell is that? As usual with the Tarot, there were no easy answers. The final card, the outcome, was the Ace of Swords. Victory at a cost. Now, that's more like it. A good outcome, but watch out for that double-edged sword. Strange influences. I'll have to be very careful, she thought as she packed up her cards.

* * *

Deputy Andy Brennan was coming back to the stationhouse from a late-night run to the donut shop when he saw a crumpled figure laying on the pavement. He dropped the donuts and ran up the sidewalk. The person laying unconscious on the cement was Hawk. He had a bruise forming on his head, and blood was trickling from a cut behind his ear.

"Hawk," Andy said, shaking his friend. "Wake up!" He was beginning to panic. "Come on, Hawk, wake up!"

Hawk groaned in response. Andy breathed a sigh of relief and pulled out his radio. He pressed the button on the radio and was rewarded with a squeal of feedback.

"Darn it!" he cursed. "Hello, is anyone there? This is Deputy Brennan outside the stationhouse," he thought for a second, but couldn't remember the code. "Officer down, I repeat, officer down. Someone call an ambulance!"

"Andy, what's going on?" came Harry's voice over the speaker.

"I just found Hawk on the sidewalk. Looks like he's been hit over the head."

"Andy, would you shut up?" Hawk muttered painfully as he regained consciousness. "I'm fine. Harry," he reached for Andy's radio, "I'm fine. Just a bitch of a headache. Cooper got away."

"Dammit! Hawk, I'm sorry, but you're going to the hospital tonight. Andy," Truman directed, "go inside and call an ambulance. I'll send somebody over to cover your shift. Make sure Hawk gets in the ambulance."

"What about Agent Cooper?" Andy asked. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, as usual. He just knew that something had happened with Cooper, and Hawk had taken him into custody.

"We'll just have to deal with that later. Truman out."

As Andy ran inside, Hawk looked around. There were two sets tracks leading away from him in the general direction of Glastonbury Grove. An accomplice? He heard the call of an owl, and a rustle of wings. A wave of nausea came over him, and he bent over. _Damn you, Harry, I was right,_ he thought. _So was the Log Lady._ He just hoped that the Dale Cooper that he knew and respected was still alive somewhere, trying to break free of the evil spirit that was controlling him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Fathers and Daughters

**Chapter 4 - Fathers and Daughters**

Annie woke up to the sound of shuffling and deep breathing. She opened her eyes. At first, she didn't recognize where she was. Then she remembered. She rolled over and sat up to the strangest thing she ever saw. Lydia was dressed in a bodysuit and tights, and had her thighs on the floor, but was bending backwards so that her head touched the soles of her feet, which were elevated. It was almost as if she had her body in a perfect circle. She coughed, and Lydia turned her head to the sofa bed. The other woman must have noticed her perplexed look, because she slowly came down out of the pose onto her stomach.

"It's yoga. The Cobra Asana, to be exact. It helps the spine become more flexible. How did you sleep?" She gracefully rolled over and stood up. "That's enough for today, I guess. I won't treat you to the entire routine."

"I slept pretty well, once I stopped shaking. What time is it?" She looked for her watch.

"Six thirty," Lydia answered. "I'm an early riser, and I have a lot to do today."

"Oh, no! I'm going to be late! I don't even have my uniform!"

"Calm down. Remember you called the diner last night. Norma told you to come in whenever you felt better."

"Oh, yeah. I'm still a little nervous. Thanks." She sighed with relief.

"Well, I'd better roust that lazy brother of mine if he's going to get to the hospital in time to see Audrey off." She crossed over to the door and knocked on it loudly. "Hey, Jack! Are you awake yet?" There was a muffled swear word. She raised an eyebrow, and Annie chuckled to herself. A tousle-haired Jack, dressed in pajama bottoms and a tee-shirt, opened the door to the living room.

"Jesus H. Christ, sis!" he groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have to get me up this early every time we travel together? Have a heart." He came out into the living room and acknowledged Annie's presence. She was kind of shocked, since this was really only the second man she'd ever seen in pajamas.

"Oh, quit your bitching for a minute. Remember, they're flying Audrey out to Spokane today," she walked over to the coffee carafe, poured a cup of coffee, and handed it to him. Suddenly, he was totally awake, and it had nothing to do with the coffee.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, sis." He kissed Lydia's cheek. "I'd better get moving. They're flying her out at nine, and Doc wants us there at eight. We can give you a ride home, Annie."

She eagerly nodded. "That would be great. Norma's house is right behind the diner, and I'll shower and change there. Thanks, both of you." Lydia responded by handing her a cup of coffee, and pouring one for herself. Jack disappeared into the bathroom.

Actually, she had lied when she told Lydia that she had slept well. She had nightmares all night, mostly of Dale, Windom Earle, and that awful-looking man from the Black Lodge called Bob. What had really frightened her, however, was that they had all coalesced into the image of her old boyfriend from high school. As she was drinking her coffee, she was paralyzed by another memory from the Black Lodge. She called Lydia over.

"Yeah, kid, what's up?" she asked with concern as she sat on the sofa next to Annie.

"I just remembered something. Something that may help you." She hesitated, afraid to bring it back up.

"Go on, Annie," the older woman took her hand.

"It was right before I escaped the Black Lodge. Dale told me to give someone a message. I followed a bright, white light, and wound up in a bed next to a young woman. It was Laura Palmer, the dead girl. Only, she wasn't dead. I told Laura that the real Dale was trapped in the Black Lodge, and not to take the ring. Then, I was back in the Lodge. I followed the light again, and I wound up back in the grove, in the right time. It was almost as if there was some kind of loop, and I wound up in the wrong part of it for a minute. Please don't think I'm crazy."

Lydia hugged her. "No, kid, I don't think you're crazy. I think that you're really brave. I'm glad you told me this. It gives me something to work from. I wasn't sure what happened to our Dale, but now I am. You did good, Annie. If you remember anything more, please tell me."

She started crying. She put her right hand up to her face to wipe her eyes, and remembered something. The ring she was wearing. "My ring. I came out of that horrible place with it on. It's the ring that I was warning Laura Palmer not to take." Her hands started shaking. Lydia grabbed her hand and examined it closer.

"A diamond with two wing-like appendages coming off it. I wonder what it means?" she mused. "Annie, you have to get rid of it. I think the message that you were trying to send was that this ring marks the next victim."

She looked with wide eyes at Lydia, then at the ring. She immediately took it off and handed it to her. "You take it. You can guard it, can't you?"

"I think it's best if you just got rid of it." Her gaze turned toward the balcony overlooking the falls. Annie crossed the room, opened the door, and flung the ring over the railing into the rushing torrent of water.

"There. I hope nobody ever finds it," she shuddered. "It's caused enough problems."

"Good for you. You've taken the first step back from hell." Lydia said quietly. "Now, get dressed. I've got to get my brother moving before Audrey's helicopter takes off without him," she jerked a thumb toward the bathroom. Annie went in and locked the door.

* * *

Lydia changed out of her leotard and into her jeans, a tank top, and a plaid shirt over it. As she buttoned the shirt, Jack stuck his head out the door.

"You decent, sis?"

"Never," she joked halfheartedly. "But I'm dressed. Annie's in the bathroom. She had a flashback."

"Is she okay?"

"Getting there. She helped me out with something. Hey, little brother, you'd better get going," she advised, looking at the clock. It was 7:15.

"Thanks. I don't know if Jerry's coming, and frankly, I don't care," he shrugged, as the phone rang. She picked it up and waved to him as he walked out the door.

"Hello, Miz Wheeler?" asked Sheriff Truman on the other end of the line.

"Good morning, Sheriff. Can I help you?" She ran her brush through her hair.

"I think you'd better get down here. Cooper got away," he informed her.

"WHAT!" she exclaimed. "What happened?" She dropped her brush.

"Someone hit Deputy Hawk over the head, unlocked the cuffs, and they ran away. He got Hawk's gun, too. We've put out an APB on him, but I don't think that it will do much good."

"How's Hawk?" she said as Annie came out of the bathroom looking concerned.

"Deputy Brennan found him and called an ambulance. He's all right. Is Annie still there?"

"Yes, she is. Do you want to talk to her?" Lydia beckoned her over to the phone.

"No, I've got to get going. Tell her what happened, and that we're putting a 24-hour guard on her. I'm sure most of my deputies will be fighting for the chance to stick around the Double-R all day. Look, I've got a call on the other line. I'll see you when you get here. And," he hesitated, "Miss Wheeler, be careful. He might come after you next."

"Thanks, Sheriff. I can take care of myself. I'll be right over." She hung up the phone and told Annie about the situation. To her credit, Annie didn't panic at all. Lydia dug into her bag, pulled out a black stone on a chain and handed it to the girl.

"I want you to have this. It's onyx. One of it's properties is protection. If you become afraid, I want you to hold this stone and visualize a white light around yourself, like a halo. Got it?" Annie nodded. Lydia gave her a quick hug, picked up her purse and the black bag, and asked Annie to carry the laptop computer. They left and locked the door firmly.

* * *

While Lydia was dropping Annie off at the Double-R, her brother and Sylvia Horne were at the waiting room of the Twin Peaks hospital. Jack felt as if he had lived half of his life in this waiting room. He could imagine how Sylvia felt. He had definitely had too much coffee and not enough sleep. Jack didn't put much stock in his sister's beliefs, or anyone else's, but he prayed to whatever was out there that Audrey would be all right. There was a noise, and Jack looked up. Doc Hayward had come in to the room, and was walking toward them, looking relieved.

"Sylvia, John, I have some good news for a change. Ben is conscious. He's asking for you, Sylvia. Don't tell him about Audrey if you can help it. He doesn't need to be upset. And, tell him that I'm sorry." Jack looked at the doctor. "Yes, you can go in, too," he responded.

They walked down the hall to Ben's cubicle in the ICU. It wasn't as far of a walk as it had been to Audrey's. Ben Horne was laying in the hospital bed with an oxygen tube in his nose. His head was bandaged, but underneath one could see the bruises. He opened his eyes when Sylvia bent over him.

"Ben, I'm here," she said quietly.

"Syl," he said in a weak voice. "How long have I been out?"

"Four days. You hit your head on the Hayward's mantelpiece."

Ben looked confused, then the reality of the situation hit him. Jack moved into Ben's field of vision. "Jack, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were on your way to Brazil?"

"I was. I heard what happened and came back."

Ben nodded, then looked around. "Where are Jerry and Audrey?" he asked. Jack looked at the ground.

"I, uh, don't know where Jerry is, Ben," Sylvia stammered. "He didn't come by this morning. As for Audrey, well, uh,..." Sylvia looked at Jack. He shook his head slowly and avoided Ben's gaze.

"Jack, where's Audrey? Is something wrong?" Ben insisted.

"I've got bad news, Ben," Sylvia whispered. "Audrey, well, there was an accident. She's here in the hospital, about three beds down from yours."

Ben closed his eyes, "No. It can't be," he shook his head. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"She's rather bad off. They're sending her on a helicopter to Spokane in a few minutes. There's a burn unit there..."

"Can I see her before they take her?" Ben asked.

Sylvia shrugged. "I'll see what they can do."

Doc Hayward stuck his head into the cubicle. "We're ready. We'll be moving you up to a private room soon, Ben," he said. "And also, I want to apologize to you for losing my temper and hitting you like that."

"Apology accepted, Will. But, what's this about Audrey?" Ben replied as Sylvia and Jack stood up.

"Not now. I'll tell you when she gets off the ground. I told Sylvia not to upset you."

"She's my daughter, Will. How would you feel if it was one of your daughters?"

The doctor started to say something, but the intercom paged him and interrupted them. "This can wait until later," he warned. The three of them walked to the helipad.

The orderlies had just wheeled Audrey's gurney down to the helipad waiting area. The EMTs had put her into a brace made not to stick to burns. To Jack, she looked like an Egyptian mummy. He bent over and kissed her forehead, which was about the only part of her that wasn't wrapped or had tubes coming off it. "I love you, Audrey. Remember that. Come back to me," he whispered, and stood aside to let Sylvia say goodbye privately to her daughter. Jack felt the comforting presence of Doc Hayward's hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" the head EMT asked the doctor. He nodded, and they rolled Audrey out onto the helipad. The lifted her into the helicopter, secured her, and started up the rotors. Jack put his hand to the window of the holding area, as if to say goodbye to Audrey, as the helicopter took off. His eyes followed the lights until they were gone.

* * *

Lydia walked into the Sheriff's station and was greeted by Lucy. The receptionist immediately called Harry. He came out of his office followed by an older man in an Air Force uniform.

"Miss Wheeler, this is Major Garland Briggs," Truman introduced them, "Major Briggs, Lydia Wheeler. Major Briggs was helping us out with the Windom Earle-Black Lodge problem. He'll be your best source of information."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Wheeler," the Major shook her hand. He had a deep, resonant voice. Gods, he could read the phone book and make it sound interesting.

"Likewise," she said. "Call me Lydia. You don't happen to be related to a young punk named Bobby, do you?"

"Why, yes. He's my son. What kind of trouble has he gotten into now?" the Major looked concerned.

"Oh, none at all, that I know of. Unless being under the influence of Jerry Horne is a crime." The older man looked puzzled. "I'll explain it later," she confided.

Harry interrupted. "I've given you the conference room, so you can spread out. We're already kind of spread out in there anyway. Can I carry something, Miz Wheeler?"

She looked at him gratefully. "Yeah. Here. Take my laptop." She took the briefcase off her shoulder and handed it to him. "So, Major. Tell me what we've got to deal with here," she took the older man's arm and whispered as they walked to the conference room.

"Well, I've come to discover that there's always been a dark presence in these woods. Sheriff Truman can attest to that. We recently learned that there were two succinctly different places where this presence emanated from. One is called the Black Lodge, and the other is the White Lodge." He opened the door to the conference room. On the table was a coffee pot, several mugs, and a plate of doughnuts.

"Oooh, doughnuts! Thanks Sheriff, I didn't get a chance to eat breakfast," she relieved Truman of her laptop, opened the case, and plugged it in. "Do you have a phone jack around here? Preferably a fax line." She noticed the fax machine and unplugged the jack. She strung a cord from the jack to the computer and plugged it in. Then, she poured two cups of coffee, dumped Coffee-mate into hers, and handed the other cup to the Major. She picked up a chocolate doughnut and put it in her mouth. Next, she turned on the computer. She finished off by biting the rest of the way through the doughnut.

"Excuse me," Truman asked. "Why do you need the computer and the phone line?"

Lydia smiled and swallowed her doughnut. "I need it to get to my home computer, which has a database of known psychic phenomena on it. I also need to check my mail at work," she shrugged.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have to go check on how Hawk is doing," Harry said, then left the room.

Lydia barely registered his departure. She typed on the computer with one hand and bit into her doughnut with the other. "Now, you say that these places are called the White Lodge and the Black Lodge. Where's the Yellow and Red Lodges?"

The Major looked perplexed. "Red and yellow?" he asked.

"Doesn't that nice Indian Deputy tell you anything? White and Black are two of the colors that the Native Americans used to symbolize directions on their Medicine Wheel. It's their religious symbol. Red and yellow are the other two colors. Black signified west, and white signified north. The Indians of the Upper Plains and the Rocky Mountains established four "lodges," corresponding to the four directions. I wonder if what we are dealing with is one of those?" She tapped on the keyboard.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything about directions. The Black Lodge was a place of evil, and the White Lodge was a place of good," the Major explained.

Lydia examined the information on her screen. "Okay, two strikes. According to my data, the Black Lodge was located somewhere near Butte, Montana. Also, Native Americans never associated black with evil and white with good."

"I see. But there was a power point. It's in Glastonbury Grove, out in Ghostwood."

She looked up, doughnut poised. "Wait a second, Major. Did you say _Ghostwood_? Glastonbury Grove?"

"Why, yes. Is that significant?"

She put down the doughnut and began furiously tapping on the keyboard. "Yes, sir, it is. Ghostwood because of my other business in this town, namely helping my brother save Ben Horne's butt. The other, Glastonbury, figures pretty heavily in the Arthurian legends. Now, where were we," Lydia examined her screen again and nibbled on the doughnut. "Aha. Major, have you ever heard of something called a ley line?"

"My dear girl, you're already way past the limits of my knowledge. What is a ley line?" he shook his head.

Lydia took a deep breath. "Okay. The earth is circled by bands of energy, similar to, but not following, latitude and longitude lines. They connect at the earth's magnetic poles. Where two lines converge, you have a vortex, portal, or doorway. The most famous of these is in Glastonbury, in England. Supposedly the burial place of King Arthur. Another one is in Sedona, Arizona. What we have here, is one intersecting right here, in northeast Washington." He looked over her shoulders and saw a map of the United States, with lines crossing it, and her cursor pointed right to the corner of Washington, Idaho, and Canada. She double-clicked on that point, and it zoomed in closer, to center on Twin Peaks. "Three guesses as to where they intersect exactly?".

"Glastonbury Grove?" asked Briggs.

"Yep. No wonder this place gives me the creeps. If someone who has the knowledge I do, but not the ethics, found out about this place, there would be hell to pay."

"I think they already did. A very long time ago." Major Briggs informed her quietly.

* * *

Donna Hayward moved stealthily down the hospital corridor toward Ben Horne's private room. She didn't like sneaking around like this, but ever since the night after the Miss Twin Peaks pageant she tried to avoid her father. Well, at least the man that she had thought was her father for all these years. When Mr. Horne admitted the truth, it shattered the safe, secure world that she had known for eighteen years. Donna Hayward was the oldest child, a role model for her sisters, and valedictorian of her high school class. These kinds of things didn't happen to good girls. Of course Laura, her best friend, had been a good girl too, and look at what happened to her. She moved quietly down the hall and walked up to the nurses' desk. She turned the corner and wound up face to face with Will Hayward. She turned to try to run away, but he came up to her.

"Donna, where have you been? I've been worried about you," Doc Hayward asked.

"I've been staying with Ed and Nadine, Dad. Don't worry, I'm still going to school. I just needed to sort things out by myself." She looked over toward the room where Ben had been placed. "How is he?" she asked, searching her father's face for any sign.

Doctor Hayward set his features. "He's conscious. He's going to live. I need to explain some things to you, Donna."

She put up her hand to wave him off. "Dad, I want to hear it directly from the horse's... mouth. I want to hear him say it myself. After that, I'll come talk to you and Mom. Okay?"

Doc Hayward smiled regretfully. "If it's worth anything to you, honey, I always referred to Ben Horne's role in this as the sperm donor. That's all he was."

"I still need to know. Dad, one more question. How's Audrey? I suppose she's my sister now." Donna looked around for Audrey.

"We just sent her off to a burn unit in Spokane about two hours ago. She's not good, Donna," the doctor hugged his daughter. "I know Dr. Gutierrez down there personally. She'll be safe. I think you can go in now," he said as a nurse walked out of Ben's room.

"Thanks, Daddy." Donna said and walked into the room to meet her destiny. Ben Horne was awake, his head swathed in bandages. He smiled and motioned for her to sit.

"Donna, what can I do for you?"

She got right to the core of the problem. "Well, Mr. Horne, I want to ask you a few questions. First, how did this happen? Or, more to the point, how did I happen?"

"That was a long time ago, Donna," he said wistfully.

"I know that. I want to know the truth. I don't think you know how this hurts, knowing that the person that you always thought was your father, really wasn't."

Ben regarded her and sighed. "Donna, what I'm going to tell you is the truth. I am your father. Your mother was my secretary before you were born. Your father was working long hours as a resident, and my wife was pregnant. Your mother and I just sort of happened one night. I don't think that your father realized it, until it was too late. Your mom quit, and we really haven't spoken since. Your parents didn't want you to know, or for me to have any contact with you. I respected their wishes, although I've respected little else in this town. I'm sorry, Donna. I didn't want you to find out in this way."

Donna stood up and walked over to the window. She stared out of it for a few seconds, then turned to Ben. "Okay," she said, "where do we go from here? I mean, I feel bad about what happened, but I've had one father my whole life. Then there's Audrey. She's my friend. We've grown closer over the whole Laura Palmer affair. How will she react when she finds out?"

Ben looked away. "If you ask your father and mother, they'll show you bearer bonds worth several thousand dollars. That's your college fund. It's my gift to you. I can afford it. It's obvious that Johnny's not going to college. Will tells me that you want to go into medicine."

Donna turned around, shocked. "Dad always said that college was going to be no problem. He encouraged me to apply to the Stanford and other schools that were really good, but expensive."

"Well, you deserve it. I know that I've been a rotten human being, but at least I can provide for my children." He closed his eyes for a minute, with a look of pain on his face.

"Mr. Horne. I know about Audrey. I'm going to try to get down to Spokane to see her. I promise," Donna took his hand.

Ben smiled at her. "Why don't you just call me Ben? And, thank you, Donna. If you do, tell her that I'm proud of her. Of both of my daughters."

Will Hayward knocked at the door. Ben motioned for him to come in. Donna ran up to the only father she'd ever known and hugged him.

"I'm glad the secret's out now," said Ben. "It's a weight off my heart."

"Me, too. I guess now the healing can begin," agreed Hayward. "Come on, sweetheart. You'd better leave now," he said as he ushered his daughter into the hallway.

* * *

At three o'clock, Lydia and Major Briggs were surprised by a knock on the door of the conference room. Harry and Jack poked their heads in, the Sheriff a little more hesitantly.

"Come on, sis," Jack announced, "we're going to a funeral."

Lydia regarded him with annoyance. "Excuse me? Whose funeral?"

"Pete Martell's. He drove Audrey to the airport to meet me before I left." Jack's face reflected his feelings at remembering the occasion. "He was also a good friend to me when I was growing up. He taught me how to fish."

"Martell, as in relation to Catherine? No thanks. One encounter with the dragon lady is all I want to experience."

"Look, 'm going. Don't you want to take this opportunity to stake out the competition?"

Lydia stood up. "Number one, Jack, I hardly know anyone in this town. Number two, I've got work to do on two different fronts. Number three, I'm not exactly dressed..."

"It's out in the middle of the woods. Nobody's going to be dressed up except Catherine and the priest," Jack was trying hard to convince her. She capitulated to him.

"All right, I'll go. But first, you've got to promise me lunch," she said as her stomach growled in accord.

"Well," said Harry, "I'm going to the funeral, too. We'll stop by the Double-R and grab some burgers to go."

"I'd like to come, too. Pete Martell was a good friend," said Major Briggs, and joined them in walking out of the room.

* * *

The Double-R was at the end of the lunch rush, and Annie was ready for her break. Most of the people were talking about going to Pete's funeral. Unfortunately, Norma and Shelley were going, so that meant Annie had to mind the store. Suddenly, the door opened, and a familiar figure swooped into the diner. Annie looked at Norma for strength. Norma looked at the ceiling and shook her head.

"There's my poor baby," the older, richly dressed, blond woman said as she gave Annie a quick hug and peck on the cheek. "I was so worried about you that I had to come right out here from Seattle."

"Hello, Mother," Annie said in a flat voice. "You obviously weren't too worried, since it happened five days ago. I'm fine, in case you're wondering."

"Norma, dear, get me a cup of tea. Annie, I'm so sorry. I had a Catholic Charities fund-raiser to attend Sunday, and I couldn't get away yesterday, and you know how horrible the roads are around here..." Vivian Blackburn prattled aimlessly and twisted her pearls. Annie had learned early in her life that meant that her mother was hedging the truth.

Norma came to Annie's rescue by placing a cup of tea in front of her mother. "Vivian," Norma addressed her mother, "I thought that I told you not to come back here after the last time. If I can recall, you brought your loving husband Ernie with you that time. Oh, by the way, Hank told me that he saw Ernie back in prison."

Vivian gave Norma a withering look. "The less said about that part of my life the better. Now, Annie, do you want to come home? I'm sure you'll be safer there."

"I am home, Mother," Annie said flatly. "Thank you for coming out all this way, but I am perfectly safe." A small voice in the back of her mind was telling her to tell the truth. It had been there since high school. Annie hadn't paid any attention to it, until the past few days.

Her mother didn't even notice the rebuff, and took a sip of her tea. Fortunately, a Bronco pulled into the parking lot. Sheriff Truman got out and walked into the diner.

"Hi, Annie, Norma. I need four burgers with everything to go, hold the onions on one of them. And, four cups of coffee, two light, two dark. We're heading off to Pete's funeral." Harry ordered.

Annie sighed with relief. "I'll get them right away, Sheriff," she said and hustled into the back.

* * *

Pete Martell's funeral was not held at the cemetery. There wasn't much left of Pete to bury. His will had specified that he would be cremated and his ashes scattered at his favorite fishing hole. The cremation part was no problem, and Catherine favored the ash-scattering, so that she didn't have to spend any money on a burial plot. She had decided to dispose of the remains of Andrew, her supposedly dead brother, in the same way. It made sense to her to scatter both sets of ashes at once. After all, Pete and Andrew had died together, and their ashes were intermingled anyway. She was surprised, however, at how many people came.

She was most surprised by the appearance of Jack Wheeler and his half-sister. She would have thought that this would be the last place young Mr. Wheeler would show up, given the troubles between his father and the Packard clan in the past. She recalled, however, that Pete had taken a liking to the young man. That was Pete, she smiled to herself. If only he knew the truth. But, he didn't care about whom Catherine and Andrew were feuding with. He respected people no matter what. The again, she thought, her late husband always was a bit addle-brained.

* * *

Lydia was looking around trying to find a familiar face in the crowd of people who were attending the funeral. Major Briggs had joined his wife, and Sheriff Truman was standing toward the front of the semicircle, flanked by Lucy and Deputy Andy. Finally, Lydia spotted Norma Jennings in the back of the crowd. Norma caught sight of her also, and waved her over. Lydia touched Jack on the elbow and motioned toward where Norma was standing. He nodded, and they went over to stand next to Norma, a big, curly-haired man named Ed Hurley, and a younger woman named Shelley Johnson. She was also a waitress at the diner, and he owned the local gas station. Shelley looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, but was more world-weary than most young women her age. She had dishwater blonde hair and a cute face. Lydia could See signs of physical abuse in her past, and was curious. She also caught Shelley's quick appraisal of her brother. Jack, as usual, was oblivious. She turned to Ed. "Are you related to James Hurley?"

"He's my nephew. Why?" the man asked in a slow drawl.

"I have a message for you from him. He's all right, and he's staying in my house in San Francisco. He wants you to know that he'll be home soon."

"I won't ask how he found you, but I'm glad he's not in any trouble. Tell him he'd better get back here before he flunks out of school."

"School? I was under the impression that he had graduated!" Lydia was ticked off. Nothing upset her more than people abusing the privilege of education.

"Oh, no. He just took off without telling anyone, including me or the school."

"I'll call him tonight, and tell him to either register in San Francisco, or get his ass back here on the double," she said forcefully. Ed nodded his approval.

At precisely 4:00, Father Clarence took his position in front of a table with an urn on it. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Dear friends," he began, "we are here today to honor one of the finest members of our community, who died tragically and before his time. Peter Martell was a simple man who never forgot where he came from. He took pleasure in the simple things in life. He was not a religious man, but he found God in nature, and in the jump of a trout on a reel." The priest made the sign of the cross over the urn. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. May the Lord Jesus Christ bless and keep you, and may you spend eternity the way you spent it on earth, with a rod and reel in your hands."

"Amen," said several people in the congregation. Probably fishing buddies.

She leaned over to Norma, "This isn't the normal Catholic funeral, I take it?"

"No," Norma answered quietly. "Pete and Catherine really didn't go to church. I guess it was against Catherine's worship of the almighty dollar. However, unlike his wife, Pete was well-liked in this town. Father Clarence is doing this as a favor."

Norma nudged her and nodded toward the front, as Truman stepped up to the table. "I've asked Sheriff Truman to say a few words to remember Pete by," said the priest.

"Thanks, Father," Harry said, removing his hat. "I've known Pete Martell for more years than I can recall. He was like a second father to me. Heck, he taught me, like most of the boys in this town, how to fish. Pete was a good guy. He was one of the people that made our small town what it is, a friendly place where you can always count on your neighbor to help you out. I'm sure Pete is looking down on us from that big fishin' hole in the sky looking at us all here, and he'd probably hate all of the fuss being made over him. Pete, here's to you. I hope you finally catch the big one." Harry said, and walked away.

The priest handed Catherine the urn containing her husband's ashes. "Pete specifically asked that his ashes be scattered over the river at his favorite fishing spot. I've asked his loving wife," there were a few ill-timed coughs from the congregation at that statement, "Catherine to scatter the ashes. Mrs. Martell, will you do the honors?" He accompanied her to the river bank.

"Goodbye, Pete. I'm going to miss you," she said as she dumped the contents of the urn into the water. As she did, several fish came to the surface and started eating the ashes.

As Catherine was dumping the ashes, Lydia's psychic senses went off like a police siren. She turned, and caught sight of Cooper hiding in the trees about fifty feet form where she stood. She casually turned around and nudged her brother. "Jack," she whispered as she took the gun out of her purse, "Cooper's here, behind us. I'm going after him. Go get the Sheriff."

He started to turn around to look, and she shook her head. She nodded in the direction of Sheriff Truman. He started walking toward the Sheriff ever so casually as the priest said the final blessing. In the meantime, Lydia quietly removed her gun from her purse, and handed the bag to Major Briggs with a whispered warning. She quietly faded to the back of the crowd. As she reached the last circle of onlookers, she spun around and broke into a sprint. She was grateful in that moment that she hadn't changed into her suit. There was a noise behind her. Harry pulled up beside her, followed closely by Andy. "Cooper's here," she said as they ran.

"Let's split up," he ordered. "You go to the left, I'll take the right. Andy, you go straight." She nodded. Immediately, she veered to the left, and Truman veered to the right.

Lydia ran for a while, and came upon several sets of footprints in the middle of a copse of trees. She could barely make out the outline of a cabin through the trees. There was the sound of a twig snapping and wings rustling. Lydia was beginning to get the familiar tingling in her lower spine that signified psychic danger. She held her gun out in front of her and called out, "Dale? It's Lydia. Come out, and nothing will happen to you." There was silence. She was startled by the hooting of an owl. She looked up, and into the golden eyes of a Great Horned owl. "Sister owl," she addressed it, "Have you seen my friend?" The owl hooted menacingly at her. It looked at her and ruffled its wings in a form of challenge, then flew away. She didn't follow. "Strange wildlife around here. Oh well, maybe he didn't come this way after all," she muttered and retraced her steps back toward the fishing hole.

When she returned, her brother ran up and embraced her. She disengaged herself and reported her findings to Harry and Andy. "I found an owl, and a cabin in the woods. No sign of Coop."

"An owl," Truman said with some trepidation. "There was an owl that attacked us in Owl Cave when we found the petroglyph that was the key to the Black Lodge. Cooper also reported seeing an owl just before Major Briggs disappeared a few months ago, right after Leland Palmer died. Damn, I wish Hawk were here."

Lydia and Jack climbed into the back seat of the Bronco, followed by Andy. Lucy had already taken Major Briggs in her car back to the stationhouse. "Can I offer something in this discussion?" asked Jack as Harry drove away from the site.

Lydia did a double-take. Her brother had never wanted to get involved in one of her cases before. But, then again, this was a different circumstance. "Any ideas from the floor are welcome," she said, parroting one of his favorite lines in board meetings.

Jack smiled at her, catching the joke. "Okay, I don't know much about this, but in Native American folklore, the owl is an evil bird, somewhat like an albatross. The owl is also considered a bird of sudden change, from one state to the other."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Boy Scouts."

Lydia arched an eyebrow. "That would explain a lot. I caught these negative vibes off the owl. I've never had those feelings from a wild creature before. I get the feeling that this owl wasn't what it seemed."

Andy abruptly stiffened. "Miss Wheeler," he said, "that was one of the messages to Agent Cooper from the Giant. The owls are not what they seem. I remember it now."

"Good work, Andy," Harry said.

"Wait a minute," Lydia said excitedly, "the Giant? Do you mean that guy, Lurch, that visited me last night? He also visited Coop? Now, we're getting somewhere!"

* * *

"Dammit! I can't believe he's recovered so quickly!" Jerry swore as he paced in Catherine's living room, a glass of wine in his hand. "How dare he ruin our plans like this?"

"Calm down, Jerry," she snapped. "We got your little niece out of the picture for now. Chances are she won't come out of the coma anyway. Ben's sudden recovery is," she sighed, "regrettable. We'll have to deal with him later."

"Unless, of course, his knock on the head has restored him to his former self."

"That only worked with that flake that Ed Hurley is married to. No, we have to account for all possibilities. Now, aren't you going to be a dutiful brother and go see him?"

"I think I'd rather stay here and help you grieve for Pete and Andrew," he shot back.

"So, what about the Bobbsey Twins?" She changed the subject. "I saw they showed up for Pete's funeral. That in itself was interesting. Jack Wheeler is just looking for trouble."

Jerry's interest was immediately sparked. "Cathy," he bent over and kissed her, "don't tell me you have something on Mister Clean and Green? That's just too rich."

"All in good time, Jerry. All will be revealed in good time."

"Him and that weasel business. Christ, what a fake. Meanwhile, he's showing little Audrey his pocket weasel."

It was Catherine's turn to be interested. "Oh, so that rumor _was_ true? This could be useful. Tell me, Jerry, how old is Audrey?"

"Eighteen as of August 24th," he answered.

"Damn. That rules out statutory rape. Never mind. Everyone has a weak spot. Unless I miss my guess, young Mr. Wheeler's weak spot is something he can't outrun. His past."

"Catherine, you are a master of the game," Jerry laughed as she poured more wine.

* * *

Jack walked into Ben's hospital room during evening visiting hours, followed by his sister. There was a tray with a greasy meat patty and assorted colored slop on the bed table. He looked at the tray, smiled a guilty smile, and handed him a bag from the Double-R. Ben smiled back, then noticed Lydia, who was hanging back and leaning on the threshold.

"Well, hello, pretty lady," he said in his best come-on voice. "You're too attractive to be a nurse. She walks in beauty, like the night, of cloudless climes and starry skies..."

A look that Jack knew well crossed his sister's face. "Stuff a sock in it," Lydia snapped.

He decided to rescue Ben before Lydia's claws came all of the way out."Ben," he explained, "that's no lady. That's my sister." He was rewarded with a good-natured whack on his right arm. "Ben, this is my half-sister, Lydia Wheeler. Lydia, my friend and mentor, Benjamin Horne." He beckoned her to the bedside.

"Pleased to meet you," she said, shaking his hand with a firm, businesslike grip. "I'm a CPA, Jack's partner, and Chief Financial Officer for EnviroTech." Jack was amused. That was her _don't mess with me, sexist pig_ introduction.

Ben looked impressed. "I didn't realize that you had a sister, Jack. I knew that your father was married before, but..."

"It's a long story. Remind me to tell you sometime. Meanwhile, we're here on some important business. Sis?" he began.

She didn't miss a beat. "Well, Ben, if I may call you Ben? I've had a look at the financial statements for the past year for the hotel and department store. I'm going to be honest. You're losing money, badly. Even with the losses on the Ghostwood development, One-Eyed Jacks, and the Stop Ghostwood fundraisers, there's still a big gap."

"You know about One-Eyed Jacks?" Ben stammered, avoiding Jack's gaze.

"More than you think," he answered cryptically. Ben squirmed in discomfort.

"What it looks like," she continued, "is that someone set up a blind account to funnel money out through the department store. Unless you have an inordinate amount of shoplifting in Horne's, which with all of the security measures is doubtful, you've got serious problems."

He was shocked. "Embezzlement? Who would do that? We're a family company."

She answered him. "It looks to have started a little over a year ago. And, if what I've seen is correct, the change in accounting was authorized by your lawyer."

Ben sat straight up, which set the cardiogram to beeping furiously. "Leland Palmer? Why would he do that?"

Jack sat on the side of the bed. "We noticed that Leland had made several trips to the southeastern part of the state. I wonder if he was being blackmailed?"

Lydia looked from Ben to Jack, and back to Ben. "Wait a minute. Teresa Banks," she said, trying to remember something.

"Who?" asked Jack and Ben simultaneously.

"Teresa Banks. She was in the files that I was reading this morning. She was the first victim. Laura Palmer was the second. Teresa lived in the southern part of the state. I remember reading in Cooper's report from Leland's death that he specifically said something about killing that girl Teresa. She probably found out who Leland was and started to blackmail him."

Ben looked confused. "But Leland Palmer died three months ago. Where did the rest of the money go, and where is it going now?"

Brother and sister exchanged a look. Now came the hardest truth, Jack thought. He nodded for her to continue.

She took a deep breath. "Ben, I'm not sure of this, but I think Jerry found out about the dummy account after Leland died. I believe, with all of my knowledge and instinct as an accountant, that Jerry is embezzling from you."

"Jerry? My own brother stealing from me? Why?"

"That I can't answer," she shrugged. "I don't know him very well, but my bullshit detector went wild when I met him. More than it did with you."

Jack interrupted her before she could insult his friend again.. "The question is, Ben, what to do now. Horne Industries is weakened. Lydia and I drew up a plan for a leveraged buy-out, for EnviroTech to buy out Horne Industries. You would still be in control, but you would answer to one of us, most likely Lydia. After three years, we would review the accounts, and you could buy back controlling interest after that."

Ben looked at them. "I'd still be head of Horne Industries?"

"Yes, of course," said Lydia, "but we would help shore up your capital investments. You would be subject to an annual review, and a full audit after three years."

"What did everyone else say? I'm sure Jerry wasn't pleased."

"Well, Sylvia liked the idea, and she has your proxy. Bob Briggs sided with Jerry," answered Jack. "What do you think, Ben? I'm sure that you realize that Catherine is chomping at the bit waiting to snap up Horne Industries. She's out for blood."

Ben hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I think it's a good idea, under the circumstances. I trust you, Jack. I don't trust Catherine or Jerry. Not now, anyway."

"You won't regret it," he replied. "I don't trust her either, for my own reasons."

"Jack, can I tell you something before you leave?" Ben changed the subject. "I need to tell somebody that won't think I'm absolutely nuts. The day you left, I was in my office. Audrey walked in. I was trying to persuade her to enter the Miss Twin Peaks pageant, but she took off when she heard you were gone. When I turned around to face the fireplace, I saw this bald man waving at me," Jack saw Lydia stiffen out of the corner of his eye. "He was warning me not to do something. It must have been something to do with the pageant, and what happened after."

"Was this guy really tall, and wearing white?" Lydia asked as she took Ben's hand. There was a puzzled expression on her face.

"Yes, in fact, he was. He disappeared, but I felt unsettled for an hour after that."

She regarded Ben. "Well, Mr. Horne," she said gently. "You aren't nuts. I saw him last night. He came to warn me about, well, warn me about someone. It saved a life."

"I wish he could have saved Audrey," Ben said wistfully.

The pain and guilt hit Jack like a tidal wave. "The ironic thing is, Ben, she wanted to come with me to Brazil. I told her that I wouldn't take her. It was too dangerous. I never dreamed that something like this would happen here.".

"Nobody could have foreseen it," Lydia reached out with her other hand to take his. "She's still alive, guys. Where there's life, there's hope," she encouraged, then laughed a hollow laugh. "Listen to me talk. I don't even know the girl."

"She's a lot like you," Jack said. Ben nodded in agreement.

"Great. That's a real recommendation," she said sarcastically.

" _VISITING HOURS ARE NOW OVER_ ," came the voice over the intercom. " _THEY WILL BEGIN AGAIN TOMORROW AT TEN O'CLOCK. ALL VISITORS PLEASE LEAVE THE HOSPITAL. THANK YOU_."

Jack looked at his sister, then at Ben. "Well, I guess we'd better go before they throw us out. See you tomorrow, Ben."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you, Lydia," Ben flirted shamelessly.

She stood up and shook his hand. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine," she answered sarcastically. Jack hustled her out of the room with a fierce look.

* * *

It had been a long day pumping gas for Ed Hurley, and he was beat. Ever since James had taken off, he hadn't couldn't get any decent help around the place. Sure, James's biker friends were happy to help. However, giving change was a idea foreign to most of them. And, to make matters worse, he was pretty sure that at least one of them had his hands in the cash drawer. He walked up to the house. He had to admit, it was pretty lonely now that Nadine had moved away. On the threshold he bumped into Donna Hayward with a knapsack in her hand.

"Leaving, Donna?"

"Yeah, Ed. Thanks for letting me stay here and all. But, with Nadine gone..."

"I know what you mean. Did you make up with your father?"

Donna grimaced, then nodded. "Yeah, we had a long talk earlier today. I'm still mad at him and Mom, but I'm moving home before Harriet rearranges our room."

"I know what you mean," Ed sympathized.

"Oh, Ed, there's a letter from Nadine on the table," she handed it to him. The postmark was from Portland, Oregon. He ripped it open, both curious about and dreading the message.

"Dear Eddie," he read aloud. He could almost hear Nadine's whiny voice reading it. "I've done a lot of thinking on the bus down to Los Angeles. I've decided to file for a separation. I love you, Eddie, but I realized that this wrestling thing can be a great opportunity for me. Besides, I've met this really wonderful person that I think I'm in love with. Alex is really fantastic, and she has really helped me a lot. We're both auditioning for the women's wrestling. She's opened up a whole new world for me. I'm sorry, Ed, but I think that this is better for the both of us. Love, Nadine." Also in the envelope was a separation statement filed in Seattle.

"Oh, my God..." Donna uttered slowly, disbelieving what she just heard. "Is this the same Nadine that talked about Mike Nelson's butt? Granted, that's where his brains are..."

"My wife, with a woman? I don't believe this!" Ed said, incredulous. "All this time, she was a..."

"Lesbian?"

Ed shook his head in total shock. "Come on, Donna. I'll drive you back to your parents' house. I think I need to talk to your Dad about this."

* * *

When they arrived back at the Great Northern, Lydia and Jack stopped at the desk to see if there were any messages for them. The clerk handed each of them an envelope. Lydia opened hers up immediately. It was a single sheet of paper, with the words "You may think I've gone insane, but I promise you, I will kill again." written on it in what she hoped was red ink. She crumpled the paper up and put it in her pocket. I'll have to deal with this later, she thought, and turned to Jack.

He was still reading his message. He looked up at Lydia when he was done. "It's from Karen, my secretary. Andy's come back from Rio with Tom's body. The funeral's the day after tomorrow. Rose is holding up okay."

Lydia put her hand on her brother's arm and led him toward the elevators. "Well, Jack, I think you should be the one to go. Tommy was your friend for a lot longer than I knew him." They stepped into the elevator. "And, I think it would do you some good to make a stop in Spokane, too. See how Audrey's doing. Besides, I'm up to my ass in alligators at the sheriff's office, and I'm just walking into the swamp." The elevator stopped at the sixth floor.

"Yeah, sis, you're right. Just like Tommy always was. I'm going to miss him." Jack opened the door to their room.

"Me, too," said Lydia, as Jack locked the door behind them.

"Take the bathroom first. Goodnight, Jack," she hugged him.

"'Night, sis. And, thanks for everything. You didn't have to be that nice to Ben," he released her.

"Hey, little brother, I'm here to protect your interests. Including jail-bait high-school girls and their sleazy fathers. Now, get out. I have to make a phone call to one James Hurley, and tell him to get back to school." She pushed him gently into his side of the suite.

"She's not jail bait..." she heard him chide from the other side of the closed door.

* * *

After he left the copse of trees, the owl flew back to Glastonbury Grove. Once there, he changed back into Bob. As Bob entered the circle of sycamores, the young boy walked out of the Black Lodge, followed by the old woman.

"What did you learn?" the boy asked Bob.

"She is not giving up. She sensed me from far away. She also knew that the owl was intelligent, although she addressed it as a friend," Bob answered.

"We must find some way to get her out of the way. She poses a grave danger," observed the old woman.

"Fell another victim," instructed the boy. "One that is close enough to her that she gets the message, but not too close. We want to get her out of the way."

"Why not just kill her?" asked Bob.

"No. There is a sweeter way," said the woman. "We will let her live, for now. It is more of a challenge this way."

Bob and the boy nodded in agreement. The woman and the boy returned to the Black Lodge, and Bob changed into another form. He became a delicate Chinese woman with short-cropped hair - Josie Packard. His sense of poetic justice, honed from years of dominating Leland Palmer, enjoyed taking this particular form. Ah, yes. Revenge is a dish best served cold, Bob thought as he walked out of Glastonbury Grove toward Twin Peaks.


	6. Chapter 5 - Power Play

**Chapter 5 - Power Play**

Deputy Hawk jumped awake from a nightmare. Why he was having a nightmare about Josie Packard, he didn't know. All he knew was that in his dream, Josie was coming after him. He was being pulled into a strange room with red walls and a black and white floor. He was disoriented for a moment, then realized that he was still in the hospital. That explains it, he thought. Maybe he was affected a little too much by that knock on the head that Cooper had given him. It seemed foolish to waste an entire day in the hospital when there was a fugitive to be caught. He looked at the clock on the wall - it was 3:30 a.m. He groaned, then stopped. It would probably bring that battle-ax of a nurse in to feed him a sleeping pill. Then he'd never get out of here tomorrow. At least Andy and Lucy had brought him his pajamas when they visited him in the afternoon. That way he didn't have to suffer the indignity of a hospital gown.

Suddenly, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, like at Glastonbury Grove. There was a faint smell of burnt engine oil wafting down the hall. _Burnt engine oil. Bob was associated with that smell._ He quietly got out of bed and padded across the room to the closet, reaching for the throwing knife that he kept in his boot. Not regulation Sheriff's department gear, but it had saved his life more than once. The engine oil smell passed. Hawk ducked over to the doorway. He peeked outside, and saw a woman with short black hair walking down the hall. _Now, wait a minute,_ he thought. _This can't be. It's Josie Packard,_ he thought with the shock of recognition. His cop's instincts took over, and he followed Josie down the hall. She stopped at the elevators, and turned around. He ducked into the threshold of another room, hoping that she wouldn't notice him. The elevator door opened and Josie entered. He raced after her, but the hall started to spin crazily. Hawk leaned up against the wall, and a nurse came running up.

"Call security. Tell them that Deputy Hawk wants that woman who just got into the elevator followed. She's probably going to the first floor. GO!" he ordered the nurse. She ran to the nurse's station and picked up the phone. He retraced his steps down the hall back to his room. Something told him to keep walking, and he came to Ben Horne's room halfway down the hall. The nurse caught up to him.

"You can't go into patient's rooms," she snapped. "I don't care who you are."

He ignored her and walked into Ben's room. The heart monitor was flat-lined. The nurse, who had followed him in, screamed and dove for a button on the wall above Ben's head. Hawk reached the bed a moment later. The nurse had started CPR. He joined her by pinching Ben's nostrils together, and breathing into his mouth when the nurse told him to. He could faintly hear a doctor and another nurse coming into the room with a crash cart. The doctor pushed him aside, and put the fibrillation paddles on Ben's chest. "Clear!" he yelled, and the nurse stepped back. There was no response. The doctor continued to work on Ben for several minutes, but there was no response. Benjamin Horne was dead.

He picked up the phone and called Sheriff Truman's house. It rang four times before a groggy Harry picked it up.

"Harry, this is Hawk. Ben Horne was just murdered in his hospital bed. I couldn't catch the perp, but got a good look at her."

"Her? Jesus H. Christ! I'll be right there. I'll call Sylvia Horne, too. Thanks, buddy. I know you did the best you could," Harry reassured him. "I guess I'd better call Jack Wheeler and his sister, too. Jack and Ben were friends."

"I think that we're going to need Lydia here. This is one for her line of work."

"Oh, shit," his friend groaned. He must have realized what that meant. "I'll be right there," there was a dial tone as Harry hung up the phone.

* * *

The phone rang harshly, jolting Lydia out of a sound sleep. She, like Hawk, had been having strange dreams. She swore, and picked up the phone on the fifth ring.

"Lydia Wheeler here," she said muzzily.

"Lydia, this is Sheriff Truman. I think you better come down to the hospital right away. Ben Horne was murdered."

She sat up, instantly awake. "Oh, Gods! What happened?"

"Hawk said that it was something that you might be interested in."

Jack stuck his head out of the door to the bedroom. "Who the hell is it at four in the morning?" he groaned.

"Jack, hold on a second, will ya?" Lydia turned back to the phone. "Okay, Harry. I'll be there as soon as I can. Thanks." She hung up the phone. "You'd better sit," she motioned to the other sofa. He flopped down in it. "Ben is dead. Cause of death, murder."

" _WHAT?_ How?"

"Sheriff Truman says that it might have something to do with the Cooper case that I'm working on. Anyway, he suggested that I get over there right away. You should stay with Sylvia," she suggested. _Better to keep him occupied._

"No, I'm going over to the hospital, too," he insisted.

She stood up and placed her hands on her hips. "Like hell you are. A crime scene is no place for an outsider. I'll tell you everything when I get back. Believe me, you aren't going to want to see Ben's body," she said as she pulled on her jeans. "Take care of Sylvia. She's going to need you."

"He was my friend. Quit protecting me. I can handle it."

Lydia sighed with resignation. "All right. Just don't get in my way." He went back into the bedroom part of the suite and closed the door.

* * *

The second floor of the hospital was in total chaos when Lydia and Jack walked out of the elevator. The police were everywhere. Deputy Andy was with Sylvia, and both were crying. Jack exchanged a meaningful look with his sister and went over to Sylvia. She strode purposefully toward Ben's room, where she met up with Sheriff Truman and a pajama-clad Deputy Hawk.

When she walked into the room, the first thing she saw was Ben's body in the hospital bed, his arms tied to the railing with tourniquets. The second thing that she saw was Hawk sitting in the chair, looking pale for an Native American. She walked over to him. "Hi," she asked quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I think I just ran a little too hard," he answered with a rueful smile.

"Well, you do have a concussion. Just sit still. We'll take care of everything," she reached over and squeezed his shoulder. She had begun to take a liking to him. Lydia felt a touch on her shoulder. She turned around to see Harry Truman with a cup of coffee in his hand, and dark circles under his eyes.

"Sheriff," she nodded curtly. "What do we have here? And more importantly, where can I get coffee?"

Harry nodded to an officer, who ran out of the room. He shook his head. "Someone came in here at 3:30, tied Ben to the bed, and smothered him with a pillow."

"Nobody saw the perp come in, or notice the monitors?" she surveyed the scene.

"No. Not surprising, either. I've talked to Will Hayward about the security in this place before, but they don't have the money to do anything about it." Harry shrugged.

"Marvelous," she said sarcastically. "Do you have any suspects? Who would want Benjamin Horne dead?"

He reached over to the bedside table, picked up the Twin Peaks telephone directory, and handed it to her. "This is a good place to start."

She regarded him coolly as she put the phone book back on the nightstand. Hawk stood up from the chair, steadied himself, and walked over to Lydia's side. "Why I wanted Harry to call you was that I saw Josie Packard walking down the hall - right before I discovered Ben's body," Now it was Harry's turn to get pale, but he displayed no other emotions. "The second reason was this." He handed her a piece of paper. On it was written " _Next time it will be someone you love. Leave town._ " She read it, and her hands began to shake. She looked up at Hawk, then she handed the note to Harry.

"It was because of me," she said with a strained voice. "Ben Horne was killed to send a message to me. Jack will never forgive me." She turned slowly to look at the body.

Harry read the note, and it brought something else to mind. "I've seen this before. Earle killed a drifter and left his body in the gazebo at Pearl Lake in a papier-mache pawn. He left a note for Coop saying that next time it would be someone he knew."

"Harry, do you remember how Jacques Renault died?" asked Hawk. "The same way. Smothered with a pillow while he slept, by Leland Palmer."

The officer had returned with Lydia's coffee. She took it from him blindly and sipped at it. "I'm not going to leave town," she said with determination. "I don't scare or give up easily. I've dealt with worse. I think Jack and I are going to have to push up the buyout." She put the coffee cup down on the table, and turned her head to look at Hawk. "Jack and I visited Ben last night after Pete's funeral. He gave permission for our company to take over Horne Industries. To keep the company from falling into Catherine Martell's hands."

"Do you have a witness or a signed document attesting to this?" Harry asked, grabbing her right arm.

"No," she shook herself free of his grasp. "Just a handshake agreement. I don't know where my head was to forget getting something in writing. Damn, I'm a better businesswoman than that!" she pounded her right fist into her left hand. "I have to find Jack," she said, and ran out of the room.

The two men looked at each other. "What professionalism. Looks like the ice queen has a heart after all," Harry commented.

"Yes, she has a heart," agreed Hawk. "She just keeps it behind a wall."

"You sound like you're starting to like her."

"Yes, I am," he confessed, his voice trailing off.

"Just be careful. Women like that will just turn on you, then break your heart."

* * *

Jerry Horne strolled into the Great Northern lobby at six, and went straight for the Timber Room for breakfast. It had been a long night for him. Catherine Martell was insatiable. For a woman older than his brother, she sure could go all night. Maybe that's why she and Ben had an affair over so many years. His brother, Jerry smirked, sure knew a good lay when he saw one. He sat at his usual table and the waitress approached him warily. "Good morning, Trudy," he greeted her cheerfully. "Did the chef get the goat cheese in yesterday?"

"Yes, sir, and the sun-dried tomatoes," she mumbled.

Something was very wrong here. He looked at the wait staff. They all looked very depressed. Oh, well. It was probably none of his concern. "Great, I'll have an omelet with them. A cup of coffee, some fresh-squeezed orange juice, and, three strips of bacon."

Trudy took his order sullenly. "Yes, sir. Coming right up."

As she left the table, his sister-in-law descended on him like the wrath of God. "Jerry," Sylvia snapped, "where have you been? We've been calling all over town for you. Something terrible has happened."

"Is the goat cheese bad? Dammit, I told them..."

"No, you idiot. Ben's dead." Jerry stopped, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"But he was looking so much better yesterday."

"He was murdered!" she howled, and started sobbing.

"Oh, my God," Jerry said slowly. "Who?"

"They don't know. The sheriff won't tell me anything."

"Sylvia, calm down," he shushed her. "Look, Jerry's here. I'm going to take care of everything." He certainly would. This sure made things interesting. He would have to inform Catherine about this as soon as possible.

* * *

It was 7:30. Lydia and Jack had stopped off at the Double-R diner before she took him to the airport. The ground crew was fueling the Learjet, so they had time to kill. They had both had too much coffee and not enough sleep, and it was beginning to wear on the both of them. He had arrived at the same conclusion about the buyout. Jack wouldn't show it, but he was beginning to get worried.

"You realize, sis, that without Ben's signature, our offer is invalid," he said as he ate his pancakes.

"No kidding. I could kick myself for not getting a signature right then," she took a sip of coffee.

"Well, we didn't know that Ben would be dead in the morning. Who does the Sheriff think did it?"

Lydia dropped the fork that she had just picked up. "I don't know. I don't think that he knows. A lot of people in this town would have liked to see Ben Horne dead," she picked up her fork. "Apparently, your good friend was not exactly the saint that you told me he was."

He scrutinized his sister. This was one of the rare times when she tried to hide something from him. "I never said that Ben was a saint. I merely said that he was trying to change."

She snorted with derision. "According to his wife, he had a little problem keeping his pants on. A lot like his brother Jerry. Where is the little toad, anyway?" She quickly changed the subject. Too quickly, if he knew anything about her.

"Oh, he finally showed up at the hotel as we were about to leave. Shedding crocodile tears," he held the back of his hand up to his forehead and faked a pained look. "Very theatrical. If I were you, I'd tell the Sheriff to check Jerry. He may have decided that he wanted the whole enchilada."

"Bump off his brother? He's not that much of a sleaze." He saw his sister's expression change. She was definitely hiding something. "When are you taking off?"

He got serious. "I'm not. I'm staying here. I think that we should buy this company before things get too much worse."

She regarded him coolly. "I can handle Jerry and Catherine. I think you should go home. Tom was your best friend."

"You said yourself last night that you were up to your ass in alligators at the sheriff's department. You may be gifted, sis, but you can't be two places at once."

"John Justice Wheeler," she snapped, "the best thing that you can do right now is to go back to San Francisco and bury your friend," she ordered with a note of warning.

Jack's jaw dropped. Lydia almost never pulled out her attitude on him. "Lydia Morgan Wheeler," he answered back in the same tone pointing a finger at her, "don't you dare tell me what to do. I think you're forgetting who's the boss around here."

"And whose money made it possible."

"Fight nice, children," came a serene voice. They looked up and found Annie staring down at them, a coffee pot in her hand. Brother and sister looked sheepishly at her. "What's the problem?"

"Well, I was trying to persuade my pigheaded brother to go back to San Francisco for a few days. Our partner, who died recently, is being buried tomorrow. Jack wants to stay here."

"I'll tell you something," Annie observed, "You should go back home for a few days. I think that you're both starting to get on each other's nerves. There's nothing that you can do about Mr. Horne now."

He thought for a minute, and decided to take Annie's advice. "Well," he said, "if I'm going to get back to San Francisco, I'd best get started. Sorry about snapping at you, sis." He stood up.

"Sure, little brother. I'm sorry, too," Lydia grinned. "I'll handle things on this end. Go ahead, take the car. I'll ask one of the deputies to drive me out there later. I want to stay for a minute." He kissed her cheek and left. As he walked out, he held the door open for a strange woman who was carrying a log.

* * *

Lydia, meanwhile, was finishing her breakfast when she came to a startling realization. "That rotten little bastard left me with the check!" she muttered. As she stood up to leave, she noticed the woman with the log standing by her booth.

"May I sit?" asked the woman. She had grayish-blond hair, thick glasses, and a pained expression on her face.

She shrugged. "Might as well. Maybe you'll stiff me for the check, too." Annie came over and brought the woman coffee. She exchanged looks with Lydia.

"Lydia, this is Margaret. We call her the Log Lady," Annie introduced the stranger and walked away. Lydia nodded at the strange woman.

"My log knows who you are," said the woman conspiratorially.

Lydia stiffened. "Who, uh, does your log think I am?"

"My log said that you are the one whom Agent Cooper summoned. I told Deputy Hawk that you were a white Medicine Woman. The ones in the woods are afraid of you."

She looked out at the diner patrons. Nobody was paying attention to them. "What do you mean they're afraid of me?"

"Yes. Because you are the only person who can destroy them. My log also says to tell you to check the cabin behind the fishing hole. There is an important clue there."

"The cabin behind the fishing hole?" she parroted. Then it dawned on her. When she was chasing after Cooper yesterday, she saw it. "I remember, Margaret. I'll do this."

"One more thing. There are others who are inside. Do not forget them." The Log Lady said cryptically.

"I won't forget," she promised. "But now, I really have to go. Thank you, Margaret." She stood up and took the Log Lady's hand. "I will try my best to make things right." She paid Norma. Lydia walked back to the table to leave a tip, and the Log Lady was gone. _I think I just met the head nut in the fruitcake. But maybe there's more to her and that log than that._

Bobby waited until Lydia left the Double-R before he walked in. He wanted to avoid any questions about why he had backed Jerry the other day. He hated having to do business with Ben's younger brother, but that was the way it had to be. He strolled into the diner and sat at the counter, which was Shelley's station that day.

"Hey, Shel," he said, hitting the counter and spinning the seat around as she walked over to him with a cup and coffee pot.

"Hey, Mister Touchdown," she flirted, "You hear the latest?"

"What, about Nadine leaving Big Ed? Old news, sweetheart."

"No, about Ben Horne."

"What's up with him?"

She bent over the counter and whispered to him. "He was murdered in the hospital this morning," she informed him. His face fell. "Sheriff Truman came in this morning for a cup of coffee and told Norma all about it. I just happened to overhear."

Bobby started to panic. There went everything, his good job at the Great Northern, his side business, and probably his relationship with Shelley. "Dammit! Do they know who did it?"

"No, but they have some ideas. I wonder if it's... _Leo_?"

"What do you mean, Leo?"

"Well, that nut case that Agent Cooper told us about did have him write that weird poem," she glanced around her to locate Annie. She was on the other side of the diner. "Then there was the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. Maybe it's the same guy that..." She broke off as Annie walked over toward them. Bobby nodded in understanding. Annie didn't want to talk about what happened, so the girls at the diner respected her wishes.

"Shelley, this could mean real trouble," he observed as Annie walked away. "Don't you worry. Bobby's here to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

* * *

When Lydia got to the station, Lucy Moran was the only one there. She went over to the window and looked in. Lucy was reading _What to Expect When You're Expecting_. She looked up as Lydia approached.

"Good morning, Miss Wheeler," she said crisply.

"Good morning to you, too, Lucy. And, please, call me Lydia. My employees don't even call me Miss Wheeler."

"Well, anyway, Lydia," she put an emphasis on her name, "Sheriff Truman said that he wants to see you when you came in. Only, he's not here right now. He's picking up Deputy Hawk from the hospital." She went back to her reading, ignoring Lydia.

She was beginning to think that she had violated some rule of protocol with the Sheriff. _Politics,_ she shrugged. _It always comes back to office politics._ "Thanks, Lucy. I'll be in the conference room when he gets in." She gave up and walked away. She heard the receptionist give a loud "humph" in the background.

About an hour later, she was deeply engrossed in the Laura Palmer file, and having yet another cup of coffee, when the door to the conference room slammed loudly. She turned around in her chair to see Truman looking at her with contempt.

"Well, if that's the way you conduct yourself at a crime scene, you might as well just turn in all of those fancy badges that you carry. I'm glad not all of the Bureau's contractors are as irresponsible as you are," he snarled.

She stood up, pushing the chair back so hard that it fell on the floor. She looked the Sheriff in the eye - an advantage of being tall - and gave him an icy stare right back.

"Excuse me, I didn't know that I was at your beck and call. You seemed to have the situation under control."

"Unlike you. How dare you run out on an investigation in progress? Hell, even Andy knows better than that!"

"Sheriff," she lowered the tone of her voice to a quiet intensity, "I had to talk to my brother immediately. You didn't need me there. Your people were crawling all over the place."

"Why in God's name did you have to talk to Jack right then? You were in the middle of an investigation," he lowered his voice slightly. "What was so important that it couldn't wait?" He grabbed her by the shoulders.

Lydia's nerves, already overloaded by lack of sleep, caffeine, and a fight with her brother, snapped. She brought her forearms up and pushed his hands off her shoulders. "Listen, Sheriff, I was trying to protect him. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Bob was coming after next."

"I'm sure he's a big boy and can take care of himself. He doesn't need big sister to protect him. I think that you should take Bob's advice and get out of my town!"

Lydia's jaw dropped, then she went for the jugular. "Sheriff Truman," she started, "I guess you've never cared about someone so much that you would protect them no matter what. You've probably never had that privilege, because you're too caught up in your own self-importance!"

He raised his hand to slap her, and she again brought her arm in to block his. " _Get the hell out of my station!_ " he bellowed. "I don't ever want to see your fancy citified ass in my station again!" Harry opened the door to the conference room and shoved her out. "And if I ever see you on this property again, I'll arrest you!" he pointed a finger at her and stormed off.

Harry stalked into his office and slammed the door. He then saw the picture of a beautiful, short-haired Chinese woman smiling at him on his desktop. He picked up the picture. "I tried to protect you, Josie. God knows, I tried," he whispered sorrowfully. Then, he threw the picture up against the wall, where the glass shattered into pieces.

* * *

At the receptionist's desk, Hawk stood talking to Lucy and Andy when they heard the shouting match in the conference room. They all shook their heads in dismay.

"What did she do now?" asked Andy.

"Harry's pissed off because she walked out of the Horne murder scene to go talk to her brother," Hawk informed them.

"I don't think he likes her very much," observed Lucy. "I think he thinks that she's another Agent Rosencrantz."

"Rosen _feld_ , Lucy. Albert Rosenfeld," Hawk corrected.

"She seems awfully nice to me," said Andy, defending Lydia. "I can't see why he doesn't like her."

Hawk smiled an inscrutable smile. "Oh, I think he likes her. A lot. He just doesn't want to admit it. I think he's worried about being disloyal to Josie." Harry walked past the lobby into his office, and slammed the door so loudly that the windows rattled. The three of them exchanged looks. A few seconds later, they heard the sound of glass breaking against the wall.

"He doesn't sound like he likes her too much right now," observed Andy as Lydia stalked into the lobby. All three of them stared off into different directions.

Hawk decided that he'd better do something, or else the situation was going to be damaged irreparably. Then they'd never get the Cooper out of the Black Lodge. He moved in front of the door to block Lydia's path. She looked up at him, with an evil expression on her face.

"What, you want to start in now?" she hissed.

He reached out to her and touched her shoulder. "No. Is there anything I can do?" Lucy and Andy looked at each other meaningfully and nodded. Andy handed Lucy a dollar bill.

"Besides telling your boss that he's a horse's ass?" She replied. "Actually, Hawk, I wouldn't mind getting out of here for a few hours. You know, let the dust settle."

"Sure. Where do you want to go?" Hawk asked, getting the keys to his cruiser out of his pocket.

"I met a woman called the Log Lady this morning. She told me to check out a cabin near the old fishing hole. I'd like to go look at this cabin. The problem is that Jack took the car to the airstrip," she explained.

"Well, let's go then," Hawk offered, interested. "Margaret's tips usually prove to be worth the effort."

"Deputy Hawk," Lucy said imperiously, "you know that you're supposed to be on desk duty for another day."

Hawk shrugged. "Hey, I'm just going for a walk in the woods. Nothing strenuous. I'll be back later. Come on, Lydia, let's go," he waved, and they walked out the door.

* * *

"What the hell are we gonna do, man?" Bobby asked Jerry as he paced back and forth in what had been Ben's office. Ever since Shelley had told him about Ben, he was becoming more concerned not only for his real job, but his extracurricular activities as well. And he didn't mean sports, either.

"Don't worry about a thing. Jerry's here. Ben was out of the loop on this anyway," Jerry answered between bites of a baguette. "The important thing is not to panic."

"Don't panic? You're job is secure. Mine isn't. If Wheeler and his tight-assed sister get their way, I'm outta here."

"Relax, Bobby. It isn't happening," Jerry tried hard to convince him. It wasn't working. "Just go back to school like a good boy, and everything will take care of itself."

"Look, I've got buyers, man. You think Laura Palmer was the only person at Twin Peaks High that used nose candy? Hell, if they'd have made a class in it, you could have filled a room for nine periods and had some on the waiting list."

Jerry looked up and regarded him. "That's a good idea. I'll have to speak to the principal about it."

"I'm serious, Jer. Either I get the stuff by tomorrow, or I'm gonna have a lot of unhappy customers. You know all that bullshit that Ben was spreading around about customers coming first? Well, I've kinda taken that to heart."

"Total Quality Management in the drug trade. I'm so proud of you, Bobby," Jerry smirked. "As it so happens, I've got Leo's old supplier coming down from Canada tonight. Do you want to come with me? Now that I'm going to be a respectable businessman, I don't think I want to get too involved in this."

Bobby's face brightened. "You got it, man. What time?"

"I'll call you. I've got the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

Hawk and Lydia pulled up at the spot near where Pete's funeral was held the previous day. Hawk was disappointed about missing the funeral, but there wasn't much he could do about that. He stopped the car, and looked at the woman beside him. "Well, here we are. Do you know where we're headed?" he asked.

Lydia pulled two rings out of her pocket - one black and one silver with a turquoise inlay - and put them on the middle fingers of her hands. He remembered seeing them the other night, when she had rescued Annie. She also took out her gun and put it in her belt. Hawk whistled appreciatively when he saw her gun. "A Ruger semi-automatic is not exactly a ladies' gun," he observed.

"It's a drug-dealer's gun," She stowed her purse under the seat. "I think I remember the way from yesterday. You can probably follow our footprints. The ground was soft enough to make tracks." She opened the door and got out.

They set off in the direction that she, Harry, and Andy had taken yesterday. He pointed out four separate sets of tracks-one made by a woman's foot, two made by police-issue workboots like his own, and one by men's hard shoes. They followed the woman's tracks into the woods.

Hawk stopped suddenly when they heard a rustle of wings, like a bird taking off. He listened, then turned to her. "The woods are restless. They know that something is about to happen."

""Yes, I feel it too." She put her hand on an aspen tree. The leaves danced when she touched it.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked, "Why did Harry blow up like that? I realize that he was upset with you running out to talk to your brother. I didn't think it was enough to put him into a rage like that."

She sighed as she walked. "Well, my reflex to go for the jugular kicked in. I asked him if he'd ever loved anyone enough to protect them at the risk of his own life."

Hawk stopped dead and turned around to her. "That," he said, "was the wrong thing to say."

"Why is that?" she motioned for him to continue walking.

"Harry was in love with, or rather obsessed with, a beautiful, but dangerous woman named Josie Packard."

"The woman that you allegedly saw this morning at the hospital? This is getting creepier by the minute."

"Yeah. She died recently under mysterious circumstances. I'm not sure if she really loved Harry, or if she was just using him. A few weeks before she died, the night that the sawmill burned, she shot Agent Cooper."

"Shot Dale?" she probed, arching her left eyebrow.

"Yeah, three in the chest. Two hit his vest, the third went underneath. He was all right few days."

"Okay, this is the place," she said, looking around. They had arrived at the grove.

He pointed down. Her tracks showed where she had come into the grove, moved around, and walked back out. The man's tracks made by the hard-soled shoes just disappeared. They looked at each other.

"Hawk, unless I'm really missing something here, I think that Cooper, or whatever is walking around doing a Cooper imitation, _changed_ into the owl that I saw."

"There is a Blackfoot legend about how powerful Medicine Men could shape-shift into a totem animal." He offered her a Snickers bar out of his pocket. She took it.

Lydia turned around and pointed. There was a cabin about 100 yards away. She frowned. "I'm beginning to feel something," she informed him. "My trouble detector is going off like an alarm." She pointed in the direction of the cabin, and he followed her lead. Halfway to the cabin, she took out her gun. He did the same.

They approached the cabin. Hawk had been expecting to see Jacques Renault's cabin, but it wasn't. It was just an old, ramshackle cabin, with a smell of decomposing flesh emanating from it. He touched her shoulder, subconsciously letting his hand linger. "Want to go in?" he asked in a low voice.

"I think we're supposed to," she answered. "Do you want to take point, or shall I?"

"I'll go first. You cover." Hawk stood to the side of the door, gun raised. Lydia stood just behind him, ready. He tried the door, and found it was unlocked. The door opened with a bang, and he ran in with his gun raised. She covered him from the door jamb. Hawk did a sweep of the room, and nodded briskly. Lydia ran in, with her gun raised also, and went into the next room. She swept it, and motioned to him to come in.

What he saw shocked him. He was a veteran of more than a few gruesome deaths, including Laura Palmer and Harold Smith, but he hadn't been expecting anything like this. A big man with his hair in a ponytail was laying on the floor of the cabin. He was very dead, with black widow spiders crawling on him. He stood there, staring at the body. To his utter surprise, a perfectly calm Lydia walked over to the body and began examining it. She motioned for him to come over.

"Leo Johnson," he said as he bent over the body. The smell was overpowering. "Must have been dead for a few days. Whew."

She looked up. "Any relation to Shelley at the diner?"

"Yeah, her husband. He abused her regularly."

"Well, he got what he deserved, the bastard," she touched the body. Suddenly, she stiffened and stared off into space.

* * *

When she touched the corpse, Lydia instantly got a psychic flash of Leo's last moments. He had a bag full of spiders dangling above him, with the rope in his teeth. He was tired, hungry, and dehydrated. He finally passed out. It must have caused his jaw to slacken, releasing the spiders. At least the big jerk didn't feel any pain. Then, another vision came to her. A gray-haired man with a crazy grin, who was laughing at him and holding up a bag with something moving in it. She recognized him from the files that she had been reading earlier in the week. Windom Earle. She felt a brush against her thigh, and jumped out of her trance. Hawk brushed another spider off her.

"Lydia," he started, "you were in the spirit world. Is that normally what happens with your Gift?"

She turned to him and nodded gratefully. "I'm glad that I'm with someone who understands," she looked up at him, his eyes full of concern. "I saw how Leo died, and I saw who killed him. It was Earle. Gods, that evil face." She shuddered, then regained her composure. "I think we should call Harry."

"Yeah," agreed Hawk. "But first, I noticed something else which may interest you." He stood up, and helped her to her feet. She followed him to a table with a computer on it. It was still on, with the screen showing a starfield screen-saver.

"Wow, nice machine!" she exclaimed as she sat in the chair. She examined it further. "Hey, this is a Power Macintosh! They're new on the market, and they're very expensive. I know. I priced this one myself." She hit the space bar, which caused the screen to light up. On the screen was the petroglyph map drawn on the blackboard in the sheriff's station.

Hawk gasped. "Cooper was right. Earle _was_ ahead of us!"

Lydia looked puzzled. She was more interested in the computer. "He's got one hell of a graphics package here. If I've read anything about Earle, he was extremely paranoid. He must have done some sort encryption scheme on here. I hope he has some disks, or else we're in deep shit," she said as she closed the file with the map. She listed his programs, and rifled through the box under the desk. "Aha, here we go. High-density, too," she said. She put a disk into the drive and typed the copy command.

It was Hawk's turn to be puzzled. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because, I can't very well lift the whole CPU and carry it back through the woods with me. I'm making a copy of everything on here. When I get back, I'll load it up to my machine. Then we can have someone from the Bureau look at it."

"Well, we'll have to contact Agent Rosenfeld anyway, to tell him about finding Earle's hideout and personal effects. Not to mention the fact that Cooper is now a fugitive. We can have him look at the files."

"Good idea. Why don't you stay here with Leo and I'll run back to the cruiser to call Truman?" she offered.

"No, Lydia. I think I'd better call this in. You're still on Harry's shit list. You can have the pleasure of Leo Johnson's company this time," he said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure he's a lot more pleasant in his current state than he ever was while he was alive. Be careful, Hawk. Remember you just got out of the hospital. Go slow. Leo's not going anywhere, and maybe I can pick up a few more tidbits while you're gone. And, you'd better tell Shelley Johnson that she's now a widow."

Hawk threw up his hands as he walked toward the door. "Yes, Mother," he teased her. "Are you always this overprotective?"

He walked out. "I am with people that I care about," she whispered behind him.

* * *

In the Black Lodge, Dale Cooper was attempting to meditate to keep his mind off the pain in his shoulder. It must have been dislocated when Laura attacked him. He repeated a Tibetan Buddhist mantra, hoping to focus his mind. It wasn't working very well. He was startled back into reality by a hard shove against his left shoulder, the painful one. He opened his eyes. Earle's face was right in front of his.

"Do you know what the witch has done now?" he hissed.

"No. What?" His meditation had served one purpose. He mentally walled off any knowledge of his relationship with Lydia.

"She and the Indian have found my cabin. Now she will know all of my secrets," he sneered. "You were busy after you left Pittsburgh, weren't you?"

"Unlike you, I tried to put the past behind me." Yes, passive resistance was the key to survival, he decided. As he decided this, Earle slapped him hard across the face. Cooper put his hand up to his cheek, and it came away bloody.

"Little Dale. You never were good at showing your emotions, were you? Except when you fell in love with my wife! You'll soon learn to fear me. See, you don't realize something, Dale. I have the ultimate power now. I can take your puny little soul and squash it like a bug if I wanted to."

"Windom, there was a time that I respected you. Your word was gospel to me. I never meant to fall in love with Caroline. You manipulated us, just as you are doing now. It's not in your best interests to destroy me. Not yet."

"Shut up!" Earle hissed and slapped him again. "Your weak mind is no match for mine. I am tired of playing games with you." He placed his right hand over Cooper's forehead and pushed his head back. He felt his fragile barriers collapsing. The few details of his life that he had managed to salvage were absorbed into Earle's consciousness, which was also Bob's. He screamed as he fell into a black pit of nothingness.

* * *

Shelley looked up as Sheriff Truman came into the restaurant with a grim expression on his face, and sat at the counter. She automatically got him a cup of coffee.

"Hi, Sheriff. Can I help you with something?" Shelley asked.

"Shelley, sit," he ordered, gently but firmly. She walked around the counter and sat opposite of him, with a confused look on her face. Harry took her hand. "We found Leo. He's been dead for at least two days. Hawk found him in a cabin in the woods. Agent Cooper was right in his assumption that Leo was in league with the..." he stopped as Annie walked up and put her hand on Shelley's shoulder. "The man who disrupted the Miss Twin Peaks pageant." Annie's eyes widened, but she didn't say a word.

Shelley sat, stunned. "Was... did he die in much pain?" she stammered.

"Probably not," Harry lied. "I haven't even been up there. I'm on my way. I just wanted to stop by and tell you before I went. Did Leo have any family?"

"No. They'd have probably disowned him, anyway," she confessed. It was strange, she thought. She actually felt relieved. Then, she realized that she was free of him. "Sheriff, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm glad the bastard is dead."

Harry smiled gently and released her hand. "So am I, Shelley. I think there's a special place in hell for abusers who sell drugs to high-school kids. I hope Leo's in it." Harry stood up to go. "Thanks for the coffee. Annie, Shelley." As he walked out, Annie hugged Shelley, who started to cry.

"Even after everything he did to me, I still remember loving him," she confessed.

Annie held her friend and comforted her. "I know, Shelley. Believe me, I know exactly how you feel," she replied. "But you're free now. You're free of the waiting and the wondering, and the abuse. You can go and live your own life."

* * *

While Lydia was waiting for Hawk to return, she busied herself with making copies of Earle's files. She wandered around the cabin looking for other clues. She found a sophisticated electronic surveillance device, a Japanese flute, a remote control that controlled a collar around Leo's neck, and the ubiquitous chessboard. Dale told her that Earle always played the black pieces. She didn't have much patience for chess. He had tried to teach her when they were seeing each other, but she never could get the hang of it. She used to tease him that the only reason why he taught her was so that he could have someone to beat.

She strolled over to the fireplace. On the mantle were five playing cards, all but one had the faces cut out of them. The King of Spades had Dale's face on it. The Queen of Hearts was left intact, but the other queens, like the king, had their faces replaced with photographs. The Queen of Clubs was a serene, dark-haired girl whom she didn't recognize. The Queen of Spades was Shelley Johnson, and, to her horror, she recognized the Queen of Diamonds as Audrey Horne. She pulled the Queen of Diamonds off the mantle and looked at it more closely. She could see now why Jack was attracted to Audrey. She was very pretty. Lydia thought back to her Tarot reading of a few nights ago. She knew, as any good Tarot reader did, that the suit of diamonds corresponded to the suit of pentacles. Queen of Diamonds, Queen of Pentacles. She began to get the familiar tingle at the base of her spine. _Oh, Lady_ , she thought. _Audrey might have been the target, not Annie_.

She heard a noise behind her, and turned. The room was bathed in a pulsating white light. Standing in the doorway was the man she had seen in her vision. Her shields came up without her thinking about them, a reaction honed by years of psychic investigations and battles.

The man smiled a feral smile and chuckled. "Hello, Lydia Wheeler."

She was thrown by his pointed use of her name. "You must be Windom Earle," she snapped. Lydia held up her right hand to attempt a power bolt. The man chuckled again, and raised his right hand, which was glowing. She hesitated. "How do you who I am?" she challenged.

Suddenly, he changed into Dale Cooper. "I know everything about you, Lydia. For example," he chuckled, "you like being on top."

She shook involuntarily for a brief second, but got a hold of herself. "I seem to recall that Dale Cooper didn't mind it, either. I know a lot about you, too. How you studied psychopaths so much that you became one yourself" The thing changed again. He became the person with long, gray hair that had attacked Annie - Bob.

"I promise you, I will kill again," he grinned. Lydia kept her face poker straight. "How's Annie?" Bob asked. She stiffened, but still kept her fear down. The being changed back into Earle. "I like this form better. The other one doesn't talk much. So," he smiled a wolfish smile, "you discovered my queens. Very good. I don't think I'll visit Queen Annie again."

Lydia didn't answer. She was calculating a strategy. This was different from being in Cooper's room-she didn't have the element of surprise on her side.

"Maybe I'll go visit Queen Audrey in Spokane. Of course, it isn't nice to pick on your vegetables," he giggled wildly. She shifted her weight subtly and put her right hand behind her back. "Maybe Queen Donna or Queen Shelley would be honored by a visit from me. I'm sure Shelley would appreciate a visit from her loving husband Leo right about now. Or, maybe I'll go someplace warmer, like Brazil. Rio is lovely this time of year. I'm sure your late business partner would agree, wouldn't he?"

A cold chill went down her spine at his last comment. "Yes, I'm sure he would. Meanwhile, why don't you go back to the hell you crawled out of!" Quick as lightning, she brought her right hand out from behind her and flung an energy bolt straight at him. Not waiting to see the outcome, she dove underneath the table. As she looked up, she saw her bolt explode into sparks a foot from him.

"Very good, Lydia," Earle sneered. "But not quite good enough." He fired an energy bolt straight at her.

She scooted out from underneath the table, and watched the dirt floor absorb the energy. "How did you..." she stammered.

"With Bob's power, and my knowledge, I could destroy you." He stopped short and cocked his ear. "Oops, company's coming. Gotta go, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you," he blew a kiss in the air, and vanished. The white light vanished with him.

She gasped for breath, then started shaking uncontrollably. A shadow crossed the window, and she grabbed her gun. Her control came back in an instant. The shadow crossed the door frame, and she took careful aim. "Freeze. Don't move!" she ordered in a shaky, but loud voice.

"Jesus, Lydia, it's only us!" came a familiar voice. She lowered her gun as Hawk poked his head around the door. He walked in, followed by Sheriff Truman. Hawk looked around, as if he could sense the evil presence. He crossed the room to where she was standing and put a hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Bob just paid me a visit," she said in a shaky voice. "That was the most fucking powerful thing that I've ever dealt with, by far." She started trembling again. Hawk gently took the gun from her hand, put the safety back on, then steered into the desk chair.

"You okay?" Hawk asked as Harry crossed the room to examine Leo's body. "Did he say anything?"

She took a deep breath. "He showed up as Windom Earle, but assumed the form of Cooper and what I assume is his true self. He said that he couldn't go after Annie, because of my shielding on her. However, he made a veiled threat against Audrey Horne, and a very direct threat against Shelley Johnson and someone named Donna." Harry and Hawk exchanged looks. "We got into a small psychic battle, but I didn't get him. Then, he left." Lydia didn't bother telling them about his veiled reference to her late business partner, Tom Chang. "Sheriff, I found several items that we may want to bag and tag for later, including a computer. I'm making a backup of all of the files on it."

Harry stood up and extended a hand to her. "Good work, Lydia. Oh, and I want to apologize for my behavior this morning. I was running on about two hours sleep, and I had no right to take it out on you," he said shyly.

"Apology accepted," she shook his hand. "I said something that I shouldn't have. Let's leave it at that and get back to work."

"I'm going to call Agent Rosenfeld in the Seattle FBI office. Earle was still one of theirs. Plus, I have to give him an update on Cooper's status. He's still listed as missing."

"I think I just found him. Or, he found me. We've got a lot of work to do, and the sun's going down. I don't want to be caught out here alone after dark," she observed.

"That's a wise decision," said Hawk, as the three of them began gathering evidence.

* * *

Lydia arrived back at the Great Northern after a dinner at the Double-R with Hawk and Harry. She was exhausted and wanted a hot bath. As she approached the hotel desk, she was intercepted by Jerry Horne.

"Well, you and your brother are certainly keeping good track of what goes on here. He's skipped town, and you've been out all day. I'll bet you don't even know that Ben's dead," he sneered.

She sighed. She was in no mood to deal with Jerry. Catherine Martell had been right about one thing, he was a little toad. "Yes, Jerry. I realize that Jack and I haven't been here. Unfortunately, we both have other business to attend to. Jack's friend is being buried tomorrow. I'm trying to find out who killed your brother. Unless," she smirked, "you have something to tell me?"

"What do you mean by that?" Jerry said in a huff.

"I mean, maybe you decided that Ben was better off out of the way. How perfect for you that he gave us his permission to buy you out last night, with nobody else around," she said as she walked toward the desk.

Jerry grabbed her arm and she turned around. "Better be careful who you accuse. Maybe you or your sainted brother did it. After all, you were the last to see him alive."

Lydia's face turned dark. She shrugged off his hand and held up a finger in his face. "Listen, you little weasel, I've been up since four this morning, I've had to deal with two corpses, been stalked by a madman, and I don't need any of your shit!" She strode over to the desk, picked up her messages, and walked to the elevator. Jerry's mouth worked, but no words came out.

When she was safely behind the elevator doors, she put her head against the wall in pain. The bell rang at the sixth floor, and she got out. She walked into the room, and opened the one message. It was from Jack. He had arrived in San Francisco, got caught up on some business, and was going to say something at the funeral tomorrow. Lydia rubbed her temples. She really should be there, too. She had grown to care about Tommy almost as much as Jack did. She picked up the telephone and dialed her house.

"Wheeler residence, James Hurley speaking," came a groggy voice on the other end of the phone.

"James, this is Lydia."

"Oh, hi, Miz Wheeler. How's things going?"

"Look, I ran into your Uncle Ed. He said that you hadn't graduated from high school. Now, I don't want to lecture you, but you'll get nowhere without a high school diploma."

"All right, I'll go register at the local high school tomorrow morning," he resigned.

"You really should finish out your senior year here, but it's up to you. Now James, why I'm calling. I need you to do something."

"What?" she heard fear on the other end of the phone.

"You know that object on the bookshelf, the silver one? I need you to wrap that in some newspaper and hold on to it. Jack's going to be stopping by to pick it up. It's important, James."

"Got it. When are you coming back?"

"I don't know. I should be back there now. Oh, hey, can you call Rainbow Florist and tell them to send an arrangement to Mr. Chang's funeral. They'll know where it is. Tell them to put it on my account. I'll pay them later."

"Sure thing. Oh, Miz Wheeler?" he asked tentatively. "Can you do me a favor? Can you tell Donna Hayward where I am, and that I miss her? Thanks."

"You got it. Talk to you later, James," she hung up the phone. Things were going to get serious soon, and she'd need all of the help that she could get.

* * *

"So, like, where is he, man?" Bobby asked as he sat on a log in the woods. They were waiting for Jerry's supplier, who was late.

"I'm right here," came a woman's voice. A petite blonde woman with large blue eyes, and wearing all black, emerged from the trees into the grove. Bobby identified her accent as vaguely Canadian.

"Hi, sweetheart. This is the person I told you about," he motioned Bobby forward.

"No names," the woman said. "Nothing that could betray any one of us to the police."

"Good idea," Bobby agreed, liking the woman's business sense. "So, did you bring it?"

"Of course," she answered. "Twenty kilos of the best Colombian cocaine," she said, gesturing behind her, to a Jeep with a tarp over the back.

"Great, sweetie. I've got the money," Jerry stepped forward with a briefcase. He opened it to reveal stacks of cash, wrapped. "We've had a little run on the bank lately, but I was able to obtain it from other sources," he confided.

"So I've heard," the woman chuckled. "How is Miss Horne, anyway?"

"Not good, which bodes well for us," Jerry answered, then stopped, realizing that he may have betrayed who he was.

"I'm sure that things will happen as they should. Now, if you two will help me in unloading my precious cargo, we'll conclude our business," she ordered. Jerry and Bobby unloaded the Jeep. As they drove away, the woman watched them go. A second figure emerged from the woods as their tail lights disappeared into the night.

"Did you get it?" the second person, a man, asked.

"Every word. He even confirmed my theory about his identity. All we have to do now is reel them in," she answered.


	7. Chapter 6 - Decisions

**Chapter 6 - Decisions**

Cooper wandered through the many rooms of the Black Lodge, desperately seeking a way to escape. It seemed to go on forever. An eternity of red drapes and black-and-white zig-zag floors. In a moment of mental anguish, he wondered if he was trapped in there forever. He slammed home the mental block that he had placed on that thought. He could not afford to give up the thin spar of hope that was all that he had left to cling to. Earle had taken everything else. Everything that he ever was, any self-respect that he had built up over the four years since Caroline's death, was in ashes. He had been forced to relive that fateful night repeatedly by Earle, who took perverse pleasure in torturing his former protege.

Dale raised his hand to his face. The scars from the last horrible beating were starting to heal. His shoulder still ached, but with the proper balance of meditation and willpower, he could ignore it. His body may be healing, but his mind was still an open wound. Cooper's morbid thoughts were disturbed by a rustle of curtains. He looked up. Coming into the room was his old friend, Special Agent Chester Desmond. Unlike all of the other Black Lodge inhabitants, and like Audrey, his eyes had a pupil.

"Desmond? Is that you?" he asked, astounded.

"Coop? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Philadelphia?" Desmond looked confused.

The agents embraced warmly. "How did you get here? Everyone assumed that you had been killed while investigating the Banks case," Coop asked.

"Yeah, I went back to the trailer park where Teresa died, and I found her ring under the trailer of that thug deputy. I heard a strange sound and looked up. There was this little blond kid, and he was beckoning me to follow him. I walked into a trailer, and I wound up here. I don't even know how long I've been here. The strange thing is, I don't feel hungry, thirsty, tired, or that I have to urinate. It's very strange." Desmond shook his head. "I can't figure out how to get out, either."

"Well, Chet," he informed him, "I can tell you one thing. You've been here for over a year. You disappeared in February of 1988. When I came in here, it was April of '89." Desmond's jaw dropped. "I followed Windom Earle in here. He had kidnapped the woman that I loved, and I had to rescue her. She must have escaped, but I can't."

" _Windom Earle_? I thought that he was in the nuthouse?"

"He escaped, found out where I was, and came right here. He started an elaborate campaign of psychological terror against me. At the same time, he was trying to find this place, the Black Lodge, to try to tap into it's powers."

"I had heard rumors that he was into some really strange stuff back in the sixties," Chet made a motion as if he were smoking a joint. "Earle always was kind of creepy. We never could understand how you could stand him. I guess he finally went over the edge."

"He'd been over the edge for years, we just never knew it until 1985," he remarked as he sat on the chair.

"Yeah. One thing I always wanted to ask you about that, Coop. Were you sleeping with Earle's wife?"

Cooper got a lost, faraway look on his face. "Yes, Chet. I was. She didn't deserve the way that Earle treated her," He turned to face Desmond, his face cold. "Earle abused Caroline physically and emotionally. I treated her with the respect that she deserved, and we grew to love each other. We didn't plan it," he smiled ruefully. "Anyway, let me tell you what I've found out about this place so far. We need to work together to get out of here. This place is called the Black Lodge. It is an entryway into the spirit world. It is inhabited by several people, who call themselves the Dugpas. The leader, or else the one who shows his face to the outside world is called Bob. He either takes over people's bodies, or somehow creates a doppleganger, or double, of them. Then he goes out and kills people. The opening to this place is a town in Washington State called Twin Peaks."

Desmond nodded. "There must have been another door where Teresa Banks died. Does anyone know that you're here?"

"Some people in town, including the local Sheriff. He's a good guy, not like that idiot that you had to deal with. By the way, he eventually was arrested for drug running, and went to prison. He was killed in prison by someone that he arrested."

"Good. It's too bad that he died, though."

"Yes, I should have brought Albert in to deal with him. Could you see that?" For the first time since he had entered the Black Lodge, Cooper laughed. The laughter echoed throughout the Lodge, which did not go unnoticed by the Powers that ruled there.

* * *

Annie was in the middle of the breakfast rush when her mother walked into the Double-R. She exchanged a pained look with Norma, who was behind the counter. The sisters were just about at their wit's end with their mother. She was beginning to miss the relative privacy of the convent. At least she could get some peace and quiet there. Of course, Vivian sat right down in a booth in her section. She walked over to her mother, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"Good morning, sweetheart. How are you today?" Vivian asked.

"Busy, mother. Very busy. I'll talk to you later," Annie put the two creams down on the table and walked crisply away. She went back to the window to pick up an order. Norma came up to her. "She's driving me crazy, Norma! Can't you get her to leave?"

Norma shook her head in sympathy. "She keeps coming back. I can't bar her from the diner, Annie. I know she's just concerned, but she's driving me crazy, too. Bear with her, and maybe she'll go away soon."

Annie lifted the tray. "I'll try to keep that in mind," she snapped. Norma shook her head as her sister walked away. Annie dropped off the order at a different booth, and went over to take her mother's order. She was dreading this. Vivian was so picky. "Are you ready, mother?" she asked, notepad ready.

"Yes, dear. I'll have a number one, with the eggs done hard, bacon light. Not too burnt, I don't like it that crisp,"

"All right, it'll be right up," she said, and turned to walk away. Vivian grabbed her hand. "Sweetheart, I want to talk to you."

"Please, mother. I have an order up," she said as she extricated herself from her mother's grasp. What she had to say to her mother would wait until later.

* * *

Hawk was going for a second cup of coffee in the conference room when Harry slipped in and quietly beckoned him outside. He shrugged, grabbed a jelly donut in his other hand, and followed Harry out to the lobby. Andy was in the hall, pacing nervously and muttering to himself.

"What's going on?" he asked the Sheriff.

"Watch," Harry nodded at Andy, who was moving purposefully toward Lucy's desk.

He smiled in agreement. "It's about time..."

"Lucy," Andy started nervously. She looked up from her typing. "I've been thinking about something."

"Yes, Andy?" she asked hesitantly.

"I was thinking that your, I mean our, baby needs a name."

"Andy, I'm not due until October. We have plenty of time to think about names."

"No, Lucy," he paused to look back at his friends, who gestured with their hands for him to get on with it. "I'm talking about a last name. My name. Lucy, will you marry me?"

Lucy stood up, staring at Andy. "Of... of course I will, Andy," she stammered, then recovered. "I always meant to."

Andy dug into his pocket and produced a small velvet jewelry box. He handed it to Lucy, whose hands shook as she opened it. Inside was a small diamond solitaire ring in a gold setting. "I didn't know you're size, but the man at Horne's said that I could bring it back if it didn't fit."

"Oh, Andy," she gushed as she put the ring on. It was perfect. "Thank you." She leaned over the desk and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, punkie," he answered.

As they smooched, the door to the stationhouse swung open admitting Lydia, her laptop case over one shoulder and her monster purse over the other. She looked from Andy and Lucy to Harry, then finally to Hawk. "Gee, did I miss something here?" she asked.

"Andy and I are engaged," Lucy explained triumphantly as she flashed the ring.

Hawk watched Lydia's face light up in delight. "That's the best news I've heard in days!" she exclaimed. She hugged Lucy, then Andy. "So, when's the wedding?"

"I think we should do it as soon as possible," Lucy said.

"Well, I have the day after tomorrow off," Andy started, "that is, if Harry will let you off for the day."

"I don't think that's a problem," Harry answered as he walked over to congratulate the happy couple. Hawk was two steps behind.

"Then tomorrow it is," Lucy said as she held her ring up to the light. When she did, Hawk noticed a wistful expression cross Lydia's face. It was almost as if she were resigning herself to something. She must have noticed that he was watching, because her expression changed rapidly. She shook off the sadness, but he could tell that it was still there.

* * *

Sylvia Horne was sitting alone in the dining room of the family section of the Great Northern Hotel. She had a cold cup of coffee in front of her. Her son, Johnny, was staring blankly at her. _Poor boy,_ she thought. _He doesn't realize that his father and sister aren't coming back._ "Damn you, Ben," she muttered to herself. "Why did you leave me, you cheating son of a bitch?"

Johnny spoke up, finally. "Mommy, where's Daddy? Where's Audrey? I want them to come back!" He started wailing.

Sylvia stood up, and smacked her retarded son. Johnny stopped dead and looked up at his mother. Sylvia instantly regretted hitting him, but she had to get him to snap out of his crying jag. "I told you, Johnny," she said gently, "Daddy's not coming back, and Audrey's out of town. She'll be back soon." He sniffed and nodded. God, she hated to lie to him, but he couldn't understand that Audrey may never be back.

"Can I come in?" came a woman's voice from the door. Sylvia looked up to see Sarah Palmer peeking her head into the dining room. She smiled, and waved Sarah in. If anyone could understand what she was going through, it was Sarah.

"How are you?" Sarah came over and hugged her.

"Okay, I guess. Angry. Hurt. Confused," Sylvia said.

"I understand," sympathized Sarah. "It's tough, but I'm beginning to heal. Is there any word about Audrey?"

"No. Jack Wheeler is checking on her when he flies back from California tomorrow," she said hopefully.

"He's such a nice boy. I wish my Laura had met someone like him. Maybe she'd still be alive," Sarah lit a cigarette.

"Well, I wish Audrey had confided in me a little about him. She always was Daddy's little girl, like Laura..." Sylvia broke off. Open mouth, insert foot. "Sorry, Sarah."

"It's all right. Things are getting easier. So, tell me, why did Ben go over to the Haywards' that night, Syl?"

Sylvia paused, then decided to tell Sarah the truth. "After Ben recovered, he decided to turn over a new leaf, but there were a lot of slugs crawling under that leaf. You remember that blowup that Ben and Will had while I was pregnant with Audrey?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, it was because Ben was sleeping with Eileen Hayward. She got pregnant. It was Ben's child, not Will's."

"Donna?" Sarah was shocked.

"She never knew, until that night."

"She was my Laura's best friend!" Sarah started to cry, and Sylvia felt herself crying, too. Johnny started wailing again. The nurse came in and took him away.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Sylvia composed herself.

"Yes," Sarah got a grip as well. "Thanks. Here we are, the Twin Peaks Widow's club."

Sylvia got another cup from the sideboard, and poured the coffee from the carafe. She handed it to her friend.

"You know, some good may yet come of this," Sarah ventured.

Sylvia was immediately interested. "How so?"

"I've been thinking. Leland left me a lot of money. Everyone was so helpful after Laura died, and again when he died. I want to try to do something," she paused. Sylvia looked at her skeptically. "I want to start a battered women's shelter."

Sylvia nodded enthusiastically. "That's a great idea, Sarah! I think that's what this town needs. Too many women in Twin Peaks are victims, including you and me," Sarah nodded in agreement. "Can I work with you on this?"

"Of course. I was going to ask you after Ben's estate was settled. It isn't fair for you to be working on this while your daughter's in the hospital."

"Audrey's going to be there for quite some time. I need something to help me cope. I'm signing over my part of Horne Industries to the Wheelers. I don't trust Jerry. He's hiding something, I know it," Sylvia whispered.

* * *

Harry walked into the conference room later that morning and sat. Lydia, Major Briggs, and Hawk were involved in some arcane discussion of Blackfoot Indian lore, shamanic practices, and Celtic legends. He kicked his feet up on the table and observed the three of them brainstorming.

"Yeah, Major," Lydia countered a point that Briggs had mentioned. "But what relation does King Arthur have to Earle?"

"According to the Cooper, Earle had some sort of Arthur complex. Like some schizophrenics think that they're Jesus or Napoleon? When he had his psychotic break, Earle thought that he was King Arthur," Briggs explained. Lydia nodded, as if she had finally understood. Suddenly, the door to the conference room swung open with a bang. In walked Special Agent Albert Rosenfeld, trailed by a flustered Lucy. Harry stood up and walked around the other side of the table.

"How are you, Harry?" Albert exclaimed. He gave Truman a bear hug and slapped him on the back.

"Sheriff Truman, I tried to stop him, but he just barged right in," Lucy explained.

Harry extricated himself from Albert's grasp and turned to Lucy. "That's all right, Lucy. Agent Rosenfeld is welcome to barge in anytime he wants to. Now, can you get us some coffee, please?" He waved Lucy away. She slammed the door as she left, causing the windows to rattle. Harry turned to Albert. "You remember Deputy Hawk and Major Briggs, right?" Harry introduced them. "This is Lydia Wheeler. She's, well..."

Lydia smiled sweetly as she took Albert's hand. "What the good Sheriff is trying to explain is that I'm a consultant. I'm working with the Sheriff's department to try to find out what happened to Cooper," she explained.

"I remember hearing about you," Albert said. "You're Coop's friend from San Francisco? Gordon Cole told me that I'd find you here. He speaks highly of you."

"Yes, I've worked with the San Francisco Bureau several times. Agent Rosenfeld, let me get one thing straight between us. Anything you say to Sheriff Truman, I need to hear too. Got it?"

Albert regarded her. "Yes, ma'am," he replied, the sarcastic tone of his voice becoming more prominent.

"Albert, what have you got for us?" asked Harry.

He cleared his throat. "Okay. Number one, the report on the former Twin Peaks Savings and Loan, courtesy of the ATF," he pulled a file out of his briefcase. "It was caused by a relatively large amount of dynamite. Crude, but effective. Most professionals today use plastique. There were three bodies found, which were identified as Peter Martell, Delbert Midler, and Andrew Packard."

Harry felt like he had been kicked in the gut. "Impossible. Andrew Packard died two years ago," he stammered. "I investigated his death myself. That's how I met Josie."

Albert looked at him with scathing pity. "Did you ever find a body?" He returned to reporting. "Apparently Martell opened a wired safe deposit box, and boom. Audrey Horne just happened to be in there at the time. Main suspect for the bomber was the late, unlamented Thomas Eckhardt." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"Why do you figure Eckhardt, Agent Rosenfeld?" Lydia interrupted. "I'm a little behind the power curve here. I know that he's high up in the Hong Kong Mafia, with connections to half the triads in San Francisco. But, to reach all of the way here?"

"Because," he said patronizingly as she bristled. "Eckhardt had a vendetta against the Packard clan, especially your girlfriend, Harry. According to Catherine Martell, Eckhardt left her a puzzle box with a key in it. Seems like Catherine's husband and brother got curious to find out what was in there, and boom. Now, here's the good part. The bank was funding the Martell plans for a local development project."

"Ghostwood," interjected Hawk.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was called. Except, that the bank was in receivership. Ever hear of a federal commission called the Resolution Trust Corporation?" asked Albert.

"Of course," Lydia jumped in excitedly. "That explains why the bank was funding Ghostwood, but didn't want anyone to know. They were going into receivership. They wanted something to pull them out of bankruptcy, but it backfired on them!"

Albert glared at Lydia. "You're pretty smart, sweetheart. How do you know all of this?"

Lydia gave him her best smile. "What I didn't mention before is that I'm CFO of EnviroTech Resources out of San Francisco. My company is in the process of taking over the prior owners of the Ghostwood property-Horne Industries. Oh, and Agent Rosenfeld, will you please call me Miss Wheeler, not sweetheart? Or else I'll have you up on sexual harassment charges faster than you can say William Sessions. Understood?" Albert stood there, his jaw hanging open. Hawk suppressed a chuckle, and Harry rolled his eyes in disbelief. It was probably the first time ever that Albert had been rendered speechless.

"What else have you got?" Harry prompted.

Albert recovered his composure. "All right, second. Special Agent Dale Cooper. Status-fugitive, armed and dangerous. There were three sets of prints that you sent us from his room at the Great Northern. One was Coop's, one was Anne Blackburn's, and one matched those found in Benjamin Horne's hospital room at the time of his death. Conclusion - either Cooper has new fingerprints, or there is something rotten in Denmark."

"I'll agree with the latter," Harry said.

"Third," Albert said, ignoring Harry, "is for Miz Wheeler." Albert put emphasis on the "Miz" word. He flipped a file over to her. Lydia opened it. "It's the official investigation of the murder of Thomas Chang, courtesy of Special Agent Masters in the San Francisco Bureau office. It seems that the miners in the Brazilian jungle were under strict orders from their bosses not to mess with the tree-huggers. It's bad publicity to kill a tree-hugger." Lydia gave him a cold stare over the top of the folder. "Turns out that there was a strange guy hanging around the area for a few days before the murder. He disappeared right after the incident, and hasn't been seen since. The next page over has the artist's sketch of him."

Harry saw Lydia flip the page over, and stop cold. The blood drained from her face, and her hands started to shake. She dropped the file, stood up, and went over to the window. Hawk, who was sitting next to her, pulled the file over. He took one look and passed it over. He stared in shock at the folder. The face in the file was Bob's. Hawk stood up and crossed the room to Lydia. She was pushing aside the blinds and staring blankly at the parking lot. She turned to him with an expression of smoldering hatred.

"I swear by all that I consider sacred," she said in a quiet but intense voice, "I will not rest until I find this thing and destroy it. It has killed one of my friends, and Goddess only knows what it did to Dale." She turned to look out of the window again, and raised her voice. "For so long as the Sun shines, as long as the Grass grows, and the Rivers run, let these bear witness to my commitment." Harry sucked in his breath as he got a cold chill down his spine. Even Albert, as sarcastic as he was, could recognize a sacred oath when he heard it. Harry looked at Lydia with newfound respect as Hawk nudged her back to her seat.

"There's more," Albert said, more subdued this time. "The perp bore a strange resemblance to a man believed responsible for the disappearance of one of our own."

"Jefferies?" she asked. "I thought that he vanished in Buenos Aires?"

"Who?" Hawk and Harry asked simultaneously.

Albert answered them. "Special Agent Philip Jefferies. He and Gordon Cole were partners in the Counterintelligence Division. Gordon transferred to Violent Crimes in the late seventies, but they still kept in touch. Phil vanished in 1987 while following a CIA double agent in Buenos Aires. Everyone assumed that he was dead, until a few weeks ago. He showed up in Cole's office in Philadelphia, then promptly vanished again. During that, uh, visitation, he pointed at Cooper and asked him what he was doing there. Apparently, he knew Coop from somewhere else. Strange thing was, it was right before Laura Palmer's death."

Lydia and Briggs exchanged looks. "The Black Lodge," they said in tandem. "There must be a portal near that area," she muttered and went over to her computer. She typed in a few words, and brought up the ley line map on the screen. She pinpointed the vortex at Twin Peaks, and followed the line that ran southeast. Lydia scrolled the screen down, following the line until it ran into Argentina, then pinpointed Buenos Aires. Sure enough, there was another vortex, connected to the same line. The other line connected to area near Rio De Janeiro in Brazil. "Is that a good approximation of where Tom was murdered?" she asked Albert.

In response, Albert opened the folder to a map of the Rio De Janeiro metropolitan area on it. Sure enough, the crime scene matched the vortex map exactly.

"Okay," Lydia said to the Major. "We've got two portals, and two missing people..." she stopped suddenly. "Wait a minute. I had a conversation with someone called the Log Lady not too long ago. She said that there were two others in the Black Lodge."

"How does Margaret always wind up in the middle of these things?" Harry sighed.

"Because her husband died in that fire near Glastonbury Grove twenty-five years ago," Hawk reminded him.

All five of them froze. " _I'll see you again_ ," Briggs started.

" _In twenty-five years_ ," Harry and Hawk chimed in. "My God, that's it," Harry added.

"What?" Albert asked, confusion showing on his face.

"In Coop's dream, Laura Palmer says she'll see him in twenty-five years," Harry said..

"I have an idea," Hawk cut in. "This has been on my mind since the night of the pageant." He stood up and walked over to the astrological symbols on the map on the blackboard. "How often are Jupiter and Saturn in conjunction?"

"It actually had a coherent thought," Albert quipped. Hawk gave him a cold stare.

Lydia crossed over to the map. She peered at the astrological symbols on it, and returned to the computer. "Good idea, Hawk," she encouraged as she typed rapidly. The computer beeped, and a display of information scrolled down the screen. "Jupiter transits a sign about once every two and a half years. Saturn transits a sign every four years. They're conjunct, which means within five degrees of each other, every twenty-five years!"

"According to this, they've been bouncing in and out of conjunction for two years. However, the longest, and last period of conjunction is from January 31st to June 21st," added Major Briggs, reading over her shoulder. "We figured out with Cooper that the portal was open when Jupiter and Saturn were in conjunction."

"Which means that we have less than two months to get Coop out of there, before he's trapped for another twenty-five-year cycle," concluded Lydia. They all looked up at once, and glanced from one to the other.

"How? We can't waltz into the Black Lodge and demand his release," asked Hawk.

"Cooper did," Harry said.

"Yeah, and look where it got him," Albert shot back.

"Has everyone lost sight of the problem?" Major Briggs raised his voice. Everyone stopped talking and looked at him. "Bob is conducting some kind of psychological warfare against Lydia. Probably because of her past relationship with Cooper, but more likely because he fears her abilities. Chances are that Bob will grow impatient with a cat and mouse game and tip his hand. He did with Cooper. It's up to us to play a waiting game."

"While more bodies pile up," Albert snorted. "Unacceptable."

"Since it's going to be my ass on the line, I think maybe I should have some say in this conversation," Lydia emphasized. The men turned their attention to her. "Thank you. Now, I'm all for playing conservative, but I have some other problems with waiting. Namely, Bob has threatened several people, including my brother. I don't think that we could protect everyone twenty-four hours a day. Remember that Ben Horne was killed in the middle of a hospital within ten feet of the nursing staff. I don't think that I'm armed with enough knowledge to go crashing into the Black Lodge demanding Cooper back. I say that we wait for a few days, and then decide. _If_ the thing doesn't get bored and want to issue a challenge, that is."

"I think I can live with that," said Harry. "After all, it is my call. I agree with her. Let's wait to see what develops. Meanwhile," he turned to Lydia, Briggs, and Hawk, "I want you three to find out as much as possible about the Black Lodge. The more we know, the better prepared we are. I want to get Annie, Donna, and Shelley in here this afternoon, to make sure that they're still being careful."

"You got it, Harry," Hawk answered. "Did I just hear you agree with Lydia?"

Harry looked from Hawk to Lydia, who was regarding her computer screen with great interest. "Hawk, shut up," he ordered.

* * *

In San Francisco, Jack was on his way to the funeral home in Chinatown. He maneuvered his pickup truck through the narrow streets, dodging pushcarts and pedestrians. He pulled up at Wong's funeral home. Fortunately, there was a parking lot in the back. Finding parking on the street was next to impossible in this neighborhood. He parked the truck and walked into the building, making sure his tie was straight in the hall mirror. Jack hated wearing ties, but this was a more formal occasion than he was used to. He recalled the Monday morning meetings in the conference room, the three partners looking very different. Tom in a fashionable suit with a bright tie, Lydia in her conservative black business suit, and himself in a turtleneck, jacket, and chinos. Tom would be surprised at Jack's somber black suit, with a real tie. Well, in honor of his friend, it was flowered.

He took a deep breath - one of Lydia's habits - and walked into the crowded room. He was immediately greeted by Chang Hsien-lu, Tom's father. The old man looked very tired and sad, but proud of his heroic son. Jack bowed from the waist in traditional fashion, and greeted him in halting Chinese. The elder Chang immediately started talking rapid-fire at him. Jack held up a hand and said, "In English, please. I'm still not that quick."

"Thank you for coming, Jack. We are all glad that you could make it. Where is Lydia?" asked Mr. Chang in English.

"She's still up in Washington. She couldn't get away," he apologized. "She wanted to be here."

"She sent flowers," Mr. Chang said, and led him over to an arrangement of pink chrysanthemums, with Lydia's name signed to it.

"It's a beautiful arrangement. It had probably cost her a fortune," Jack assessed.

"Well, your sister is like that," Mr. Chang said wisely.

He looked past Tom's father into the room. "I'm impressed. People from all of the major environmental organizations. I wonder who's running the office? Everyone's here."

"I think they let the phones ring," the old man said. "You should go talk to Rose," he advised, and walked away.

Jack looked around the room at the sight that he least wanted to see. It was a closed coffin. From what Andy had told him, the body wasn't a pretty sight. He walked over toward the coffin, blind to the greetings of friends, employees, and business associates. He put a hand on the polished wood, hoping to find some of his friend's spirit in it. When he looked around, however, he realized that Tom's spirit was in every person in the room. He turned around to see a small, auburn-haired woman with eyes the color of caramel standing behind him. "Hello, Robin," he greeted Lydia's best friend. "It was good of you to come."

"Are you kidding? I had to be here for Rose. And, because your sister called and asked me to run interference for you," answered Special Agent Robin Masters.

"Yeah, Lydia said that she was up to her ass in alligators," he commented. Robin's face grew concerned.

"Sounds bad. I faxed Tom's file to the Seattle field office for her."

He nodded in thanks, and walked over to Rose, Tommy's wife. She was sitting by the window alone. Rose was a petite, classically beautiful Chinese woman about Jack's age. She looked up as he approached her. He could tell that she had been crying. She stood up. Jack embraced her gently, as if she would break.

"Rose, I'm so sorry," he started.

"Jack, thanks for being here. I know that Tommy always thought of you as a brother," she said. "Where's Lydia?" she said as she looked around the room. He recalled that Lydia and Rose were good friends, which was sometime dangerous for Tom.

"She had some urgent business to attend to. I'm sure she's here in spirit. Your father-in-law already showed me her flowers," Jack said as he sat. "How are you doing?"

"Well, Elizabeth doesn't realize why Daddy isn't home. She thinks that he's gone on another trip," she confessed. Elizabeth was their daughter, and Jack's goddaughter. "It's rough, Jack. I haven't slept at all since the FBI came to our house. Who could have done such a thing?"

"I don't know. I know that the Brazilian authorities think that it was the miners that attacked Tom's group, but I have my own theory," he paused, remembering Lydia's mysterious actions the previous morning. "Look, if you need any help, just let me know. We're family, remember?" he put his arm around her.

"I wish I knew who did this, and why," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I swear, Rose, we'll find out. We'll make the person who did this wish he'd never set foot in that rainforest," he replied.

* * *

At 4:00, Donna arrived home. It was good to be back, she thought. Although she still couldn't forgive her parents for keeping the truth from her, she needed to be with her real family. Her sisters needed her. Plus, living at the Hurley's without Nadine there was getting to be awkward. She put her books down on the stairs and headed for the refrigerator, as if she had never left. As she grabbed the milk, her mother wheeled herself into the kitchen. Eileen was dressing in mourning black for Ben Horne. There was an awkward silence as mother and daughter regarded each other.

"Donna, Deputy Hawk called you earlier today. He said that you should come down to the stationhouse when you came home. Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked.

Donna gave her mother a cool look. "No, mom. It probably has something to do with what happened at the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. I never gave my statement to the Sheriff's office because..." Donna stopped. She poured herself a glass of milk and put the carton back in the refrigerator. "I'll go over when I change," she said as she walked out of the kitchen, her mother staring sadly after her.

* * *

Deputy Andy Brennan pulled up to the Double-R just as Shelley and Annie were punching out. The two young women were giggling as they walked out of the kitchen area, talking about men. Shelley certainly didn't look like a woman who had found out that she was a widow the day before. Then again, thought Andy, she's probably happier now than she's been in the past year.

"Excuse me, girls. The Sheriff wants to see you as soon as possible. Would you come with me, please?" Andy asked.

Annie and Shelley exchanged looks, and they shrugged. "Sure," Annie said as they followed Andy to the cruiser.

"What about my car? Will you bring me back here, Andy?" Shelley asked. Today she had shocked everyone by driving up in Leo's red Corvette. She explained that now that Leo was dead, she might as well enjoy what he denied her in life.

"Sure, Shelley. Whenever you want." They climbed into the cruiser and Andy peeled out, forcing the girls to grab the seats.

* * *

"Oh, hi, Donna!" a high-pitched nasal voice greeted Donna as she walked into the Sheriff's office. Lucy Moran waved at her from behind the window. Donna reluctantly waved back. "Did you hear what happened to Lana?" Lucy asked.

"No, Lucy, what happened?" Donna said, bored.

"She up and left Dwayne Milford, and is dating Dick! At least he's a little closer to her age," Lucy commented cattily.

"They deserve each other," Donna answered casually. She changed the subject. "Sheriff Truman wanted to see me?"

"He's in the conference room. End of the hall, make a left. It's the first door on the right. Not the left, that's the ladies' room," Lucy directed as Donna walked down the hall.

She walked into the conference room to see Annie and Shelley talking to an intelligent-looking woman with chin-length black hair and a warm expression on her face. She smiled when Donna entered.

"Hi! You must be Donna. Have a seat," she motioned to a chair for her next to Shelley. "Sheriff Truman will be along in a minute. I'm Lydia Wheeler," the strange woman smiled and regarded Donna. She felt like the woman's brown eyes were boring through her soul. "I'm helping the Sheriff's department out with a few things."

"Nice to meet you," Donna extended her hand. She grasped it firmly and shook it.

"Nice to finally meet you, too," Lydia answered. She had a husky voice, but one that spoke with authority. "Call me Lydia. I don't like to be formal, especially with young people. I also have a message for you from James Hurley."

"How do you know James?"

"It's a long story," she started. The door opened, and Sheriff Truman walked in, followed by Albert, who was reading a file. Truman stopped short, and Albert plowed into him from behind. The girls tittered, but one evil look from Albert was enough to silence them.

Harry nodded to them. "Ladies, this is Agent Rosenfeld from the FBI." Albert nodded casually. "You're all probably wondering why we asked you here this afternoon," he began. "I'll get right to the point. The person who disrupted the Miss Twin Peaks pageant is still at large." The girls looked warily at each other. "Miss Wheeler here has had contact with him, and he made a direct threat against each of you at that time."

Annie sent a knowing look at Lydia. "I realize that I'm still in danger, but Donna and Shelley? Why?" she asked.

Lydia looked at Truman, then spoke. "We believe Windom Earle, who caused the disruption at the pageant, killed Leo Johnson. Earle was the one who sent you two and Audrey the poem before the pageant. He probably expected one of you would win."

Donna shifted in her chair. She was becoming very afraid. "Does what happened to Audrey have any relationship to this Windom Earle person?" she asked warily.

"No," answered Albert, "What happened to Miss Horne was that she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Good question, Donna," the dark-haired woman encouraged. Donna smiled shyly. "Earle made a threat against Audrey, too. We've taken care of that. Fortunately she's in the hospital in Spokane, so we hope that she's out of immediate danger. I wish we could have known that before Audrey's father was killed." _He's my father, too,_ Donna wanted to say. _I never knew until it was too late._

"Can I ask a question?" Shelley piped up. "Where's Agent Cooper? Nobody's seen him for a few days. Including you," Shelley turned to Annie. "You've been really quiet about that, too."

Annie started to stammer and looked at Lydia. Donna saw Lydia shake her head, then answer, "Agent Cooper had to leave town on personal business. He'll be back when he can. In the meantime, Agent Rosenfeld is working closely with us on this case."

Truman spoke up. "What we want each of you to do is to not go anywhere alone, especially after dark. We want you to check in at least twice a day with us, and to report any thing suspicious to us immediately. Annie and Shelley, we realize that you meet a lot of people at the diner. We want to know about anyone who displays strange behavior."

"Does that include the Log Lady?" Shelley interjected. Nobody laughed. Shelley shrank down in her chair, embarrassed. Annie looked at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, if she looks or acts any stranger than she already is," Lydia added with a sardonic smile.

"All right, can you ladies live with that?" Harry asked.

Donna looked at the other two. "I can do that, Sheriff. And, I think the others can, too." They nodded at her.

"Good, because you're going to have to, for the time being. I'm sorry about this, girls, but it's for your protection," Harry sympathized. "Annie, Shelley, can we take you back to the diner?"

"Sure," Shelley shrugged. Annie followed Shelley's lead. As they stood up Lydia and Annie exchanged a look and nodded. Donna was curious to see what that was all about.

* * *

As they walked out, Lydia took Annie's arm and led her into the ladies' room. "Thank you for not betraying anything about Dale," she whispered.

"Of course, but it was hard. I don't like to lie. It goes against everything that they taught us in the convent."

She sighed. "Don't think of it as lying. Think of it as protecting someone that you love. I'm doing it, too."

"Why?" Annie asked, eyes wide. "Did Bob threaten Jack?"

"Twice," she confessed. "That's why I was so insistent for him to get out of town. Jack's smart, but there's things that he just can't deal with. Death threats from supernatural entities probably fall into that category."

"I can understand that," she agreed. "We'd better go. Shelley's waiting, and she's been awfully impatient lately," Annie started toward the door.

"Look, kiddo, be careful. Don't take any tips from strange men, all right?"

"They're all strange," Annie commented wisely.

"Ain't that the truth?" Lydia answered her, shaking her head.

* * *

"Donna, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Harry asked as the others exited. "I want to talk to you about your father."

She followed Harry to his office, and he shut the door. "I spoke to your father about what happened with Ben. He explained why Ben was there. I want you to know that we're not charging your dad with anything, and he's not under suspicion in Ben's murder."

"So, you know that Mr. Horne was my real father. Great. Who else knows?"

"Nobody. I'm very sorry that this happened. I know what it's like to lose someone."

"Who did kill my... Mr. Horne? I have the right to know."

"I can't tell you that, Donna. Not now. We're still investigating that case."

Donna made a guess. "Is it the same person that killed Leo Johnson?"

"I can't answer that, Donna. You'd better get home. Your parents are waiting for you," he escorted her out the door.

* * *

Later that evening, Lydia, Harry, Hawk, and Albert were still in Harry's office going over the FBI files that Albert had brought with him. Harry looked at his watch and discovered to his shock that it was eight o'clock.

"Let's knock off for the day. I can't look at another piece of paper," he stretched.

"I agree," Lydia stood up and cracked her back. "You know something, guys? I could really go for a drink and some dinner right about now."

"Well, how about the roadhouse? The food isn't too great, but the beer is cold," suggested Hawk.

"Count me out," Harry stood up and stretched. "I'm going to get some sleep."

Albert yawned and stood up. "I'm going back to the hotel. I've had a long day. You kids run along, but make sure to be in by midnight." He picked up his briefcase and walked out the door.

"I'll be along in a second, Hawk. I'm going to the ladies," she announced as she walked out of the room.

Hawk looked at Harry and brushed the left side of his face with his finger - the sign for the Bookhouse Boys. He stiffened.

"Harry, it's time that Lydia knew everything. I know you don't like her, but we all have the same purpose here."

"Absolutely not. Number one, she's, well, a she. The Bookhouse Boys have always been men only. Number two, I still don't entirely trust her."

"That's sexist, Harry. Suppose you had said no Indians? Then you wouldn't have me. As for not trusting her, it's because she reminds you of Josie, isn't it?"

Harry looked at his deputy, incredulous. "Have you lost your mind? She is nothing like Josie! She was beautiful, gentle, and..."

"Deceptive, a murderer, not to mention a prostitute. Sorry, Harry. I guess you're right. She's nothing like Josie. She may be blunt, arrogant, and downright bitchy, but she's probably the most honest person I've ever met. To tell you the truth, she reminds me of Cooper, if he had PMS." They chuckled.

Lydia knocked, then stuck her head in the door. "I'm ready. Last chance, Harry. Sure you want to be home by yourself?"

"I'm positive. I have a few more things to finish here, and then I'm going home. Goodnight." He dwelled on Hawk's words as he watched them leave together.

* * *

"...and so this stupid horse stopped dead, and I went flying onto the ground. Jack rides over and says, sis, when I meant riding, I meant real riding, with a saddle with a horn on it!" Lydia and Hawk laughed, and she took another bite of her french fry. "I thought that I was hot stuff because I had riding lessons when I was a kid. _English_ riding lessons. Gods, was I embarrassed!" She washed the greasy fries down with a sip of beer. As Hawk had promised, the food at the roadhouse wasn't as good as the Double-R, but the beer was cold and the music was good. They even had Molson on draft. The blonde woman who was the lead singer of the house band had a beautiful ethereal quality to her voice. "What about you? What was your most embarrassing moment?"

"I ran the wrong way in the state championship football game in high school. I couldn't help it, I had a mild concussion. At least I stopped and started running the right way. Hey, I even scored the winning touchdown - before I passed out."

She chuckled. "I can't see you as a football player. I was a basketball player. Made the All-City women's team my senior year."

Hawk laughed and shook his head. "Riding lessons and basketball. You must have had an interesting childhood," he probed.

"What's to tell?" she shrugged. "My mom died, my dad split, and I was raised by my very proper grandmother. Who was a practicing witch in the privacy of her own home and a good Catholic matron in public."

"I noticed that you have a face that everyone else sees, but a private face as well."

"And you, Hawk-who-sees-everything," she teased, "what about your childhood?"

"I was born on the reservation, but we left when I was little. Dad was a tribal policeman. On the rez, it was about the only thing that a man could do. That's why we left. That, and the fact that he supported the American Indian Movement, though he wasn't supposed to," he sipped his beer. "I followed my dad into the Sheriff's office. Fortunately, times had changed, and Harry was one of my best friends growing up. When he appointed me his chief deputy, there was no hassle. My dad got hassled a lot when he joined the force," he changed the subject. "How did your dad end up here? I remember him and Jack, vaguely. He was a few years younger than I was."

A waitress came by, and they ordered two more beers. "You're omitting that Henry Wheeler drank like a fish, and Jack struggled to save the construction company before Ben stepped in," she said sarcastically. Hawk looked very intently at his plate. "It's okay. I've heard the story. My mom apparently met him when she went on a camping trip to Yellowstone with her college friends. My dad was apparently a charming scoundrel type who saw his next meal ticket and jumped for it. She came home pregnant, which is something that young women in the late fifties just didn't do. Well, Grandma forced Mom to marry him. I came along eight months after the wedding. She was very domineering."

"Gee, you're nothing like her, then?"

"Ha ha," she smirked, and threw her napkin at him, "anyway, we lived with Grandma while my mom finished school, and dad worked in construction. One night, when I was three, they were in a bad accident. Mom died, and Dad started drinking heavily. Grandma paid Dad several thousand dollars to get out of town, provided that he left me with her."

"Well, here's to hard childhoods," Hawk raised his beer mug. She followed his lead. "I got into a lot of fights, because people were calling me Redskin, or even worse. I used to retreat into Owl Cave and talk to my ancestors. Granny said that the whole area was part of our tribal lands under the original treaty."

She paused, and her face changed. "Hawk," she asked, "do you happen to know if the Ghostwood property was originally part of the tribal lands? This may be important."

He looked at her, confused. "I think so. Why?"

A Cheshire-cat smile formed on her face. "If your tribe is willing to stick their collective necks out, I think I just figured out how to save Ghostwood."

"How?" he asked conspiratorially.

"There have been several cases lately where Native Americans have sued builders to stop development on tribal lands. It takes time, effort, and money, but I think we can do it."

"Lydia, you're talking about a bunch of impoverished Indians with no political clout..." he started.

"No, we're talking about a bunch of impoverished Indians who have one of the country's leading environmental corporations backing them up. The vice-president of which happens to be sitting directly across from you," she pointed her thumb at her chest.

He grinned wickedly. "I'll call Granny tomorrow and see if the Elders will go along with it," he offered.

"At least get them to meet with us. I'll call Jack when I get back to the hotel and see what he thinks. Maybe one of our lawyers can fly up with him. I think that this can work!"

"I hope you're right."

"Here's hoping," she said, then sipped her beer. "Hey, where's the ladies' room in this place, anyway?" she asked, looking around. and spotting it. "I'll be back in a second, provided there's not too long of a line." She excused herself and walked away.

* * *

Hawk watched her walk to the restroom and smiled to himself. A beautiful, intelligent, wealthy woman like that sitting in a dive bar trading stories with him. Amazing. He was surprised how much at ease he felt with her. It was natural, like they had known each other for years. Out of his peripheral vision, he noticed another woman walking straight toward him, one that he would have given his right arm not to have around now.

"Well, Deputy Hawk," Lana Milford said in a voice that oozed. She sidled up to the booth. "What brings you out to the roadhouse tonight?" She plopped down in the seat that Lydia had occupied just a few moments ago.

Hawk felt the stirring of the familiar sexual attraction that happened whenever he encountered Lana. He tried to fight it, but it was too strong. "Out with a friend," he said curtly, hoping she would go away. No such luck.

"Well, I'll just have to stick around and meet this friend," she flirted. Over her shoulder he saw Lydia emerge and walk back to the booth. "I wanted to tell you how brave I thought you were at the pageant the other night. The way you just stepped in and rescued me. I was so frightened," she cooed as Lydia walked up.

"Well, I was just doing my job," he muttered.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lydia looked at Lana with a bemused expression.

"Lana Milford, this is Lydia Wheeler," Hawk stammered, seeing a vision of each woman's verbal nuclear weapons being armed.

"Nice to meet you, Lana," Lydia said, offering her hand.

Lana refused to shake it. "So, Hawk, have you caught that horrible man who kidnapped Annie? When I think that it could have been me, I just shudder," she drawled.

"Don't worry, I think you're safe," Lydia quipped.

Lana glared at her. "Hmm, are you any relation to John Wheeler?" she asked with a cold smile. _Here we go,_ he thought.

"Yes, he's my half-brother," Lydia admitted, "why do you ask?"

"I dated him in school. In fact, we knew each other _quite_ well," Lana smirked, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Nice guy, but he really didn't have much of a future."

"I guess not," she looked at him, then back at Lana. "He's only worth about two million before he turns thirty. Not much of a future at all," she reached across Lana and picked up her mug. "I'll just leave you guys alone, okay? I won't get in your way." She walked purposefully over to the bar. Lana was staring at her, her jaw hitting the table.

Hawk looked from Lana back to Lydia, who had settled at the bar next to Donna Hayward. His attraction to Lana had disappeared. He realized right there who he belonged with. "I think you've just been outclassed, Lana," he said. She sent a stabbing look at him, then stood up and flounced away to her next conquest.

* * *

Donna took a sip of her beer at the bar. She and Shelley had decided that, since they were on restrictions they should at least go out together. Annie had begged off, saying that her mother was in town. She didn't seem too happy about it. Donna could definitely sympathize with the poor girl. Mothers were a pain in the butt sometimes.

Donna looked out onto the dance floor to see Shelley dancing with Bobby Briggs. Now, there was a couple. Looking to the other side of the room, she spotted Deputy Hawk in the middle of a heated exchange between Lana Milford and the dark-haired woman from the Sheriff's office, Lydia. The newcomer seemed to have rendered Lana speechless, which automatically raised her a few points in Donna's book. She walked over to the bar, saw Donna, and came over to the spot next to her.

"Is this stool taken?" Lydia asked pleasantly.

"No," she smiled. "Please, sit. So, you met the town nympho. How did you like her?"

"I didn't. Nobody this far north should have a southern accent that thick. I did, however, manage to throw her gold-digging back in her face. I wonder what kind of hook she has into Hawk?"

"The same as she does with all the other men in town. Sex."

"It figures. They all think with their dicks." She changed the subject. "So, how are you, Donna?"

"A little scared. Shelley, Bobby and I decided to get out and be around a whole bunch of people. We also decided to celebrate Shelley's freedom. It seems strange, to celebrate someone's death."

"Well, normally our culture celebrates a person's life," Hawk observed, coming up from behind them. She saw Lydia arch an eyebrow in amusement. "But in Leo's case, I think the world is better off without him. I know that Shelley's better off." He nodded at Shelley and Bobby on the dance floor.

"I wish I had could deal with death as easily as Shelley," Donna's voice faded.

"Is there something that you want to talk about, Donna?" Lydia asked gently.

Donna looked at the woman. She decided to take a risk, and trust this stranger. "Ben Horne was my father. I found out about it the night of the pageant." Hawk sucked in his breath, and Lydia put a hand on her arm.

"Oh, you poor girl. I'm so sorry," she sympathized.

It was not the reaction Donna had been expecting, but she was grateful for it. "That's why my dad punched him. He came to our house to try to talk to me. Dad got upset, slugged Ben, and he hit the fireplace. I talked to Ben the morning before he died. We came to some kind of agreement. Now he's dead. And, of course, there's Audrey to think about. I have another sister."

"If it helps you any, Donna, I found out that I had a brother a few years ago. It was difficult, but it's probably nothing like you have to deal with. If you want to talk to someone, call me. You can reach me at the Great Northern, or the Sheriff's office."

Donna gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks. Your brother is the guy involved with Audrey, isn't he?"

"Gee, word gets around fast."

Hawk snorted with laughter. "Welcome to Twin Peaks. This isn't San Francisco. Everybody here knows everybody else's business."

"Well, it isn't every day that a rich, handsome, unattached man comes to town. Half the women in town are probably slobbering over him."

"I'm sure Lana would like to get her hooks into him again," she said cryptically. Lydia and Hawk laughed. Donna was confused.

"Come on, Lydia, let's leave. Staying up all night is for the younger folk," Hawk said. Donna giggled. "We've got an early start tomorrow. Donna, remember, be careful."

* * *

Hawk pulled up at the door of the Great Northern. He got out, walked around the car, and opened the door. Lydia was pleasantly surprised. Nobody had been that much of a gentleman since Dale.

She stepped out of the car, and came face to face with him. All of the sudden, she was strangely nervous.

"I, uh, just wanted to say goodnight, Lydia. I've had a good time," he stammered. "In spite of Lana."

"Yeah, me too," her heart was racing. "Good night, Hawk."

"See you in the morning?"

"Yeah. In the morning." He was standing in front of her. He reached out and kissed her on the lips quickly. She was startled, but not unpleasantly. He stepped back a pace.

"Look, I, uh..." he started. She embraced and kissed him passionately. After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart.

"I don't want to interfere in some other woman's territory, even hers," she said nervously.

"There's nothing between us, honestly."

"That's good. Look, Hawk, I should go inside before I wind up doing something that we would both regret tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't mind."

"No, not right now. We've both had too many beers to think clearly. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, then," he whispered, and kissed her again. As they embraced, neither of them noticed the owl that observed them from the top of the Great Northern. The owl waited until Hawk drove away. Then, it quickly flew back to Glastonbury Grove.


	8. Chapter 7 - In the Name of Love

**Chapter 7 - In the Name of Love**

Lydia was finishing her morning yoga when she heard a knock at the door. She sighed deeply with frustration. Never a moment's peace, she thought as she slid out of the asana to a standing position in one swift movement. Opening the door, she found Sylvia Horne on the other side.

"Sylvia, come in," she invited.

Audrey's mother walked into the front room of the suite and sat on the sofa. "Thanks. Am I bothering you?"

"Not at all. Look, I'm sorry that I haven't been here. I know you need my help, and I haven't been very responsive."

"That's okay. I know that you and Jack have your own lives. I'm glad you're trying to help. Ben wasn't a model husband..."

"That's the understatement of the year, from what I've heard," she chuckled.

"Truth is, he was a lying, scheming, cheating bastard. However, he was my husband. I'm more worried about what happens after he gets put in the ground. You realize that Jerry's going to block your plans every step of the way."

"We're working on it. Jack's having the paperwork drawn up to buy out Horne Industries. Ben gave us his approval the night he died. You, Audrey, and Johnny will still have a place here. Jerry, not so much." She stood up and walked over to the desk. "I'm almost positive that Jerry's been embezzling."

Sylvia winced. "Do you have proof?" she asked. Lydia handed her the paper, which she scanned. "Leland Palmer was stealing from us, too? And Jerry continued it? Why would Jerry steal from his own brother?"

"I don't know. If I ever find out why, I won't be responsible for my actions," she spoke with resolve. "When you grow up alone, like I did, family is sacred. I guess Jerry doesn't think that way."

"What do you intend to do about it?"

"Give that evidence to an FBI Agent that's staying here, Albert Rosenfeld. While I am an accountant and a police consultant, I don't want to get caught by conflict of interest. Let the professionals handle this one."

The phone rang, startling them both. "Oh, that's probably Jack," Lydia guessed as she picked it up. She held the receiver out to Sylvia in amazement. "It's for you. University Hospital in Spokane," Sylvia rushed to the phone.

"Hello... Yes, this is Mrs. Horne... She is? That's wonderful! No, I have some business up here. I'll get down there when I can... Thank you. Thank you so much... Goodbye." She hung up the phone. "It's about Audrey," she said, smiling for the first time since Lydia had met her. "She's awake, and they've taken her off of the respirator. They say that she's responding well to the medication. She's still very weak, and they have her on oxygen, but she's doing a lot better."

"Great!" Lydia embraced her. "It's about time we got some good news for a change," she released her and picked up the phone. "I'll call Jack. Maybe I can catch him before he leaves for the airport." She called his house, but the answering machine picked up instead.

As it turned out, Jack was arriving at the hospital in Spokane at that moment, after a sleepless night. The broken-down cab that he had hired at the airport screeched to a stop at the front entrance of University Hospital. He held on for dear life to avoid slamming into the back of the driver's seat. "Twelve dollars," said the cabbie as he reached his hand to the back seat.

Jack handed him a twenty. "Thanks, buddy. Do me a favor. Don't wait. I'll call someone else." _Perhaps he would put the money into driving lessons. Here's hoping._

The sound of rap music at full blast came out of the cab as it sped away, barely missing an incoming ambulance. He rolled his eyes and walked up to the information desk at the hospital.

"May I help you?" asked the receptionist. She was a thin, elderly lady with her gray hair in a beehive. Her name tag said "Mrs. Tremond."

"Yes, I'm looking for Audrey Horne. She's a patient here. She was flown in a few days ago," he said impatiently. Something about this woman gave him the creeps.

She looked down a list. "Ah, here it is. Room 527. Audrey was moved up from the ICU this morning."

His face brightened. "Is that good?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"Why, yes it is, son. In fact," she cross-checked a list, "her condition was downgraded from critical to serious this morning. You got here at a good time."

"Ma'am, you've just given me the best news I've had in a week," he leaned over the desk and kissed the old woman's cheek.

She put her hand to her cheek, and looked up at Jack wistfully as he turned to leave. "Son, may I give you a word of advice?" she asked. He stopped and turned around. "Be very careful. You never know what might happen," she cautioned.

He looked puzzled for a second, and then nodded. "Thanks, Ma'am," he said as he headed over to the gift shop. There, he bought an outrageously-priced bouquet of flowers. When he left the gift shop, he looked toward the information desk. Mrs. Tremond had been replaced by another old lady. He shrugged and went up the elevator.

Jack arrived at Room 527 to find a hulking, blonde, thug of a security guard standing outside the room. Jack nodded to him as he started to go in the room. The cop blocked the entrance to Audrey's room with his overly large body.

"Excuse me, you can't go in there," Officer Muscles said.

"Why not?" Jack said incredulous.

"The person in here was a witness to a federal crime. You can't go in unless you're on the official access list."

"Oh, for Chrissakes! My name is John Wheeler. I'm this young lady's fiancee," he bit his tongue and lied.

Officer Muscles picked up a clipboard and read over it. Jack could see his lips moving. "Sorry, no Wheeler on this list. Now, will you leave quietly, or will I have to escort you?" He glared like a dog admiring a steak.

"Look again," Jack said slowly. Fortunately, the oaf followed directions. He flipped over the page this time. Jack wanted to beat him over the head with Audrey's flowers. However, they were too expensive to waste on this idiot.

"Wheeler, John J. Right here. How do you like that? I must have missed it," Muscle-man said as he stepped aside.

"Thanks. Next time, remember all twenty-six letters of the alphabet," Jack muttered and walked into Audrey's room. He decided that hanging around with his smart-ass half-sister was beginning to rub off on him.

Audrey was asleep when he came in. She was still swathed in bandages, but at least she was off the respirator. She had an oxygen tube in her nose. A heart monitor beeped softly in the background. Jack could see the burn scarring on her face and body as he stood over her. He closed his eyes, fighting the pain that he felt in his chest. For the first time, he realized what was ahead of them, if he chose to stay with her. She'd never be the same bright, beautiful girl that he fell in love with. Then again, how could he deny her when she needed him the most? Just take it one day at a time. That's what Dad always said when he was going to A.A. meetings. He never really appreciated what his father went through until now.

Audrey stirred, which broke his train of thought. He bent over and kissed her forehead, taking care to avoid any burned areas. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened wide as she recognized him. "Jack! What are you doing here?" she said. Her voice was weak and expressed the pain that she felt.

He laughed and shook his head. "A simple hello is out of the question, I suppose?" He put the flowers down on her bedside table. "I brought these for you."

"I thought that you were on your way to Brazil?"

"I was. I came back. I told you that I would. I just didn't expect to return this soon," he pulled a chair over and sat next to her. He took her hand, careful not to disturb the IV.

"I'm glad you did," she smiled, and the world was right again. "Nobody will give me a straight answer around this place."

"Well, try me. I'll answer your questions as best as I can."

She paused. "First, where are Mom and Daddy?"

He flinched. Hardest truth first. "Audrey," he began, swallowed, and continued. "Ben is dead. He died in the hospital in Twin Peaks two days ago."

Tears formed in her eyes. He grabbed a tissue and wiped them. She summoned her courage and quietly asked, "how?"

Brave girl. "I don't know what you knew before the accident. Your dad went over to the Haywards. Doc Hayward punched your dad and he hit his head on the mantle."

"You mean, Doc Hayward killed Daddy?"

"No. Someone killed him when he was in the hospital," Jack hung his head. With everything else, he hadn't had time to grieve for his surrogate father.

"I'm not surprised," Audrey said sadly. "I'm sure half of the town wanted him dead at one point or another, including Mom. Who do they think did it?"

"I don't know. Lydia wouldn't tell me,"

"Who's Lydia?" she asked, suspiciously this time.

He smiled and patted her hand. "My half-sister. I didn't have time to tell you about her. You'd like her. Now, I have a question for you, young lady," he released her hand and stood up. "Just what in the hell were you doing in that bank? Deputy Hawk told me that they found you handcuffed to the vault door."

"Civil disobedience. It was my idea," she paused and reconsidered. "It was kind of our 'plan B'. I entered the Miss Twin Peaks pageant, trying to make a statement about the environment. It was Daddy's idea. When I didn't win and all hell broke loose, I decided that we needed a new strategy."

"So you took matters into your own hands?"

"Of course. We wanted to draw attention to the bank's backing of Ghostwood. How was I to know that there was a bomb planted in a box?"

Jack shook his head, unbelieving. "There are other ways of doing things, Audrey. It's almost as bad as those people who put spikes in trees, only to kill the loggers and damage the trees. If only I hadn't left. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Are you saying that you don't approve of what I was doing?" she challenged.

He leaned over and kissed her again. "Audrey, I love you. I'm just upset that you got hurt in some senseless accident while trying to help. I think that you're very brave, but you took an unnecessary risk. I've lost one person that I care about because they were taking risks. I don't want to lose you, too."

"It was not an unnecessary risk. If it had worked, you'd be in Brazil singing my praises. The worst part is that nobody realized why I was there," Audrey explained weakly. He could tell that she was beginning to tire.

"Audrey," he changed the subject. "There's something else that I have to tell you."

"Yes? What is it? What could be worse than Daddy dying?"

"Horne Industries is in worse shape than we thought. Someone was embezzling money from the department store income."

"Who would do such a thing? And, why?"

He looked into her eyes. "We think it was your Uncle Jerry. Why, we don't know."

"We?"

"My sister and I. She's an accountant, a damn good one. She spotted it right off. She's going to the authorities about it."

Audrey thought hard. "It's because of Daddy's will. It says that if Daddy is ever incapacitated or dies, I wind up with controlling interest. He must have started it to undermine me when Daddy had his nervous breakdown."

"That makes sense," he agreed, then turned serious. "I want to protect your interests. Here's what I plan to do. EnviroTech is prepared to buy out your company. You would still have control of Horne Industries, but it would be a subsidiary. Do you know what that means? Since you now have controlling interest, your vote is crucial. Trust me, Audrey."

"I do trust you, Jack. I'm not sure I understand this."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. A middle-aged Hispanic man, who was balding and wearing glasses, stepped into the room. He was wearing a lab coat, and carrying a clipboard. A pager hung from his belt. "Audrey, it's nice to see you awake," he went over to the bed, then extended a hand. "Dr. Ramon Gutierrez. You are?"

"John Wheeler. Audrey's my fiancee." He shook the doctor's hand as Audrey looked on in shocked silence.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Wheeler. I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. I have to examine your young lady, and it won't be pretty. I'll come out and talk to you in a few minutes, all right?" he explained.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll be outside trying to hold a conversation with the Terminator. He has a great future breaking people's kneecaps. I'll see you soon, Audrey," he said and kissed her lips. "I have to get back to Twin Peaks as soon as I can, so we're going to have to resolve this." He waved and walked out the door, past the blond thug at the door. Jack smiled sweetly and walked quickly away from the confused guard.

Once he got out into the hall, he found a telephone. He used his calling card to phone the Great Northern. "Room 602 please," he asked the clerk. The phone rang several times.

"They don't answer, sir. Can I take a message?" the clerk asked.

"Sure. I'd like to leave a message for Miss Wheeler. Tell her that her brother called, and Audrey is doing better."

"She IS?" the voice on the other end got very excited. "Mr. Wheeler, if you pardon me, how's she doing? Is she awake?"

He could tell that this clerk must have liked Audrey. Most of them thought that she was a spoiled brat. They were probably right. "Yes, she is, but she's still pretty messed up. How are things going up there?"

"Oh, your sister and Jerry Horne have been at each other's throats. That is, when Jerry's here. Nobody seems to know where he's been. Mr. Horne's funeral is tomorrow. You'd better make it back up here for that," the clerk advised.

"I'll be there. Don't worry. I'll want to stay in Spokane a little longer, but I'll be back tomorrow," he looked down the hall and saw the doctor leaving Audrey's room. "Gotta go now. Bye," he hung up the phone.

* * *

Lydia heard a knock at her door, and stood up from the desk in her room. She had been trying to make some sense out of the Great Northern's books, but the mess kept getting deeper and deeper. At least she had gotten it in some coherent form, so that the FBI could investigate it. She stretched out and went to the door. Standing on the threshold was Agent Rosenfeld, briefcase in hand.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked curtly.

She held his gaze. "Yeah, come on in. I've got a hot one for you." Albert followed her into the room.

"This had better be good, sister. I'm on my way out of town. I've got a lot to do, and your ex's little vanishing act hasn't made it any easier."

Lydia laughed. "He's not my ex. We're just old friends. I keep telling Annie the same thing, but she doesn't believe me, either." She picked up the folder on her desk and handed it to him. "Merry Christmas."

Albert flipped through it. When he realized what it was, he stopped cold and looked at her. "Is this kosher?"

"As complete as I could get it. Horne's bookkeeping is a disaster, but I think I've got the proof to nail Jerry."

He put the briefcase down on the desk and opened it. "Why me? Why not go to your friends at the Bureau in San Francisco?" he put the folder on top of the pile.

"You're here. We need to move on this as soon as possible. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I think you're good, Agent Rosenfeld."

"Why not do it yourself? You're a consultant."

"Conflict of interest. I know what to look for, but someone else should do the prosecuting," she explained. "I've done much of the footwork for you already."

"This is great. Oh, let me ask you something, Miz Wheeler. The San Francisco Field Office thinks that you walk on water. What the hell did you do to make them think that?"

"I assisted on a roundup of Chinese organized crime in the city. And I found a couple of missing kids," she shrugged. "They call me in every so often. Of course, nobody from the press knows of my involvement. I'm just a little old accountant."

Albert threw back his head and laughed. "You're all right, sister," he closed his briefcase. "Look, about this Cooper thing. Do whatever you have to do, walk on hot coals, hell, even do peyote if it helps you. Just find him. I saw what happened to Leland Palmer, and I don't want it to happen to my friend. If there's anything I can do to help, say the word."

She showed him to the door. "I'll do that, Albert. However, I think I'll dispense with the hot coals. Thanks again," she opened the door. Standing outside was Donna Hayward, her hand poised to knock. Lydia stopped in surprise. "Come on in, Donna," she stammered. "Agent Rosenfeld, thanks again. Have a safe trip back." Donna walked into the room as Albert walked out.

"Is this a bad time?" Donna asked tentatively.

"Oh, no, not at all. Sit," she motioned to a chair. "Would you like some coffee?" She picked up the second cup from the room service tray.

"Sure. Cream and sugar." Lydia poured a cup, and refreshed her own as well. She crossed over to the sofa where Donna was sitting and handed her the cup.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, although she an idea.

"You said last night that you would talk to me about finding your brother. How did you handle it? Because, I'm not handling this too well," she sobbed.

"I figured as much," Lydia put her arm around Donna's shoulder. The young woman started to cry. "It's going to be all right. The hospital called, and Audrey's doing better. She's going to be fine."

Donna regained her composure. "It's not only that. It seems like everyone I love leaves me. Laura died, James left, I found out that my dad isn't really my dad, and my real father dies right when we have a chance to work things out."

"I feel that way myself sometimes. Look, let an old lady give you some advice that always worked for her," she offered. Donna laughed halfheartedly. "Concentrate on what you have, and remember the good times."

"What did you do when you found out about your brother?"

"Cried a lot. Blamed our father. Blamed my grandmother. Then I got to know him, and found out that he was a decent guy. I wish that we had known about each other sooner, but maybe it's better this way. It's not easy. Just keep on being friends with Audrey, and it will work out. Trust me."

She started to cry again. Lydia held her. "I'm sorry," Donna stammered.

"Don't worry about it," she reassured her. As she held the younger woman, Lydia noticed at her watch. "Oh, dammit! It's almost noon. How about some lunch? I'm buying." Donna nodded through her tears. "I have to meet Hawk at the diner. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Donna replied. Lydia grabbed her purse, and they left the room. When they got into the elevator, the phone rang in room 602.

* * *

Dr. Gutierrez was emerging from Audrey's room as Jack walked up to him. The doctor smiled paternally and grasped his arm.

"Walk with me, Mr. Wheeler," he ordered. The doctor had a surprisingly strong grip on his forearm.

"Okay, doc. How bad is it?" he asked as they walked down the hall.

They stopped at a waiting area. "I'm not going to lie to you, young man. It's a miracle that Audrey is even alive, much less conscious. She's going to be in the burn unit for a long time. We've scheduled her for a debridement treatment tomorrow. That's to remove the dead skin cells. Then, she's probably going to have to have skin grafts, and we're going to have to send her to some kind of rehabilitation center. She's probably going to be in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, or at least on a walker. There's other problems, too," the doctor hesitated.

"What other problems?" he stammered, not sure he wanted to hear them.

"Son, even if she regains full mobility, she has massive internal injuries. She'll probably never carry a child to term. I know that you love her, but you may want to give some serious thought about your future together."

Jack felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by the guard. He turned away from the doctor and absorbed what he had just learned. He turned back and faced the older man. "Dr. Gutierrez," he began. "Audrey is one of the most stubborn people that I've ever known. She'll prove you wrong. I appreciate what you're telling me, but we'll take it a day at a time."

"I believe you, son, but those are the facts. She may very well beat the odds, but it will take hard work and patience. What you have to ask yourself is, are you willing to make that sacrifice for her?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I'll sacrifice anything. Audrey means everything to me, sir. I'm a fairly successful man. I own a company. But, I'd give it all up in a heartbeat if she could get better."

"Good, son," the doctor replied. "Because you may have to."

* * *

Donna and Lydia walked into the Double-R a little late. Hawk had already commandeered a booth, and waved them over. Shelley greeted the two of them as they crossed the room.

"Hi, ladies," he said graciously as Lydia, then Donna, slid into the booth. "What a lucky guy I am, to have to two prettiest women in Twin Peaks having lunch with me."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, deputy," Lydia laughed. "How's things at the station? Did Harry miss me this morning?"

"I missed you," he said, looking into her eyes. She broke eye contact, as Donna looked from one to the other with surprise.

Annie came over with notepad in hand. "Hi, folks. What can I get you?"

"The number two special and coffee," Hawk replied.

"A grilled cheese and a salad. Italian dressing. And a diet soda," Donna ordered

"That sounds good to me," Lydia said. "I'll have the same, only French dressing. Some of that wonderful cherry pie that I've been hearing so much about, too."

"Coming right up," Annie said, and walked away.

"Excuse me for a moment, will you? I have to talk to Shelley," Donna got out of the booth and went to the counter.

"Probably something to do with last night," Lydia observed.

"About last night," Hawk ventured, "If you want me to back off, I will."

She turned away. "Look, it's not you. It's me. I care about you, Hawk. The last man in my life was two years ago. I don't think I could handle getting involved again."

"Chicken."

She feigned shock. "Are you calling me a coward? I'll have you know..."

"Lydia," he chuckled. "I know that you could face just about anything, except your own heart. Granny would probably say that you should not be so much of an armadillo. Take down the damned armor, woman, and let someone in."

"Your grandmother must be very wise."

"Aren't all grandmothers?" He replied as Annie came over with their drinks.

"Grandmothers might be wise, but mothers are a pain in the neck," Annie chimed in.

"Ah, the voice of experience," Lydia commented. "I take it that you and your mom don't get along too well."

"Well, in all honesty, she's a pest. She thinks that she's protecting me, but she's smothering me. If only I could stop having nightmares, maybe it would help."

Lydia exchanged looks with Hawk, then turned back to her. "You're having nightmares? About the..."

"Black Lodge," she whispered and nodded. "I can't help it. I keep hearing Dale's voice in my head. I'm worried about him. Have you discovered how to get him out?"

"We have some ideas, but I don't want to act on them until we know more." Lydia had an idea. "Annie, if you could do anything to help Dale, even if it meant facing your nightmares, would you do it?"

"Ye-ess," she hesitated. "Why do you ask?"

Lydia took a drink of her soda. "I want to hypnotize you. I think that your conscious mind is blocking out your experience in the Black Lodge. Your subconscious is bringing it out in your nightmares. We need to know exactly what happened that night, and you're the only one who can tell us. Will you do it? If not for yourself, for Dale."

Annie considered it. "I'll do it, but only if you promise me that I'll be safe."

"I'll be right there, and so will Hawk. I'd like to ask Major Briggs if he'll help us out, too. He was in there once. Maybe we can trigger some of his memories. Can you come to the Sheriff's office after you get done here?"

"Sure," she agreed. "I'll see you around two." The bell behind the counter rang, and she looked over her shoulder. "Oops, your order is up. I'll be right back," she said as she scooted over to the pickup counter.

"Are you sure about this?" Hawk asked as Annie left.

"I'm never sure. I just hope this works," she crossed her fingers.

"Great," he replied, taking her left hand. "Well, whatever help you need, let me know. I'll be there for you."

"Going back to your grandmother, did you talk to her about the Ghostwood idea?" she asked, changing the subject and pulling her hand away.

"Yes," he gave her a frustrated look. "The elders were skeptical about your motives. They didn't want to talk to a white person about it at all. I'm sure that you can understand that. I persuaded Granny to meet with you, but she won't come to the Great Northern."

"Okay, name the time and place. I'll be there."

"How about five o'clock. You'll probably be at the Sheriff's station already. I'll drive you to where she wants to meet you."

Lydia arched an eyebrow. "Sounds mysterious. Okay, you're on. Let me know when you're ready to leave."

* * *

At 2:30, Annie was sitting in a comfortable chair in Sheriff Truman's office. Lydia, Hawk, Major Briggs, and the Sheriff were also in the room. Lydia was lighting a candle on Harry's desk, while he was setting up a tape recorder. She hugged herself to keep away the fear. _Why did I agree to this?_ _Facing the Black Lodge again, if only in her mind, was terrifying enough._ Hawk noticed her fear, and took her hand. She gave him the thumbs up sign with her other hand.

Lydia turned to her and smiled gently. "Are you ready?" she asked. She directed Major Briggs to turn off the lights, and Harry closed the blinds.

She swallowed and nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just relax and look at the candle. Concentrate on my voice," the other woman said. "Picture in your mind what I'm saying, and describe everything that you can. Got it?"

"Got it," she settled herself in the chair and looked at the candle flame.

"Okay. Just concentrate on my voice, and breathe deeply. Imagine that you're at the top of a spiral staircase. There's a door at the bottom. I want you to walk down to the bottom of the staircase, slowly. Breathe deeply. As you do that, clear your mind of all worldly concerns. Further and further you go, until you are at the bottom. You pause at the bottom. Imagine a white light surrounding you. It is protecting you. Nothing can get through this light that you don't want. Now, put your hand on that doorknob," her right hand drifted up, as if she were placing it on something. "When you are ready, I want you to open it." There was a pause, and her wrist turned. "Good. I want you to go back to the night of the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. Remember the moment that Doc Hayward announced that you won. Step through the door, and tell me what you see." Harry started the tape recorder.

"I'm standing on the stage. I'm stunned. The other girls are gathering around me. Shelley sort of pushes me out into the middle of the stage. Dale doesn't seem very happy. I don't know why. They put the crown on my head, and give me flowers. I'm still in shock. Then the lights go out. Everyone is panicking. I look for Dale, but I've lost him in the dark. The doctor grabs my hand, and tells me to come with him. I turn back to look for Dale again, and I lose the doctor's hand. Someone comes up from behind me. It's the Log Lady. She says that she'll help me, but then she grabs me," she started to breathe heavily.

"Annie, calm down. Remember the white light. Protect yourself," she heard Lydia say, as if from a distance.

"I'm pulled out to a blue pickup truck, and locked inside. I try to get out, but it has one of those automatic locks. She takes off a wig and glasses. It's a gray-haired man, with a crazy expression on his face. He's driving very fast through the woods. Too fast for me to jump. We stop. He says that his name is Windom Earle. I tell the man that Dale will come for me. He says that he won't kill me, but that we have an appointment at the end of the world. He tells me that he drove Dale crazy before. I'm dragged toward a circle of trees. I refuse to go in, but he pulls me in anyway. Once I'm inside, I'm frozen. We go into to the center, then into some red curtains that appeared out of nowhere."

"What happened then?" she heard the Major encourage her.

"He pulls me in farther, and shoves me in a room. It has a black and white floor. Then, a little man comes out. He has a strange accent. He tells Earle to leave me in the room, and that Dale would be coming soon. I'm waiting a long time. Another man comes into the room. He has long, gray hair, and he laughs at me. He changes into Larry, and starts to hit me. I try to get away from him, but I can't. He pushes me down, and," she paused, "he rapes me. In the middle of it, the little man comes back. He says that our friend is here. They pull me up. I'm in another room, looking at Dale and Earle. Earle says to Dale that, if he'd give his soul, he'll let me live. Dale agrees, and Earle stabs him. I scream, but neither of them hears me. I'm back in the first room again. Then someone else appears, a blonde girl. She takes me out of there, and shows me the entrance. She tells me to let the person on the other side know that the good Dale was in the Black Lodge, and to write it in her diary. The next thing I know, I'm in the strange girl's bed, and she's there with me. I give her the message, but I get pulled back into the nothing place. There's a bright light, and I reach for it."

"Very good, Annie. Now, I want you to walk back outside, and close the door. This will leave all of the bad memories inside," Lydia directed her. There was a click as Harry shut the tape recorder off. "Now, I want you to come back up the spiral staircase, one step at a time. As you do, you'll be closer to the real world." There was a pause. "Now when I count to three, you'll open your eyes. You'll remember everything, but it won't be painful. All right. One, two, three." She opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she said, blinking rapidly.

"Kid, that was good work. You remembered many details that will help us," Lydia reassured her. "How do you feel?"

She assessed herself. "A little shaky, but better."

"Annie," Hawk asked gently, "Who is Larry?"

"Oh, no," she covered her mouth. "I didn't say anything about him, did I?"

"You said that Bob changed into someone named Larry. Is he someone from your past?" Harry asked.

Annie looked at Lydia, then the rest of the men. "Can I tell her about it alone?" At a wave from the other woman, Harry, Hawk, and Briggs left the room. "Larry was my boyfriend in high school. He was a wrestler. One night after a match, we went to the park. He talked me into making out, but he didn't stop when I asked him to," she confessed. "Afterwards, that's when I..." she showed Lydia her scarred wrists. "Norma found me."

"No wonder you were so afraid. You were date-raped. What happened to this Larry character? Don't tell me he's a pillar of the community or something like that."

"He died in a drunk-driving accident a few years ago. Wrapped his car around a tree up around Ghostwood."

"Ghostwood again. Why am I not surprised? It's too bad, because I'd like to kill the bastard myself. He got what he deserved."

"Then, why do I feel so terrible about it? Why hasn't God forgiven me?"

"You have to forgive yourself. What happened was tragic, but you survived. You have the strength to get through this, too. Have you ever told anyone, besides Norma?"

"No," she sobbed, "I could never tell Mom. I was afraid to tell Dale, because he would have rejected me for sure."

"The Dale Cooper that I knew wouldn't reject you because of that. Trust me. You're human, and have problems just like the rest of us. The question is, do you want to be a victim for the rest of your life? I don't think that you do. Remember, you're a survivor. Take that knowledge and make it into your power."

"How can I do that?" she stopped crying.

"What's done is done. Look at your life and learn from your ordeal. Ask God to remove the self-hate that you feel. I'm sure that He will. He wants you to be happy."

"How do you know so much about God? I thought you worshiped a Goddess?"

"Grandma always said that all of the focus on sin and punishment in Catholicism was to keep people in line. Any deity worth worshiping wants people to be happy," she explained. She nodded, realizing the truth. "Now, what are we going to do about Dale?"

"I don't know. Can you save him?"

"I swore to take this Bob thing down. I will, or die trying. What you told me is very critical. Dale willingly gave up his soul for you. That's not good. Only a very powerful being could take a soul. Do you know if Bob was working with Earle?"

"Not at first, but I think they were after Dale came into the Lodge."

"Not good at all. Earle was very knowledgeable, and Dale is a very strong psychic. If Bob added Earle and Dale's strength to his own, it would explain a lot."

"I think I get it. What can I do?" she asked, without hesitation for the first time.

Lydia stared off into space for a second, then shook her head. "Nothing right now. Hang tight. I think in the future, I'll need you."

* * *

Jack walked past the guard into Audrey's room. The doctor hadn't let him back in to see her since he left earlier that afternoon. Meanwhile, he had sampled the cuisine at the hospital cafeteria and attempted to reach his sister again. The airhead receptionist at the sheriff's office told him that she couldn't be disturbed. At least she took a message.

Audrey was asleep when he walked in. When she heard him, her eyes opened and she smiled painfully. "Hey there," she whispered.

He was at her side instantly. "Hey yourself. How are you?"

"Tired. Hey Jack," she looked at him strangely, "I thought you told Daddy that you always told the truth?"

"When have I ever lied to you?"

"Not me, the doctor. When you told him you were my fiancee."

"Well, do you think he would have let me see you otherwise?" He took her right hand, the one that wasn't bandaged. "It doesn't have to be a lie."

" _WHAT!?_ "

"I mean, will you marry me, Audrey?"

Her mouth opened into a fishlike expression of surprise. She stammered, "have you lost your mind?"

"That isn't the response that a man likes to hear when he proposes to a woman."

"First, I'm not sure I'll be able to walk again. Second, in case you forgot, I haven't even graduated from high school yet. Third, there's Daddy's business to think of," she hesitated. "Hey, maybe that's why you're in such a hurry to marry me. You want to take over Daddy's business, and I hold the key to it. Maybe you are after my money after all."

Jack released her hand. "Do you think so little of me, or yourself, for that matter? I know what you are facing better than you do right now. I don't care about the money or anything else. I love you, Audrey Horne. Even after all that's happened. You're not getting rid of me this easily."

Audrey was silent. At last she admitted, "I do love you, Jack. But I don't want your pity. I won't marry you until I can walk down the aisle by myself."

"Fair enough," he said as he leaned over to kiss her. "That's a great goal to work towards." They sat in silence for a while. Jack held her hand that wasn't bandaged and stroked her cheek.

After a few minutes, Audrey spoke up again. "Who was that woman I saw you with in Daddy's office?"

Jack sat bolt upright in the chair. "When?"

"When I was in the hospital at home. You were looking out of the window. There was a strange woman sitting at Daddy's desk. I called out. You didn't hear me, but she did."

He was shaken. "I did hear you. At least I thought I did. That woman was my sister, Lydia. I don't doubt that she was aware of your presence. She's good with things like that."

"I think I almost died. But I came back, with a little help from a friend."

"Well, I'm eternally grateful to whoever it was," he said, not wanting to press her. There was definitely something that she wasn't telling him, but he could accept that. As long as Audrey was alive, he could accept just about anything.

* * *

After Annie left the station, Lydia and Major Briggs went back into the conference room to discuss what she had told them.

"Garland," she started, "did Annie's description correlate with what you saw when you were abducted?"

"Not at all. I was in a very peaceful, calm place. There was no sign of fear or danger. Miss Wheeler, frankly, I am worried about Windom Earle. He is a very brilliant and dangerous person."

"I got a taste of it in the cabin. He beat my best shot. To tell you the truth, Major - and this is just between you and me - I'm beginning to get worried. If only I could..."

"Could what?"

She stood up and paced the room. "Get in there to see the lay of the land, so to speak. In trance, like I just did with Annie. Only much deeper, and more active. Problem is, I need someone to anchor me in the physical world."

He thought about it for a few seconds. "I can help you. What do you need?"

Lydia arched an eyebrow at him. "I didn't know that you were experienced with this sort of thing."

"A little. When I was working with Project Blue Book, we did some trance work."

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" she said with a wicked smile.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Lydia looked at her watch and realized that it was five. "Look, I'll let you know when and where. It's easy. All you have to do is guide me through what Annie described. I've got to go. Not a word of this to Hawk, okay?" she said quickly as Hawk opened the door. Briggs nodded.

"Ready?" Hawk asked, frowning. He had changed into civilian clothes.

Lydia picked up her purse. "Let's go. I'll call you, Major."

"I'll be waiting," he replied as Hawk hustled her out.

* * *

He had wandered for a long time without knowing where he was. He had followed that mousy little CIA double-agent into that room in the Palm Hotel in Buenos Aires to catch him with the Soviet operative, and had stumbled into something even stranger. Since then, he had learned about the denizens of this place. They were planning an elaborate operation to try to get back home. Where their home was, Special Agent Philip Jefferies still hadn't figured out. He had only figured out that it had something to do with electricity, and a ring. After years of working counterintelligence, Jefferies could handle just about anything. However, nothing in his twenty-five years of FBI experience could have prepared him for this. His only wish was that someone would catch that damn CIA spook before he did more damage.

From somewhere close, he heard two men laughing. Laughter was so uncommon in this place that his interest was immediately piqued. He pushed open the red curtains and entered the room. Two dark-haired men in black suits looked up at him, startled. One of them he recognized. "I know you," he said to the shorter of the two, who seemed to have been roughed up a bit.

The short man looked at him oddly. "Gordon Cole's office?" he asked. "You appeared in Gordon's office." The taller man looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Yes, Gordon Cole. He was shouting at me. I think he's gone quite deaf. You were there," he said, pointing to the shorter man. "But you weren't," he turned to the taller one. "You've been here for some time."

"Chet, this is Special Agent Philip Jefferies. Phil, I'm Dale Cooper, and this is Agent Chester Desmond. I worked on the Walker-Whitworth case." Jefferies nodded in recognition.

"Jefferies, from Washington Counter-Intelligence? Damn," Desmond was impressed, "how the hell did you get in here?"

"Judy was right. I never should have gone to Argentina."

"Phil, who is Judy?" Cooper asked. "You mentioned her in Gordon's office."

"My ex-wife. She lives in Baltimore. Judy sees the future sometimes. She told me not to go..." He was interrupted by a fourth man in black entering the room.

"Well, well. What have we here," asked a feral Windom Earle, "an FBI reunion? Great. Let's sing some songs next, right guys?" Jefferies drew his gun and pointed it at Earle.

"Earle," Jefferies sneered. "Gordon told me you went berserk." He looked back at Cooper. The kid was ashen-faced.

"Ah, the famous Agent Phil Jefferies. Yes, Phil, I was in the funny farm, but I really didn't like it. So, now I'm here. And, I'm in charge." He pointed at Cooper. "I owe it all to Dale. He gave me everything I needed. Now, it's time for me to repay him."

In his peripheral vision, Jefferies saw Desmond move up beside him. Both of them aimed their weapons directly at Earle's head. They interposed themselves between Cooper and his former partner. "No," Jefferies ordered. "You will not."

"Oh, I'm so afraid," the rogue agent mocked them. "Haven't you figured it out yet, boys? Your weapons don't work here," he snapped his fingers, and flowers appeared their gun barrels. "Only mine do. Now, let me have Cooper."

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Desmond replied. "You see, we have something that you turned your back on. Loyalty, friendship, and trust. Get out of here, Earle. You aren't fit to wear that suit. We may not be able to shoot, but it's three on one. We can still kick your ass."

Earle stopped cold, and looked at each of the three men in front of him. "I'll see you in hell," he cursed, and disappeared.

"He's wrong," Cooper responded flatly. "This is hell."

* * *

When they got into the car, Hawk took Lydia's hand. "I need you to trust me. We're going to a place that not too many people know about. I shouldn't even be taking you there, but Granny insisted."

"What is this, some kind of secret society?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." He put the car into gear and pulled out. "We're called the Bookhouse Boys. We've been fighting the evil presence in the woods for at least fifty years."

Her jaw dropped. "Did Coop know about this?"

"Yes. We told him almost immediately. With you, we had more of a problem."

"We? Who's we? Let me guess."

"Well, there's Harry..."

"Say no more. I know what the problem was. He either objected to my attitude or my lack of the proper genitalia."

"Both," he gave her a wry grin, "but it's the only place that Granny would meet you. She refuses to set foot in the Great Northern. See, the Hornes stole our land for the hotel."

They pulled up outside what looked like a large cabin, with a sign "The Bookhouse" in blazing in blue neon on the porch. "So much for secrecy," she cracked.

"Nobody knows the way except those who are supposed to be here," he shot back as they got out of the car. He knocked a tattoo on the door, and then opened it. Inside was a wizened old woman with long, gray hair in a braid. She was wearing a denim skirt, red and blue plaid flannel shirt, and a genuine eagle feather in her hair. There was a strong resemblance between the old woman and the man beside her. The woman looked up at them and smiled at her grandson.

"Grandmother," Lydia started, and extended her hand with the utmost courtesy.

The old woman took her hand, and her eyes shot open with surprise. "You are a woman of power!" she exclaimed.

Lydia looked from the woman to Hawk. "You didn't tell her?"

He chuckled. "I wanted to surprise her. Grandmother," he embraced the old woman, "this is Lydia Wheeler, the woman that I told you about. Lydia, this is my grandmother, Mary Red Eagle."

The woman disengaged herself from Hawk and took Lydia's arm. "Apparently, he didn't tell me enough about you. You are a Medicine Woman?" she asked directly as they sat.

Lydia smiled shyly. "That's what your people would call it." She changed the subject. "Grandmother, I take it that Hawk has told you about my proposal. I am able to help your tribe regain some lands that you lost to the Hornes. My brother and I have the financial resources to do this."

Mary regarded her, "Why would whites do this for us? Miss Wheeler, you may honor Earth Mother, but our experience tells us that whites only serve their own purposes."

"Well, I admit that my company would benefit from this, too. The man who wanted to develop Ghostwood is dead. However, the person who owns the land now, Catherine Martell, wants to continue the development. We want to block her plans."

"You still haven't answered my question. Why do you want to save that place?"

"Because, Grandmother, the whites are changing. We are learning to respect all life on Mother Earth. Not all of us, but some. I am one, and so is my brother. We don't want that land to be destroyed, because it is a part of us, and we are part of it."

Mary took her hand again. "Child, you are here for more than one purpose. Be careful. That land is cursed. It brings death to whoever owns it."

She sent a querying look at Hawk, and he shook his head. "He didn't tell you this, but I am here for another reason. I need to know everything about the Ghostwood legend. It's important. A friend of mine has disappeared, and another is dead in connection with it."

"May I have some coffee, please, Thomas?" Mary requested.

He rolled his eyes. "Grandma, don't call me that." But, he got up to get her coffee.

"You remind me of my grandmother," Lydia remarked.

The Medicine Woman bent toward her conspiratorially. "He is a good man, but he doesn't follow the old ways. There is some feeling between you and my grandson?"

She blushed to her toes. "I, I..." she stammered and blushed to her neck.

"Ahey," she nodded approval. "You hide behind walls. You need to let your heart lead your head sometimes, my dear."

Hawk came back into the room with three cups of coffee. She looked at him for help. He put down the coffee and shrugged helplessly. Mary chuckled at the exchange.

"Tell me more about Ghostwood," Lydia asked, regaining control of the matter. Hawk took a seat next to her on the sofa.

"Well," Mary began, settling into her storytelling mode. "My people speak about the Nightlodge, a place where the demon spirits, or Dugpas, dwell. They are always present, but are at the height of their power every twenty-five years. Legend has it that the Guardian of this place is a little man who dances."

"The dancing dwarf." Hawk interjected.

"Yes. Anyway, these Dugpas are ruled by what we call the Night Traveler. He inhabits the souls of the weak, and preys on the innocent. When the white traders came, the Dugpas took the form of a few of them. The whites were easier to control, because they didn't understand the power of the place."

"Mike and Bob," he whispered in awe.

"Hawk, why didn't you ask Mary about the Black Lodge before this?" Lydia turned to him. "She could have helped immensely."

"I didn't know she knew about it," he replied guiltily.

"Humph," Mary sniffed. "Maybe if you paid attention to the old ways a little more, Thomas, you'd understand." She whacked her grandson on the shoulder, and Hawk winced.

"Grandma, I'm not a child, so don't scold me. Tell us more."

"The Night Lodge is a place where souls confront their shadow sides. Every soul enters there on it's way to Great Spirit. Some who have truly been wicked remain. It is a place ruled by fear. The day, or the White Lodge, is ruled by love. The whites have it wrong. The struggle of the universe is not good versus evil, or order versus chaos. It is love versus fear."

"What would happen if a person who was intrinsically evil gained entrance to the Black Lodge?" she asked.

"The Black Lodge is a powerful place. It magnifies what is in each person. If a person is greatly divided between love and fear, then they could even split into two."

Lydia and Hawk looked at each other. "Cooper," they exclaimed simultaneously.

"Your friend?"

"The missing one," she explained. "The night traveler is inhabiting his body. His soul is in the Lodge. He's a good man, and doesn't deserve this. He gave up his soul to save the woman he loves."

"Ahey. He is caught like a fish on a hook. He must move past his fear and into love," Mary shook her head sorrowfully.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, Grandmother. Here's the $64 question. Is it possible to get past the Guardian and into the Lodge on a journey?"

Mary looked at her with a great deal of respect. "You would do this? Be very careful, my dear. That is power of immense proportions. It could overwhelm even a skilled Medicine Person. Remember, if you do this, you must not give in to fear."

Hawk seized Lydia's shoulders. "Are you nuts? Don't do it. It's too dangerous. Remember what happened at the cabin."

"I have to. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I figured that you would have this kind of reaction. Don't worry, I've done this kind of thing before. I'll be all right." She put a reassuring hand on his leg, which he covered with his hand.

"I agree with her, Thomas," Mary piped up. "Sometimes a Medicine Person has to take these risks. Do you have an anchor, child? If not, I will be happy to help you."

Lydia looked over to the old Medicine Woman with gratitude. "Thank you. I'm honored. However, I have asked Major Briggs, a man of many talents, to work with me on this. He has been in the Lodge before, and can probably guide me better. If you could drum for me, I would appreciate it."

Mary reached out and took her hand. "Of course," she agreed.

Lydia turned back to Hawk. "I guess you'd better bring Major Briggs here," she said gently. "While you're gone, Mary and I will prepare."

Hawk leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You are either the bravest woman I've ever met, or the craziest. I'm still deciding which one," he said as he walked out.

"The craziest, definitely," she stared after him.

"Ahey," Mary Red Eagle chuckled behind her.


	9. Chapter 8 - Storm Warnings

Chapter 8 - Storm Warnings

The two women shielded smudged the Bookhouse with sage, tobacco, and sweetgrass from Mary's pack. Lydia settled herself on the sofa, focusing and preparing herself. Mary walked around the room nervously, making sure that everything was secure.

There was a warning knock at the door. Hawk entered, followed by the Major. Mary greeted them, and nodded her approval at Major Briggs. Lydia came up from her meditation, walked over to them, and kissed Hawk.

"I guess this isn't much of a secret anymore," Briggs commented as he observed their affection.

She shrugged. "I couldn't help it. Besides," she flashed a brilliant smile at the deputy, "I'm kind of glad that he's here."

"Well, we'd better get started," Briggs said, the top of his bald head blushing crimson. "Tell me what want me to do. I hope it doesn't involve sitting in lotus position on the floor. I'm a little too old for that."

"No such luck," she cracked, as she steered him towards an overstuffed chair. "I need you to guide me. I'm going to try to contact Dale. I can't get him out yet, but I need to know what I'm up against. Like a reconnaissance mission," she explained.

"Ah, I see," he agreed. Mary began to go around the room chanting to the directions. Hawk sat on the sofa.

"Okay, let's get started," Lydia said when Mary finished. She sat on the floor and pulling her legs up into lotus position. The old woman picked up a circular drum and beater, and started a steady rhythm.

She visualized a descent down the same spiral staircase that Annie went down earlier that day, but this time there was no door. She heard Major Briggs ask her if she was ready to begin. She nodded. He slowly said to her, "you are floating above a circle of twelve young sycamore trees. They are bare, almost lifeless. In the center is a pool of oil. You go towards the pool. You dive into the pool. It is warm and sticky. You swim through it and bring yourself to the surface. You emerge into a room. You are in the Black Lodge. What do you see, Lydia?"

She looked around herself. "I'm in an empty room. It has a black and white floor, and red curtains for walls. I'm pushing them aside. Now, I'm in a long hallway. There is a statue of Venus De Milo in it. I'm stopping to center myself, and to concentrate on Dale." She visualized Dale's face, as she saw it in the women's room mirror at her office. She felt a tingling sensation from her left arm. "I think he's to my left," she said. "I'm opening the curtains. There are three men in the room. One is older, has blonde hair, and is wearing a yellow suit. The second is younger, wearing a black suit, and has short dark hair. They turn around to look at me. The third person is Dale."

"Ask him if he is all right," said Briggs as if from miles away. She complied.

"Lydia," Cooper walked over to her and touched an ethereal hand, "I'm all right. Was that Major Briggs?"

"Yes. I'm on a spirit journey," she explained. "I need to find out what is here."

"What's going on in the outside world? Is Annie all right?"

"Yes, she's all right. Scared and shaken, but she's getting better. She's going to get through it." She reached out and touched his bruised cheek. "You're hurt, Dale."

"I'm all right," he brushed it off. In her current state, however, she could tell that he was in real pain. "Relay this to the Major. I've found out that they plan to kill another person soon. The Dugpas are very unhappy about your appearance in town, Lydia. They tried to scare you off, but it didn't work." She repeated the message back to the Major. "Especially when you interrupted my double's attempt on Annie's life."

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I hope when you get out of this that you can still have children."

"Don't worry about it. I understand. Tell the Major that evil does have a face."

"It has several," she remarked drily. "Yours, Earle's, Bob's..."

"Same old Lydia," he deadpanned, "always making jokes."

She turned serious. "Dale, don't give up hope. We'll get this straightened out, I promise you. We'll get you out."

The younger man with Dale interrupted them. "Coop, I think your lady friend should leave, and fast. There's trouble coming."

"Thanks, Chet. Lydia, get out of here. Tell Major Briggs to protect the queens. He'll know what I mean. You can't help me right now, but I think things will come to a head very soon."

She started to fade back, but it was too late. The curtains opened, and a young blonde woman about Donna's age strutted in. " _GET OUT_ " she spat, and began to scream in a high-pitched tone.

" _GO_!" Dale yelled as fire started to erupt between them. She was surrounded by a circle of fire. The blonde kept screaming. The room whirled as Lydia fought back the psychic shock wave.

* * *

In the Bookhouse, Hawk saw her become flushed and start trying to fight something. He turned to his Mary. "Something's wrong, Grandma! Pull her out, now!" He squatted beside the chair and took her limp hand. It was burning up. He wrapped his arms around her and concentrated on bringing her back. "Lydia, come out of it!" he called frantically. "Come back!"

* * *

Inside, Lydia felt a sharp pull, and she was spinning down a bright tunnel. At least she was out of the flames. She spun so hard that she became dizzy and screamed. A calming female voice said to her, "Slow. Find your center and go back to the grove." When she righted herself, she was floating outside of the sycamore grove. "I want you to go back to the staircase," the woman said again. She complied, glad for the stability. "I want you to come up very slowly. Only step up when you feel absolutely comfortable." After a few more minutes, she nodded. "All right, on the count of three, open your eyes. One... two... three."

She opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she saw was Hawk, his arms around her, and his face full of concern and love.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Someone found out that I was there," she said weakly. "A blonde woman. It was Laura Palmer," she looked at Hawk. "She screamed, and then I was surrounded by fire."

"We felt you get feverish, then we heard you scream," Briggs informed her. She started to shiver. Hawk wrapped a blanket around her tenderly and stroked her hair.

"You found your friend, then?" Mary asked.

"Yes," she sighed. "There were two other men with him. They looked to be alive. Well, at least they didn't look like Laura. Their eyes had pupils. Hers didn't."

Hawk stood up and got her some coffee with cream in it. "Drink this," he ordered.

She gratefully took a sip. "It happened too fast. One minute I was talking to Coop, then another man who was with him said for me to get out, and then Laura came." She looked at the Major. "He said to tell you to protect the queens. Cooper called the other man Chet. I don't know who he was. The other one, the older man, I think was Jefferies. I've only met him once, several years ago. Maybe they're the people who the Log Lady was referring to?"

"Margaret is involved in this? I'm not surprised," Mary commented. "She and I are old friends. She is one of the few whites around who understand the forest."

"She was the one who told me that Lydia was coming. I didn't know that you knew her," Hawk explained. "No wonder she always bugs me. Anyway, you said that Laura was screaming at you?"

"She came into the room, pointed at me and started screaming like a banshee... Lord and Lady!" Lydia exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" He looked around for an intruder.

"No, nothing's wrong," she reassured him. "Cooper's statement from the Black Lodge claims that Laura Palmer was screaming at him, too, just before the doppelganger took over."

"Yes, but how reliable is Cooper's statement, considering that he _was_ the doppelganger when he gave it?" Briggs asked.

"Ah, there's the rub," Lydia laughed ruefully. She attempted to stand up. As she stood, the room spun sickeningly. She swayed for a second, then collapsed back down into the Major's arms.

"Deputy, I think you should get Miss Wheeler to a bed, and get her some food," he ordered. He sat her back down in the chair."She needs to replenish herself."

"I'll take you back to my place," he helped her up. She nodded in return, grateful for the support. They made their way toward the door, with Lydia leaning on him.

* * *

After they left, Mary turned to Major Briggs. "She takes too many risks, that one."

"I've gotten to know her pretty well over the past few days. She's not afraid of anything. Except her own heart," he answered. "She's much too proud to admit defeat."

"She has strong Badger Medicine. She doesn't give up easily. I think the lady has bitten off more than she can chew. Even our most powerful Medicine People are afraid of the Lodge. Major, promise me you'll protect her if she goes after her friend."

"I'll do anything in my power to protect them," he swore.

* * *

The buy had been set for nine o'clock. It was five minutes before nine. Bobby paced nervously in the clearing in the woods. "Where the hell are you, Jerry?" he asked to dead air. "Come on, man. Hurry up, already."

"What do we need him for?" came a woman's voice from the dark side of the clearing. "You have the money, don't you?"

"Sure, babe. Right here, ten grand," he held up a briefcase. "No problem at all."

"Very good. Just bring it over here," she motioned him forward. "Stop. Right there," she opened the trunk of her car. Inside was the mother lode of cocaine.

"Gee, lady, what'd you do, bring half of Colombia with you?"

"You might say that," she agreed.

"Man, this is excellent. May I?" he motioned toward the trunk. She pulled out a bag and he opened it slightly, inhaling. "Ah, that's good. Much better than Leo used to get. You must have a lot better source than he did."

"Someone on the East Coast. Very high up."

"Here you go, babe," he flirted with her as he handed over the briefcase. "Payment in full." He picked up two of the bags and started to transfer them to his car.

"Honey, come here," the woman interrupted him. "There's one thing I have to tell you."

Bobby turned around, a bag of cocaine under each arm. "What's that, sweetheart?" he asked, still trying to flirt.

She held out a little notebook and opened it. Inside it was a badge. "My name. It's Denise Bryson. I'm with the DEA. And you, Robert Briggs, are under arrest for possession with intent to distribute."

"Oh, shit!" Bobby cursed, then looked for someplace to run.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Bryson as she cuffed Bobby's hands. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be held against you in a court of law..." he went on with the Miranda rights.

From above them, an owl hooted. Bobby looked up. "Oh, man. I'm gonna get killed," he said.

"Oh, not killed," answered Bryson. "A nice-looking boy like you ought to be really popular in prison. REALLY popular."

* * *

Later that night, Lydia woke to find herself in a strange bed, still dressed. She looked around the spartan bedroom. There was a medicine shield and pictures hanging on the wall. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in a while. A typical bachelor's apartment, she assessed. She heard a slight snore, and rolled over. Hawk was dozing in a chair, a book open on his lap. On the table next to him were a thermos and two mugs. She sat up and threw back the covers, waking him with a start.

"Great, you're awake," he smiled and put away the book. "I thought you'd sleep for a year."

"So did I," she sat up slowly. "How did I get here? I'm not used to waking up in strange men's beds."

"I brought you here. Don't you remember?" he explained. She shook her head no. "You were pretty wiped out. I figured it would be easier to bring you here than to carry you through the Great Northern. A lot fewer questions this way."

"Thanks. I recall stopping at the diner. What'd you get me?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up shakily.

He was at her side instantly, helping her towards the chair. She was acutely aware of his arms around her. Her body, tired as it was, took over from her mind and began responding to him.

"Stay here, I'll get you your burger," he ordered. "Have some coffee. I even got some fresh milk for you." He poured her a cup from the thermos and left the room.

She watched him go and sipped her coffee thoughtfully about her journey into the Black Lodge. Seeing Cooper wasn't the traumatic experience that she thought it would be. She realized that the intense feelings that she had for him were gone. Yes, she still loved him, but as a very dear friend. The passion had disappeared. The man who was microwaving dinner for her seemed to have a lot to do with it.

He arrived back in the room momentarily, bearing a plate with two cheeseburgers on it. "Grandma says that you need protein. I got some of Norma's coffee for you, too. I remembered, no onions," he handed her a plate that looked hastily washed.

"Thanks. Right on the money," she replied. She bit into the burger, and the juice ran down her chin. "Gods, you probably think I'm a slob," she said as she used a Kleenex for a napkin.

"No, I think you're beautiful."

She blushed beet red and took another bite. "I take it that Mary approves of my plan for Ghostwood," she said while chewing.

"Quit changing the subject!" he snapped. "I'm trying to say that I love you."

She stopped, then swallowed. "I don't know what to say."

"I think this is the first time since I've met you that you've been speechless." He leaned over and took the hand that wasn't holding the burger. "Say what you feel."

"Oh, Gods," she muttered. She felt the walls that she had put around herself breaking. She put down her cheeseburger. "Goddess help me, Hawk, but I love you, too."

He leaned over and kissed her mouth. "I'm glad you finally admitted it." He abruptly stood up, and took her hands in his. She rose also, and tentatively kissed him. They embraced and kissed with a passion that surprised them both. "Are you all right?" Hawk whispered when they came up for air.

"A little lightheaded." They kissed again as they toward his bed. Her hands were moving of their own accord, unbuttoning his flannel shirt. She gasped suddenly as he laced his fingers in her hair, pulled her head back gently, and kissed her throat.

Lydia had always been a solitary person, hiding behind thick walls of her own making. She had never let anyone in, not all of the way to her very soul. Not Jack, whom she cared deeply for. Not even Dale, who had gotten as close as she would allow. She began to see cracks appearing in her carefully built walls as they removed their clothes in quick succession. Her desire built to a rousing crescendo as they explored each other's bodies with hands and mouths. Although she was physically exhausted, Lydia felt alive for the first time in two years. They came down onto the bed together. _It was amazing,_ a part of her mind thought, _what could be done when one was a longtime practitioner of yoga._ He found that out as he entered her with a gasp.

As he did, she felt the last of the walls to her inner core crumbling into dust. She kissed him with abandon and he responded by increasing their rhythm. Then, finally, she hung over the edge and plummeted into orgasm. They came together, power calling to power, two kindred spirits in perfect accord.

Neither of them said anything for a very long time as they came back down to earth. Hawk eventually rolled off of her and wrapped her in his arms. Safe and secure next to a man who loved her, Lydia fell asleep within a minute.

* * *

"Ed, I'm worried about Annie," Norma said to the big man laying in bed next to her as she turned on the light.

"Why's that?" Ed answered groggily as he looked at the clock. It was two A.M.

"She disappeared with Sheriff Truman this afternoon after her shift. She came running back in here about an hour later and locked herself in the guest room. She hasn't come out since, except once, to go to the bathroom. She won't talk to me, Ed."

"Well," he observed slowly, "she has had a rough time of it the past week or two. Give her some time to work it out."

"That's what I thought, but she seems to be getting worse, not better. Oh, she's just as friendly and efficient as ever in the diner, but I can see behind it. She's scared of something, and it's not getting any better."

"There's something strange going on. She's in the middle of it, I reckon."

Norma opened her mouth to respond, but she was interrupted by a scream from Annie's room. "See what I mean," she said as they tumbled out of bed and ran to her door. It was locked. Inside, they could hear her bloodcurdling screams.

They looked at each other with consternation. Ed put his shoulder to the door and forced it open, breaking the lock. Norma ran in to see her sister sitting up in bed, holding a pillow around herself and appearing to be pushing something away. "Annie," she said gently as she wrapped her arms around her baby sister, "I'm here. It's all right."

She blinked once, as if to reorient herself in the room. "Norma? What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare, sweetie. Ed had to break down the door so we could get in." Norma rocked her sister, just as she had when they were children.

"There was this awful man, and he turned into Dale, and then he turned into Larry." Fear poured out of her. "He wants me, Norma. It's like he wants my very soul."

"Shhh, Annie," Norma comforted as she exchanged a look with Ed. "You're going to be all right. Nothing can touch you here." She hoped that her words were the truth.

* * *

Hawk lay awake with his arms wrapped around Lydia. She tossed and turned, holding up her free hand as if she were warding something off. He stroked her hair and gently woke her from the nightmare. She was disoriented at first, then recognized him.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I usually wake up next to my cat."

He kissed her forehead. "You were having a nightmare."

"It was the same one that I've been having since my first night in town. It's fire, blood, and an owl," she pulled in close against him, as if to borrow some of his strength. "Hawk, there's a storm coming. I've placed myself directly in the path of it. By what we just did, I've set you in it's path, too."

"Yes, there is a storm coming, love," he kissed her forehead and held her close. "But I've got your back."

She paused and looked up at him. "I'm glad," she replied, and kissed him again.

* * *

In the Black Lodge, Bob and Laura Palmer were in the waiting room, discussing their next move. They were drinking the strange coffee which changed consistency at the drop of a hat.

"You have failed me again, Laura. You should not have let the witch escape," he snarled. "Her soul would have been very valuable. Especially now, since I cannot use the form of Cooper without arousing suspicion."

"I'm sorry. This is all new to me. But, why didn't you keep Audrey's soul when she was here? She was an ideal candidate. We could have controlled the entire Horne fortune!" she replied.

"Audrey Horne?" He laughed derisively. "She's no challenge to corrupt. She's not even a virgin anymore. Don't you get it by now? I need a challenge. The more good there is in a person, the better the feeding. Besides, the witch's do-gooder brother would catch on fairly quickly. He isn't as dumb as your mother."

"My mother was on to you a lot earlier than you think, Bob," she shot back. "Nobody believed her."

"That's all right. I have a better host in mind. She slipped through my grasp once before. But, we will have another opportunity. I'm tiring of playing games. This will be the final test. You will be instrumental in this, Laura. Fail me not."

"I won't fail, Master," she pledged. "I will do your will."

"Good," he warned. "Make sure of it."

* * *

The next morning dawned dark, dreary, and had the threat of rain in the skies. Hawk dropped Lydia off at the Great Northern with a kiss and a promise to call later. He walked into the Sheriff's office at 7:30 AM, half an hour late for the morning shift. There was a huge, cheesy grin on his face. Opening the door, he saw Harry scowling by Lucy's desk. His face fell. "I'm in for it now," he muttered under his breath.

Harry turned on him. "Where in the hell have you been?" he snarled. "I've been trying to reach you for the past hour. Do you remember what day this is?"

"Ben Horne's funeral?" He walked to the coffee machine.

"No, dammit! Andy and Lucy went down to the county seat to get married today. That's why I needed you in early, so you could cover his shift! Where were you, anyway?"

He stared at Harry. In the five years that his best friend had been Sheriff, Hawk had never heard him dress anyone down this much for being late. His eyes narrowed. "I lost track of time. I'm sorry," he said, not sorry at all.

"You lost track of time. How nice. Where?"

"That's none of your business!" he was shocked that Harry would even ask.

"You took her to the Bookhouse last night. You didn't answer the phone this morning. Hawk, you have a responsibility to this town to be available when I need you, not off getting laid."

"Oh, well, I guess everyone in town knew where they could reach you after hours. The Packard house," he retorted. "Dammit, Harry, I'm sorry that Josie died, but you have no right to take out your anger on me!"

" _Don't_ bring Josie into this."

"Oh, she's in the middle of this already. Come on, Harry. I'm sorry about being late. Yes, I was with Lydia. That's no reason to go ballistic on me. Hell, Lucy's been over an hour late on occasion, and you've never said a word. So tell me, are you jealous because I slept with someone, or are you jealous because of who I slept with?"

Harry fumed. "Fuck you, Hawk. But, I guess the bitch-queen of San Francisco already took care of that," he snarled. The Sheriff turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Oh, well," Hawk shrugged and said to no one in particular, "I guess I'd better get started on cleaning up the paperwork on the bank bombing." He walked back into the office that he shared with Andy. He tried hard to concentrate on the task at hand, but his thoughts kept drifting back to last night with Lydia. Their lovemaking had been honest and passionate, just like she was. His musing was interrupted by a sudden flash, followed by a crack of thunder. He stopped and silently honored the thunder-beings. The weatherman had forecast rain. Maybe it would keep the troublemakers inside.

* * *

The same crack of thunder startled Lydia out of her morning meditation. _Oh, well,_ she smiled, _my mind's on other things this morning. It's hard to clear your mind when the memory of last night's encounter keeps popping into it._ Another rumble of thunder was heard from outside the window. She crossed the room and turned on the television. It came on with the locally-produced soap opera _An Invitation to Love._ "Aw, gimme a break," she muttered and changed the channel. Fortunately, she got the Spokane weather channel. It showed a large line of thunderstorms passing over eastern Washington. The weatherman said that the storm was producing up to 50 mph winds and hail. She looked at her watch on the bedside table. The date said April 2. _Great,_ she thought. _Ben Horne is supposed to be buried today - in the middle of a hailstorm. Too bad I'm not that great at reading weather omens. I'm sure there's some significance here. At least it's supposed to clear out by this afternoon._

She sipped the coffee that she had brought up from the dining room and watched the weather report. As she did, she sent out a silent prayer for Jack, who had to fly through that mess. She was interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hello," she snapped into the receiver.

"Lydia," said a female voice. It was Sylvia Horne. "Am I disturbing you? I can call back later."

"Oh, that's okay, Syl. I'm already disturbed. What's up?"

"Has Jack gotten back yet?"

"No. I was just watching the weather report, and it looks like he's getting hit with the same front that we are."

"Well, I've been on the phone with the funeral director and the minister. We've decided to postpone Ben's funeral until later this afternoon. I don't think they want us in a cemetery in a lightning storm."

"Good point. So, I can contact Jack and tell him to chill out for a few hours?" she asked, searching for the number of the hotel that Jack was staying at in Spokane.

"Not necessarily. Jerry is insisting on the reading of Ben's will. He's really upset about something."

"Ben isn't even in the ground yet! That's pretty morbid."

"I think he realizes that something's up, and he wants to solidify his position as soon as possible. The reading's going to be at ten in Ben's office. I want you to be there to represent Jack. And, to give me some moral support," Sylvia admitted.

"I'll be there, don't worry. If I know my brother, he's got an ace up his sleeve. He'll get here come hail or high water."

"Thank you so much. I'll see you at ten, then." Sylvia hung up the phone.

She found Jack's number at the hotel in Spokane. The clerk at the desk told her that he had already checked out about half an hour ago. Lydia thanked her, then swore as she hung up the phone. Jack was upset enough that he would try something stupid. She just hoped that her intuition was wrong this time.

* * *

"Tower, this is N1701 requesting clearance for takeoff," Jack radioed to the control tower at Spokane Airport. The sky was getting extremely threatening. He wanted to be above the clouds before the lightning began.

"Roger, N1701, this is the tower. Your request for clearance is denied. There's a line of thunderstorms moving in from the west. Your flight plan says that you'll be heading right into it."

He swore under his breath, after checking that his radio was off. _You don't want to piss off the traffic controller by cussing at him. You'll wind up twentieth in line behind the cargo jets._ "Roger, tower. How long can I expect to wait?" he asked. "If it's too long, I might as well go back to the terminal."

"N1701, according to the Weather Service, you can expect this storm to last approximately two hours. Sounds like a good idea to taxi back to the terminal."

He sighed. "Roger, tower," he powered up the thrusters to taxi. Then, an idea came to him. "Tower, this is N1701. I have to get to Twin Peaks to attend a funeral. I respectfully request that you bump my priority up as soon as the weather clears."

There was a brief discussion in the tower, which came over Jack's radio as a garble. Then, "Roger, N1701. We'll bump you up. Sorry to hear about your loss."

"Thanks, tower," he acknowledged as he pulled up to the gate. "Appreciate it. Let me know when I can get out of here."

 _Here's hoping it's sooner than they predicted._ As he deplaned, a splatter of rain hit his face. _No wonder I left of this godforsaken state, he thought. Nothing but rain. Well, maybe they'll postpone the funeral._ He had to be there, as a final goodbye to Ben. For Audrey's sake, and his own.

* * *

Lydia gave herself one last glance in the mirror, to check her "battle dress". She was wearing her black suit with a tight skirt just above the knee, and an oversized collarless jacket. A red camisole peeked out from underneath the jacket, and a handkerchief of the same color was sticking out of her suit pocket. _I look like I belong in the Black Lodge,_ she thought. She was every inch the executive down to her black pumps. She grabbed the folder with copies of the evidence of Jerry's financial dealings, and walked down to Ben Horne's office. The outcome of this morning could very well decide the next occupant of that office. Would it be Jerry, or someone from her own staff?

She entered the office to find Jerry, Sylvia, and Catherine Martell already there. Sylvia was on the other side of the room from where Jerry and Catherine had their heads together. Lydia arched an eyebrow as she looked over at the two of them. _Now, there's unexpected trouble. I should have realized that Jerry wasn't smart enough to be working alone._ She crossed the room over to Sylvia, whose face flooded with relief as soon as she saw Lydia.

"Thanks for coming," she took Lydia's hand. "I don't think I could do this alone."

"Well, I do represent Jack in all financial matters, so I didn't really have a choice. But, I wouldn't miss this fight for the world. What's the Dragon Lady doing here?"

"Jerry invited her. He claims she's a stockholder. Now, this is a family company. How could she have become a stockholder?"

Lydia sighed. Sylvia had a lot to learn about business. "Well..." she started to explain, but was interrupted by two more people coming into the room. It was Donna Hayward and her father. Donna looked scared, but her father urged her into the room. She looked toward Lydia and waved.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jerry snarled. "She has no right to be here!"

"Jerry..." Sylvia started. She stood up and moved towards her brother-in-law.

Poor Donna looked like she wanted to run away. "Daddy, he's right. I shouldn't be here," she said. He patted her arm and escorted her down the steps.

"Donna is Ben's biological daughter," Sylvia matter-of-factly informed Jerry. "I asked her and Will here because Ben was driven-right or wrong-to acknowledge her."

"So, that's what happened," Jerry turned to the doctor. "You lousy bastard, you killed my brother!"

"No." Lydia spoke for the first time. Everyone turned to her. "Someone else killed Ben. That's all I'm allowed to say, since it's an ongoing investigation," she stared first at Jerry, then at Catherine. "Anyway, let's get down to business."

"Speaking of people who have no right to be here," replied Catherine. "You're an outsider, Miss Wheeler."

"I have power of attorney to act in the interest of my brother when he isn't present. Right now, he's probably at Spokane airport waiting out the rainstorm. So, you're stuck with me," she smiled dangerously at Jerry.

Jerry looked disappointed as he took a canape off a plate. He offered the plate around to everyone, who declined. He moved purposefully to sit behind Ben's desk, and opened a sealed document on the desk. Everyone sat down.

"All right, let's begin," he removed some papers, with a notary seal on them, from the portfolio. "I, Benjamin Horne, being of sound mind and body," he smirked. "Yeah, right." Jerry continued to read. "Okay, now we get to the good stuff," he commented. "The division of my assets is divided in this way. All savings accounts and investments go to my wife Sylvia, to administer as she sees fit. She will be the best person able to provide for our children. In the matter of my securities for Horne Industries, the 60 percent interest I hold shall be divided in this manner. My daughter, Audrey Lynn, shall receive interest totaling 30 percent of Horne Industries. This shall be administered by my brother, Gerald, until she reaches the age of eighteen, or in the case that she is incapacitated. My friend John Justice Wheeler shall receive an amount totaling 10 percent. My illegitimate daughter, Donna Marie Hayward, shall receive 20 per cent." The room erupted in pandemonium. "This is wrong, I'm going to contest it!" Jerry shouted.

"Fool," snapped Catherine, "check the date on the will."

Lydia grabbed the will out of his hand. "It's dated January 31, 1989, and registered with the court by Leland Palmer, Esq. Looks legitimate to me," she informed them.

"Just face it, Jerry," Sylvia smirked, "Ben didn't trust you, even before his breakdown."

"You bitch," he turned on her, "You influenced him on this!"

"Jerry, you know very well that Ben never listened to me."

"Wait a minute," Doc Hayward interrupted. "Ben may have been a cad. However, he always wanted to pass on his fortune to his children, the way that his father had. I think he did the right thing for everyone."

"Easy for you to say. Your family just came into quite a bit of influence because of one of Ben's peccadilloes nineteen years ago," Catherine hissed. Her eyes were narrowed to slits.

"Catherine," Will Hayward's voice took on a tone of warning.

"Jerry, don't you have some documents for Donna and me to sign?" Lydia asked calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I won't let you," he sneered.

"That's illegal, and you know it. At least, I assume you know it since you are a supposedly a lawyer," she shot back.

Jerry stopped for a second. Then he opened the portfolio and pulled out two shareholder's agreements. He shoved one towards Donna and another towards Lydia, staring evilly at them as they did so. Lydia signed her name with a flourish, and wrote "for John J. Wheeler" underneath. Donna looked confused, and was asking her father for help. She turned to the young woman and offered her assistance. "Trust me, I do this all of the time," she informed her. She marked the signature line and handed it back to Donna, who signed it tentatively. They looked up at Jerry, who was smiling like a Cheshire Cat.

"Very well, since all of the stockholders are represented, I'm calling a board meeting," he announced, victory in his tone.

"This is highly irregular," Lydia remarked.

"All right, for those of you who don't know," Jerry stared at Donna, "EnviroTech Resources, represented by Miss Wheeler here, has made a bid to buy out Horne Industries. We would then be a subsidiary. Miss Wheeler," he sneered, "can you tell us what the advantages of being a part of your conglomerate would be?"

Lydia took a deep breath. She had done this repeatedly the past two years. "Thank you for allowing me to speak, Jerry," she smiled sarcastically. "What we do is to buy out failing businesses, mostly outdated manufacturing companies. We then turn them into profitable environmentally-sound businesses, which are sold back to the employees. EnviroTech owns a successful steel-recycling plant near Pittsburgh, which is a converted mill. We also have successes in paper recycling, pharmaceuticals, and building materials. Our plan for Horne Industries, in particular the Great Northern, is to promote eco-tourism in this part of the state. If more people could see the old-growth forests, then perhaps they wouldn't be so complacent about letting logging companies cut them down." She shot a look at Catherine Martell, who curled her lip in disgust. "In addition, we plan to move into the more high-tech areas, such as establishing a nationwide network of environmental groups and services, and an illegal dumping watchdog service. I also feel that it is necessary to state that we had a verbal agreement with Ben to go ahead with the buyout before he died."

"I thought Horne Industries was solvent?" Catherine asked.

"Far from it. Ben Horne lost a great deal of money in the last few weeks of his life, a fact that I'm sure you're _well_ aware of, Mrs. Martell," she said pointedly. The woman squirmed. "Basically, he overextended himself on Ghostwood and lost. Plus," she paused to look at Jerry, "there has been a substantial unexplained loss of capital from the department store."

"There's always been loss from the store. Shoplifting expenses, overhead, things like that," Jerry interrupted breezily. "It was of no great concern."

"While you had the capital to cover those losses. With the Ghostwood fiasco, Horne Industries lost most of its liquid assets. We want to sell the department store to an outside chain. We'll concentrate on turning a profit with the Great Northern."

"Never in a million years, lady," Jerry snapped. " Here's my proposal. Keep things the way they are, and I guarantee we will recoup our losses within two years."

Sylvia, who technically was not a part of this discussion, exchanged a panicked look with Lydia. She shook her head sadly.

"All right, I'm going to call for a vote," Jerry continued.

"This isn't exactly how a board meeting is supposed to be conducted," she pointed out caustically.

"Too bad. I'm in still in charge here. Deal with it," he countered. "The question is, do the stockholders of Horne Industries authorize the buyout by EnviroTech Resources as stated by Miss Wheeler? Answer yes or no as I call your name. Catherine Martell, at 10 percent of ownership."

"No," the older woman declared clearly and malevolently.

"John Wheeler, at 10 percent of ownership."

"I answer yes, as my brother's proxy," Lydia responded.

"Jerry Horne, at 30 percent ownership, no. Audrey Horne, at 30 percent ownership..."

"Gee, am I late?" interrupted a familiar voice. The office door slammed against the wall. Everyone turned to see Jack, drenched to the skin, stride into the room. He removed his sodden cowboy hat and opened his briefcase. "Looks like I'm just in time." He walked briskly over to the desk in front of Jerry, lifted his briefcase, and opened it with an audible click. Jack pulled out a paper and shoved it under the other man's nose. "Read it aloud, Jer," he ordered.

Jerry looked skeptical, but took the paper. "It's a statement showing that Audrey L. Horne signs her proxy over to John J. Wheeler, dated April 1, 1989 and witnessed by Dr. Ramon Gutierrez, Chief of Staff, Spokane University Hospital." Jerry looked up at Jack. "You son of a bitch. She's in a coma. How did you manipulate this?"

"She's awake, a fact that you would have known had you been around here a little more often. We discussed it when I visited her, and she agreed with me. It's not exactly her legal signature, but it's witnessed and notarized. So, as Audrey's proxy, I vote for the buyout." He turned on his heel and walked over to sit next to his sister.

Lydia was so relieved that she wanted to jump up and kiss him. She settled for covering his hand with hers and squeezing tightly. Brother and sister exchanged knowing looks as Jerry spoke again.

"The voting is tied at 40 percent yes, 40 percent no. Therefore, the last vote shall be the deciding one. Donna Hayward at 20 percent ownership," Jerry sneered. He had meant to set Donna up all along. The girl was confused enough without having to cast the swing vote. All eyes in the room turned to Donna, waiting to see what she would do.


	10. Chapter 9 - Challenge

**Chapter 9 - Challenge**

Donna's panic grew as she watched the battle of wills between Jerry and Lydia's brother. She realized that she was going to be forced into deciding the fate of Ben's crumbling empire. She looked to her father for guidance, but he couldn't offer any. "Go with your heart, Donna," was all that he said. She remembered the last time that she saw Ben alive. He was sincerely apologetic for hurting her and her family. Donna looked at Jerry, her uncle. The thought made her nauseous. He was patronizing and had treated her like dirt. Then, she looked at Lydia and Jack. She had been kind to her when she needed a friend. Lydia didn't know, or care, who she was. She was a good person. So was Jack, who was dripping all over the leather sofa. He'd flown through a thunderstorm to get here in time. In the end, it came down to respect.

"I have to honor my father's last request. I vote yes," Donna announced as the doctor put his arm around her shoulder.

Lydia slumped forward and let out her breath. Jack looked at Donna in confusion. Sylvia ran over and embraced her. Jerry was still for a long time. Finally, he stood up and strode over. "Thanks, niece," he hissed. "This family sticks up for each other."

At that, Lydia looked up, then exchanged looks with her brother. Two sets of raven eyebrows arched, then he nodded curtly. Lydia turned to the center of the room.

"You're one to talk, Jerry," she accused.

"What?" he whirled to face her.

"Why has the department store been losing so much money, Jerry? It's not just shoplifting, is it?"

"What are you getting at, you witch?"

"I resemble that remark," she smiled a hollow smile. "What I'm getting at is large amounts of money being diverted from the department store and funneled into the accounts of both you and Catherine Martell. I'm getting at embezzlement, Jerry. Against your own brother. How disgusting."

"You can't do anything about it," he retorted.

"True," she admitted, "but my friends at the FBI can. I work as a consultant to them for white-collar crime."

"You said nobody would find out!" Catherine turned to Jerry, then glared menacingly at Jack.

"I wouldn't leave town, if I were you," Lydia advised.

"Well, I guess it's okay to admit the people who drove me from the airport," Jack announced. He opened the door and motioned for someone to come in. "Thanks for waiting around."

"You know, you ought to change out of those wet clothes, Jack," Harry Truman said as he walked into the room followed by Agents Rosenfeld and Bryson. Harry nodded at Lydia, then crossed the room toward Donna, who was standing next to Jerry.

"Gerald Horne, you're under arrest for the purchase of narcotics with intent to distribute. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..." Agent Bryson continued to recite the Miranda rights as she cuffed Jerry.

"Don't forget to add embezzlement to those charges, Sheriff Truman," Albert added." Donna looked from Sheriff Truman to Lydia to Jack for an explanation. She wouldn't get one. Jack left the room followed closely by his sister.

Jack stopped by the elevators, and was taken by surprise as Lydia seized him in a huge bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. She was not usually that demonstrative, especially in public. After the past few hours, however, he was just as glad to see her as she was to see him.

The elevator door opened and they entered. The door closed, and she turned to him. "Tell me you didn't fly through that mess out there," she asked, becoming serious.

"I did what I had to, sis. The controller at Spokane held me back for two hours. The weather cleared, and they let me take off first thing. I was aloft when another thunderstorm cell developed and moved in. I couldn't land anywhere, so I just kept going. The controller at Black Lake Airport bitched me out for being so reckless, but I made it here. There was no taxi or anything at the airport. So, I walked."

"The controller was right," she said as the elevator door opened. "You are crazy. Now you know why I don't like to fly with you. How did you hook up with Harry?"

"He was on his way to the hotel with the FBI and DEA agent to arrest Jerry. They saw me walking and picked me up. I'm glad they did. I wouldn't have made it here in time."

She unlocked the door to their suite. "I'm glad he did, too. He's right, you know. You should get out of those wet clothes." She shoved him gently into the bedroom and closed the door. He changed quickly into his black suit, and towel-dried his hair. In the other room, she called room service. When he was sufficiently dry, he pulled a newspaper-wrapped object out of his briefcase and took it into the outer room.

"Here's the thing you wanted from home. Your damn cat hissed at me again when I went in to get it," he handed her the bundle. "By the way, your housemate, James, is finishing high school. That's why I had to let myself in. Apparently you put the fear of God in him."

"Well, Artemis is a good judge of character," she smirked. He took the towel off his head and threw it at her. She ducked playfully. "So, how's Audrey? Is she doing better?"

Jack sighed painfully. "She has a long road back. Even with skin grafts and plastic surgery, she'll still have the scars for the rest of her life. Sis," he looked up, "the doctor said she can never have a baby. You know how I've always wanted kids." A knock at the door interrupted them. It was the old room service waiter. She signed the paper and tipped him, then poured two cups of hot water. He watched her put a tea ball in one of them, and set it in front of him.

"Drink it," she ordered.

He sniffed warily. "What is it?"

"Something to keep you from getting a cold," she sat next to him, a cup of real tea in her hand. He dumped two packets of sugar in it, to kill the taste, and followed orders.

"So, what have you been up to, besides making time with the local law enforcement?"

Jack was rewarded with a whack on the shoulder. "At least I slept with someone who isn't jail bait. How did you find out?"

"She's not jail bait," he shot back. "You're more relaxed. When I left, you had hit it off with Hawk. I put two and two together. He's a good guy, sis. I like him."

"I'm so glad to know you approve," she retorted.

"What's the deal with the Hayward girl?" He changed the subject. "She said something about her father's last wish. However, the doctor was sitting next to her when she said it."

"Donna and Audrey have a lot more in common than just the same homeroom, Jack. Ben was Donna's father."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I always figured his extracurricular activities would come back to haunt him someday."

Her face turned serious. "There's another problem. You need to know this."

"What's that? Something besides Jerry and Catherine?"

She took a deep breath, the way she usually did when there was bad news. "The man who attacked Annie. My old friend, or someone that looks like him. He was responsible for Ben's death. The Sheriff's department knew this from the first."

"I see," he said slowly, absorbing this information.

"He also had an accomplice, who was after Audrey before you left the first time."

"That explains something. She mentioned in passing some creepy guy at the library quoting a poem to her. Why?"

"Revenge," she shrugged. "He apparently thought that Audrey, Donna, or another young woman, Shelley Johnson, would win Miss Twin Peaks. He made another threat against all of them, and you, too. That's why I hustled you out of town."

"The idiot guard on Audrey's room..."

"Was partially our doing. Jack, it's worse than that," she put her hand on his. "He was also responsible for Tom's death."

He put the cup down with a bang, spilling some tea. " _WHAT?_ How could that be? Tommy was another continent away from here!" He felt like throwing up, and not because of the rough weather or the tea.

"I don't know, exactly. Apparently Twin Peaks is a gateway for this monster. There are other gateways, too. One's in Brazil. Tom got too close, and he was killed because of it. I'm sorry, Jack, but you have a right to know this. Please don't tell Rose or his parents until the Bureau concludes their investigation. Robin's handling it personally, by the way."

Jack put his head in his hands. "No," he tried to deny what she had just told him. His gut reaction was telling him it was true. He remembered the feeling from a week ago, that Audrey's accident and Tom's death were connected. "What about the bank? Is this thing responsible for that, too?" he managed to choke out.

"No. Audrey was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I'll kill him. I swear it. If not for myself, for Rose and Elizabeth," he swore, a dangerous note in his voice.

"Don't worry, I already have the first place in line for that honor," she replied. "Look, we need to go. The funeral's starting soon," she showed him her watch, which read 11:30. He stood up and finished the tea. It wasn't as nasty as he expected. He turned around, and Lydia grabbed his shoulders. "Jack, promise me that you won't interfere. I know you're angry, but this is way out of your league. Let me handle it."

"I can't promise you that, sis. If I get him alone, I don't know what I'll do."

* * *

Annie stepped out of her room at Norma's house and looked down the hall. _Good,_ she thought, _Mother isn't around to ruin my day off._ She walked down the hall into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. This was the first day off she'd had in over a week. It felt good to sleep in after last night. She sipped her coffee and thought about her nightmare. _Just as bad as before, but at least I can recognize what's in them. What did Lydia say? Use the ordeal to her advantage. But how? Hey, I'm alive. I'm here, not in the Lodge like Dale._ She saw again the long-haired man turn into the scum that raped her five years ago. She shivered, and put the nightmare out of her mind. _I survived that ordeal._ Suddenly, it dawned on her. _I survived. I lived. Larry is dead. I tried to kill myself, but I must have wanted to live more than I wanted to die._

Annie was jolted out of her musing by the slam of the kitchen door. She jumped, spilling the coffee all over the table.

"Hello, sweetheart. I was hoping to find you here," Vivian said cheerfully. Annie groaned. "Now look what you've gone and done," Her mother reached for a paper towel and was cleaning up the spill before she could even move.

"Good morning, Mother. Don't you believe in knocking?"

"Of course not! This is my daughter's house, after all."

"I don't think Norma would really want you to come waltzing in here unannounced."

"Why, Annie! You act as if you're not glad to see me," Vivian was shocked.

 _If only you knew_ , she thought. "Of course not. It's just that you surprised me," she reassured her mother.

"So, what are we going to do on your day off? I thought you could introduce me to that FBI agent that you've been seeing."

Annie gulped. "Mom, um, Dale's been, um, called out of town suddenly on another case. He hasn't been here in a few days and I don't know when he'll be back," she stammered. She was getting a tension headache. It usually happened when she talked to her mother for any length of time was starting again.

"Well, you know how it is with these law enforcement types. Here today, gone tomorrow. He probably has a girl in every town he's worked in."

"Now, Mother, he isn't like that at all."

"Annie, I know people, and I didn't like the looks of him when he arrested my poor Ernie. He's probably off running around with that lady DEA Agent. I wish you had found a nice boy like that Larry fellow you were dating in high school."

With that, Annie's anger, built up over years of being treated like a child and honed by her recent ordeal, exploded into a white-hot rage. "I've had about enough of this, Vivian," She raised her voice for the first time in her life. "I'm sick of hearing glorify Larry. He was a drunk and a rapist. Yes, Mother," she spat the word out. "That's why I tried to kill myself. _Larry raped me_. You wouldn't listen when I tried to tell you!"

"Oh, my poor little girl..."

"No, Vivian. I'm not your little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman, and I can take care of myself. Sorry, but I have to ask you to leave."

"Well!" she stood, and strode out of the kitchen in a huff.

Annie watched her go, then turned back to the table and started to cry. "I have to do something," she sobbed. "Please, God. Give me strength."

* * *

Benjamin Horne's funeral turned out to be a small affair. The only people there were Sylvia and Johnny, Lydia and Jack, Sarah Palmer, Donna Hayward, her father, and the minister. They had learned that Bobby had been arrested, and had made a deal to turn in Jerry. Jack looked around the cemetery. It was gray and depressing, just like the day that he buried his father. Ben had been there for him that day. Now, Jack was the one who had to be strong. For Sylvia, for her retarded son, and mostly for her daughter, lying in a hospital bed ninety miles to the south. He felt a touch on his arm, and looked up at his sister.

"You're thinking about Dad, right?" she asked quietly. It was uncanny. She never failed to know what was on his mind.

"Yeah," he smiled wanly. "He and my mom are buried right up the hill, in the poor section. God, sis, I'm so sick of funerals. It feels like everyone that I counted on is dead."

"I know what you mean. I felt the same way when I buried my grandmother."

"Ben did more for me than our dad did. He put me through school, and treated me like the son... well, you know." He looked at Johnny in his Indian war bonnet, wailing and sobbing loudly.

"Where's Audrey? Where's Dad?" he cried. Sylvia tried to quiet him. "I want Audrey!" It was enough to tear Jack's heart.

"Johnny, please, come with me," Doc Hayward interrupted, and steered the distraught boy toward the car.

"I only hope that I, well, we, can do right by them. I have to pay Ben back. This is the only way I know how," Jack sighed.

* * *

After the funeral, Donna felt the need to stay behind and pay her last respects to her biological father alone. "Go ahead, Dad," she told her father, "I'll be along in a minute." He patted her arm and nodded. Will Hayward understood his eldest daughter pretty well, although she didn't carry any of his DNA.

As the rest of the mourners walked away, Donna came forward to the grave. "Ben," she said aloud, "I'm sorry I didn't get to know you better. I wish things could have been different, but they weren't. I'm sorry." She prayed silently for a while, contemplating what had occurred that day.

A bright light brought her out of her reverie. A bright spotlight, and the sound of her name spoken by a familiar female voice. "Donna," the voice called from behind the line of trees. Donna turned around and peered through the trees. She didn't see anyone, but she heard it again. "Donna, c'mere!" She recognized it suddenly. A voice that she hadn't heard in a few months, except sometimes in her nightmares. Laura's voice. It called out to her again, from beyond the grave. "Here, in the trees." She walked over toward the tree line.

"Laura?" Donna asked, incredulous. "Where are you?"

"In the trees. Come here," the voice urged.

Donna hesitated, but her curiosity got the best of her. She started into the woods. She kicked off her high heels. "Laura?" she called out again as she walked deeper into the trees.

* * *

Lydia had her arm around her brother as they walked down the hill from the burial site. Under the circumstances, she felt that he was holding up pretty well. Of course, he would probably break down when everything was over with and he was alone. She did the same thing. Jack turned and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, sis," he whispered.

"You're welcome, little brother," she replied and rubbed his back. Something was prickling at the back of her neck, like static electricity. Trouble was starting. Nothing much, but she was on her guard nonetheless. She released Jack and dug in her purse without him seeing her.

* * *

Sarah Palmer was also walking away from the gravesite next to Sylvia Horne. She and Sylvia had always been friends, but they had grown closer after the untimely deaths of their husbands. Sylvia was even helping her to quit smoking. As she was walking, Sarah felt something overtaking her, just like it did two weeks ago. In her therapy session with Dr. Jacoby, she had blanked out and later woke up in the Diner. Like before, she blanked out and let whatever it was take over her body and her mind.

* * *

Lydia saw Sarah turn and walk back toward them. There was something otherworldly in her eyes. She remembered from the police reports that Sarah was a clairvoyant. She had a channeling episode in the diner the day that Cooper disappeared. Lydia stopped and held her arm out to stop Jack. Sarah approached them and looked directly into her face. She lowered her own psychic shielding a touch, to let whatever was controlling the woman know that she was a friend. It was definitely friendly, and had a slight aura of familiarity.

"Save my daughter," she said in a male voice. Lydia saw Jack frown out of the corner of her eye. "Protect the queens."

"Audrey?" he asked. Sarah, or whoever was controlling her, shook her head.

When she heard her brother's question, a bomb exploded in Lydia's brain. Ben Horne's spirit had reached out from beyond the grave to warn them. "Protect the queens? Goddess, no!" she whirled around, grabbing her gun out of her purse as she did so. She turned around just in time to see Donna disappear into the line of trees on the other side of the cemetery. "Jack, stay here!" she ordered. "Call the sheriff's office and ask for Deputy Hawk. Tell him that Donna's in trouble." She handed him her purse and took off up the hill toward the woods.

However, Ben, in Sarah's body, wasn't done. "Jack, it's a trap," he told his foster-son. Then Sarah collapsed into the arms of Doc Hayward, who had heard Donna's name and came running over.

Jack's eyes widened, and he turned toward where his sister was running up the hill. "Wait!" he cried, "It's a trap!" He dropped her purse in the mud and followed her.

* * *

When Donna entered the copse of trees, she saw Laura Palmer beckoning her to come forward. She stood there, puzzled, for a second. She was so intent on the her friend before her that she didn't see the owl perching on a tree branch behind Laura.

"Donna, come here. I've missed you," the specter urged.

Donna moved slowly forward, her mouth working without sound. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead. Ghosts don't exist. This isn't happening," she struggled to understand.

"Come here," the ghost ordered, then laughed. "You're doing your hair differently."

It sounded so much like something Laura would notice that she laughed out loud. "Laura, what's going on here?" she asked.

"I missed you. I wanted to see you."

"But you're dead," she stammered.

"My spirit lives on in a wonderful place. There's always music in the air, and lots of dancing. Maddie's there, too."

Donna moved to within two feet away from Laura, facing her. Suddenly, Laura's facial expression changed from one of happiness to one of extreme sorrow. Something rustled in the trees, and she turned slowly. A familiar figure stepped out of the woods.

"Agent Cooper! I'm so glad you're here. Can you see her? Can you see Laura?"

"Donna, I thought I told you not to go anywhere alone. Of course I can see her," he said, smiling wolfishly.

"I don't know what's going on here, but make it stop, please," she begged.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that," he replied as he grabbed her. She screamed in panic.

"He forced me to do it," Laura cried, then disappeared.

"Scream again, and you're dead," Cooper ordered and pinned her arms behind her. He started pulling her deeper into the woods. "You got away from me once. You won't get away again."

" _WHAT?_ " Donna cried. "When? Who are you?" In response, he briefly changed into the form of Leland Palmer, then back into Cooper. Donna suppressed a scream as understanding washed over her. That time that she had gone over to Laura's house and found Mr. Palmer alone... She whimpered again as Cooper turned her around to face him. He smiled a feral smile and chuckled, bringing the heel of his hand up to impact her nose. She started to gasp as blood filled her nasal passage. He ripped her blouse from top to bottom. "No," she begged between gasps, but she knew that it was no use.

"Want to go see Laura?" he murmured throatily, as he bent over to kiss her chest. She brought her right knee up into his groin in one smooth movement. _Damned if I'm going to lie down and take this,_ she thought. It was her last coherent thought she flew five feet backwards, crashing into an old oak tree on the edge of the grove. She heard a crack from her left arm, and felt burning pain wash over her. "No!" she screamed with all of the fiber of her being. Cooper was on top of her again, pinning back her right arm. The left arm, she quickly discovered, was useless. Donna tried to struggle, but it only encouraged him further. He had pulled off her bra and was biting her so hard that he drew blood. He took his hand off hers for a second to pull her skirt up, and she reached out and clawed his face with her fingernails. Cooper howled in pain and punched her in the face. Donna hovered on the edge of consciousness, then passed out.

* * *

"In the end it was almost too simple," Harry Truman mused as he watched a woodpecker out of his office window.

"Of course. That's how dealers screw up. This one should have just put an ad in the paper," Agent Bryson agreed. "After I left the last time, I decided to follow the trail north. I had a lead on another buyer in this area, a thug by the name of Leo Johnson. I didn't find Leo, but I found one of his small-time pushers."

"Bobby Briggs, who led you to Jerry Horne. And, Denise," Harry turned around, "you'll find Leo Johnson in the morgue."

"Damn, Missed another one," Denise smiled. "So, Harry, where _is_ Coop, anyway?"

Harry stopped cold. "He's been called away on urgent business. I don't know when he'll be back."

Bryson looked at him strangely, but didn't say anything. The door opened to admit Agent Rosenfeld. "Well, the kid's down there singing like Luciano Pavarotti. He's giving us everything he knows just to save his ass. Horne keeps whining about how bad the food is, and that he wants to see a lawyer."

"He _is_ a lawyer," Harry reminded them.

"That figures," Rosenfeld rolled his eyes.

"Well, Harry, I guess you can handle it from here," Bryson said as she extended her hand. "Tell Coop I said hello."

"Will do. By the way, I liked you better as a man," Harry shook his hand, then Agent Scofield's. "Although you do have great legs."

"I was wondering when you were going to get to that," she sighed with resignation.

* * *

Lydia ran up the hill toward where Donna had disappeared. The tight skirt that she had chosen to wear to the funeral was hampering her motion, and she couldn't run as fast as usual. "Next time, Wheeler, just wear pants," she cursed herself. As she was running, the psychic pressure was building up along the base of her spine. She Felt something twinge, like a plucked harpstring, and heard a scream coming from the grove. "Dammit," she muttered, and stopped to try to rip her skirt. Unfortunately, she had chosen her suit with the best quality fabric, which refused to tear. As she stood up, Lydia saw her brother running at full-tilt past her. "Jack, don't!" she called. _This was not the time or place for amateur hour,_ she thought as she ran after him. "You crazy idiot, you'll get yourself killed!" He disappeared into the trees. She tried to catch up to him, and skidded on a flat gravestone set into the ground.

* * *

Jack dashed headlong into the grove to find Cooper crouched over Donna. The man was oblivious to his arrival, and was intently trying to pull her pantyhose down. Donna was showing no signs of struggling. In fact, she didn't even look conscious. Jack crept up silently behind Cooper, and delivered a forceful kick with his steel-toed cowboy boots right into the other man's back. He landed another kick to the his right side, knocking him off Donna, who was bleeding from her nose. "Get up, you miserable sack of shit," he ordered. "Pick on someone your own size!" Cooper curled up into a crouch, and changed into a feral man with long gray hair. " _What the hell?_ " Jack muttered, trying to understand what he had just seen. He had the sudden impression of a wolf guarding it's killed prey. For the first time since he escaped from his abusive father, Jack Wheeler felt paralyzing fear. He fought it, and gained control over his emotions. The man stood over Donna's inert body and looked straight at him.

"Get out of here!" he snarled. "This is your sister's business, not yours."

Something primal in the back of Jack's mind was screaming a warning, but he ignored it. "You've made it my business when you attacked my family."

"I had nothing to do with Audrey," the gray-haired man spat.

"Oh, no, this isn't about Audrey," he explained, his face stone-cold. "It's about another important young lady in my life. Her name is Elizabeth. She's two years old, and she's wondering why her daddy isn't coming home. I'm her godfather. You son-of-a-bitch, you murdered my friend Tom Chang in cold blood. You also murdered Ben Horne. _THAT_ is what this is about."

"How touching," Bob answered, skirting around Donna. "Ah, yes, the Chinese man from South America. Yeah, I killed him. He got too close to our gate. I had to kill him. It was self-defense," he shrugged. "As for Horne, I see by the amount of mourners here that nobody really misses him. Except maybe for all of the women that he had sex with. Including his own daughter..."

"That," Jack hissed, "is a goddamn lie!" He rushed the thing in front of him, and managed to land one good right hook before it attacked. In the blink of an eye, Jack found himself held from behind, with a long, serrated knife held against his throat.

"All right, witch!" Bob called out. "I've got your brother. Come out or he's dead!"

* * *

Lydia stared at the offending gravestone regained her balance. She noticed the name on the gravestone-Wheeler. Dear Goddess, she thought, it can't be. She looked down, and sure enough. The names on the stone were Henry J. Wheeler, 1931-1985 and Maureen P. Wheeler, 1933-1969. She patted the headstone and muttered, "Daddy, protect your stupid children. Give me the strength to do what must be done." She then stood up and ran toward the grove. She heard Jack accuse someone of murdering Tommy and Ben. "Dammit, no!" she whispered.

Lydia saw movement faster than any human could make through the trees. She saw her brother, a strong, athletic man, being overpowered by Bob. Lydia heard Bob call out to her as she hid behind a tree. " _WITCH!_ " he called, more insistently this time. She came out from behind the tree, her gun held with both hands and pointed at his head, which was directly behind Jack's.

"This is getting to be a habit," she said coldly, her eyes flickering to her brother's face. "Best out of three?"

"Drop the gun, and nobody gets hurt," he ordered.

"Yeah, right. Like I trust you."

"Sis," Jack said, his voice steady. "I suggest you do what the man says, or it'll be a really bad day for our family."

She _Looked_ at her brother. His aura showed fear, but he was trying to force it down. _Good, he's keeping his cool._ Her eyes flickered from Jack to Bob, then back again. She nodded. He blinked once, to signify that he picked up on her meaning. _I hope this gamble pays off._ She then turned her attention back to the being holding a knife against his throat.

"I said, drop your weapon, witch," Bob repeated, pressing the blade into Jack's throat for emphasis. Her brother winced, but showed no fear. A thin line of blood appeared on his neck.

"No," she ordered. "Let him go, then we'll talk."

"I can't do that," Bob leered. "You wouldn't risk the life of your only brother like this, now, would you?"

"Why is he a target?" she stalled. It wasn't working.

"Don't you know by now, sorceress? The better the person is, the more of a challenge they are. The greater, and more delicious, their fear. I'm getting bored with Cooper. All he does is sit around drinking coffee and causing trouble. Perhaps I need a new host. One who controls an international corporation, lives in a major city, and has a large sum of money available. Someone whom no one would ever suspect."

Lydia held her gaze, but inwardly she was sick. Her Sight showed Jack's aura flare with fear. Bob took advantage of his fear. "I won't let you do it, you know that."

"Then he will die, one way or another."

She hesitated. "If it must happen, let it be done with love," she said. She looked once at Jack, and saw the trust reflected in his eyes. For a fraction of a second, she thought of Robin Masters, who taught her to shoot. Then, she pulled the trigger.

As she did, Bob released her brother and shape-shifted into the form of a Great Horned Owl. Jack dropped to the ground, rolled over to where Donna was regaining consciousness, and covered her with his body. The owl flew upward. Lydia followed the flight line with her gun, firing into the air. There was a squeal as a bullet grazed the owl in the backside. A few tailfeathers fluttered down from the sky. As it flew out of range, she stood holding her gun toward the receding raptor.

Her hands started shaking violently and the color drained from her face. She lowered the gun slowly and turned around. Jack had helped Donna to her feet. He put his jacket around her shoulders. With his other hand, he took a handkerchief out of his pocket and daubed the blood from the cut on his neck. Donna tilted her head back and pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the blood. She was holding her left arm at an odd angle. Dazed, Lydia walked over to where her brother and Donna stood. All three of them embraced silently for a full minute. "You are a very brave young woman, Donna," she reassured the girl. "Are you all right?" Donna shook her head and held up her arm, tears in her eyes. "Well, let's get you back to your dad." She smiled wanly through her tears and nodded.

As they broke apart, a blinding white light lit the grove. In front of them, at the entrance, stood Bob. Donna screamed, and Jack held on to her, turning her so that she couldn't see her attacker. Lydia brought her gun up again and interposed herself between Bob and the two noncombatants.

" _A challenge, witch,_ " Bob sneered. "A sorcerer's duel. Glastonbury Grove, midnight tonight. Come alone."

Here was the culmination of the past week's efforts. She remained silent, still pointing her gun directly at Bob's head. Her hands were completely steady.

"What, you refuse?" he mocked her.

"No. Rules of engagement specify a second and an observer for each party involved," she lied.

Bob cackled disdainfully. "Rules, always rules. All right. You can bring your two friends. I'll bring mine, too. Tonight. I will be expecting you." He disappeared as suddenly as he came.

Lydia lowered the gun and looked back. Donna was still cowering in Jack's arms. Her brother looked ill.

"Was that the man that killed Laura?" Donna asked directly.

She nodded. She wouldn't lie to Donna. Not after today.

"He also killed Maddie Ferguson and my father?" Donna continued.

"And a friend of ours," she confided. "He also attacked Annie and Ronette Pulaski, and is holding the real Agent Cooper hostage. That's why I'm here." Donna looked up at Jack, who still had his arm around her. He nodded in confirmation.

"And he wanted me? For what?"

"I would assume for the same reason he wanted Laura. Either to kill, or to be a parasite off." Donna's eyes widened with the realization. "Let's get the hell out of here before he comes back," Lydia suggested. There was no argument.

* * *

Hawk had been alerted by Doc Hayward's call to the Sheriff's office, and by a sixth sense that something was happening. He sped over to the cemetery as soon as he could. He arrived to see Sylvia Horne bending over Sarah Palmer, and Doc Hayward watching the top of the hill intently. Lydia, Jack, and Donna were missing. As he joined the doctor, a gunshot rang out, followed by several others. He could see what looked like an owl fly up out of the trees. "Oh, my God," he muttered. Hawk knew what that owl really was, or more to the point, who it was. It flew back into the trees, and he began to run up the hill. There was a scream, which sounded like Donna. He slowed when he saw Lydia and Jack emerge from the grove with Donna between them. Lydia was pale and shaking, Jack was positively green, and Donna had a bloody nose and broken arm. Her clothes were torn, and she was wearing Lydia's suit jacket. He ran up the hill to meet them.

"What happened?" he asked as he grasped Lydia's shoulders. She released Donna and collapsed into his arms, trembling. He exchanged a look with Jack over her head.

"Apparently the person who killed Ben lured Donna into the woods and attacked her. Lydia and I rescued her," Jack explained.

"More like you attempted a rescue and damn near got yourself killed," she snapped.

"Hey, you were the one gambling with my life, sis!"

"Break it up, kids. Break it up," Hawk tried to intervene.

"Well, you just had to go rushing in and be a hero!" Lydia countered, ignoring him. "Dammit, Jack, I warned you not to interfere. You could have been killed, or worse! That thing wanted your soul."

"It was a trap. Ben told me so, after you ran out of there," he explained, rationality taking over. "I had to warn you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, too."

Lydia stopped short. She pointed her index finger at him and smiled, "You... you do that to me all of the time. I get pissed off at you, and you come back with this puppy-dog act." She gave him a sisterly whack on the arm and embraced him fiercely. "Just don't play hero again, okay?"

"I won't if you won't," he put his arm around her shoulder and they walked down the hill together.

Hawk just sighed and shrugged helplessly at his lover's volatile temper. "Gee, I'm so glad we settled that," he commented to Donna, who nodded in agreement.

When they reached the bottom, Doc Hayward helped Donna into their car. Hawk went up to Lydia and kissed her firmly. Jack sat on the curb and put his head between his legs.

"Hawk," she asked, "can you take us back to the station? We'll need to pick up Annie on the way, too."

"Why?"

"I'll explain everything when we get there. I want Harry and Major Briggs in on this, too. Jack, are you coming with me?"

"No," he looked up and replied," could please drop me back at the hotel? I need a stiff drink. In fact, I think I need several." The color was starting to return to his face.

She smiled sympathetically. "I agree with you. I'd join you, but I don't think this is over for me, yet. Not by a long shot."

* * *

At four o'clock sharp, the five of them gathered in the conference room of the stationhouse. Hawk looked out at the assembled crew, wondering, as they were, what Lydia was up to. He didn't have to wait long. She looked up and cleared her throat. Every eye turned to her. He observed as the "businesswoman" part of her came out as she took command of the room.

"Gentlemen, and lady," she spoke in a clear voice pitched to carry over talking. "You're probably wondering why I've called you here on such short notice. I believe that tonight will be our last opportunity to rescue Agent Cooper and destroy the Black Lodge. The events of the past six hours have forced our hand," she assessed. They were all aware of the attack on Donna, who was recovering in the hospital. "After the attack, Bob challenged me to a duel tonight at midnight at Glastonbury Grove." The room erupted in heated conversation at that point. "Please," she raised her voice. The arguing stopped. "Thank you. I was able to make one condition. I can bring two people with me. One as a second, the other an observer."

"I'm going with you," he volunteered before he even had time to think.

She shook her head sadly. "No, Hawk. I can't let you."

"Now wait a minute, Lydia," he started.

"Miss Wheeler," Major Briggs interrupted, "I'll volunteer. As you know, I have dealt with this entity before."

She shook her head. "Thanks, Major. Annie?" The girl whipped her head around when Lydia spoke her name. "Are you willing to face the Black Lodge again, for Dale's sake?"

She looked at Lydia with terror in her eyes. "No," she said timidly. "I can't. Not after yesterday. It's too much."

Hawk was stunned. He didn't think that Annie's regression had been that bad. Forcing her to relive the ordeal must have made her own nightmares worse.

"Now, Annie," Major Briggs began.

"No, I won't hear a word of it. I'm leaving..." she stood and started out the door.

He stood up. "Did you have another nightmare last night, Annie?" he asked. She stopped cold, her hand on the doorknob. She turned slowly toward him.

"How did you know?"

"It was worse than before, right?"

Her hand came off the doorknob and covered her mouth, as if to stifle a scream. She nodded yes.

"I want you to think very hard about something. Do you want to have nightmares for the rest of your life? If so, go ahead and walk out that door. If you want to conquer your fears, go into the Lodge. Annie," Hawk said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders, "the Black Lodge is about confronting our own fears and overcoming them. We need you. Cooper needs you. Bob exploited Cooper's fright, just like he did yours. The question is, do you love him enough to master your own terror?"

"In other words," Lydia added, "do you want to be a victim for the rest of your life?"

She hesitated. His words were beginning to sink in. "No," she replied, "I will not be a victim again. I'll go with you."

Lydia crossed the room and embraced the younger woman, then returned to the head of the table. "Now then, that's settled. Bob challenged me to a duel at midnight. In other words, he's setting another trap. What we need to do is surprise him by going in at eleven."

"Just how do you propose to do that?" Briggs asked.

"Cooper just walked right in when he went after Annie," Harry suggested.

"And Earle dragged me in, too," Annie remembered.

"Yes," Lydia agreed. "Earle used your fear to enter, and Dale used his love for you. Remember that love and fear open the gateway. I intend to kick the damn door in, with no fear."

"If it works, so much the better. At least it will get someone's attention." Hawk said. The Major nodded in agreement.

"Major, Annie, I suggest that you prepare yourselves as best you can. And eat a good dinner. Harry, if you could pick me up at the hotel at ten? I will see you all then. Thanks. "

"Will do," Harry said, then left, followed by Annie and the Major.

When the others had left the room, Hawk turned to Lydia and confronted her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Going into the Black Lodge," she snapped.

"Without me? Didn't last night mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did. That's why you can't come, Hawk," she said gently, and kissed him. "I don't want to risk losing you. Bob will use my feelings for you against me."

"What if something happens to you? I couldn't live with myself if you were killed," he took her into his arms. Something clicked in his mind. "My God, Lydia, you're going in there to die. Is that why you went to bed with me last night? You're going to sacrifice yourself to save Cooper."

She looked down, trying to avoid his eyes. "What is it that your people say? It is a good day to die."

"You didn't answer my question."

"What happened last night was our choice. In retrospect, I guess I did make love to you because I was worried about what would happen. It doesn't diminish what happened between us. I love you, Thomas Hill," she pronounced with sadness.

"You need me in there, not Major Briggs," he looked her in the eye. "The Major is good, but I have the advantage of an unbroken line of Medicine People in my family. I can handle it. Besides, Grandma would never forgive you if you went in there without help."

She thought for a second. "My dream last night," she said with wonder, "you were in it. We were in the Lodge together."

"You see, it was meant to be. Trust your intuition, and stop trying to protect everyone." He kissed her, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Remember that love opens the door, too."

"You're right," she admitted. "I do need you in there, to keep me honest. Just do what I tell you, all right? Don't try to be a hero, like my damn fool brother."

"I'll do what is necessary, just like Jack did," he released her reluctantly "I guess we should go tell the Major."

"Yes, I suppose we should," she agreed.

* * *

Annie walked into the quiet darkness of Christ the Redeemer Catholic Church. It was almost seven, and confessions would be over soon. If something were to happen, she didn't want to die with sin on her soul. The darkness and sanctity of a church had always served as her comfort and refuge. The confessional was empty, and she walked up to it. With a slight hesitation, she opened the door and kneeled down. She made the sign of the cross. "Bless me Father, for I have sinned," she started. "It has been two months since my last confession."

"Yes, my child, go ahead," he encouraged through the curtain separating them.

"Father, I have committed several sins. I made love to a man whom I love with all of my being, although we are not married. I committed the sin of pride by competing in, and winning, a beauty contest. My punishment for these sins was to be," she hesitated, "attacked by another man."

"God doesn't punish people in that way. Don't blame yourself for what was done to you. The sin is on his soul, not yours."

"I have to go back tonight and face the man that violated me. I need strength, Father, because I'm afraid. I've been told that I have to confront my fears so I can overcome them."

"Yes, you must. Remember that Our Lord faced Satan and overcame him. For your penance, I want you to read Psalm 71 and meditate on it. Pray for forgiveness, and for the courage to forgive others for their trespasses against you."

"Thank you, Father. I will."

"In the name of the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, I absolve you of your sins. You may go, and sin no more."

Annie left the confessional and went to the nearest pew. She opened the Bible and found the Psalms. "In Thee, O Lord, I have taken refuge; never let me be put to shame. As Thou are righteous, rescue me and save my life; hear me and set me free, be a rock of refuge for me, where I may ever find safety at they call; for Thou art my towering crag and stronghold," she read silently. "Dear Lord, Thy will be done. Amen," she prayed aloud, then crossed herself. As she walked out of the church, an idea began to take shape in her mind.

* * *

Hawk stood on the threshold of his grandmother's door on the Black Lake Indian Reservation. He stepped back in shock as she opened the door without prompting. She stopped, looked him over from head to toe, and narrowed her eyes.

"Come on in, Thomas," she harrumphed, and motioned him into the living room. He followed her in, somewhat perplexed. Once inside, he took out of his pocket a pouch of tobacco, the traditional gift to a Medicine Person, and offered it to her. She accepted the offering. "She really means to do this?" the old woman asked. "To enter the Black Lodge to rescue your friend?"

Hawk nodded and shrugged. "I can't stop her. It would deny the thing that I love most about her, that stubborn independence." He paused, then confessed. "I'm going with her."

"Again, not entirely unexpected. The white men had a saying when I was growing up. There are no atheists in foxholes. So, you had a foxhole conversion, Thomas?"

"Grandma..."

"I know, don't call you that. Well, get undressed and come on out back when you're ready. I already have the rocks fired up. I was expecting you," she said, walking toward the back door.

As he watched her head out to the backyard, Hawk shook his head in resignation. He stripped to his shorts, wrapped a blanket around himself, and walked into the chilly evening.

"All right, Thomas," Mary said tartly as she waved smoke from burning sage and tobacco around him to smudge him. "The water, rattle, and sage are already in there. You alone know what you want to ask. Get yourself settled, then let me know when you want the first rock."

"For my relations," Hawk muttered the customary prayer as he entered the sweatlodge. The interior of the sweatlodge was dark and damp, with the light shining through a hole in one of the layers of covering. In the center of the sweatlodge was a pit dug into the earth. He settled near the door, clarified his thoughts, and felt his connection to Earth Mother. "All right, Grandma," he called. She opened the flap, muttered a prayer, and deposited the first rock from a shovel into the central pit. The temperature immediately rose to a comfortable level. Mary brought four more rocks into the pit in the same manner, then sealed the door.

Hawk sprinkled a few leaves of sage onto the hot rocks. As he did, he made a prayer to the spirits to guide him. After a few minutes, he picked up the gourd dipper in the water pail and poured the water on the rocks. He opened his mind and looked into the rising steam. In the billows, he thought he saw the form of an owl rising. Despite the hot temperature inside the sweatlodge, his blood turned ice-cold. As the steam cleared, so did his senses. In his mind's eye, he saw the owl fighting a hissing, spitting badger. While the badger was putting up a good fight, he could tell that the owl had the advantage. With that, the vision faded. He sat quietly for a while, then knocked on the door of the sweatlodge for his grandmother. She helped him out, and handed him a large glass of water.

He chugged the water as his grandmother regarded him silently. "Hawk," she started, using his totem name. He was so shocked that he choked, spitting water on the ground. "Don't be so surprised, grandson," Mary clucked. "You have earned it."

"But, what did it mean, Grandma?"

"The answers are inside yourself. I keep telling you that, but you won't listen. You call yourself Hawk. More like a fart-bird, if you ask me," she opened the door to the kitchen.

He sighed and shook his head. The old woman was incorrigible sometimes. He was glad to get back in the house and get dressed.

"Grandson, you would do well to remember the story of Fawn and Great Spirit. Because of Fawn's love, all creatures can walk freely with Great Spirit."

He paused before buttoning his shirt. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Listen and learn, grandson. Perhaps the way of the warrior is not the only way."

He looked at the old-fashioned black clock on the wall. It was eight o'clock. "Grandma, I need to go," he said, trying to get out of yet another one of her stories.

"Yes, it is time. I can't do any more for you. The rest you must do yourself," she embraced him. "Hawk, be careful. Look out for your young lady with the Badger Medicine." He stepped back and gave his grandmother a confused look, then shrugged. "I know more than you think, grandson. I just wish that I could give that knowledge to you. Be careful, and remember what I taught you."

"I will, Grandma. I promise," he said, kissing her goodbye.

* * *

Lydia went up to the suite and let herself in. Once in, she took off her jeans and flannet shirt, and pulled out black cotton leggings, and a black tunic from her bag. She got into the clothes with a practiced grace. A belt of silver cord went around her waist, and she fastened her _athame_ , or witch's knife, on it. The knife was an eight-inch double-edged blade, razor sharp on both sides. It had saved her in both magical and mundane ways more than once. She also dug her rings from her purse and placed them on her left and right ring fingers. Lydia appraised herself in the dresser mirror and nodded with approval. She then took out the knife and walked in a clockwise circle for one rotation. She visualized a circle of blue flame coming out of the tip of the blade. When the circle was cast, she sat in the center in the lotus position. She meditated silently for a time, and then spoke aloud.

"Inanna, you who descended to depths of the Underworld to save your lover, Dumuzi, here the plea of your priestess! Queen of Heaven and Earth, I beseech thee. I ask thy aid in my working, and I ask you to keep safe those that I take with me into the underworld. Like you, Oh Lady, I set my mind toward the great below." Lydia silently meditated. As she did, she heard the words "Most strangely are the laws of the dark world effected. Do not question the laws of the netherworld," repeated in the back of her head. The phrase that the gatekeeper used as Inanna descended into the Underworld. In her mind's eye, she saw red flames and blood. A shiver went down her spine.

"Lady Inanna, watch over and guard me and mine. For the good of all, according to the free will of all, so mote it be!" With those words, Lydia stood up, and visualized the blue fire of the Circle dissipating. Then, she removed the object that Jack had brought her from home from it's protective newspaper wrapping. She regarded the silver arrow-shaped object, running her hand over it. "Dale," she muttered, "I'll bet you never thought that this would be put to such good use." Lydia replaced the wrapping, and put the object gently in her black bag. She put on her raincoat, took a deep breath to compose herself, and went down the hall to the elevator. There was one final act to be done. She stepped out of the elevator and walked the now-familiar path to Ben's office. Saying goodbye would be, by far, the most difficult thing she had ever done.


	11. Chapter 10– Into The Abyss

**Chapter 10 – Into The Abyss**

Jack was deeply engrossed in typing something on the computer in Ben's office when the door to the office opened. He looked up and took off his horn-rimmed glasses. Lydia had entered, her face set in stone. Something serious had happened. She crossed the room and gazed out the window at the waterfall. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. "You could always back down, sis," he advised.

She turned and looked up at him, fear etched into her face. "I can't refuse a challenge. Not this one. This is why I'm here." Her self-control broke at that moment. She bit her lip and started to tremble. "Gods, what if I..."

He embraced his sister fiercely. She needed his strength now. "You won't fail. I know you'll come through all right."

She trembled in his arms for a minute, then got a hold of her emotions. She straightened, and he released her. "I thought you were going to have a drink," she remarked, noticing the stack of papers and the laptop on the desk.

"I started to. Then I remembered Dad. He started drinking again when he couldn't handle something. It's not the answer. Besides, I think you're right. This night isn't over yet."

"You're going to make Audrey a fine husband someday," she teased and ruffled his hair. Then she got serious. "If something does happen to me, you should know that you're the executor of my estate. Instructions for my funeral and division of assets are in my home computer under your name. If it happens, tell Robin that I went out in a blaze of glory. And you... you marry that girl and raise a bunch of kids."

The blood drained from his face. She was not expecting to come out alive. "All right. I want you to do something for me," he grasped her slim shoulders. "Come back. I need you. Who else is going to keep me out of trouble?" They laughed.

"Of course, little brother. You won't get rid of me this easily," she assured him as she opened the door. Standing in the threshold was Catherine Martell. The two women eyed each other warily, like two cats fighting over territory. "Mrs. Martell," she nodded.

"Good hunting, sis," Jack called as Lydia strode out the door, pushing past the older woman with a glare.

Catherine sauntered into the room and looked around. "Well, you've certainly made yourself at home here," she observed drily. Ben's possessions had been cleared off the desktop, except a picture of Audrey.

"Sylvia took everything away before Johnny started throwing things around the room. He's still upset about Ben's death. What brings you here?"

"I'll get to the point. You think you've won, don't you?"

He looked askance at her, not following her train of thought. "Well, it would appear so. Look, it wasn't personal. I didn't even know you were involved."

"Oh, of course not," she sneered, then her face softened. "When you burst in here today and outfoxed Jerry, I saw the Packard in you, my boy."

Jack stood, stunned. "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment, _MOTHER_?" His voice was laced with sarcasm.

It was Catherine's turn to recoil, but she quickly recovered her composure. "So you know. When did you find out?"

"You need a birth certificate to get a driver's license. My father told me in a rare moment of sobriety when I turned sixteen. He built that fancy house by the mill, and screwed the Packard's eighteen-year-old daughter as well."

"Jack, I had to give you up. My parents insisted. Your father married Maureen Pulaski, and they decided to raise you as her own son. I rebelled against them by marrying Pete. I tried to reach out to you after she died."

"Bullshit. You tried to take me away from my father. Do you think a nine-year-old boy wouldn't understand when his father started talking about that bitch on the hill wanting custody of him? Do you know why he fought you? He'd already lost one child."

"There was no hidden agenda. I just wanted to see you grow up under the best possible circumstances," she explained.

"I'm sure you that's how you rationalized it. The only member of your family that didn't have a hidden agenda was Pete. Henry Wheeler may not have been much of a father, but he and Ben were more than adequate."

"Ah, yes, Benjamin Horne. I was wondering when we'd get to him," Catherine sat on the sofa and smiled viciously. "Why do you think he took such an interest in you? Out of the goodness of his heart? He didn't have a compassionate bone in his body. He took you under his wing to get back at me."

Jack remembered the years he spent learning the business with Ben. He realized, unfortunately, that she was right. "I really don't care what Ben's motives were. I'm grateful to him for giving me what my father couldn't."

"How noble," she retorted caustically. "Your father was a good-looking drunk who charmed a rich young woman into his bed. The funny thing is, I can see history repeating itself. One has to ask themselves, what _ARE_ your motives behind your courtship of poor little Audrey Horne?"

At that, the anger that Jack had been trying to hold back exploded in his brain. "My relationship with Audrey," he said slowly and forcefully, "is none of your damned business."

"You're wrong. It is my business. Speaking of businesses, you should sell me controlling interest in the Great Northern."

He laughed in her face. "Go to hell," he whispered.

"How do you think people would react to the name on your birth certificate? What about your sister, the product of Henry's liaison with another rich young woman?"

He shook his head in denial. "Once she stopped laughing, she wouldn't care."

"But," she sprang the trap, "what about Audrey? I'm sure she'd be very interested in hearing that her lover was the son of the woman who ruined her father."

"That's blackmail. You wouldn't blackmail your own son. Not even you could stoop that low."

" _I have no son_ ," she stated. "Here's the deal. Sell me the hotel. The Hornes will be provided for. I'll even give Sylvia a job as a maid." Her laughter echoed through the room.

"No way, Catherine. I've been threatened by worse than you, and I stood up to them. You see, I don't back away from a fight. It's something I inherited from you. Now, get out of my hotel, before I have you forcibly removed."

"Very well," she snapped, as she turned on her heel and strode toward the door. She put her hand on the knob, then turned to face him. "Remember this, Jack. You made your choice. Remember it when Audrey finds out exactly who you are, and turns her back on you."

" _GET OUT!_ "

She strode toward the door, pausing as she opened it. "You're not half the man that Ben was. You never will be." She walked out of the office and slammed the door.

Jack sat hard in Ben's chair and put his head in his hands, emotionally spent. _Damn, it was just like her to throw the past back in his face after so many years trying to outrun it._ He remembered when his real mother died, and Catherine descended on their small house like a tornado. She was very friendly and consoling, but Dad threw her out. He realized, of course, what she wanted. She wanted custody and would stop at nothing. After she left, Jack recalled, Mr. Johnson from next door brought over a bottle of cheap bourbon. It was the first time that Jack had ever seen his father drink, but it would not be the last. It was ten years before he could escape the hell that his father dragged him down into. But, that was all in the past. This was now, and the present didn't look so great, either.

* * *

Hawk picked Lydia up at ten o'clock at the front door of the Great Northern. Harry, Major Briggs, and Annie were following them in a second Bronco. They drove in silence to Glastonbury Grove. When they arrived, she gave them final instructions on their roles.

"Okay, folks. Listen up. Annie, are you sure you're going to be okay going into the Black Lodge again?" she asked.

"Well, if it's to save Dale, I can do it," the girl declared without hesitation. Her face showed a stern resolve that had not been present before.

Lydia pulled out her bag, and removed another dark stone on a silk cord from her bag and handed it to Annie. "Good girl. Now, remember, show no fear. This thing lives off fear. Show lots of love, that'll protect you. When I tell you to, run over to Dale, and put the other stone over his head. It's nuumite, and it's a powerful protection against psychic attack. If you get scared, just do what I told you before." Annie nodded.

"Major Briggs," Lydia turned her attention to the older man, "you're going to anchor me, like we did yesterday. Only this is going to be harder, since I'll be physically in the Black Lodge. One of the things that I learned was that Cooper didn't have a strong enough hook back into this world."

"You can count on me," he answered.

"Harry, you stay with Garland. If he tells you that there's trouble, pull him out of the trance, okay?" Harry nodded.

"Hawk, your part is the most critical. You've got to keep me in line. Now, I know you've never done anything like this before. Just follow my lead. Also," she lowered her voice and moved closer to him, "you have to guard Annie. If something happens to me, get her out of there. Cooper, too, if you can."

"They'll get Annie over my dead body," he pledged, quietly and intensely. She kissed him, noticing that he had an odor of sage clinging to his clothes. She took his hand.

"Did a little bit of preparation on your own?"

He gave her a nod. "I went to visit Grandma. She made some comment about a foxhole conversion, but she took care of me."

She chuckled aloud. "Good. Mary's wise. Every little bit helps." She removed her raincoat, and the others saw her outfit for the first time. Briggs, Harry and Annie looked at her in shock. Hawk was unfazed. Next, she pulled out the object that Jack had brought her. It was silver, with an end that came to an arrow point, and tipped with a head with three faces wearing something that resembled a crown.

"What is that?" Annie asked, staring at the strange object.

Lydia held it up. "It's a _phurba_ , a Tibetan power dart. Dale gave it to me before he left San Francisco. It is supposed to remove obstacles and dispel darkness. The thing on the end is a _dorji_ , the Buddhist symbol for a thunderbolt. I had a feeling that I'd need it after Bob paid me a visit in Earle's cabin, so I had Jack bring it when he came back. Because it's connected to Dale, I'm going to use it to try to find him," she stuck the dart into her belt. "Are we ready?" she asked them.

Briggs settled down on a fallen log and counted backwards from 100. Harry shook Hawk's hand, and kissed Lydia and Annie on the cheek. He sat on the log next to Briggs. She paused until he reached 80, then stood outside the circle of sycamores, hands in the air. Hawk and Annie stood behind her.

Lydia drew her knife and drew a pentagram in the air in front of the circle, then cut an archway into the circle. She motioned the others to come inside. "Okay folks, let's lock and load. Anybody wants to back out, this is your last chance," She explained, looking at Annie. The girl nodded once, but stood her ground.

Hawk grasped Lydia's shoulder, turned her around, and kissed her soundly. "That's my answer," he replied.

Lydia moved into the center of the circle, where the pool of oil stood. "Be ready to follow me." She raised her arms, with the knife still in her right hand. "Hail, Guardians of the Crossroads, who guard the ways between the worlds! I am flesh and I am spirit. I stand before you in this place of power, and I summon you on this way." A red mist begin to form, as energy began to coalesce. "The way is long. The way is old. The way is the path of power. I walk the path of power between the worlds, and I shall speak the way." Lydia's voice rose on the upsurge of power. The knife blade began to glow. Annie stepped back, and Hawk grabbed her arm to steady her. "The locks of time are broken, and the reaches of space are breached! As it was in the days of old, it shall be again! Hear me, and let the seal be broken!" She lifted the glowing knife and cut the palm of her left hand. Drops of blood dripped into the oil slick, which started to bubble ominiously. Her attention was on the now visible red curtains on the other side of the circle. Hawk took Annie's hand. Lydia pointed her knife at the curtains, and in an unearthly voice spoke the final words of the spell. " _I SPEAK THE WAY, AND THE WAY IS OPEN!_ "

What happened next was a blur. There was a visible flash of blue light. Lydia screamed "NOW!" She stepped into the center of the oil patch and grabbed Hawk's other hand. Simultaneously, Major Briggs sat up and shouted " _Garmonbozia!_ " The three of them disappeared into light.

When their optic nerves recovered from the flash, they found themselves at the end of a long hallway of red curtains. "Okay," Hawk asked, looking around, "what now?"

Lydia flashed a sardonic smile. "I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along." She pushed aside the nearest curtain It opened into a room with a three black leather chairs, a gold-colored torchiere lamp, and a statue of the Venus de Milo. "Ugh, who's their decorator?" she smirked. She turned to the younger woman. "Annie, does any of this look familiar? It doesn't to me."

"Yes. That's the trouble. All of the rooms are the same. I forget which one I was in, or where Dale is." She shook her head. Her eyes were wide, and she was clutching the onyx pendant. Her aura was glowing blue. Annie pointed down the hallway, and started walking. Lydia and Hawk exchanged looks, then followed.

A man stepped out from between the curtains, surprising them. Annie suppressed a scream. "Leland Palmer," Hawk said, mystified. His eyes had no pupils in them. He stood directly in front of Lydia and stared at her with his blank, white eyes.

"I didn't kill anybody," he pleaded.

Lydia regarded him for a second, then said in a cold voice, "I don't care. Take me to Bob." Leland held the curtains open to the room that he came from. The three of them entered, and Leland vanished as quickly as he came.

It was the same room, or else decorated the same way. Everything in here was white, red, and black, Lydia mused. The colors of the Goddess, maiden, mother, and crone. She turned to look at the Venus statue with a strange expression on her face. Annie joined her. Hawk, who was facing away from the two women, started suddenly and put a hand on Lydia's arm and pointed. The curtains to the right of them opened. Out came a bruised and scarred Dale Cooper, followed by Laura Palmer.

Annie cried out and took two steps toward Cooper. Lydia automatically put out her left arm to restrained her. "Hold it, kid. Let's wait and see what else shows up." Annie's eyes locked with Dale's unseeing ones. It was like he was in a trance.

Suddenly, the curtains opened again, and another Cooper, with the same injuries, walked into the room from the left. A fourth person was entering the room. It was a dwarf with bugged-out eyes and wearing a cheap red leisure suit. The dwarf half-walked, half-danced over to Lydia. " _Welcome to the Waiting Room,_ " he said in a strange broken-up voice. " _You wanted Cooper. You must choose which Cooper you want._ "

The two Dales stood side by side. She tried to use the Sight to look at them, but they were both shielded against her. The shields were better than her own. Mary had said that everything would be amplified in here. So much for that idea. The question of which Cooper was which would be decided on prior knowledge. Hawk and Annie were both known to the false Dale. So, that left only her, and the knowledge of their past relationship. She regarded both Coopers. "I will ask you three questions. The one who answers correctly will be the one that we seek," she instructed them both. "First, what is the name of my cat?"

"Artemis," they replied in unison.

She was taken aback. She paused to collect herself. "Second, what happened to the girl who lived next door when you were growing up?"

"Marie drowned in a boating accident," they responded simultaneously.

"Damn!" she swore under her breath. Then, she hit on a trick question. Something that the false Dale would know, but the real one wouldn't. A part of her life that happened after he had faded from it. "What," she asked, "is the name of my brother?"

"You don't have a brother," answered the Dale on her left. Simultaneously, the Dale on her right replied, "Jack."

Lydia pointed to the Dale to her left and declared, " _That one, Annie!_ " The girl took two steps forward, then froze as the Dale to the right abruptly changed into Bob. She glanced back at Lydia, and ran toward the real Dale.

Bob looked at his host and pointed his finger. " _Through the darkness of futures past, the magician longs to see, one chants out between two worlds, fire, walk with me_!" Suddenly, Cooper was ringed in fire. Annie stopped short at the wall of flame and screamed, and Hawk ran to her side, knife drawn. The real Cooper appeared unaffected by the activity.

Bob glowered at Annie and Hawk. "Well, well, well. Two of my old friends," he said as he walked toward them. He abruptly changed into Windom Earle and said, "Queen Annie, how nice to see you again. I'm glad that you came back. I've missed you." She cowered against Hawk. Earle then addressed Hawk, "I should have killed you when I had the chance." The deputy gave a challenging stare to the Earle, who then turned to Lydia. "If it isn't my old friend. Good of you to finally come. I know what you're afraid of," he teased in a singsong voice.

She glared at him. "Shut up and release Cooper, demon," she ordered. He snapped his fingers. Her stomach lurched as the floor fell away. She hurtled upward at an alarming rate. She shut her eyes as she caromed closer to the ceiling.

"Up, up and away," he sang, mocking her. "I thought all witches flew. But, then of course, you don't have your broom."

"Lydia!" Hawk called. "Don't give him power over you!"

That was enough to slap Lydia out of her panic. She focused and concentrated. "It's just an illusion," she repeated. She stopped flying upwards, and slowly descended. After what seemed an eternity, her feet touched the floor again. She let out a breath and faced Earle. "Nice little parlor trick," she snapped.

Earle guffawed. "Oh, that didn't impress you? How about this? If you give me your soul, I'll let Dale live."

Lydia stood as stiff as the statue. She looked from Dale, to Earle, to Annie and Hawk, then back to Earle. "Go back to whatever hell you came from," she replied calmly. Annie cried out, and Hawk looked stunned, then relieved. She held up her left hand to silence the younger woman.

Earle abruptly changed into Bob and started to laugh. "Then, he will die, witch!" he said as he moved menacingly toward Dale.

Lydia immediately strengthened her Shields. Not a moment too soon, because Bob aimed a power bolt right at her. She dodged it, and it deflected off the floor. She looked up in surprise at how powerful it was. She then followed up with one of her own. Bob deflected it easily. Lydia's eyes widened, but she made an effort to hide her surprise. _Keeping a good poker face was half of the battle,_ she thought. She dodged another of Bob's bolts. She decided to try a small psychic dart, since his shields were countering a direct attack. Lydia reached into her sleeve and pulled out a silver dart. She threw the dart at his head, and Bob staggered back, as if wounded. _A direct hit! A few more ought to work. If he doesn't have anything else up his sleeve. As Jack would say, here's hoping_.

* * *

Annie watched the battle from behind the chairs, with Hawk at her side. The battle between Lydia and Bob was heating up. Annie knew that she had to get the crystal to Dale somehow, but the wall of flame was still around him. Hawk was gripping the arm of the chair hard enough to make his fingers turn white, and was muttering something under his breath. They saw her take a hit and spin down into a crouch. He started to stand, but a wave from Lydia seemed to make him think better of it. She turned her attention to Dale. He seemed to have come out of whatever trance he was in, and was looking at them with fear and concern. Something came to her. She looked at the fire surrounding him. _If she could throw it over the flames, maybe he could catch it. If only she could get the right opportunity..._

* * *

Lydia was beginning to feel like she was out of her league. Her confidence in her own abilities was flagging, and she was becoming fatigued. Bob was drawing on a seemingly endless supply of psychic armaments. He fired another bolt at her. As she staggered away, she noticed Annie looking at her from behind the chairs. Annie nodded her head to the right, away from where Dale was being held prisoner. She acknowledged with a quick nod of her own. She broke off and ran to the right, drawing attention away from Annie. The younger woman came out from behind the chair and made a break toward Dale. Annie threw the crystal on the run, calling out to Cooper as she did. The pendant cleared the flame wall, and Dale got enough height to his jump to reach out and grab it. He put it around his neck and the flames disappeared. As he did, a ball of light escaped from Bob and went directly into Cooper's forehead, between his eyebrows. Dale staggered backwards, then recovered his balance. He turned to Annie and gave her the thumbs up.

* * *

Hawk watched the ongoing battle with a growing sense of danger. Something unpleasant was tugging at the back of his mind. It wasn't just concern for Lydia, although that was part of it. Coop caught the pendant that Annie threw to him, and both parts of him merged into one. The thought that was pulling at him burst into his consciousness. _SHAPESHIFTER_! He unsheathed his knife and threw it in one swift motion. He watched in horror as his knife flew in slow motion toward Bob. It was almost as if it was going through water, and not air. Where Bob had stood a moment before, an owl flew. His throw, which would have been on target, flew harmlessly under the owl. The clatter of the knife on the floor was a death knell in his heart. If there was one thing he feared, it failure. Any law enforcement officer feared making the mistake that caused harm to someone. Hawk had taken his best shot. All he could do now was watch, powerless to help the woman he loved.

* * *

Bob noticed the surge in his power, and the part of him that held Cooper's soul escape, as the flames died. It was almost a blessing that Cooper had freed himself. Now, without the energy expenditure of keeping him prisoner, he could defeat the witch permanently. He shifted into his owl form as a knife passed beneath him. The owl screeched and dove straight for the opponent who was standing helplessly below.

* * *

Lydia, tired as she was, didn't see the change until it was too late. She raised her left arm to ward off the attack as Hawk's cast went low. As she did, the owl's talons raked her arm from elbow to wrist, cutting deeply into her flesh. There was blinding pain, and blood spurted. She screamed and dropped her knife. She spun around and collapsed to her knees, holding her left arm. As she went down, the phurba fell from her belt and skittered across the floor, landing under the chair.

* * *

The Major cried out, waking Harry from a doze. "Something just happened," Briggs informed him as he struggled to wake up.

"Are you still connected?" he asked tentatively.

"No. There is a problem. I must go in there, Sheriff. "

Harry looked at Briggs. "Major, she asked you to stay here."

"Harry, I'm going in," he rose from the log. "If we don't come out, get Mary Red Eagle and the Log Lady." Briggs walked down to the circle. He felt around for Lydia's gate, then entered. He disappeared behind the red curtains. Harry felt helpless. The last time he had felt this way was-well, it was the last time he was here, waiting for Cooper to emerge.

* * *

In his suite at the Great Northern, Jack was awakened by a felt a sharp pain in his left arm from the elbow to the wrist. He sat up in bed and grabbed his arm. He must have dozed off at some point, because it was three A.M. Something was wrong. Lydia was in trouble. He got out of bed and quickly started to dress. A knock at the door interrupted him. "What now?" he muttered as he staggered to the door. He opened it to see the decrepit waiter standing in the door. "I didn't order room service," he snapped.

"Coffee?" the old man asked.

"I didn't order any. You have the wrong room, Pops."

"I'm so sorry," the man turned, then looked back. "Remain here. More will be revealed." He shambled away down the hall.

"More will be revealed?" Jack repeated, as realization dawned in his mind. "Oh, God." He went back into the room, locked the door, and bolted all of the windows. It may not help, he thought, but it's a start. He finished dressing, just in case.

* * *

The Log Lady stared into a bowl full of burnt engine oil in her cabin. It smelled like hell, literally. However, it was what she needed to do the job. Reflected in the oil she saw the battle in the Black Lodge, and Lydia's collapse. Her log screamed in pain. Margaret then put her hands on the log and sent it a message. She knew that there was another person whose spirit was trapped by wood, and that this woman had to help the others. She sent her will into the wood in a silent plea. Help them, she thought. They will not escape otherwise.

* * *

Annie froze in the middle of the floor when she saw the owl. She had the presence of mind to clutch her pendant and transfer her fear to it. Hawk yelled something and ran over to Lydia, who had crumpled on the floor clutching her arm. He knelt next to her, protecting her as he examined her bleeding arm. The little man stood up from behind the other chair and extended his arm. The owl landed on it, and shifted back into Bob. " _Wow, Bob, wow_!" said the dwarf, with an amazed expression on his face.

He stood and locked eyes with Annie. She was paralyzed with fear. Her protective shielding flamed with blue fire in her aura. "Blessed Mother, help me!" she prayed under her breath. Bob licked his lips in anticipation as he walked purposefully toward her.

* * *

Dale stood in the middle of the room. He saw Lydia go down, and Bob start after Annie. A cold rage welled up inside him. _Not Annie. Not Caroline. Never again._

"Why do you resist me?" Bob asked Annie as he moved closer to her. "I'm not a stranger. I am the dark side of your soul. Let me in. Give me your soul. Submission is your salvation, the fire you must walk through. Accept my embrace. Come to me."

He realized that Bob was trying to feed off her fear. With that same thought came the awareness that he, too, wanted to kill. He wanted the rush of emotions that came from killing. " _NO!_ " he cried out, the word ripped from his throat. "I will not allow this," he said. Cooper didn't know whether he said it to Bob or to himself. Dale turned to look at Lydia, who was crumpled on the floor in Hawk's arms, bleeding profusely. He looked at Annie, who was standing vulnerably in the center of the room. _It was true, the worst form of torture was to watch someone you love die._ He wanted revenge. Revenge for Annie, for Caroline, for Lydia, and for himself. His conscience screamed that this was not the way, but he ignored it. What was important now was to make the thing in front of him suffer as much as he had. Dale had never understood Windom's need for vengeance until now. He broke into a sprint, and cross-checked Bob like a defensive tackle on a football team. There was blinding pain in his dislocated shoulder. He ignored that, too. The momentum carried the two of them over the chairs, and Dale came up in a fighter's stance that he had first learned in a gym at the FBI Academy. He swung with his right hand, landing as many punches as he could.

* * *

Annie turned around and started over toward Hawk and Lydia. As she ran, she noticed something glittering in the lamplight underneath the chair. It was the phurba. It had fallen out of Lydia's belt. She bent to pick it up. As she did, she felt an incredible sense of peace and protection wash over her. She crossed the room and knelt beside the the others. Lydia was barely conscious. Hawk had removed his jacket and had covered her with it. Annie took off her sweater and handed it to him. He put it under her bleeding arm, to elevate it.

"Okay, I'm going to try something," Annie whispered. "If it doesn't work, I'll need you to get me out of trouble fast."

"What are you planning?" he asked.

Lydia tried to push herself up with her right arm. "Annie..."

Hawk put a finger to her lips. "Don't try to talk. Save your strength. We may need it."

There was a bright flash of light. Dale flew across the room and over the back of the chair, dazed. "Bob must have gotten tired of toying with him," Annie guessed. She turned and stood up from her crouch in a graceful movement, still holding the phurba.

In that space of time, Bob started toward her again. She walked forward, deliberately blocking his access to Lydia and Hawk. They locked eyes. "Annie, no!" Dale called out. She ignored him as she advanced.

"Want to play with fire, little girl? Want to play with Bob?" he sneered as he turned back to her.

She froze. Then, as quickly as the fear came, it was replaced by love. Love and pity for the creature that stood before her, which had used her lover's form to try to rape and kill her. _It was such a simple solution,_ she thought as she stood her ground. Simple, but not easy. It was the hardest thing that she had ever done. "I forgive you," she said. "I know that it is your fear that drives you, just as you feed off our fear."

" _Annie!_ " Dale warned. She saw him move out of the corner of her eye. She held up her left hand to signal him to stop.

"Coop, let her go," came Hawk's voice from behind. "She knows what she's doing."

"Dale, trust this," came Lydia's weaker voice.

This was all happening in the background of her awareness. Annie felt another presence overlaying her own, the essence of compassion. She held out her hand to the long-haired man and saw that her arm was glowing with a light blue aura. "I do not fear you anymore. You have abused my body, mind, and soul. Yet I am stronger than you, for I have survived. I don't fear death, because I know that God will welcome me home. You have taken my lover's soul, tortured him, and done unspeakable things in his name. I forgive you for all of this. Of my own free will, without coercion, I offer you my soul. Not for you to rule over or to consume, but to love unconditionally. As my friend said earlier," she looked back at Lydia in Hawk's arms, "love is the law. I offer you forgiveness. I offer you compassion. All I ask is that my friends walk out of here alive and unharmed."

She paused and looked back at the others. Dale's face changed from shock to understanding, and Lydia managed a thumbs up. Hawk, shook his head in disbelief. He muttered, "Grandma, you were right all along." Turning again to Bob, she smiled at him.

* * *

Bob stood still as Annie stood in front of him, at war with himself. No one in his long existence had said those words to him. No one had come to him willingly. _Was this the truth that Mike had discovered, causing him to sacrifice his arm?_ An innocent soul was in front of him for the taking, yet he hesitated. His nature, and the experience of ten thousand years took over. Behind her, he saw his previous host cross the room to kneel beside the others. He reached forward and touched the woman's forehead. He could feel the beginning of the power surge that happened when he killed. Yet, something was different. The absolute love in her soul was corrupting his own. It became clear to him that, should he continue, her love would change what he was. He would no longer be the Guardian of the Threshold. Bob was caught in a dilemma. Mike had cut off his arm to avoid this choice. If he did not feed on her soul, he would lose power. Yet, if he did, he would lose the very essence of what he was. He would no longer be Bob.

He felt the tacit presence of Earle. The voice that belonged to the other soul that he held screamed at him, "Take her, you fool! She escaped us twice. She will not again." Earle forced him to reach out and begin the soul-eating process again.

Bob reasserted his primacy. "No. If I take her soul, it would destroy us." He could see Cooper being restrained by the Indian deputy. From his possession of Cooper's body, he knew that the young man would be fighting to get to her side. "I will not allow the forces of love to dominate."

Earle cried out again, "But I can and will take her soul. I've done it before, and I can again!" He reached out again for Annie, who stood in a trance in front of him.

* * *

Annie saw Bob shift into Windom Earle and reach out to her, wanted to take her soul. She didn't flinch. She felt nothing but compassion for this poor, twisted being who depended on fear to survive. The blue glow intensified, and she knew exactly what to do. She lifted the phurba in her right hand up to Earle's forehead. Earle shifted again, into the form of Larry. Annie remained still and filled with compassion. She focused the source of the blue glow through the phurba and into Bob/Larry's forehead. A look of pain, then utter surprise crossed his face and he shifted back to Bob. For a moment, she saw that he was finally, after thousands of years, at peace. And then another look of pain crossed his face. Blood dripped out of the corners of his mouth. He fell forward, landing with a thud in front of Annie. Standing directly behind him was Laura, Hawk's throwing knife embedded to the hilt in his back. He writhed in pain, then stopped. Bob was dead.

The two women stood face-to-face with each other. "I couldn't let it happen. I fought him my whole life. I could not let him harm one more person," Laura explained, looking down at the prone figure on the ground. From a distance, Annie heard a gasp, and a wave of protective energy hit her. Someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her back, just as a shockwave of energy exploded through the Black Lodge. She looked up, and Hawk had his arms around her. The full force of the shockwave hit Laura Palmer and encompassed her. She stood unharmed and absorbed all of the evil from Bob's soul. "I'll see you again in twenty-five years," she predicted and promptly vanished.

Bob's corpse spontaneously combusted into a ball of fire. Cooper ran up from behind them and pulled them back to where Lydia was lying behind the sofa.

"We've got to get out of here!" Cooper yelled over the roar of the firestorm. The red curtains were starting to catch fire. The Black Lodge was self-destructing with the death of Bob.

"How?" Hawk asked. "Lydia, are you still linked to Briggs?"

"I am here," came a deep bass voice from behind them. Major Briggs pushed aside the curtains to enter the room. "I know the way out. Follow me."

Hawk bent over and put his arms underneath Lydia. "Hold on to my neck with your right arm," he directed. She cried out in pain as he lifted her. Cooper tucked her bloody left arm in and covered her with the jacket. "Major, get us out of here!" he yelled.

They followed him closely, first Hawk and Lydia, then Annie, and Cooper bringing up the rear. As they neared the end of the hall, they were stopped by a brilliant white light. The giant stood in front of them, waving frantically. " _You forgot something,_ " he said to Cooper.

Dale paused. "Chet and Phil," he uttered as he turned around. He left them and ran back into the firestorm. "Desmond! Jefferies! Where are you? We have to get out!"

"Dale, no! Come back!" Annie called as Hawk carried Lydia out of the Black Lodge. "No," she sobbed. Hawk reached back from behind the curtain to pull her out.

* * *

He ran headlong through the flaming curtains, looking behind every one of them for his friends. They were nowhere to be found. "Chet! Phil!" he called out. He pulled aside the curtain in one room to find the dwarf sitting in a chair. "Where are they?"

" _When you see me again, it won't be me,_ " the dwarf babbled. " _They are safe. You leave now._ "

"I'm not going until they do," he replied.

The curtains in front of him erupted in flame. " _You leave,_ " the dwarf said. " _I will take all of your garmonbozia._ "

Dale looked from the dwarf to the curtains. Behind the dwarf, the giant was waving him in a different direction.

"Follow me," the giant ordered. He followed. They arrived back at the gateway.

" _DALE!_ " Annie screamed as she saw him through the rapidly closing gate. It was only about a foot in diameter now. "Take my hand!" She extended her hand through. He grasped her hand at the wrist, but she wasn't strong enough to pull him through. "Help me, Sheriff!" she ordered. Dale was taken aback by the almost commanding tone in her voice. A pair of hands went around Annie's waist. "Pull!" she directed. Dale felt himself rise, and felt pressure in his ears, like in an airplane during takeoff. He was sucked through as the gate narrowed.

* * *

When Bob exploded in flame, Josie realized that there was not much time to accomplish what she had been called to do by the Log Lady. She ran to a room, and motioned for the occupants to follow her. Desmond hesitated, but Jefferies was hopeful.

"Come on!" Josie insisted. "There isn't much time. You will be trapped here forever!" That got Chet moving. They quickly followed her through the burning Lodge, dodging flaming curtains as they ran. She reached the portal, but there was barely an opening. Cooper had just gone through.

" _No!_ " Jefferies yelled in desperation.

Josie panicked. The two men wouldn't get out, and neither would she. To her surprise, Mrs. Tremond approached the portal.

"They must leave, or else be destroyed. I will help you," she said. "Take her hands," the old woman ordered. They complied. She placed her right hand on Josie's forehead. The three of them faded, until there was barely a shimmer. "Josie, remember, you do not belong outside. You are dead," called the woman as the threesome disappeared through the portal to Glastonbury Grove. As they left, the Black Lodge was consumed by the flames of fear, conquered by love and compassion.

* * *

Dale blinked in the pre-dawn darkness. After the constant brightness and strobe lights of the Black Lodge, moonlight was almost like sensory deprivation. As his eyes adjusted to the night, he saw Harry and Major Briggs giving Lydia first aid. She was bravely trying not to cry out in pain. Hawk was holding her in his arms, a world of hurt and concern in his face. Harry said something about a tourniquet, and there was the sound of cloth ripping. He looked up. Annie was still holding his hand. He embraced her tightly, not wanting to let her go again. Someone was calling for him to help. Dale began to walk over to the patch of ground where Hawk had laid Lydia. Something wasn't quite right. A brilliant white light cast a long shadow in front of him. Cooper turned to look back in the direction of the sycamore grove, which was the source of light. Coming out of the light was Josie Packard, leading Philip Jefferies and Chester Desmond by the hand. "Oh, my God. Harry..." he started.

* * *

Truman looked up from his triage on Lydia. "Josie," he was awestruck. " _How_?" He walked toward her and held out his hands.

"I had to lead them out. They did not belong in there," she explained. "They would have been trapped." She released the two FBI agents gently, and turned back to him. "Harry, we never got the chance to say goodbye." Sorrow made her voice tremble.

"I know," Harry replied, his voice choked with emotion, "I love you. I always will. There will never be another woman in my life like you."

She gave him a secretive smile. "Put me behind you. I loved you, but it's time for me to go. I'm dead. Let me go." She reached out an ethereal hand to him. "Goodbye, Harry." He took her hand, but his hand closed on air. She faded out into a bright cloud, and the white light disappeared with her. Josie had redeemed herself by her action of saving Desmond and Jefferies.

Truman stood in the circle of sycamore trees for a moment longer. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned. It was Hawk. The two friends embraced tightly, sharing their grief. "She came back," Harry murmured. "She said that she loved me." He felt the black hole in his own soul that had been there since she died, begin to heal.

"Hawk! She wants you!" Annie called as Lydia moaned. His friend spun around and ran to the woman's side.

"We've got to get her to the hospital." Harry observed, the leadership that came with the office of Sheriff taking over. "We can't wait for an ambulance. Okay, here's what we're going to do. Coop, you and Hawk get her into the back seat of car one. Hawk, are you up to driving?"

"Sure, Harry," he was holding Lydia's hand tightly.

"Take the Major and these two," he jerked a thumb at Desmond and Jefferies, "to the hospital in the other car."

"No way. I'm taking her. I have to."

He hesitated. Harry knew firsthand what it was like to watch someone he loved die, and he wanted to spare his friend that grief. On the other hand, if there was something he could have done to prevent Josie's death he would have done it, no matter what the cost. He handed the keys to him. "Okay, but take it easy until you get to the main road, then go like hell."

"Got it," he affirmed with a look of gratitude. "Thanks for understanding." He clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Okay, Hawk," Cooper interrupted as he crawled into the back, wincing from the pain in his shoulder. "You lift her up. I'll get her settled." He found the car blanket and the Sheriff's first-aid kit. Hawk murmured something to Lydia, and she put her right arm around his neck. He picked her up gently and laid her in the back seat. Cooper put her head in his lap and adjusted her position so he could reach the tourniquet on her arm. Annie climbed into the front seat and stretched the car blanket out over the other woman. Harry watched the three of them work almost as a unit. They had shared something in the Black Lodge that he would never be a part of. He felt left out.

"Harry, we should leave as well," came Major Briggs' voice, cutting through his daze. "If it helps you," the older man said, "Josie turned to the light at the last. I know you loved her, but she's at peace now."

"I know that, Major. I just don't know if I am."


	12. Chapter 11 - Forgiveness

Chapter 11 - Forgiveness

Hawk put the Bronco into gear, flipped on the sirens and lights, and maneuvered it as quickly as possible back to the road. Once he got back to the main road leading out of Ghostwood, he picked up the radio. "Lucy, this is Hawk. It's an emergency."

"Deputy Hawk, is everything all right? We've been getting all kinds of calls with people reporting an explosion up by Ghostwood..." she prattled.

"Lucy, shut up and listen to me," he ordered. He was in no mood to put up with her. "I want you to call Jack Wheeler at the Great Northern. They'll know where to find him. Tell him to meet us as the hospital Emergency Room. Also, I want you to patch me through to the Emergency Room right now. Lydia's hurt, and we couldn't wait for an ambulance."

"All right, Hawk," He heard Lucy get onto the phone in the background. "I'm patching you through now..."

Mercifully, it worked, and the E.R. dispatcher answered. "This is Deputy Hawk. I'm bringing in a Caucasian female approximately 30 to 35 years of age, with severe lacerations to her left arm. She's lost a lot of blood. I'm bringing her in the police cruiser. Our ETA is approximately ten minutes. Better call in Doc Hayward, too."

"Roger, Deputy. We'll be ready for her. Do you know her blood type?"

"A positive," came Lydia's faint voice from the back seat. Hawk repeated it to the dispatcher.

"Roger. We'll have a couple of units on hand. Calhoun out."

"Hawk, move it!" Cooper urged from the back seat. He practically stood on the accelerator in response.

* * *

In the back, Cooper looked down at Lydia, who was fighting the urge to close her eyes. Everything that he had been taught about first aid told him not to let the victim sleep, because they would go into shock. He reached down and caressed her cheek. Her eyes blinked and she looked up at him.

"Dale . . ." she asked weakly, "it's really you?"

"Yes, it's really me. Well, I'm not Bob, anyway." He smiled down at her. "Don't try to talk. Just listen to my voice."

She was staring at something beyond him. "I see a white light," she whispered. "It's calling me. I want to go toward it."

Cooper looked up and exchanged a startled look with Hawk in the rearview mirror. If it was possible for an Indian to turn pale, Hawk did at that point. He remembered the closeness between them in the Black Lodge. It would make this all the more painful. He knew what he had to do, though he was reluctant to face it. Some things just had to be done. "Lydia," he began and touched her forehead, "the time has come for you to seek the path."

"Cooper!" Hawk cried out. "What the hell are you doing?"

Annie put her hand over Hawk's. "Let him go. He knows what he's doing," she told him. He stared straight ahead, jaw clenched, concentrating on maneuvering through town.

Dale continued. "Your soul has set you face to face with the clear light. You are now about to experience it in its reality, in which all things are like the void and cloudless sky, and the naked spotless intellect is like a transparent vacuum, without circumference or center," he stroked her hair, and she closed her eyes. "Lydia, in this moment, know yourself and abide in that state. Look to the light, Lydia. Find the light."

As he finished, Hawk brought the Bronco to a screeching halt at the emergency entrance to Calhoun Memorial Hospital. Two orderlies ran out of the door pushing a gurney. They opened the door to the back seat, and Dale opened the other. "Okay, you're going to have to help us lift her," the senior of the two ordered. They raised the gurney to the level of the back seat. Cooper and one orderly lifted her out of the truck, and the other maneuvered her into the gurney. As they lifted her out of the truck, Lydia cried out in anguish and lost consciousness.

Cooper watched the orderlies rush Lydia into the emergency room. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw Annie come up beside him. He raised his arm to put it around her shoulders, and winced. A black woman doctor, whom he remembered vaguely as Ronette Pulaski's attending physician, saw him. She strode purposefully over to him.

"Agent Cooper," she said, propelling him toward a cubicle, "you need medical attention, too."

"I'm all right," he insisted.

"No, you're not," Annie chimed in. "You're hurt. Go with the doctor, Dale. We'll be in the waiting room."

"Great. Now we have two bossy women," Hawk muttered under his breath as he accompanied Annie to the waiting area.

* * *

"Okay, we're here," Harry announced as he pulled up in front of the hospital. "Major, see if you can get someone to check these fellows out. I'll go park." He noticed the other Bronco still parked at the emergency entrance. "I'll take care of the other car."

"Actually, Sheriff, all I need is a change of clothes and a good, strong cup of coffee," Desmond answered. "I'll also need to get to a phone, to call Gordon Cole."

"We'll take care of that. However, we have this little rule here in Twin Peaks. Any FBI agent that comes out of the Black Lodge gets a free medical exam."

"All right, Sheriff, you win. I still want to call Gordon."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harry said as the three others climbed out of the Bronco. He pulled into an empty handicapped spot in the parking lot.

As he approached the abandoned cruiser, there was a screech of tires. Harry jumped out of the way of the car, which came to a halt a mere two inches from him. Jack jumped out, and grabbed Harry by the shoulders.

"Where's Lydia? Is she all right? What happened?" Jack fired questions at him. Harry extricated himself from the younger man's grasp, and steered him inside the hospital.

"There was a problem. I'm not clear on what happened. All I know, is that her left arm is pretty messed up. She's lost a lot of blood. Doc Hayward is in with her now. He'll let us know when it's okay to see her. Right now, we need her health insurance information, and you're the next of kin."

"I brought her purse. I don't know how she carries this thing. It weighs a ton," he said, visibly calmer now that Harry had given him something to do. He knew exactly how Jack felt – helpless.

* * *

Jack gave the admissions clerk his sister's information as if in a daze. As he dug into her purse to find her wallet, he realized why it was so heavy. She had left her gun in there. He found the wallet and gave the clerk the health insurance card. When he finished, he looked down the hall. The sheriff was already in the waiting room with Annie and Hawk. Jack moved away from the desk. He quickly took his sister's gun out of her purse and put it in his belt, without anyone seeing what he was doing.

* * *

Lydia's spirit was floating upward from the operating table in the Emergency Room. She looked down from the ceiling at Doc Hayward. Her body was such a fragile thing from this vantage point. The silver cord that connected her to her physical body was becoming thinner. She had done this before, many times. This was different from other times that she had astrally projected. This was the real thing.

She abandoned that thought as she was bathed in a blinding white light. It was the same light that had heralded Dale's Call to her, and later the Giant's warning. She let herself drift toward the light. Lydia willingly moved toward it, with only a hint of sadness at leaving behind her brother and Hawk.

As she did, another person appeared. The Giant stood in front of her. "Lady," he approached her. She held out an ethereal hand. "Go back. It is not yet your time. You will be needed again."

She was confused. "Why? I want to stay," she pleaded.

"There will always be darkness. The world needs a light against the darkness. You and Cooper are two such lights."

"I'm honored," she admitted reverently.

"No greater love has him who gives up his life for his friends. Goodbye, Lydia Wheeler. We will meet again."

As the Giant waved goodbye, she felt herself slipping down the bright tunnel that she had ascended. When she came out on the other side, she was floating above her body again. A monitor was beeping slowly but steadily.

As she adjusted herself to a physical presence, she heard Doc Hayward say quietly, "Thank you, God. She didn't deserve to die." He bowed his head as if in prayer.

"She's coming around. Blood pressure steady at 80 over 60. Still low, but it's stabilized. Pulse rate at 45," she vaguely heard the anesthesiologist say.

"Good," said Hayward as he stepped back from the table and took off his mask and gloves. "I'll go inform her brother."

* * *

It was 7:00 A.M., forty-five minutes since they brought Lydia in. The hard, gray plastic chairs in the waiting room were beginning to become uncomfortable, Jack thought. They were joined by two other men, who were introduced to him as Philip Jefferies and Chester Desmond. Harry had explained who they were in rather vague terms. Jack offered them a room at the Great Northern, on the house. It was the least he could do. The seven of them had taken up positions around the room, none of the talking to the other. Jack had a cold cup of coffee in his hand. He finished it off and crumpled the styrofoam cup. He closed his eyes, half-heartedly thinking that he could sleep.

"Jack," Annie whispered as she shook him. Doc Hayward was entering the room. He stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Well, son, we're doing the best we can. She's stable, and we're giving her whole blood, an antibiotic, and Demerol for the pain," he said. "There's been extensive muscle and nerve damage. I don't know if she'll ever regain full use of her left arm."

"You mean she'll be crippled?"

"Jack, she was very lucky. An injury like that probably would have required amputation. In fact, we damn near lost her. Your sister is quite a fighter."

"You have no idea," Harry groaned.

"When can we see her?" Hawk asked, sounding relieved.

"We'll be taking her up to ICU in a few minutes. You can wait by the elevators for her," Doc replied. "I suggest the rest of you go down to the blood bank and see if they need donors. We're going to need to replenish our supply."

Jack looked at Hawk. "Coming?" he asked. The deputy nodded. For the first time, Jack noticed Hawk's shirt covered with blood. His sister's blood. He pushed that thought out of his mind as they followed Hayward down the hall.

* * *

If it was one thing he needed right now, Cooper thought, it was a clean change of clothes. The lady doctor had given him one of those obnoxious hospital gowns that gave you a draft up your backside. She had braced his shoulder, given him a shot, and was sending him on his way. There had been some commotion in another cubicle about fifteen minutes ago. Whoever was in there was in trouble. The doctor dropped what she was doing and ran to help. In the remote reaches of his mind, he saw a bright light and two shadows. He heard voices - the sonorous tones of the Giant, and a more quiet woman's utterance. It shook him. He wasn't used to seeing things in quite that way. However, who knew what the side effects of his ordeal would be?

"All right, Agent Cooper," Doctor Shelvy interrupted his train of thought. "You're to take it easy for the next few days. Here's a prescription for Percoset. Now, none of this tough-guy stuff that you pulled on Doc Hayward the last time you were in here. Or else, I'll have your ass in here so fast you won't know what hit you," she waved a threatening finger under his nose.

"Yes, ma'am. Thanks again. I will try to take it easy." He put on his shirt, which was still stained with blood. "The woman that they brought in here with me, is she all right?"

The doctor bit her lip. "Well, it was uncertain there for a few minutes, but she pulled out of it. We're taking her upstairs now. Oh, and the other young lady is waiting for you."

Dale followed the doctor to the waiting room. Annie was the only one there. Her face lit up, and she ran over to him. She started to throw her arms around him, but she stopped and looked at the doctor. Dr. Shelvy nodded once, and they gently embraced. He moved his good arm around her waist. "Like I said, take it easy," the black woman chided him, then walked back into the E.R.

"Where is everybody?" he asked as Annie released him.

"Sheriff Truman and Major Briggs went to the blood bank. Desmond and Jefferies went to try to call Gordon, and..."

"Why don't we just wait for them here?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she answered. They sat on the lumpy sofa. Annie put her arm around him and he leaned his head on her shoulder. "It's going to be all right, Dale," she murmured. "We're going to get through this together."

* * *

Jack walked back to the waiting room accompanied by Hawk. Their attempt to see Lydia had been thwarted by Hawk's least favorite nurse. She had seen them hovering near the elevators and laid into them, and Doc Hayward as well. They made a hasty retreat back into the hall, and decided to wait until the nurse got Lydia settled in the ICU.

"That is the only time I've ever seen Doc Hayward afraid of anyone," Hawk commented drily as they turned the corner.

Jack mumbled his assent, then stopped cold. Sitting in the room with his head on Annie's shoulder was the man, or rather the thing, which was responsible for this whole mess. The man who had killed Ben, and was responsible for his sister's injury. The man who, less than twenty-four hours before, had attempted to rape Donna Hayward and had held a knife to his throat. His hand drifted down to his belt where he had hidden Lydia's gun. He recalled the oath he took yesterday. Now the tables were turned. He walked over to Cooper and stared down at him. He pulled out the gun and pointed it at the other man's forehead. "You think you can get away with it," he snarled. "After what you did, I'm surprised she'd let you within ten feet of her."

"Who are you, and why are you aiming a gun at me?" the man asked. Annie gasped in shock and went pale.

"Jack, drop the gun," Hawk warned. He glanced over to the deputy, who had drawn his own gun and had it aimed at him.

"Jack?" the man echoed, looking to Annie. She was staring up at the other man with an expression of utter shock. "Lydia's brother?" he asked, incredulous.

"Yes. Her brother. You seemed to know me pretty well yesterday, when you were holding a knife to my throat. How does it feel to be on the receiving end?"

"Hang on," Hawk said, still aiming at him. "That's the real Cooper. Not the one who caused the troubles. The other one is, well, gone back to whatever hell he came from."

"Wait a minute," Dale interrupted, "I see the resemblance now. I'm sorry about your sister. She saved my life."

"I don't give a rat's ass. You have to pay. You killed two of my friends in cold blood. You are responsible for what happened to Lydia."

Dale stood. He held up his hands in resignation. "Do it. I would rather be dead than to have to live with the guilt. If people were hurt because of what happened to me, then I must pay the price."

Jack's expression changed slowly from anger to confusion, and paused. He had expected the thing to beg for its life. _Perhaps Hawk was right. Maybe it wasn't the demon after all._ Jack looked to the deputy for guidance.

"Do it, or give me the gun and I'll do it myself." Cooper insisted.

"No!" Annie winced and grabbed his arm. "Dale, I tried it once. It's not the way out. The only way out is through."

Jack took careful aim. His conscience was screaming that this was murder, but he preferred to think of it as vengeance. He started to tighten his finger on the trigger.

"Your sister would not want you to do this," Hawk warned. "I didn't pull Audrey out of the rubble to have her wait for a man doing a life sentence for murdering an FBI Agent."

That insight cut through the anger and pain that were overwhelming him. He closed his eyes and lowered the gun. He was enveloped in a strong embrace by Hawk, as Annie sighed with relief. Jack dropped the gun onto the floor, unused.

"Pull Audrey out of what?" Cooper asked, throwing a confused glance at Annie.

"You know, Jack," he commented, "I could arrest you on at least three different charges for what you just did." Hawk glanced at Cooper, who shook his head. "However, I know what you're going through. I love her too."

"Thanks," he said, then extended his hand to the man he had just tried to kill. "My apologies, Agent Cooper. I lost my head."

Cooper took the proffered hand. "I understand. Again, I apologize for any harm done by my double. I don't know how I'm going to make things right."

"Did I miss something here?" came a voice from behind him. It was Truman, followed by Desmond and Jefferies.

"No. Nothing at all," Hawk said with a meaningful glance at Jack and Cooper.

Cooper changed the subject. "Harry, what's this about Audrey Horne?"

Harry put his hand on Cooper's shoulder. "Coop, I've got some bad news. Pete was killed in a bomb blast. Audrey almost died in it, too. In addition, Ben Horne was murdered in the hospital by Bob. Hawk discovered the body. Don't worry, nobody," he gave a pointed look to Jack, "is holding you responsible." Jack turned away and stared at the wall.

A wave of sadness crossed Cooper's face. "When did this happen?"

"Three days ago. His funeral was yesterday."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Eight days," Hawk informed him. "It's now April 4th."

"Well, I'm going to need a few days to get back up to speed. Chet, have you called Gordon yet?"

"Just did, Coop," Desmond replied. "Shocked the hell out of him. That is, once he put his hearing aids in. He said he'll be flying up here tomorrow to debrief us." Cooper gave him a half-hearted thumbs up, which Desmond returned.

"I have to make a few phone calls myself," Jack excused himself none too gracefully. He was upset with himself for losing control like that, and would rather be any place in the world rather than be in the room with five officers.

* * *

 _A father's work is never done,_ thought Garland Briggs as he walked into the holding cell in the Sheriff's station. He was so caught up in his job of getting Agent Cooper out of the Black Lodge that he had been neglecting his only child. Now Bobby was now in serious trouble. Briggs crossed the room to his son's cell. Bobby was sitting on the side of the bunk with his head in his hands. "Robert," the older man said quietly.

He looked up sorrowfully. "Dad? Where have you been?"

"That's not important right now. What is important is what is going to happen to you."

"Dad, look, I'm sorry about this," Bobby tried to apologize.

"You should be. Son, this isn't like getting into fights at the roadhouse. Selling drugs is serious business."

"I told them everything. Agent Bryson says they'll be lenient."

"Robert, you are eighteen. That means you will be treated as an adult. That means an automatic five years. If you're lucky, you can graduate before the trial. I'm very disappointed in you."

"Aw, geez, Dad."

"I'm sorry if I failed you in any way. Perhaps I was too busy with my work to be a real father to you," he pondered. He was interrupted by the arrival of Deputy Brennan. Andy unlocked the cell and escorted Bobby out.

"Where are you taking him?" the Major asked.

"Someone paid his bail. We're releasing him to your custody. Keep a lid on him until the arraignment," Andy replied.

"Who?" a stunned Bobby asked.

"I did," came a female voice. Shelley Johnson stepped into the holding area. "I sold Leo's 'Vette. I can't think of a better use for it, can you?" Briggs watched as the waitress kissed his son. "Now, Bobby," she cooed, "your curfew says that you have to be home by nine. It doesn't say anything about visitors. If that's all right with you, Major?"

He stammered in surprise at Shelley's boldness. "Of course, my dear. We owe you a debt. If you can keep him out of trouble, so much the better."

"Come on, Bobby. Let's go home. Remember, Shelley's in charge now," she smiled triumphantly as they left the basement.

* * *

An hour later Doc Hayward came back into the waiting room. He motioned to Jack, who walked over nervously. All eyes were on him, except Truman's. He was asleep.

"She's coming out of sedation. You can see her for a few minutes. We're going to put her back under when you leave. She's going to be groggy, but you can talk to her. Don't say anything to disturb her," the doctor instructed him.

"Thanks," he answered, looking around the room for support.

"Tell her I love her," Hawk asked. Jack nodded in assent, then followed Hayward down the hall.

Lydia was, ironically, in the same cubicle that Audrey had been in a week ago - the last time that he had made this long journey. He entered the cubicle. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her. Her left arm was swathed in bandages, and she had a tube connected to a bag of whole blood mixing with an IV, in her right arm. There was an oxygen tube in her nose. She was as pale as the pillowcase she was laying on. Jack sat on the side of the bed, and gingerly took her right hand.

She eyelids fluttered, and she opened them halfway. She seemed to look through him, then focused. "Jack," she broke into a painful smile. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. You're going to be fine, sis," he said, brushing a stray hair off her face with his left hand.

"Everyone okay?" Lydia asked weakly.

"Yeah. You done good," he squeezed her hand. "Hawk says that he loves you."

She smiled weakly, then became serious. "Jack, I saw the Giant that Ben saw. He sent me back. Was I...?" her eyes questioned.

Jack closed his eyes and absorbed this new information for a moment. "You were," he acknowledged. "Apparently you were gone for about two minutes. I'm just glad you're back. We'll get you home soon. I'll even fly you myself." She laughed gently, then a look of agony crossed her face. "Pain?" he asked.

"No thanks, I have plenty already," she answered as the nurse came into the room.

"Sis, I'll know there's a problem when you stop being a smartass," he ruffled her hair.

"You'll have to leave now, sir. I've got to give her another injection," ordered the nurse. Lydia rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Fine. You take care, now," he said as he kissed his sister on the forehead. "Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try. Jack," she called, "tell Hawk I love him. And, thanks."

"Will do," he promised, then left the room, avoiding the territorial glare of the nurse.

* * *

It had been a long, agonizing twelve hours for Annie. Today she had stood up to the ghosts of her past, and in the process, changed her future. She sat in the back seat of the Bronco flanked by Agent Desmond and Dale. Agent Jefferies was in the front seat next to Sheriff Truman. Harry turned up the road to the Great Northern. Dale put his arm around her, and she pulled in close to him. It was good to have the real Dale back. She closed her eyes and drifted into a doze. As she napped, she overheard the men talking quietly.

"So, Coop, tell me everything that's happened the past year," Chet asked.

"You've got a lot to catch up on," Harry observed.

"There are many things that I wouldn't believe until a year ago," Desmond observed sagely as they pulled into the parking lot of the Great Northern. Annie awoke with a start. Dale got out, and then helped her climb down.

"Frankly, there is one thing I'm after right now. A good cup of coffee," Cooper said as he put his good arm around her. She smiled to herself. _There was coffee. Life would go on._

* * *

Harry had dropped them at Cooper's room, where he had extracted a promise from him that he would not pound his head into the bathroom mirror. Cooper was confused, but Annie told him that she would explain it later. He lead Desmond and Jefferies to a room down the hall. It came complete with free CNN and the latest edition of the _New York Times_ , courtesy of Jack Wheeler. They had stopped at Horne's department store, where they had each purchased new black suits, underwear, socks, and pajamas.

"I think I should call Judy," Jefferies announced.

"You're gonna scare her to death," Desmond shot back.

Jefferies picked up the phone and punched in his credit card number. "Dammit!" he swore, "my card's been canceled!"

"Try collect," Harry advised. The TV showed an image of rioting in Eastern Europe.

"My God, what is the world coming to?" Jefferies was stunned. "Changes," he said, shaking his head.

Harry chuckled and left the room. _The boys would be fine_ , he thought as he rode down the elevator. _Just a bit of future shock._

* * *

Dale and Annie retreated to Room 315. She waited patiently as he took a shower and brushed his teeth. She heard the water running, and picked up his tape recorder.

"Um, Diane," she stammered into it, "This is Annie Blackburn. Dale may have mentioned my name on occasion. I just wanted to let you know that everything is all right. At least, I hope so. We have the real Dale back now. I just thought you'd like to know. Goodbye. Thank you for everything." She pushed the stop button as the water stopped running.

Dale came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, with his wet hair slicked back and wearing a plaid flannel shirt and jeans. He smiled at her as he crossed over to the desk. "I feel much better. Want some coffee?" he offered. She nodded her head. He poured out two cups and handed one to her. "Ah," he exclaimed, taking a sip. He smiled gratefully. "I've been dying for a deep black cup of joe."

She took a deep breath and summoned her courage. "Dale," she said quietly. He looked up. "We need to talk."

"Yes, Annie, we do. First, what happened?"

"In the Black Lodge?"

"And after." He sat on the bed, and motioned for her to join him. He put down his cup and took her hand. She told him everything that had happened to her since the Miss Twin Peaks pageant. Including - although it was painful - her rape in the Black Lodge, and the attempt on her life in that very room.

"I was so scared of facing it again," she conceded. "I finally realized that I had to confront my fears, or else he would have won."

"Is there anything else?"

She let go of his hand, stood up, and walked across the room to the window. She stared out into the forest, watching the birds. "I need to know where I stand. When you told me about Caroline, I knew that I could handle it. She's dead. Now there's another woman from your past, and she's very much alive. She says that she's over you, but are you over _her_?"

"Annie, I don't even know how I'm going to get through today, let alone make plans for the future." His voice broke, and he put his head in his hands. Annie turned and ran back to the bed. She threw her arms around him, as he put his head on her chest. "You said you were raped in the Black Lodge. What was done to me was just as horrible," he whispered. "I don't know what to do. This is worse than after Caroline's death. I don't know how I can live with the guilt."

She held him tightly as he broke down and cried. "Dear Lord," she prayed quietly, "please help him."

Eventually, he stopped. She could see his will taking over from his emotional outburst. However, she refused to let him go until he heard what she had to say. "Dale, if I've learned one thing from this whole ordeal, it's that love does conquer all. Look at us. We're alive. I didn't think that I would ever have the real you back. I've started to heal, and I can help you."

"So much has been done in my name that I was unaware of. Facing Lydia's brother was hard enough. My God, how can I face Audrey? My double killed her father."

"You aren't responsible for what that evil creature did. It wasn't you."

"I hold myself responsible," he answered.

"I started healing when I asked God, not for forgiveness, but for the willingness to forgive," Annie remembered something suddenly. "Do you remember when we were in the rowboat? You pointed out the water lily on the lake, and said that the Buddhists use the lotus as a representation of life. You said that lotus grows in the mud. The deeper the mud, the more beautiful the flower. Well, we've been in heap of mud for the past week. Now, it's time for us to grow and flower."

He stopped and thought about her words. "You're right. I'll have to thank the sisters someday for letting you go." He kissed her gently, then held her in his arms. "I know we can't go back to the way we were before this," he hesitated, "but I'd like you to stay with me for a few hours. I don't want to be alone."

"You won't be alone, Dale Cooper. We'll be together," she replied and kissed him gently. She reached out to caress his battered body.

He flinched, terror in his eyes. "Do you want to?" His voice was choked with emotion.

"If you do. I don't think I'll have a problem, if that's what you mean."

"I don't know if I can with my shoulder. I think I need to. I need to feel something besides guilt," he confessed. They made love hesitantly, working around both the physical and emotional scars from the past week. Afterwards, Annie lay in Dale's arms, her dark blond hair in a tangle on the pillow. He stroked her hair absent-mindedly. She looked up into his eyes, and he kissed her. "You asked me earlier where you stand. I love you with all of my heart, and what's left of my soul. I'll never leave you again, I promise."

* * *

In another hospital room, in a city to the south of Twin Peaks, Audrey listened with disinterest as her mother opened get-well cards. She didn't want to hear how many people at home were sending their phony good wishes. She wanted to talk to Mother about the future. _Where do we go from here?_ Audrey may be stuck in a hospital bed, but somebody had to take charge. Mom wasn't exactly up to the task. _And Jack?_ Well, from what Mom told her, Jack had his own problems now.

"Look, honey, here's one from the Haywards," Sylvia held up a card. Mom had told her everything that had happened. It was hard to imagine that Donna was her sister. Well, maybe it wasn't so hard to imagine. They shared the same inquisitive nature, and knack of getting in over their heads.

"Put it with the others, Mom. I'll look at them when I feel better, okay?"

"Sure, honey. Oh, here's another, on the bottom. That's strange. It's a fax, sent to the hospital."

"A fax?" her interest was piqued. "Read it," she asked.

Sylvia flipped the cover sheet over. "My dear Audrey," she read, "I thought that you should be aware of this information as soon as possible, so that you could avoid making a mistake that would ruin your young life."

"What the heck?" Audrey interrupted.

"I have heard from a reliable source that you have become involved with John Wheeler. He has made himself out to be a friend of your late father's, and that he has your best interests at heart. I can assure you that this is not true. I have sent you a copy of Mr. Wheeler's birth certificate. It clearly says that he is my son. You see, Jack is a product of a liaison that I had with his father when I was your age. He planned an elaborate seduction of you so that he could eventually gain control of Horne Industries."

Audrey fought back tears. "No. This has to be someone's idea of a sick joke. Who sent this, Mom?"

Sylvia scanned down the page. "Catherine Martell," she informed her daughter in a leaden voice.

"He asked me to marry him," she said, in shock.

"Honey, consider the source. He may be her son, but I don't think he did what she claims. He's a good man, sweetheart. A little old for you, but a good man nonetheless."

"But, he's Catherine's son!"

"That doesn't mean anything, Audrey. I've seen him. He'd walk through fire for you."

"I need to ask him about this," she decided, and attempted to reach for the phone. Sylvia picked up the phone and dialed it. "Hi, Jenny, it's Audrey," she said into the phone. "Yes, I'm feeling a little better. I'm going to be here for a while, though. Can you ring Jack Wheeler's room for me, please?" There was a long pause. "He's not? Okay, could you leave him a message that I called, please? It's important. Thanks."

Sylvia hung up the phone. "I don't see what this is going to accomplish, other than adding to his troubles right now."

"I have to know, Mom," she replied as she stared into space. "I have to know if he was telling the truth."

* * *

The morning was clear and bright as Dale Cooper walked into the Twin Peaks Sheriff's Station. The building hadn't changed in a week, but the people that worked there had been changed irrevocably. He stood in the doorway, unsure if he could actually face this. It was strange. Since he had come out of the Black Lodge, colors were brighter, and the world in general seemed louder.

"Good morning Agent Cooper," came a cheerily nasal voice from behind the receptionist's desk. "Nice to have you back." Lucy smiled and waved. There was a flash of gold on her hand.

Cooper immediately brightened. "Lucy, I hear that congratulations are in order. You and Andy finally tied the knot?"

"Yes, but we didn't have much of a honeymoon," she pouted.

"I'm sorry about that," he commiserated.

"Mornin' Coop," Truman came out of his office and interrupted them. "Can I buy you a cup of coffee?"

"Harry, that goes without saying," he followed the Sheriff into the conference room.

"Agent Cooper, I put some extra jelly donuts out for you," Lucy called after them.

"Thank you, Lucy," he replied. The conference room had changed. Stacks of file folders and papers were all over the table. He looked at Harry. "What happened here?"

Harry handed him a mug. "Hurricane Lydia."

"I see," Cooper nodded. "Speaking of which, where is Hawk this morning?"

"I gave him the day off. He's either at the hospital, or sleeping off a hangover. I took him and Jack Wheeler over to the Bookhouse last night after I dropped you off. They both got pretty tanked up. It was the least I could do. Are you sure you want to come back to work so soon?"

Cooper sucked down his coffee and poured himself another cup. "Harry, Gordon should be here any minute. I think working would be the best thing for me right now." He wasn't sure if that was the truth or not, but it made sense. "I do want to write my field report before he gets here. As you know, Gordon has a much better time understanding the written word." A folder with classification marks caught his eye. "What's this? Did Albert bring this?" The name on the front of the folder read _Chang, Thomas, case number 87653_.

"Lydia's business partner, who was murdered in South America," Harry hedged.

Cooper opened the folder to see an artist's sketch of the being that had tormented his soul for the past week. He froze, and his left arm started shaking.

"Coop? You alright?" Harry asked.

He snapped out of it, and looked at his friend. "I'm sorry, Harry. It just caught me by surprise. I'm all right."

Truman looked at him skeptically, as the door opened with a bang. "AGENT DALE COOPER!" Gordon Cole shouted, and embraced Dale in a bear hug. Cooper winced in pain as Cole slapped his back.

"Uh, Gordon..." he started. Had Gordon's voice been that loud before, he wondered.

"COOP," Cole released him and looked him over. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU'VE BEEN IN A WAR ZONE. IT'S GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK. LET'S GATHER UP CHET AND PHIL, THEN GO OVER TO THE DINER FOR SOME BREAKFAST. I WANT TO HEAR ALL ABOUT IT. PLUS, I UNDERSTAND THAT SHELLEY JOHNSON IS NOW SINGLE..." Gordon straightened his tie.

"Fine, Gordon." Cooper gave him a halfhearted smile and thumbs up. Cole responded enthusiastically as they left the conference room.

* * *

Later that morning, Jack walked to the fourth floor of Calhoun Memorial Hospital with a bouquet of flowers and a splitting headache. There, he was met by four other people intent on the same mission. He greeted them all warmly, and hugged Annie. "So, did you recover?" he asked Hawk. The Deputy shook his head no, and offered Jack some aspirin.

"Better stay away from the station, then. Gordon Cole is debriefing Desmond and Jefferies," Cooper advised. "I managed to get away."

"Oh, God," Hawk groaned.

They walked down the hall to Lydia's private room. "Harry," Hawk commented, "did you notice the room number?"

"Yeah," answered the Sheriff, "Ben Horne's room."

"Just a coincidence," Jack said quickly.

"There is no such thing as coincidence," Cooper reminded them. It didn't make any of them feel any better.

Jack opened the door to his sister's room slowly. He hesitated, waiting for his sister's lover to go first. Hawk waved him forward. Lydia was sitting up, with a tray of what could vaguely be called food in front of her.

"I told you, take this crap out of here and get me something edible!" she ordered the petite young nurse, who was clearly terrorized by her charge. The nurse scurried out of the room, leaving the tray.

"Well, you're complaining. I guess you're feeling better," he teased. He stuck the roses in the water pitcher by her bed and kissed her on the cheek. He looked closely at her. She was still pale, but not as bad as yesterday. The oxygen tube was still in her nose, but she was off whole blood and on a regular I.V.

"Hey, Little Brother! Yeah, can you believe the slop they serve around here? Go get me a damn cheeseburger," she laughed weakly. She then noticed the rest of the group with surprise. "They let you guys in, too?"

Hawk stepped forward and gave her flowers as well. He took her right hand, squeezed it gently, and kissed her forehead. They exchanged some inaudible words, and kissed. It was an intensely private moment. Harry looked uncomfortably out the window at a bird.

Cooper raised an eyebrow, then went over to the bedside. At a wordless glance from Cooper, Hawk relinquished his position. "Thank you for everything," he whispered.

"Don't mention it," she joked. "But, Dale B. Cooper, I should kick your butt from here to Philadelphia for taking on something like that without calling me first." A wan smile crossed her face, and Cooper sighed with relief.

Truman cleared his throat. "I'm, um, glad to see you looking better," he said stiffly.

"Thanks, Harry," she said quietly, then noticed Annie hanging back from the men around the bed. "Annie, come on over," she encouraged. Annie walked across the room to the bed. "I want you to know something. You showed more guts than many people in the same situation. You saved all of us. Thanks."

"I don't know how I did it. I just called on the Blessed Mother to help me, and I got this incredible inner strength. It was like She gave me the solution. I guess She was with us, even in there," Annie confessed.

"Well, look at you, aspecting the Blessed Virgin! You know, you were right," Lydia admitted. "Hatred, even hatred of the Dark, was the wrong approach. I couldn't see that because of what happened to my friends."

Annie blushed crimson. "I was just following my instincts," she demurred. Cooper put his good arm around her in encouragement.

Doc Hayward entered the room and cleared his throat. "I hate to break this up, but I'll have to ask everyone to leave except Jack. We don't want to tire you out, Lydia," he ordered. With numerous groans and complaints, they left the room. Jack remained seated on the bed. "Five minutes, Jack," the doctor cautioned, and left them alone.

"I want you to call Janet back at the office and tell her what happened," she instructed.

"Don't worry, everything's been taken care of. Someone's flying up here to take over the Horne acquisitions," he briefed her.

She put her head back and smiled. "I'm sure he'll take good care of things here. Are you headed back home soon?"

"Eventually. I have a few things to take care of, first. Look, sis," he touched her shoulder gently, "It's not going to be easy. The doctor said that you're going to probably have to go to some sort of rehab center to regain the full use of your arm."

"I was really foggy yesterday, but I remember you saying that. I'd like to go home."

"Okay." He noticed the doctor giving him the cue to leave. "You stay out of trouble, girl," he squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, and you quit going out all night and drinking," she snapped. He looked guilty. "I know you better than you think, Jackie boy. You have a hangover, and so does Hawk."

"Bossy wench," he muttered. They exchanged a look and started laughing. Jack stood up to go. "See ya, sis," he said, and kissed her on the forehead.

* * *

Annie and Hawk walked down the hall, followed by Cooper and Truman. When they came to the men's room, Dale and Harry excused themselves and went in. Inside, Cooper turned to face his friend.

"So, how long have you been in love with her, Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. If he had any doubts about the identity of his friend before, he didn't now. "Who said anything about love, Coop?"

"Body language, Harry. It was written all over your face. More important, how long has Hawk been in love with her?"

"Since she first showed up. She and I didn't exactly hit it off right away. In fact, we fought like cats and dogs. I was still getting over Josie. Lydia came in and took over, then accused me of being on a power trip."

"I'm not surprised. She's quite a woman," he admitted.

"It's a difficult situation. I know when to back off. When she went into the Black Lodge after you, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Then, there was Josie and what she said. I think she knew, somehow. She's nothing like Josie. Maybe that's what I need right now."

"Harry," Cooper said, clapping him on the back, "sometimes love isn't convenient. It almost never makes sense. She's got a lot to deal with right now. Back off, and let her make the decision herself. She will anyway, when she's ready."

"How about you? How are you doing?"

Cooper paused. Sometimes Harry could be a lot more intuitive than he appeared to be. "I've been better. Harry, I was wrong earlier today. I don't think I'm ready to come back. I've decided I'm going to take a leave of absence from the Bureau. I have some annual leave saved up. Annie and I need some time to work things out. I'm not up to working right now."

"You two having problems?"

"No. Some things happened in there. I need to get clear."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Cooper hesitated. "Not yet. Maybe someday."

"Well, you can always have your job back as my deputy. I'd be glad to have you."

"I can't right now. Maybe in a few weeks. I need to get centered first."

"Well," the Sheriff offered as they walked out of the men's room, "if you need anything, just call. You know where I am."

"Thanks, Harry. I may just take you up on that."

Six days later:

Donna stopped in the ladies' room in the hospital to fix her makeup. Not that it was doing much good. The bruises on her face had turned to a purplish-green that makeup didn't hide. Her broken left arm was in a cast, but at least she was out of that cumbersome sling. She was still feeling very self-conscious about the whole thing. When she returned to school Thursday, she purposely spread the rumor that she had been in a car accident.

She thanked God again for Annie Blackburn's support. She had called on Tuesday. Donna had agreed to talk to her, and they cried buckets. Annie knew what she was going through, because she had been raped, too. In order to heal from her experience, Annie explained, she needed to help someone else recover.

Donna took a breath and walked out into the hall. It was the first time that she had been out alone since the attack. She didn't want to face the public, but she had an important errand to take care of. Today was the last day that she could do it.

As she entered the room, her first thought was that she had inadvertently walked into a florist's shop. There were vases of flowers and potted plants scattered all around. It reminded her briefly of Harold Smith's house. She hesitated when she heard another voice in the room.

"I don't know what happened, sis," she heard Jack say. "I keep calling down there, but she won't take my calls. The hospital takes messages, but she doesn't return them."

"Jack, she's eighteen. You know how flighty eighteen-year-old girls can be," Lydia answered. Donna cleared her throat. They looked in the direction of the door. "Present company excepted, of course."

He stood up and relinquished the seat to Donna. "I can't imagine you ever being flighty," he smirked at his sister.

"I was, believe me. So Donna," the woman turned to her, "how are you? Hey, we match!" She pointed to her bandaged left arm.

"Better, thanks. Daddy said that he was going to release you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Thank the Gods. I've had about enough of hospital food. We're taking off at twelve tomorrow, which means that your father should give me a happy shot at eleven."

"Shut up, sis, or else I'll do a Immelmann roll tomorrow," he laughed. "You see, Donna, my fearless sister is terrified of air travel."

Donna shook her head and smiled at their good-natured banter. She would miss both of them terribly. "Look, I just wanted to come by and thank you for everything. I know that I would have met the same fate as Laura if you two hadn't shown up when you did."

Lydia extended her right hand, and Donna grasped it. "I can't tell you too much about what happened. However, I can tell you that Laura was there at the end. She finally chose the light, Donna. I think she would want you to know that."

Donna hung her head in silent prayer for her best friend. "I'm glad she's finally at peace," she whispered. She was quiet for a few minutes more, then raised her head and looked at Jack. "I heard you discussing Audrey when I came in."

"Have you talked to her?" he asked, hope lighting his face.

She let go of Lydia's hand. "I went to Spokane yesterday. She's really upset about something. The doctor said that she's not making progress. It's like she's just given up."

He closed his eyes. "Did she tell you why?"

"She said that she found out who you really were and what you were about. Are you really Mrs. Martell's son?"

He staggered back as if he had been hit. "Damn her to hell."

Both of them were jarred by the sound of laughter. "Gods, Jack," Lydia chuckled. "I leave you alone for a few days and you wind up being blackmailed _by your own mother_?"

"It isn't funny. The woman has ruined the only good thing in my life right now."

"What am I, chopped liver? Well, chopped arm, anyway. Donna, what exactly did Audrey say?"

"Audrey said that you were working with Catherine all along, and that you seduced her to get her stock. I told her that it wasn't like that at all. You fought Mrs. Martell all of the way to the end. She's really hurt and confused right now."

"So am I," he admitted. "Is she taking your calls?"

"Yes. What can I do to help?"

He picked up the phone and dialed a number. He stopped, then handed Donna the receiver. "Tell the operator that you want to talk to her, then give it to me."

She nodded. "Yes, I'd like to speak to Audrey Horne, please. Donna Hayward." She handed the phone back to Jack.

"Audrey, it's Jack. Don't hang up," he began.

"This could take a while," Lydia shrugged.

"Yeah, I have to get back anyway," Donna excused herself. "I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

"Take care of yourself," Lydia grasped her hand. "Remember, you're family now. Give us a call anytime."

"Thanks. You too," she replied, then stood up. She waved goodbye to Jack, who was busy trying to explain things to Audrey.

As she walked out the door, Donna came face-to-face with the last person that she wanted to see - Agent Cooper. He was standing in the hall with Deputy Hawk, poised to enter the room. She backed up three paces and tried to look for an escape.

* * *

A pained expression crossed Cooper's face as he saw her. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, and he pulled back. "Donna," he began. She forced herself to look him in the face. He avoided her eyes. "I want to apologize for what happened to you. I don't know if you can understand."

"No, I don't understand," she confessed.

He sighed. "I take full responsibility for the attempt on your life. I'm not going to lie and say that it wasn't me. The same thing that caused Laura to self-destruct was in control of me. However, as an Agent of the Bureau, I must face the consequences of my actions. If you decide to press charges, I have no choice but to plead guilty."

Donna thought about his words. While the whole attack was still very unclear in her mind, she remembered hearing something about the real Agent Cooper being held hostage. Perhaps he was right. Then again, perhaps not. "How can I be sure it won't happen again? Is whatever was driving you still around?"

He started to speak, but Hawk interrupted him. "You trust me, don't you?" She nodded. "I was there. I saw it destroyed. Cooper is as much a victim of this as you are."

She looked from one to the other, and thought about what Annie had told her earlier that week. In order to heal, you first need to forgive. There were only four people she trusted right now. Two of them were in the room behind her, one was sleeping with Cooper, and the other was here defending him. She held out her right hand to him, tentatively at first, but gaining confidence. He looked surprised, but took it. "I believe you. We all need to heal, and holding a grudge won't help. I forgive you, Agent Cooper," she said as she shook his hand.

* * *

In Spokane, the charge nurse brought in Audrey's daily mail dump. It seemed like everyone in Twin Peaks was sending her their good wishes. _They had probably found out that she was now nominally in charge of Horne Industries, and were trying to kiss up to her. People could be so transparent sometimes._ Like Jack, just now. He had pleaded with her to understand. He didn't realize that, by covering up the truth, he had lost all credibility with her. Part of her didn't want to believe Mrs. Martell's story. Jack hadn't denied that he was her son, just that he was in league with the Dragon Lady.

"Oh, Audrey," interrupted the nurse, a slim woman in her forties with graying brown hair and glasses. She had quickly become Audrey's confidante. "There's a letter for you, too. Shall I open it for you?"

"Who's it from, Barbara?" she asked skeptically.

"The FBI. It has a Twin Peaks postmark."

She hesitated. "Sure, go ahead."

Barbara opened the envelope and scanned it. "It's from an Agent Dale Cooper. I don't remember his name on the list of Agents that questioned you about the bank incident."

Audrey perked up. "Read it," she urged her. Donna had told her about what happened to Agent Cooper, and what he had attempted to do to her. She found it hard to believe that her Special Agent could have done those things.

"Audrey," the nurse read, "I'm very sorry about what happened, and that I wasn't there to help. I was going through some problems of my own, and I didn't have time to visit you. I wanted to explain about what happened to your father. I'm very sorry to hear about his death. The entity that was controlling my actions at the time killed him, but I feel responsible. Audrey, I've been living with the guilt every day. I put myself in your hands. I have attempted to make restitution to your mother, and to Mr. Wheeler. However, I need to do whatever I can to restore your trust in me. I do not deserve a second chance, but I ask that you give me one anyway. Sincerely, Special Agent Dale Cooper."

 _A second chance,_ she thought. _Of course I'll give him a second chance. He had always been the one who had helped me when things looked bleakest._ As she heard his heartfelt words, Audrey's thoughts were pulled back into the Black Lodge. _What was it that he had said? Keep concentrating on love, and it will get you through._ She had focused on Jack. _Life has given me a second chance. Perhaps I should give him the same consideration. I owe it to him._ To both of the men that she loved. "Barb," she asked, "can you hand me the phone? I have some important calls to make."

Two months later:

It was a warm, sunny June 5th. Donna sat on an uncomfortable metal folding chair in the middle of the Twin Peaks High football stadium, wearing a black cap and gown. She was getting nervous. As valedictorian, she was expected to give a speech. She hadn't spoken in public since the night of the pageant.

At the end of the ceremony, the principal motioned for Donna to come forward. She stood on the stage, adjusted the microphone, and cleared her throat. "Friends, parents, teachers, and fellow students. I'd like to thank you for coming today," she started. "Traditionally, the valedictorian is supposed to give a speech about our wonderful high school years and our rosy future. Yes, our high-school experience has been wonderful, and yes, we do have a bright future ahead of us. My friends, I'd like to focus for a minute on the events of this, our senior year. Our football team made the Eastern Washington conference playoffs. Our wrestling team won the state championship, and broke some new ground in the process." There were some uncomfortable chuckles at that last remark, especially from Mike Nelson. "What is most important, I would like us to remember someone who should have been here. Her name was Laura Palmer," she glanced at James Hurley, who stiffened noticeably. "Laura, while not the best student among us, had the gift of caring about people. No matter who that person was, she always made time for them. Laura wanted to make Twin Peaks a better place for all of us. Her volunteer work serves as a reminder to all of us that it is not our achievements that count in the end, it is how we treat each other. Laura's death was a tragedy, not only for her family, but for our entire community. There has been a lot said about the circumstances of Laura's death, and the double life that she led," she said, glancing at Ronette Pulaski, "I prefer to remember Laura as she was before all of this happened. She was a bright, beautiful, caring young woman. Her life, and death, should be a reminder to us all that, no matter how great the darkness, there is always the hope of light. Thank you." She walked off the stage as thunderous applause erupted from the audience.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue May, 1990 - One Year Later

Lydia deplaned from the EnviroTech jet at the Twin Peaks airstrip and took a deep breath of Douglas Fir-scented air. She immediately opened an umbrella. They had hit a storm shortly after taking off from their refueling stop at Yakima airport. She was still a pale greenish color, and her fingers were still sore from gripping the armrests of the seat. It was good to be back, but it was also difficult to face. Her left arm was almost fully functional, but she still had the scars of where the owl had attacked her. The emotional scars were still there, as well. Jack came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, sis. Get a move on. You're going to be late," he urged her down the steps and onto the tarmac.

"Lydia, you never told me that you were such a poor flyer," came a female voice from behind. Agent Robin Masters stuck her head out of the door of the jet, followed by a grinning Agent Chester Desmond. "We'll have to get you up in a Bureau chopper someday."

"Right, Robin. In your dreams," she shot back, then turned to Jack. "The rehearsal isn't for another half an hour. You're just in a hurry to see Audrey," she smiled at him. "Go ahead, scoot. Give her my love." A Sheriff's department Bronco was coming toward them across the tarmac. "Here comes my police escort now," she announced, waving at the driver.

The Bronco pulled up to the plane and Sheriff Truman got out. "Hi, Jack, Chet," he nodded and smiled at Agent Masters. "This must be the infamous Robin. Lydia," he opened the door for them. "The rehearsal was moved up a half an hour. I'm going to have to put the sirens on to get you to the church on time."

Lydia laughed as she climbed in. "That would be a good title for a song, Harry," she turned to her brother. "See you back at the hotel, guys." She waved as they pulled out, lights flashing.

"So, how does it feel to be back?" Harry asked over the wailing siren. They were flying down Lakeside Drive at 60 mph. Harry made a squealing right turn onto Moon Valley Road, and she hung on for dear life.

"Kind of strange," she admitted. "There are many memories here, things that I have to face. I can deal with them, but it won't be easy." She stared blankly out the window.

"What about Hawk? Where does he fit in?"

She sighed. "That's a big one. I honestly don't know. I screwed up. I pushed him away while I was in rehab. I didn't want to be a burden. Worse yet, I didn't want to have him stay with me out of pity."

"Don't blame yourself. You've been through a lot this year," he advised. "We all have. I did the same thing after Josie died," his voice trailed off as they screeched to a halt in the parking lot of Christ the King Roman Catholic Church. Lydia was thankful at that point that she was belted in.

They entered the church, and she was immediately grabbed and hugged by Annie, followed by Shelley, Norma and Donna. Father Dunne coughed to get their attention. She took her place in line between Donna and Norma as the wedding rehearsal began.

* * *

The rehearsal was mercifully short, and the wedding party quickly converged on the Double-R Diner for the rehearsal dinner. Everyone got a chance to catch up on old friends and to enjoy Norma's famous pies and coffee. Lydia sat next to Norma and her new husband, Ed Hurley. During the dinner, she frowned at Norma, and Looked again at her.

"You're pregnant!" she exclaimed happily.

Norma smiled a secretive smile. "Yes. About three months. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to spoil Annie's moment in the sun. Doc Hayward was a little concerned because of my age, but everything looks okay. I'm due around Thanksgiving."

"Congratulations! Ed, how's James doing?"

"Well," the big man drawled, "he's in class at the Community College tonight, but he'll be at the wedding tomorrow. Would you believe my nephew is studying to be a cop? He's been working over at the station during the day and studying at night."

She broke into a smile. "He'll make a good cop, Ed. He's a natural for it. Hey, I see Donna over there. I want to say hello."

Donna was sitting at a booth with Shelley, Bobby, and his father. Lydia walked over and embraced the young woman. "How's school going? Has pre-med done you in yet?"

"I nearly flunked Organic Chemistry. Thanks for putting me in touch with Mrs. Chang. She really helped. How's your arm doing?" she looked at Lydia's left arm with the eyes of a budding surgeon.

"Much better," she replied, lifting it a few times. "I have full motion back. Hi, Shelley, Bobby," she turned to the couple in the booth. "What have you been up to?"

The blonde waitress smiled prettily. "We're both taking classes at community college. I even made the Dean's List!"

"Yeah, I want to thank you and Jack for getting me into that training program. It kept me out of jail." Bobby said. "Things are coming together. We're going to get married after we graduate."

"Smart thinking. Get the degree first. And Bobby, I want to see your name on the Dean's List, too," she ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Or, should I say, boss lady?"

"Have you heard about Mrs. Palmer's project?" Shelley interrupted. "We now have a women's shelter. I'm volunteering on my days off. When I'm not doing homework, that is."

"It's called Laura's House," Donna said. "At least some good came from her death."

"Sarah always was a perceptive person," she agreed. "Major, what's new with you?"

"Well, Miss Wheeler," he replied, still just as formal as before. "I'm retiring. The Air Force has decided that our local base is no longer needed. I'd rather be in Twin Peaks than anywhere else in the world. I've done what I needed to do. The question is, what does one do for an encore?"

"Here you are," came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned to see Annie striding over to her. She broke into a grin and gave the younger woman a hug.

"Hey, It's not too late to back out. Just think how wonderful single life is..."

"No way. Mom would kill me."

"You're not kidding," she rolled her eyes. "She's hell on wheels, isn't she? So, how's the student teaching going?"

"Fairly well. Honestly," she leaned over and whispered, "I think facing Bob in the Black Lodge was easier than teaching inner-city high-school kids every day."

"I admire you for wanting to teach. I know I couldn't do it."

"It's tough, believe me." She looked over her shoulder. "Hawk is sitting over there staring at you like a hurt puppy. Why don't you go and talk to him, Lydia?"

She winced. "Annie, I can't face that right now."

"Remember, you have to face your own demons," Annie nagged.

Lydia groaned. "All right, I'll talk to him. Not now."

* * *

After everyone was stuffed with pie and coffee, the party broke up. Harry brushed his right temple with his index finger and nodded to Ed. Harry, Andy, Hawk, Ed, and Albert moved toward the police cruisers parked outside the diner. Cooper took Lydia's arm and escorted her over to the Broncos. Andy, Albert and Ed, an unlikely combination if there ever was one, got into one car. Harry held the door of the other one open, and she climbed in. She wound up face-to-face with Hawk in the back seat.

"It looks like Harry set it up this way on purpose," Lydia said sheepishly, staring purposefully out of the window.

"Yeah, with a little help from a certain soon-to-be-married FBI agent," Hawk agreed. There was a pregnant pause as they each tried to avoid each other's eyes.

Lydia took a deep breath. "Hawk, I guess I'd better say this now, so we can avoid being uncomfortable with each other later. I apologize for my behavior. I didn't want anyone's sympathy so I pushed everyone away, especially you. I was afraid of being a burden to someone. I didn't think that anyone would want me if I wasn't whole." Hawk put his arm around her shoulders. All of the sudden, they noticed that the rest of the truck was dead quiet.

"Guys, mind your own business," said Hawk. Dale looked up at the roof of the car, and Harry started whistling. Hawk looked at Lydia, and they burst out laughing.

"Anyway, friends?" said Lydia, as she stuck out her hand.

"Friends," Hawk shook her hand. The other two men applauded.

"Harry, keep your hands on the wheel!" Lydia called out.

"You're still a pushy broad," Harry shot back as they pulled up to the Bookhouse.

They piled out of the Bronco to be met by James Hurley and a couple of the other Bookhouse Boys. They each got handed a beer as they went inside. She felt a little self-conscious about being the only woman in a roomful of men. However, these men had accepted, even welcomed her as an equal. James' presence surprised her, since Ed had deliberately led her into believing that he would be there tomorrow. He had left San Francisco in shortly after she got out of the rehab facility, and they hadn't kept in touch. Lydia managed to corner him as they entered the building.

"So, what's this I hear about you becoming a Deputy, James?" she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah. Harry, I mean, Sheriff Truman, has sort of taken me under his wing. I thought it would be hard, but it's easy."

"Easy?" Hawk interrupted. "Harry's cutting you a break."

"You ought to give the kid the book on Evidence," Albert chimed in, "Then, see how easy he finds it." James gulped in nervous anticipation.

"That's just Albert," Lydia confided. "His bark is worse than his bite. If he gets out of line, pop him one." Harry guffawed.

When everyone had settled in, Harry stood up and tapped a spoon on his beer bottle for attention. "Well, you're probably wondering why I called you here tonight," he said. There was laughter. "One of our number is taking the plunge tomorrow."

"Suck-er..." Ed interjected.

"Now, Ed, you shouldn't say things like that. You've done it twice." Harry came back. "Anyway, I'd like to propose a toast to a good friend and the finest lawman I've ever seen. He has the patience of a saint, which he'll need to deal with his future mother-in-law..."

"Amen to that!" Ed interrupted again. Vivian Blackburn had been hell on wheels ever since Dale had proposed.

"...and his brother-in-law." Harry continued. "To Special Agent Dale Cooper!" Harry raised his beer bottle and everyone clinked bottles.

"We also have another person with us tonight that we have to honor. Lydia, front and center!" Her face turned bright red as she walked up to Harry's side. "We've never asked a woman into our esteemed company before, but she's special."

"Harry, you're testing my well-worn modesty," she blushed to her toes. Somewhere in the back of the room a " _HAH!_ " sounded.

"All right. She wants me to stop singing her praises. She is truly an exceptional woman!" They laughed. "Here is your Bookhouse Boys - plus one - patch. Wear it in good health. Remember that we'll always help you out if you call." Harry handed her the patch. As she took it, Lydia looked into his eyes. They held their gaze for a moment, then hastily broke eye contact.

"To Lydia!" Harry lifted his bottle yet again, and the Bookhouse Boys lifted theirs. Harry hugged Lydia, and kissed her cheek. She then hugged Dale, James, and Ed. Even Albert leaned over to kiss her cheek in approval. The one person that she wanted, however, was hanging back, watching her every move. She occasionally caught Hawk staring at her, and felt guilty.

* * *

Audrey paused outside the door to Jack's room. A torrent of emotions ran through her head. It was time. She hadn't been ready to take this step the last time he visited in April. Her physical therapist had told her to wait a little longer. _Still, men have needs. Lord knows, Daddy did. Daddy wouldn't have waited this long for anyone._ Jack, however, was not anything like her father. And, to be honest, she needed him just as much.

She summoned up every ounce of courage, and knocked softly on the door. The lock turned, then the door swung open. He stood in the doorway with an expression of surprise and pleasure. His face lit up into the smile that had sustained her for the past year. "Come in," he invited her. She shifted her weight onto her cane, and slowly walked into the room. His suit was hanging on the door to the bathroom, and a partially unpacked suitcase was on the chair. He closed the door and took her gently into his arms. "I've been waiting all day to do this," he murmured, then kissed her passionately. The fear that had been gnawing at the back of her mind suddenly rose up. She pulled away.

"No," she told him. "I can't..."

He knitted his brows in confusion. "What's wrong? I thought your physical therapist gave you permission?"

She moved toward the bed. He was at her side in a second, helping her. As he sat next to her, she put her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I thought I was ready."

He turned his head and kissed the palm of her hand. "It's the scars, isn't it? That's why you're having second thoughts."

Tears welled up in her eyes. Inhibition was something new in her life. It hadn't been there a year ago. It had crept in at the same time her world had exploded in a ball of fire. "I'm so afraid. Afraid of what you'll think. That you won't look at me in the same way."

"Oh, lady," he pulled her into a gentle embrace. She leaned into his shoulder. "What you look like doesn't matter to me. If it did, I would have been long gone. Frankly, I'm more concerned about the scars you have here," he touched her forehead, "than the ones here," he said, as his hand moved to caress her side.

She tilted her head up and kissed him eagerly. "Do you know," she said between kisses, "how much that means to me?"

"I have an idea," he started to unbutton her blouse, then stopped suddenly. "Audrey," he said seriously, "I'm afraid, too. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to feel good. If something doesn't feel right, let me know and I'll stop."

"I will," she reached out to pull him closer. "I trust you." There had been a time when she hadn't trusted him, but that was over.

"Good." He resumed unbuttoning her shirt, then removed his sweater. Now was the critical test. She would have preferred the lights to be off. To her surprise, he ignored the scars and pushed her gently back onto the bed. "God, Audrey," he whispered, "I don't care what anyone says. You're still a beautiful woman."

"You make me feel beautiful," she replied as she ran her fingers through his wavy hair. There was a touch of gray starting in his temples. "You're working too hard," she teased as she traced the streak with her finger.

"I have to work hard. And you," he kissed her, "talk too much." He unzipped his pants and climbed out of them. She reached out to touch him. He caught her hand with a ragged breath and shook his head no. "Even I have limitations, love."

She was confused for a moment, before she realized his meaning. He was ready, and she wasn't. His fingers fumbled with the button on her trousers unsuccessfully. Audrey reached down and unbuttoned them herself. As he lifted her, she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. She gave a sharp intake of breath and cried out.

Jack reacted as if he had been burned. He immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at her. Concern flooded his face. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry," he stammered.

"No, it's all right. I just moved in a way that I can't right now. I'm okay," she reached up and pulled him back down, "honest."

In response, he reached over to the nightstand. There was a rustling sound, and she saw him putting on a condom. "Thanks. Pregnancy is not an option right now," she observed.

"No, that would not be a good idea," he helped her scoot up closer to the head of the bed. "Let me know if something hurts you." His touch was like liquid fire. She breathed in gasps and she cried out softly. To her surprise, she felt a soft nuzzling between her legs, then the world exploded. He stopped and held on to her, as if to cushion her fragile body from the racking orgasm. Ever so gently, he spread her legs apart further and entered her.

She pulled him closer to her, ignoring the faint twinges of pain from taking his weight on her stomach. There was a shudder as he came, but kept going. A few more thrusts, then a wave of ecstasy washed over her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders and cried out. He caught her in a kiss that transcended the pain, hurt, and loneliness of the past year.

Audrey laid in the crook of his arm for a long time afterward. Neither of them said a word. A touch spoke volumes. Finally, she summoned the courage to speak. "Was it, um, okay for you?" she asked hesitantly. "I wanted..."

He reached down and kissed her quietly. "It was wonderful. Don't worry about pleasing me, Audrey," he said, pulling her in closer. "We have the rest of our lives for that."

* * *

About an hour later, when they were all pretty well lubricated, Lydia went up to Cooper. "Great party, huh?" she asked.

"Kind of surprised you, didn't we?" he replied.

"You bet. I've never been so embarrassed..."

"You deserved it. You saved my life, and almost got killed in the process. I don't know what would have happened without you." He held up his bottle, which she toasted.

"Well, it's all in a day's work. Have you been back there?"

"Glastonbury Grove? No. I've successfully avoided it."

"I need to go. I have to resolve it in my own mind. However, I think that I can handle it better with a few beers in me," she said, staring off into space.

"I'll go with you. I think that you're right." He got up and approached Harry. There was a brief conversation, during which Harry looked at her a few times. It ended with Cooper getting the keys to the Bronco. He walked toward the door, getting many back-slaps along the way. Lydia grabbed two more beers and followed him. They met at the Bronco, and drove toward the Grove.

* * *

As they were departing, Hawk came up to Harry. "I never thought that she'd leave with Cooper," he observed.

"I'm not surprised. They have a lot to talk about."

"There's a lot of history there that needs to be resolved. So, what did she say?" Hawk probed.

"She said that she cared about you, but she screwed up. She blames herself." Harry stared after the receding truck.

"Same here. Blame myself, I mean. Harry," he changed the subject, "are you interested in her?"

He immediately became defensive. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I still love her, even after she pushed me away. I understand why she did it. Anyway, it's her choice, not ours."

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Of course! She'd give us hell otherwise." He turned and extended his hand. "May the best man win," he said. They shook hands.

* * *

Lydia and Cooper walked toward the grove of sycamore trees. She handed him a beer. "Here, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks. Looks the same, doesn't it?" he observed.

She crouched in the center. "The oil is gone. Probably burned off." She Felt around, the lowered her Shields. "It's psychically dead. Nothing. That's a good sign." She opened her beer. A few other beer drinkers had been in the area and left their trash. Somehow it didn't seem appropriate.

He sat on the ground. "When I first saw you, Hawk, and Annie in the Black Lodge, I didn't want to believe it. I thought that Bob had killed you, too. Then, I realized that you were real, and that you had come to get me out. When you went down, I felt such a blinding rage, I had to do something. I felt as if my heart had been ripped apart. I couldn't let Annie face the same fate twice." He motioned for her to sit.

Lydia took a swig of beer. "She's a lot stronger than you think. You couldn't find a better wife."

"She told me what that high-school guy did to her. I'm glad that he's dead. She's really starting to heal from the experience."

"I'm glad. What about you?"

He breathed slowly. "Better than I was when you pulled me out of there. I took some time off. I started by making amends to everyone that Bob had harmed. Then I went to a Buddhist retreat center for a month. It helped me get my head screwed back on."

"What brought you back?"

"Gordon got me assigned to the Behavioral Sciences Unit at Quantico. Annie and I are moving to Virginia when we get back from our honeymoon. It's where Agents try to get inside the minds of serial killers. I guess since there was one in my mind, it was a natural choice. Gordon said, and I quote, 'COOP, WITH YOUR EXPERIENCE IN TWIN PEAKS, YOU'LL BE A VALUABLE ADDITION TO THE TEAM,'" he imitated Cole. Lydia burst into laughter. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Oh, an insult, definitely," she decided. Cooper threw a dirt clod at her and laughed. "Gods! Don't get me started. I'll never get the dirt out from under my nails in time. I swear, your future mother-in-law is going to inspect us like a damned drill sergeant tomorrow. Trust me, Dale, D.C. isn't far enough away from that woman. Join the DEA and move to Peru." They laughed heartily.

His face turned serious for a moment. "Hawk told me that you had some trouble when the earthquake struck. What happened?"

She took another sip of beer. "I was at Candlestick Park with a client for the World Series. When the quake hit, I was terrified. It was worse than being in the Black Lodge." Her voice was hollow and emotionless, like she was reciting something. "I got my client, and some other people in the stadium out to safety. I got to my car and tried to call Jack. He had just left that section of freeway that collapsed. He had parked and was helping to pull people out of the rubble. When I got to the Mission District, my house had burned to the ground. Everything I ever had was gone. Even Artemis died, although Jack says that she's no great loss." Against her will, she started to cry. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I managed to get to Robin's house, and spent the night with her. I've been staying there ever since. It was worse than when you left me and Grandma died. I refused to talk to Hawk. I wouldn't even let my own brother in for a while."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. I'm still waiting for the insurance money to come through. Jack's been talking about moving EnviroTech up here, because of the high cost of office space in California. He was really spooked by the quake, too. Besides, he feels that the Northwest is going to become the next growth area. I don't know what I'm going to do if that happens."

Suddenly, a white light appeared. Lydia and Dale looked at each other. The Giant appeared, and walked toward them. He gave them the thumbs up sign. "Thank you," he said. "All is as it should be. We are in your debt." He stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their heads. The white light enveloped them. She felt a warm, healing energy flowing through her body. He removed his hands, and the glow gradually diffused. She sent the excess energy into the earth, as her training taught. She stood up and extended her right hand to him.

The giant took her left hand, the scarred one, and kissed it.

"Blessed be, sister. Walk in peace, brother. Farewell." The giant faded away. The light faded to the glow of the full moon.

She stood gracefully, then gave Dale a hand up. "I think that's all we needed to hear." He nodded in silent agreement. They walked back to the Bronco together, with Lydia stopping occasionally to pick up the litter.

* * *

Annie awoke early, an old habit from the convent. She got out of bed, and saw the white gown hanging on the closet door. Today was her wedding day. It was the day that she had been waiting for since Dale had proposed to her at Thanksgiving. She was nervous. Not so much about her new life, but about all of the little minutiae that she had worried over for the past six months. Coordinating a wedding had tested every ounce of patience that she possessed. She had to deal with her overbearing mother, Norma's well-meaning advice, and Dale's hesitation, not to mention her classes and student teaching. Her experience last year had taught her something, however. Taking things one day at a time, and delegating responsibility to Norma and Shelley, had helped her to survive.

"Hey, sweetie," Norma knocked at the door and poked her head in the room. "Ready for your big day?"

Annie broke into a smile. "I guess. What time is everyone descending on us?"

"Three o'clock. We're heading over to the Church at 3:30. Are you getting nervous?"

"Only when people ask me if I'm nervous."

Norma nodded in agreement. "It was the same way when I married Hank. That's why Ed and I just went to the courthouse in Spokane."

"You did the right thing," she admitted as she got out of bed.

"Annie," Norma began, "I just wanted to let you know that I'm very proud of you. I don't think you'll get that from Mother, so I wanted to say it myself. I'm so happy for you, sweetie." They embraced. Annie started to cry. "Hey, now, none of that. You're not allowed to cry on your wedding day."

They laughed between the tears. "Thanks, Norma. I just hope Dale's holding up as well as I am."

"Oh, he's just as calm, cool, and collected as ever, I imagine," Norma chuckled.

* * *

"Harry, what have you got for a hangover?" Cooper's voice came from the bathroom. It was accompanied by the sound of him rummaging through the medicine cabinet.

Truman hesitated for a moment, and smiled wickedly. "Well, Coop, I've got some eggs. I usually mix them with Tabasco sauce and ketchup and drink them down whole. Then, I go for some raw meat..." He was rewarded with the sound of Cooper heaving over the toilet. "Paybacks are hell," he muttered.

Cooper emerged after a few minutes, looking green. "You had to do that, didn't you?"

"It's traditional to torment the groom on his wedding day. Especially when they run off with a bridesmaid the night before. Better watch it. The best man might leave with the bride."

"Lydia and I had a lot to talk about."

"I'm sure you did. So," he slapped Dale on the back heartily, "getting nervous yet?"

"Harry," Cooper held up a hand, "I am an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. I don't get nervous," he announced and poured a cup of coffee. His hand trembled as he raised it to his lips.

"I believe you, Coop," Harry shook his head. "You know something? I envy you. You two have something special. I wish Josie and I could have had the same thing."

"Harry..." Cooper started.

"I know, I know. Josie was a criminal. I can't help it. I loved her anyway."

"No. What I was going to say was, hand me a donut." Cooper smiled a boyish grin that, on anyone else would have been disgusting. It wasn't too long ago that Harry had worried that his friend would never smile again, let alone be himself. He was glad that the real Dale Cooper was back.

"You are the only person I know that can throw up, then consume coffee and donuts like nothing ever happened."

"It comes from working long stakeouts, and eating my own cooking. Now, do you want help with that tie or not, Harry?" Cooper asked with a grin.

Yes, thought Harry, things were working out just fine for Cooper. Now, if he could only resolve his own pain, life would be good.

* * *

Lydia woke up on top of her bed, fully clothed. She stood up, stretched, and noticed a slight twinge in her back. I should have changed, she thought, but I was too tired and drunk. Speaking of being drunk, her head hurt. Lydia ordered coffee from room service, went into the bathroom, and swallowed three aspirin. She then knocked on the door of the adjoining room. There was a shuffling noise from inside.

"Come in," Jack said. She opened the door and noticed an extra lump under the bed, and a cane sticking out from underneath the bed opposite of where her brother was laying.

"Morning, you two," A head with short, curly black hair poked out from underneath the covers. Audrey grinned sheepishly. "Want some coffee?" She had been pleasantly surprised by Audrey Horne. Instead of jail bait, Audrey was an intelligent and inquisitive young woman who had an honest desire to learn about her father's business.

"Sure," he answered. Audrey nodded in affirmation. "Gee, sis, you were out late last night. You look like hell."

"Gee, thank, Little brother," She rolled her eyes. "I got hijacked by a bachelor party."

"I won't even ask."

"Don't. I'll tell you about it later. Audrey, does your mother know you're here?"

She looked guilty. "No. I came up after she went to bed."

"Just tell her you came up here to do yoga with me. You have been practicing, haven't you?" Lydia asked pointedly. In the rehab center, the physical therapist had introduced Audrey to yoga to gently recover her flexibility.

"Of course. Johnny always wants to do it with me. He falls on his butt a lot, but he's getting better."

"Okay, Audrey, give me ten minutes to wake up," she said. There was a knock at her door. She left the adjoining room to answer it. Lydia groaned as she opened it. In front of her was the senile old waiter that Albert called Senor Droolcup.

"Coffee? Coffee?" he asked, holding out the tray.

She took the tray before the old guy dropped it. "Thanks."

"I heard about you..." he said as she tipped him.

"Great. I've heard about you, too."

He lifted his left arm and pulled down the sleeve. His arm was scarred, just like hers was. Her eyes widened in surprise. The waiter gave her a thumbs up sign and walked down the hall. She recalled Dale's story of the man appearing in the Black Lodge, as well as Jack's strange story when she was in the Black Lodge.

"Was Mr. Jefferson bothering you?" Audrey came up from behind.

"Oh, no, not at all," Lydia lied. "He just made me remember something. Can't you get the old fart to retire?"

"Daddy kept him on staff. I don't have the heart to let him go. Ever since the accident, I've realized that everyone has something to give," she waxed philosophical.

Lydia embraced the younger woman. "I know. It took two close brushes with death to finally teach me some humility. You're right, Audrey. Everyone deserves a second chance."

* * *

At noon, Hawk was just getting out of the shower when he heard an insistent knocking at the front door. He pulled on his robe and started down the stairs. "Coming!" he yelled. He reached the door as the person started banging on it. "I told you, I'm not interested in the Watchtower," he began. He stopped in amazement. Lydia stood on the landing, her hair pulled up in a twist and her face made up. In contrast, she was dressed in her customary jeans and flannel shirt.

"How about some Girl Scout Cookies?" She gave him a sheepish grin. "I was looking for Norma's and got lost."

"You got lost? In Twin Peaks? It's not that big of a town."

Her expression changed. "I never lied that well," she confessed. "May I come in?"

Hawk stepped aside to let her in. She hesitated, then entered. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Got any coffee?"

He excused himself and went into the kitchen. Fortunately, he had bought a fresh carton of milk yesterday. He poured two cups of coffee and added milk to hers. When he came back out into the living room, she was sitting on the sofa and looking at a picture. It was a pencil sketch that he had done of her last year. It was framed and hanging on the wall above the mantel. She turned to him and flashed a dazzling smile.

"It's a good likeness. I'm flattered. I didn't know that you were an artist."

"Well, I do police sketches for the department," he admitted. He had drawn it after she had stopped calling and writing last fall. He waited for the usual sardonic comment, which never came. Time to change the subject, he thought. "Grandma says hello. She wanted me to give you this," he walked over to the bookshelf. He reached to the top shelf and pulled down a bone-handled knife. The leather sheath was decorated with intricate beadwork. "She said that no matter what happens between us, she still considers you her daughter."

"I'm honored," she stammered. "It's beautiful."

"I know that you lost yours in the Black Lodge. Grandma asked what she could give you, and I told her. Go ahead, take it."

Lydia held his gaze, and reached out for the knife. "I can't accept it. I don't have anything to give in return."

"I insist," he held it out to her. He was intensely conscious of her closeness, and the fact that he was wearing nothing but a bathrobe. As she reached for the knife, their fingers touched. He felt an electric shock run from his fingertips to his groin. She reacted in a similar manner. Taking a chance, he bent over and kissed her cheek.

Her hand came up and touched where he kissed. "I think that this is the part where I throw myself at your mercy and beg forgiveness for pushing you away," she commented. "I close up when tragedy strikes. It's not healthy, but that's how I cope."

Hawk put an arm around her shoulders and steered her to the sofa. They sat next to each other. "I spent the whole year blaming myself for what happened. If I had thrown the knife a few seconds earlier, none of this would have happened."

She stared at him in amazement. "It would have happened anyway," she looked into his eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Hawk. It happened. I'm alive and well. We won."

"It's what I thought," he put his arm around her shoulders. She pulled in closer to him. "Why didn't you talk to me?"

She tilted her head up to kiss him. "I was afraid. I guess I didn't learn anything in the Black Lodge, did I?" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I can say this to you, but not to anyone else. When I found my home in flames, I felt that Bob had something to do with it. The truth is that the quake broke the gas lines, and they ignited. However, I had the strangest feeling like it was revenge. I'm crazy, right?"

Her words chilled his blood. "He's dead, Lydia. We both saw it happen. However, I trust your hunches more than someone else's facts. Maybe we should whistle past the graveyard from now on." He kissed the nape of her neck. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Between kisses, he helped her to pull off her clothes. "Here we go again," she murmured.

* * *

At four o'clock, the whole wedding party had reached the church, with two notable exceptions. As best man, Harry decided that it was his duty to track down Hawk and Lydia. Jack had told him that his sister left about noon. Hawk was either out, or not answering the phone. He left Cooper was meditating in the sacristy, and stalked into the main part of the church. They couldn't delay much longer. People were starting to arrive. He had posted Donna Hayward at the front window to look for them. "Any sign?" he asked her. She shook her head and shrugged.

He turned to walk back to the rear of the church. "Sheriff Truman," Donna called out, "they're here." He ran to the window to see Hawk's red pickup screech to a halt in the parking lot. Sure enough, Lydia emerged from the passenger seat. She was wearing her bridesmaid dress, and Hawk was wearing his tux. The two of them embraced, and kissed each other hurriedly. Harry watched as Lydia adjusted Hawk's tie.

"Damn!" Harry muttered, ignoring Donna. She looked up at him strangely. The door opened, and the two of them walked in. Lydia's hair and makeup were disheveled, and Hawk's tie was still crooked.

"Hi, Harry," Hawk greeted him. "We're not late, are we?"

He glowered at his friend in response. Donna grabbed Lydia's arm and steered her downstairs, where Annie, Shelley, and Norma were getting ready. "Good. I was hoping something like this would happen..." he heard the girl say as they walked down the steps. He turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Hawk stammering.

On his way back, Harry noticed an unlit candle on the altar. Not being a Catholic, he didn't know the protocol about these things. So, he dug in the pocket of his tux and pulled out a lighter. As he lit the candle, he felt a small hand tug on his trouser leg. He looked down to see a little Chinese girl in a pink smocked dress smiling up at him. She could have been a miniature Josie, he thought with a shudder.

"Where'sa bafwoom?" the girl lisped and smiled up at him.

Harry bent down. "I don't know sweetie. Where's your Mommy and Daddy?" He looked around the crowd for an Asian person.

"My Daddy's in Heaven," she declared.

" _Elizabeth!_ " came a woman's voice behind him. He turned to see a small, round-faced Chinese woman with shoulder-length hair running up to him. She was wearing a turquoise Chinese-style dress and matching earrings that looked like little fish. The child ran to the woman, who rebuked her in rapid-fire Chinese. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. She's wild when she's in a new place."

"No problem," he smiled back, awestruck. She was beautiful. Not in the stunning way that Josie was, but more down-to-earth. "Harry Truman," he extended his hand. "Local Sheriff, and Best Man."

"Rose Chang, and this little terrorist is my daughter, Elizabeth," she explained. "I'm Jack and Lydia's business partner."

He knew who this was, although he had never met her. His thoughts flew back to a year ago, and a bitter oath taken in his office to avenge a senseless death. "Nice to meet you."

"I hope to see you again," she commented, as the girl pulled on her arm. "Good luck." Elizabeth dragged her down the aisle.

"Thanks. I'll need it," he grinned stupidly. Now he knew what was meant by love at first sight. He kept grinning as he walked back to the sacristy to get Coop into position.

* * *

As five o'clock approached, everyone took their places. Ed Hurley escorted his mother-in-law down the aisle, then returned to the nave. Dale and Harry took their places at the front of the church with the priest. It was time.

Lydia surveyed the large crowd. On the groom's side, Dale's father and stepmother were in the front row. The second row was occupied by FBI agents Gordon Cole, escorting Diane Kozlowski, Dale's former secretary. Next to them sat Phillip Jefferies and his ex-wife, Judy. Behind them were Chester Desmond and Robin Masters. After recovering from his ordeal in the Black Lodge, Chet was assigned to the San Francisco Field Office and had struck up a tentative romance with Robin. Next to them sat Rose Chang and Elizabeth. DEA Agent Denise Bryson was there, braiding little Elizabeth's hair. Behind them sat Andy and Lucy, with Little Andy on her lap. In the back, almost in front of her, sat Catherine Martell. She saw her brother, seated next to Audrey and Sylvia on the bride's side of the church, turn and glare at Catherine. It was a rare show of emotion toward his birth mother.

The organist began playing Pachelbel's "Canon in D." Albert and Shelley began walking down the aisle, followed by Donna and Hawk, Lydia and Ed, and then Norma. All four bridesmaids wore long black dresses and carried red roses. There was something ironic about using the colors black, white, and red, she thought, but kept her own counsel. As Lydia reached the front of the church, she released Ed's arm, went over to Dale and kissed him on the cheek. "Good luck, Dale," she winked, then returned to her place.

* * *

Her attendants had reached the altar. There was a pause, and the organist began "Trumpet Voluntary." Annie saw her mother stand, followed by the entire congregation. She took a deep breath, and adjusted her veil. She was resplendent in an off-the-shoulder white sheath dress, and a veil that consisted of a bow in her hair and tulle trailing behind.

"Ready?" asked Major Briggs. In place of her deceased father, she had asked the Major to escort her down the aisle. He had been honored to play such an important role in their wedding.

"I feel as nervous as I did when we went into the Black Lodge," she whispered.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. You are radiant, my dear," he encouraged her. They began the long walk. Half the town was there, as well as Dale's FBI friends. It was truly the social event of the year. Halfway down the aisle, on the groom's side, she noticed the Log Lady waving at her. She smiled back, then looked at Dale, who was waiting for her with a look of childlike wonder on his face. The thought occurred to her that all of them had healed a lot in the past year. This wedding was not only a celebration for her and Dale, but for the entire town. _We made it through, and we have become stronger._ They reached the altar. Major Briggs kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to Dale. The priest smiled and blessed them, and they went on with the mass.

* * *

Lydia sat in the pew and observed the Catholic Wedding Service. Since Dale wasn't Catholic, they weren't doing the full Mass. She hadn't been inside a church since Grandma died. In the dark days following the earthquake, she had even debated being a bridesmaid. It was when Annie asked her to do one of the readings that she finally realized that her presence was needed. They had all walked through hell together. Hawk stood up and walked over to the lectern. He caught her eye, and she gave him a thumbs up. He looked directly at her as he spoke the words from the Song of Songs, "For love is as strong as Death, jealousy relentless as Sheol. The flash of it is a flash of fire, a flame of the Lord himself. Love no flood can quench, no torrents drown." Lydia smiled back at him when he finished. He had admitted his nervousness about the reading to her after their brief, but intense, lovemaking. She reassured him that it would be fine.

After the psalm, Lydia stood up to read her piece. The thought came to her mind that the priest would probably have kittens if he knew that a Pagan High Priestess was reading from the Bible on his altar. Hey, it worked. She began, "A reading from the letter of Paul to the Corinthians. If I give away all that I possess, piece by piece, and if I even let them take my body to burn it," her voice caught, but she went on, "but I am without love, it will do me no good whatsoever," Lydia continued. "It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end." She looked out to see the love and pride in her brother's eyes as he held Audrey's hand. It was a healing moment for them, too.

She left the lectern quickly, and remained standing as the priest said the words of the Gospel. "A man can have no greater love than to lay down his life for his friends," were the only words that she heard. The Giant had said the same thing to her last year, during her near-death experience. She shuddered involuntarily at the thought. Hawk cast a concerned look in her direction. She winked, to let him know that she was okay.

The priest motioned the wedding party forward to witness the wedding vows. The priest asked for the rings, and Harry made quite a show out of feeling around in his pocket for them. As Annie gave a small bouquet to the Virgin Mary, Lydia Saw a flow of energy between the statue and Annie. The priest gave them the final blessing. Dale kissed Annie, and they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife.

Outside the church, the congregation conducted the ancient fertility ritual of pelting the bridal couple with rice - birdseed, in this case. The Coopers got into Dale's car, a Toyota Camry with a "Free Tibet" bumper sticker on the back. In the back were gifts that they had opened the night before. Of course, they received six coffee-makers, two coffee-grinders, pie pans, and one espresso machine.

Twenty-four years later...

Nineteen-year-old Ben Wheeler, a tall, athletic young man with curly black hair and his father's deep-set brown eyes, sat behind the desk at the Great Northern Hotel. His feet were propped up on the desk. He was reading the latest issue of _Sports Illustrated_ , about the All-Star Game.

"Hey, Ben!" came the voice of his best buddy, Dave Hurley, "Wanna go shoot some hoops? I'll go get Alex Briggs and cousin Eddie, and make it two-on-two."

"Sorry, man, but I'm stuck on desk duty. Parents are such losers," Ben responded in a bored tone.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak out of busing tables for Aunt Norma today," he agreed, dribbling the basketball on the parquet floor.

"Mom says I'm supposed to be learning the business. She's been giving me the old _when I was your age_ speech again." Ben rolled his eyes. "Dad said we'd go fishing after the clerk got back from her two-hour lunch break."

"Speaking of your old man, where is he?" Dave looked around.

"He went to the airport. Aunt Lydia and Tara are coming in. You know how he loves to tease Aunt Lydia about flying."

"Cool, Tara's coming. She's a major babe. They must be visiting for that anniversary for Ghostwood State Park, right?"

"Yeah, it's weird. Everyone's coming. Aunt Donna's flying in from Baltimore, and she almost never visits," Ben pondered.

"Aunt Norma told me that she was on the same flight as the Coopers. And, get this. Carolyn's coming with them! She's one hot chick. Too bad she's family. Well, almost."

"But she's not my family," Ben looked archly at Dave, then they high-fived. "You know what's really weird?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

"Did you ever notice how quiet the adults get whenever they talk about what happened in the past? I mean, like, this Ghostwood thing. Mom says it's for her twenty-fifth reunion, but why would the Coopers be coming back for that? I think it's 'The Secret' again." They wiggled their fingers as they raised their hands and said " _Wooooooo_."

"It's freakin' weird, man," Dave said, and looked at his watch. "Shit! I gotta go pick up R.J. It's hell having a little brother who can't drive yet. Later, dude." He hustled out the door, shooting the ball up against the lintel on the exit door. Ben returned to his reading, and daydreaming about being in the EnviroTech skybox at the All-Star Game.

"Excuse me," a sultry female voice interrupted his daydream. He looked up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He jumped up, dropping his magazine simultaneously.

"Y-yes? Can I help you, ma'am?" he managed to get out.

"I'd like a room, please," she said. She was a willowy blonde about thirty years old, with the bluest eyes he'd ever seen. She was wearing a sexy, but out of style, black dress and black pumps. She had one suitcase and an expensive purse. Ben looked her over appreciatively, his gaze lingering on her bustline. "A room, please, young man," she urged.

"Yes, ma'am. Coming right up," he punched the keyboard on the computer, and room 315 lit up. "How many people?" he asked.

"Just one," she stared at him. "What's your name?"

"Ben Wheeler, ma'am. At your service," he extended his hand to her. She took it gracefully and shook it. "How long will you be staying with us?" He asked as he felt himself getting lost in her impossibly blue eyes.

"Oh, indefinitely," she said and handed him a credit card.

Ben ran it through the machine without taking his eyes off her. _Damn,_ he thought. _She was the best looking woman to walk in here in a long time. More mature than those sorority sluts at school._ He handed her card back to her.

"Who are your parents, Ben?" she probed as she put the card back into her purse. There was an odd tone in her voice.

"Oh, Jack and Audrey Wheeler. Dad owns EnviroTech, and Mom owns the hotel," he flirted shamelessly. "I'm a sophomore at Stanford."

"I see," she remarked, impressed. "Did your mom grow up around here?"

"Of course she did. Her father used to own this hotel and the department store. Now Mom runs the hotel, but we sold of the store a few years ago."

Just then, Audrey Horne Wheeler emerged from her office off the desk area. Audrey was a petite woman of 43 years, with a little gray showing in her curly black hair, and a few laugh lines around her eyes. Most of the scars from her accident had been erased by extensive plastic surgery. She was dressed in a gray suit and carrying her filled coffee cup. When she saw the blonde woman leaning over the counter flirting with her son, she stopped dead. She looked like someone that she had known a long time ago. The blonde glanced in her direction, and gave the older woman a feral smile. With a toss of her hair, she walked toward the elevator. The blood drained from Audrey's face, and she dropped her mug.

The shattering of porcelain caused Ben to look away from the blonde's retreating ass and over to his mother. Her hand was still frozen in mid-air. He got up and ran over to her.

"Mom!" he shook her. "Jesus, Mom, you look like you just saw a ghost!" She seemed to snap out of her trance.

Audrey looked up into the warm brown eyes of her son, so much like his father's. "Ben, who was that woman?" she insisted.

"To tell you the truth, Mom, I forget her name, but damn, she was a babe," he went back over to the computer.

"Is that all you think about? Sex?" she snapped. "You're just like your grandfather."

Ben glared at his mother and hit the recall button. "Here it is. Room 315. The name on her card said Laura Palmer." Audrey's face went gray, and she fainted into her son's arms.

 _ **And the cycle begins again...**_


End file.
